Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô
by Kurosaki Nunes
Summary: A história se passa alguns dias após o casamento de Keitaro e Naru.Motoko Aoyama e Setsuna Sakurazaki,terão que lutar ao lado dos poderosos samurais do estilo Leikô,para derrotarem duas grandes ameaças a Kyoto e Mahora.
1. Shinmei,Leikô e o Clã Amaldiçoado

TECLA FUNÇAO E S C

**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô**

_**Fase Love Hina:Shinmei,Leikô,e o clã amaldiçoado.**_

Numa noite sombria em uma floresta na região de Kyoto, uma luz estranha se irradiava de uma caverna.Vários selos budistas que selavam um portão romperam-se de repente e vários espectros saíram de dentro da caverna reunindo-se em uma montanha próxima.

-Finalmente estamos livres após quinhentos anos.-disse um dos espectros.

-Sim.-respondeu uma outra voz de tom mais grave.-Agora finalmente poderemos nos vingar daqueles que nos aprisionaram há muito tempo atrás.Os Samurais de Kyoto vão cair e Kansai será nossa!

Enquanto isso em um dojo, um ancião sentiu que havia algo de errado.

-Parece que o selo se rompeu depois de muito tempo. –pensou ele.

-Justo hoje que eu vim lhe fazer uma visita.-respondeu uma voz de mulher já conhecida.-Parece que os novos mestres terão um grande desafio logo de cara.

-Sim.-concordou o ancião.-Os mestres de Hina e Hikari...E se eles não vencerem será o fim de nossas escolas.

-Se me der licença eu irei mandar um aviso para a minha irmã.-respondeu a mulher.

-Não se incomode, Tsuruko.-respondeu o ancião.-eu avisarei a ELE para se encontrar com ela.Afinal eles terão que trabalhar juntos nisso.

Já haviam se passado alguns dias após o casamento de Keitaro Urashima e Naru Narusegawa.As aulas na Toudai haviam terminado e Motoko estava saindo da faculdade.

-Mais um dia de aula que se vai...-pensava ela.-acho que vou terminar de escrever aquele romance hoje.Ai!

Motoko trombou de repente com um jovem que vinha em sua direção.

-Ei você está bem?-perguntou ela ao rapaz de cabelos negros que estava no chão em meio a um monte de livros.

-S-sim.-respondeu ele.-Me desculpe eu estava distraído.

-Quer uma ajuda?-perguntou ela.

-Não, não se incomode.Eu vou ficar bem.-respondeu o jovem com um sorriso gentil.

Motoko corou levemente.

-E-então está bem.Tome cuidado.-respondeu ela indo embora.

-Vou ter sim,obrigado...Motoko Aoyama.-E ao dizer isso seu sorriso tinha um "ar" estranho.

_**Pensão Hinata **_

-Estou em casa!-disse Motoko ao chegar.

-Seja bem-vinda Motoko!-respondeu Shinobu que já estava com seu avental.-O almoço vai sair num instante.

-Tudo bem.-respondeu ela.-Onde estão as outras?

-Kitsune e Mutsumi estão na casa de chá e a Ema e a Sarah estão no cursinho.-respondeu Shinobu.-Já devem estar quase chegando.

-Quem diria que a Sarah ficaria com a gente de novo.-comentou Motoko.

-Foi decisão do Seta.-retrucou Shinobu.-Ele disse que seria bom ela estudar entre conhecidos.E ela também está decidida a tentar a Toudai.

-Lembro que ela disse algo como que: "se o ronin conseguiu, eu também consigo".-comentou Motoko sorrindo.

-É mesmo.-respondeu Shinobu e as duas começaram a rir.

-E a Kaolla?-perguntou a samurai.

-Ah, ela está fazendo uns up-grades no Mecha-Tama Thirty.-respondeu Shinobu.-Ela quer deixar ele preparado para quando o Keitaro e a Naru voltarem da lua de mel.

-De fato a Kaolla não muda nada.-respondeu Motoko com um sorriso.-Bom eu estarei no meu quarto.

Motoko subiu as escadas e passou o corredor lembrando-se do casamento de Keitaro e Naru e pensando no que teria acontecido se ele tivesse aceitado os sentimentos dela.Ela lembrara do rapaz com quem havia trombado na saída da Toudai e cujo sorriso lhe lembrava ainda mais o Keitaro.

-Urashima...-pensava ela.-Será que eu encontrarei a felicidade algum dia?

Motoko entrou no quarto e já ia trocar de roupa quando viu algo que não esperava.Um rapaz sentando, lendo um de seus romances.

-"A samurai não sabia o que fazer...o casamento ia começar e ela tinha que impedir...ou perderia o seu amor para sempre"-lia o rapaz atento.

-Você...como ousa invadir o meu quarto e ler os meus romances!?-gritou ela irritada.

-Hã?-o rapaz virou-se para trás e então...

BUM!!

-M-mas o que foi isso?-disse Shinobu que correu até a entrada e viu Motoko tentando atacar um rapaz.

-Seu ladrão miserável me devolva isso!-gritava ela.

-Ah,deixa eu terminar de ler tá muito interessante!-respondeu ele.

Motoko tentava pegar o romance mas o jovem se esquivava evitando-a.Kaolla então veio correndo até a entrada e viu a cena.

-O que aconteceu Shinomu?-perguntou ela.

-Parece que esse rapaz invadiu o quarto da Motoko e está com um romance dela.-explicou Shinobu.

-Um ladrão né?-disse Kaolla sorrindo.-É uma boa chance de testar os up-grades!

Kaolla pegou um controle e ativou o Mecha Tama Thirty.

-Pegue ele!-ordenou ela.

O Mecha Tama entrou na briga atirando raios.O rapaz se esquivou e então...

-É agora!-disse Kaolla.-Mecha Tama Punch!

O Mecha Tama tentou socar o rapaz, mas ele deteve o soco poderoso do robô com uma das mãos.

-O que?-disse Kaolla surpresa.

O rapaz apenas sorriu e...

RAAAAA!

O Mecha Tama voou longe e bateu contra a parede.Motoko observou aquilo e pensou...

-Ele usou a força do golpe do Mecha Tama para derrotá-lo...Ele não é um rapaz comum...será que ele...

-Hina!!-gritou Motoko chamando a espada que veio até sua mão.

-Agora você já era!-gritou ela.-Zankusen!!

-Hikari!!-gritou o rapaz e uma espada veio para sua mão.O ataque de Motoko foi anulado.

Sarah e Ema chegaram nessa mesma hora e...

-M-mas o que é isso?-perguntou Ema assustada.

-Uma luta?Legal já tava sentindo falta disso!-exclamou Sarah contente.

-Mas o que está acontecendo?-perguntou Kitsune que vinha da casa de chá junto com Mutsumi e entrando no recinto.

No meio da sala principal os dois permaneciam parados.Só se escutava o ranger das espadas e ...

-Anulou o meu ataque como eu esperava...você é bom...-disse Motoko sorrindo.

-Se ele tivesse sido mais forte eu não teria conseguido anular...-respondeu o rapaz que, quando olhou diretamente para ela...

-Mas você é...-o rapaz dos livros de hoje cedo!-disse ela.

-Rapaz dos livros?-perguntaram Kaolla e Shinobu.

-É você realmente deu um show como disse que ia dar!-respondeu Kitsune.

-Show?!-Mas quem é você afinal?-perguntou a samurai.

-He,he,he.-sorriu o rapaz.-desculpem a confusão.Meu nome é Junichi Tsurugi.É um prazer conhece-las.

Minutos depois,após as devidas apresentações, estavam todos na sala...

-Tome um pouco de chá.-disse Shinobu oferecendo o chá a Tsurugi.

-Obrigado.-respondeu o rapaz.-Hum...realmente o seu chá é muito bom!

-Como assim realmente?-perguntou ela.

-Bom eu freqüento a casa de chá desde o tempo que a Haruka tomava conta.-explicou ele.

-Por isso que eu tenho a impressão de já ter te visto antes...-comentou Shinobu.

-Sim.-respondeu ele com um sorriso.-E tanto a Haruka como a Kitsune me falavam que eu não conheceria um bom chá se não provasse um feito por você.Desde então fiquei curioso.Belas mulheres preparam belos chás.

Shinobu ficou vermelha com o elogio e Kaolla perguntou em tom de zombaria.

-Por que está vermelha Shinomu?Gostou dele?

-N-não é isso!-disse ela corando ainda mais.

-Ah, ele é boa pinta,certo Ema?-perguntou Sarah.

-B-bom e-ele é b-bonito...-respondeu Ema corando.

-Ué,você está corando também?-perguntou Sarah.

-N-não é que...

-Parece que você é popular com as garotas,Junichi!-afirmou Mutsumi para o jovem que apenas sorriu sem graça coçando a cabeça.

Kaolla e Sarah sorriram,e continuaram a implicar com Shinobu e Ema mas Motoko ainda estava séria.Então resolveu falar:

-Você disse que o seu nome é Junichi Tsurugi certo?E chamou a espada de Hikari...Então...você é o neto de Genzo Tsurugi,é o novo mestre do estilo Leikô!

-Hikari?Genzo?Estilo Leikô?Do que você está falando Motoko?-Perguntou Sarah e Motoko respondeu:

-Os espadachins Leikô são um grupo secreto de samurais que vivem nas montanhas de Kyoto.Sua força é do mesmo nível dos Shinmei,mas eles tem um estilo de luta diferente.Preferem usar os punhos em combate usando a espada apenas em situações específicas.

-Nossa...-exclamou Ema olhando para o rapaz que ainda tomava o chá.

-Seu mestre anterior,-continuou Motoko.-Genzo Tsurugi, era conhecido como o lendário samurai invencível,o homem que derrotou mil onis sozinho e sem nenhum esforço.Ele tinha em suas mãos a poderosa espada Hikari,a sagrada espada dos Leikô e símbolo de liderança,mas parece que só a usou uma vez em batalha.Foram raras as vezes que esse mestre usou uma espada em combate.Ele é respeitado mesmo entre os Shinmei.

-Puxa o cara era bom mesmo.-disse Kaolla apontando pra uma tela que apareceu acima delas mostrando Genzo em batalha.E Motoko finalizou:

-Porém eu fiquei sabendo que mais ou menos na mesma época da minha cerimônia de sucessão,que o velho mestre retirou-se de sua posição e passou o comando a seu neto,cujas habilidades eram reconhecidas como as melhores entre todos os Leikô.Mas ele raramente ficava em Kyoto devido a suas ocupações...então era isso!

-Hã?-perguntaram as meninas.

-Você esteve estudando na Toudai esse tempo todo por isso não ficava em Kyoto certo?-perguntou Motoko apontando para ele.

-Bingo!-respondeu o rapaz.-Eu tenho que estudar então quase não tenho tempo pros compromissos de mestre sabe?

-Quer dizer que você é aluno da Toudai também?-perguntou Shinobu.

-E em que ano você está?- perguntou Sarah.

-Bom eu estou no primeiro período do quarto ano de direito.-respondeu ele.

-Então ele está um período acima de você Motoko!-disse Kaolla para ela que ainda estava séria.

-E isso não é tudo.-comentou Mutsumi.-Ele passou no vestibular na primeira tentativa e com as notas mais altas.

-Nossa!-exclamaram Sarah,Kaolla,Ema e Shinobu.

-Um samurai gênio...ele é um concorrente sério para você Motoko!-disse Kitsune para a samurai que bateu o copo de chá na mesa fazendo todas se calarem.

-Isso não é importante!-disse ela apontando para o rapaz.-Você!Me diga o que fazia no MEU quarto lendo os meus contos?

-Bom, você deixou cair lá na Toudai quando nos trombamos.-explicou ele.- Então eu vim devolver e...

-Não seja mentiroso!-respondeu Motoko interrompendo-o. -Se esse fosse o caso ainda não explicaria o fato de você estar no meu quarto!

-Ok,ok...respondeu ele sorrindo.-Eu também queria ver as habilidades da famosa Motoko Aoyama do estilo Shinmei e também...

Motoko ainda estava desconcertada com essa explicação chinfrim mas então o semblante do rapaz mudou e ele respondeu sério:

-Nós precisamos ir a Kyoto imediatamente.-disse ele.

-Como assim ir a Kyoto?-perguntou Motoko estranhando a mudança repentina de assunto.

-Eu não sei dizer o porque.-respondeu Junichi.-Mas o vovô me disse para contatar você a pedido de sua irmã Tsuruko.Disse que era extremamente importante que os mestres das escolas Shinmei e Leikô estivessem lá.

-Ele não deu nenhum detalhe?-perguntou Motoko.

-Não.-respondeu o rapaz que ainda tomava o chá.-Apenas que não podemos deixar de ir em hipótese alguma.E que será melhor explicar esse assunto pessoalmente.

-Não podemos recusar um pedido do seu avô e de minha irmã...-comentou Motoko.-Pois bem,eu vou com você.

O clima da conversa deixou as garotas literalmente fora do assunto.

-Parece que eles criaram uma barreira entre eles e a gente...-comentou Shinobu.

Sarah não agüentou e resolveu perguntar:

-Mas do que vocês estão falando hein?Por que essa conversa tão estranha?

-Não,não é nada.-respondeu Motoko.-Eu vou ter que me ausentar por uns dias...não sei quantos exatamente.Shinobu você pode avisar na faculdade que eu tenho que resolver problemas de família urgentes?

-T-tudo bem eu aviso...-respondeu ela.-Mas por que tudo isso?

-Eu explico melhor quando eu voltar.-respondeu Motoko que ainda não entendia o motivo pelo qual dois mestres de escolas samurai serem chamados a Kyoto ao mesmo tempo.

Pouco tempo depois, a jovem mestra samurai e Junichi estavam na entrada da pensão.

-Bom já vamos indo.-despediu-se Motoko.

-Foi um prazer conhece-las.-disse Junichi.

-Tchau!Tenham cuidado!-despediram-se as meninas.

E assim foram os dois mestres para Kyoto.Porém, por lá, em uma caverna...

-O que você descobriu?-perguntava um ser de aparência humana para um samurai- homem-corvo.

-Os samurais estão todos espalhados por vários templos.-respondeu o youkai.

-Como eu imaginava...E os nossos libertadores?-perguntou ele.

-Foram para a região de Kanto,pegar as "chaves daquilo".-respondeu o homem-corvo.-Parecem que eles também tem uma vingança preparada.

-Isso não me importa.-respondeu o ser.-Depois que pegarmos "ela" eu me vingarei dos espadachins Shinmei e Leikô,dominarei Kyoto e depois todo o Japão.E ninguém ficará no nosso caminho.

-Então o senhor planeja destruir nossos libertadores também?-perguntou ele.

-Alguma vez eu já mantive a minha palavra?-disse o ser com um sorriso maligno.Então ele se dirigiu até os Onis que poliam suas armas e disse:

-Em breve meus amigos, nos vingaremos daqueles que nos selaram.-E então os mestres samurais cairão perante o poder do nosso clã!

-Longa vida ao grande Lorde Onishadow!-gritaram os Onis samurais.

_**Na pensão Hinata...**_

-A sua comida estava muito boa hoje Shinomu!-elogiou Kaolla.

-Ora eu fiz apenas o de sempre.-respondeu Shinobu sem graça.

-Não...tem algo de diferente nesse tempero.Deve ter sido por causa do elogio do Junichi.-provocou Sarah.

-N-não tem nada a ver com isso.-corou Shinobu.

-Bom, já que o Keitaro casou, ela tem que procurar por outro amor.-comentou Kitsune em tom de zombaria.

-V-vocês estão erradas!-respondeu ela corando ainda mais.

-Bom,mas ele realmente era bem misterioso...-comentou Ema.

-Então você gosta de homens misteriosos, Ema?-provocou Sarah a jovem que ficou vermelha e sem graça.

-Bom,eu também não sei muita coisa sobre ele,a não ser que ele é um rapaz muito gentil.-respondeu Kitsune.-Mas a Haruka e a Mutsumi o conheciam antes de mim...

-Ele costumava treinar algumas vezes com o Seta quando ele aparecia por aqui.-explicou Mutsumi.-Parece que eles se conheciam.Eu gostava de conversar com ele mas ele nunca falou muita coisa sobre si mesmo.Embora sempre perguntasse sobre a Motoko...

-Sobre a Motoko...é isso!-exclamou Sarah dando um soco na mão.-Provavelmente ele está interessado nela!Talvez ele queria pedi-la em casamento!

-Casamento?-indagaram as garotas.

-É lógico!-respondeu a loira. -Ele nunca chegou perguntar se ela estava namorando ou algo do tipo?

-Bom acho que sim...-não me lembro.-respondeu Mutsumi.

-Então?Ele disse alguma coisa sobre o avô dele e a Tsuruko exigirem que os dois fossem juntos a Kyoto certo?Provavelmente é um casamento arranjado e ele não quer que ela saiba com medo dela recusar.Ou talvez ela já saiba mas não quis dizer nada para gente.Talvez ela esteja interessada nele!

-Deixa de brincadeira Sarah!-respondeu Shinobu.-Eles foram tratar de algo sério,não tem nada a ver com isso!

-Sério ou não...-disse Kaolla com sombras encobrindo o seu rosto-.Aquele garoto é incrível!O que ele fez com meu Mecha Tama Thirty foi...hum...já sei!!Já me decidi!!-disse ela tendo um estalo e correndo para o quarto.

-O que foi Kaolla?-perguntou Sarah.

-Eu acabei de ter uma ótima idéia!-exclamou ela.-Depois eu conto.

-O que ela vai fazer?-perguntou Ema.

-Será que ela...-disse Sarah pensando com a mão no queixo.

_**Kyoto**_

Na floresta de Kyoto já anoitecendo, Motoko e Junichi se dirigiam a academia Leiko.

-Quanto falta para chegarmos?-perguntou Motoko.

-Uns dez minutos...-respondeu Junichi.

Os dois continuaram andando e então Motoko percebeu que tinha alguém os observando...

-Quem está aí?-disse ela.

Um jovem usando um boné,calça,camisa e casaco pretos,óculos escuros e com uma espada saltou de uma árvore e caiu na frente deles.

-Quem é você?-Perguntou ela, mas Junichi a interrompeu:

-Ora,ora há quanto tempo não o o você está?

O jovem permaneceu calado e de joelhos mas Junichi insistiu:

-Ora vamos levante-se,sabe que eu detesto essas reverências. E não precisa ficar calado, essa é Motoko Aoyama, mestra dos Shinmei.

-Minhas sinceras desculpas mestre Tsurugi.-respondeu ele respeitosamente.-Mestra Aoyama é uma honra conhece-la.

-Igualmente...-respondeu Motoko achando estranha a aparência do rapaz e percebendo que ele não tinha o sotaque de Kyoto.Ele aparentava ter um 14 ou 15 anos aproximadamente.

-Mas o que você faz aqui?Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Tsurugi e o jovem respondeu:

-Tenho uma carta do meu contratador endereçada ao senhor.

-Para mim?Mas por que você não passou ao vovô,digo ao velho mestre?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-O velho mestre disse que todas as questões referentes a nossa escola deverão ser passadas ao senhor sempre que estiver em Kyoto.-respondeu o rapaz

-Fazer o que...-disse Tsurugi abrindo a carta.-Vejamos...

Tsurugi leu a carta e então:

-Ele quer que você faça um serviço interno?Mas você não foi contratado pra esse tipo de trabalho.

-Ele insiste para que seja eu a cuidar disso já que o trabalho tem a ver com uma investigação minha.-explicou o rapaz.

-Essa investigação tem a ver com o fato de estarmos aqui?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Sim,senhor.-respondeu o rapaz.

-Hum...vejo que ele confia muito em você, já que o conhece desde a sua infância...-comentou o jovem mestre-Bom,não tenho escolha já que ele é um velho conhecido do vovô.-Bom, é provável que você tenha que trabalhar com os _magos_ de lá e com a _jovem samurai_.-Siga todas as ordens que lhe forem passadas.Não seja anti-social mas faça o possível para não comprometer o seu trabalho externo.Boa sorte e de lembranças ao velho senhor Konoe.

-Sim senhor.-respondeu o jovem.-Com licença mestra Aoyama.

O jovem se retirou tão de repente como apareceu

-Senhor Konoe?-quer dizer que ele trabalha para...-perguntou Motoko.

-Achou que só você tinha uma discípula trabalhando pra Mahora?-interrompeu Tsurugi sorrindo.-Vamos.

-Que garoto misterioso...-pensava Motoko sobre o samurai de preto.-Então AQUELA unidade Leikô realmente existe...

Minutos depois eles chegaram a uma escadaria que levava ao dojo da escola Leikô.Motoko ficou impressionada com a beleza do lugar.O prédio da academia era uma construção do tempo do Japão antigo,grande o suficiente para abrigar muitas pessoas.

-É muito bonito...-comentou Motoko.

-Verdade.- concordou Tsurugi.-Como você viu a localização desse prédio é muito escondida então fica meio difícil das pessoas virem até aqui.Ele foi tombado como patrimônio histórico na mesma época do prédio da sua escola.

-Entendo...-respondeu Motoko.

E assim eles chegaram a entrada do dojo onde várias pessoas fazendo um corredor humano os aguardavam.

-Sejam bem-vindos Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Aoyama.-responderam elas saudando-os.

Os jovens repararam que entre os que os saudavam haviam tanto espadachins Shinmei quanto Leikô.No final do corredor estavam sua irmã Tsuruko e o avô de Junichi,Genzo Tsurugi.

-Vovô,aqui estamos.-respondeu Junichi.

-Sejam bem-vindos. –saudou o velho mestre.-Então essa bela jovem é a mestra Motoko Aoyama?É um prazer finalmente conhece-la.

-A honra é toda minha por finalmente conhecer o lendário mestre samurai.-respondeu Motoko respeitosamente.

-Que isso eu sou apenas um velho vovô agora.-respondeu ele sorrindo.-Embora continue cuidando de uns assuntos da escola enquanto meu neto está estudando na Toudai.Mas entrem,temos muito que conversar.

-Irmã por que você está aqui?-perguntou Motoko.

-Esse é um assunto que cabe a todos os espadachins Shinmei, mesmo a aqueles que renunciaram a espada. -explicou ela.

Já dentro do dojo com todos sentandos...

-Que assunto importante é esse irmã?-perguntou Motoko.

-Eu também estou curioso vovô,-completou Junichi.-ainda mais agora que vi os espadachins Shinmei por aqui.

-Bom se trata do casamento de vocês!-respondeu o velho mestre.

-Como é que é?!-gritaram os dois corando e se levantando.

-Sim o casamento de vocês.-afirmou Tsuruko sorrindo.-Eu estive conversando com o mestre Genzo e ele me falou de seu neto e que ele estava estudando na Toudai na mesma área que você,Motoko.E como vocês dois estão sozinhos seria legal unir vocês.Poderíamos unir nossas escolas e criar um novo estilo.Que acham de Shinmei-Leikô?

-Espera um pouco,vocês nos chamaram aqui para ISSO?!-esbravejou Junichi vermelho.-Sem chance podem esquecer!

-Eu digo o mesmo!-concordou Motoko.-Acham que eu iria me relacionar com um garoto tarado que invade o meu quarto e mexe nas minhas coisas?

-É isso mesm...-Junichi estacou.-Peraí!TARADO!?

-Invadiu...o quarto?-perguntaram Tsuruko e Genzo sem entender.

-É isso mesmo!-respondeu ela.-Eu cheguei em casa e esse samurai tarado estava no meu quarto!E sabe-se lá onde ele pode ter mexido e...

-Peraí!!-defendeu-se ele.-Eu não sou nenhum tarado!E não mexi em nenhuma calçinha sua se é isso que quer saber!

-Ah,tá como se eu fosse acreditar em você!-respondeu Motoko.-E aquele seus galanteios para a Shinobu?Provavelmente deve ter entrado no quarto dela também,visto as roupas íntimas,talvez até roubado uma!

-Aquilo foi só um elogio!-defendeu-se ele novamente.-E não sou nenhum ladrão de calçinha!Ainda que fossem de morango e...

-De morango?Então você entrou no quarto dela!-acusou Motoko.

-Eu não entrei em lugar nenhum!-respondeu Tsurugi vermelho.-Ela estava estendendo as roupas quando eu cheguei e...esquece!Eu não preciso dar satisfação a alguém que esta apaixonada por um homem casado!

-C-como é?-Motoko corou.-Eu nunca faria algo tão baixo...

-É mesmo?-zombou ele.-Acho que o nome "Keitaro Urashima" não significa nada para você então...

Motoko corou ainda raiva ela pegou a espada e...

-Chega!Eu não agüento mais ouvir isso!Vamos resolver isso aqui e agora!

-Por mim tudo bem!-respondeu ele pegando a espada.-Vamos resolver agora!

Tsuruko e Genzo observavam a cena.("gota")e então...

-Chega vocês dois!-ordenou Tsuruko batendo palmas.-Não é hora para isso!Nós temos coisas mais importantes para...

-Nós não vamos nos casar!-gritaram os dois com uma cara enorme e veias saltando no rosto.

-Caramba, vocês são iguaizinhos se irritam com facilidade.-comentou Genzo. -Não dá nem pra brincar.

-Brincar?-perguntaram os dois.

-É claro que sim!Acham mesmo que chamamos vocês aqui para se casar?-perguntou Tsuruko com um leve sorriso.

-Vocês são tão inocentes...-comentou Genzo em tom de zombaria.

-Vovô...o que você estava pensando com toda essa palhaçada?-perguntou Tsurugi com sombras cobrindo o seu rosto.

-Irmã,você...-disse Motoko com raiva

-Ah,ah,ah,ah esqueçam isso agora.-respondeu o avô.-O que nós temos a tratar com vocês é algo de grande importância para nossas escolas.-e então o seu semblante mudou.-Na verdade a escola Shinmei e Leikô podem desaparecer se não tomarmos uma atitude.

-Hã?Como assim?-perguntaram os dois jovens mestres e Tsuruko respondeu:

-Eles voltaram...o clã amaldiçoado.

-Clã amaldiçoado?-perguntaram eles e Genzo explicou:

-Eles foram um antigo clã de samurais oni que aterrorizaram Kyoto há muitos anos.Por muitas e muitas vezes as escolas Shinmei e Leikô travaram grandes batalhas contra eles.Eles são uma das maiores ameaças que nossas escolas já enfrentaram.

-Essa história não é novidade para ninguém.-comentou Motoko.-Todos sabem que esses samurais foram derrotados em batalha graças a um trabalho conjunto dos Shinmei e Leikô.

-Sim,é verdade.-respondeu Tsuruko.-Mas existem coisas nessa história que vocês ainda não sabem.

-Como assim não sabemos?-perguntou Tsurugi.

Ela explicou:

-Ninguém sabe quem esses guerreiros eram na verdade.Os antigos diziam se tratar de samurais sanguinários e sem honra,que em sua busca insaciável por poder utilizaram-se de todos os tipos de métodos obscuros e proibidos para adquiri-lo.Até que eles conseguiram se apossar de Yami a espada maligna.

Motoko e Tsurugi ficaram pasmos ao ouvir aquele nome.

-A espada maligna. -comentou o rapaz.-Dizem que foi empunhada por um poderoso guerreiro Youkai,que desejava apossar-se de Kyoto.Ele foi derrotado por antigos monges guerreiros.

Motoko prosseguiu:

-Diziam que sua espada era a fonte de todo seu poder. E sua quantidade de energia negativa era tão forte que os monges a selaram em um lugar desconhecido para que ninguém a encontrasse...eu pensava que isso fosse uma lenda...

Genzo respondeu:

-Essa história é bem real,tirando o fato de que essa espada nunca foi selada.Quando os monges venceram o tal Youkai ela desapareceu.Mas,ela era uma espada sanguinária que se alimentava da maldade dos homens e que tinha como matar a sua finalidade.Por isso,uma vez ao ano,no dia em que seu antigo dono foi vencido para ser mais preciso,aqueles que tinham o coração tomado pela maldade,ouviam o seu chamado, clamando por um novo mestre e vinham de todos os lugares tentando encontrá-la,sem sucesso.

Tsuruko prosseguiu a história:

-Até que ele apareceu. Onishadow,do clã amaldiçoado.Não se sabe como que ele conseguiu se apossar da espada e tornar-se seu novo mestre.Ou talvez a espada o tenha tornado seu novo o o mestre Genzo disse,desde que essa espada existe que ela absorve uma grande quantidade de energia maligna,proveniente de guerras,matanças e ódio.E enquanto esteve escondida ela continuou a fazê-lo,e em tanta quantidade que,quando Onishadow a empunhou,ele e todos do seu clã,tornaram-se Youkais,com um único desejo.Dominar Kyoto e matar a todos que interferissem,incluindo as nossas escolas.

-Mas se a espada apareceu por que ninguém impediu que ele se apossasse dela?-perguntou Motoko e Genzo respondeu:

-As escolas Shinmei e Leikô não tinham boas relações naquela época. Foi difícil fazer com que as diferenças fossem deixadas de lado para lutarem em conjunto contra o clã amaldiçoado.Isso facilitou muito a eles no início e também é um dos motivos pelo qual eles foram selados em vez de serem destruídos junto com a espada.

-E por que a espada não foi destruída?-perguntou Motoko novamente.

-Na verdade nenhumas das técnicas de nossas escolas foram capazes de destruir aquela espada.-explicou Genzo.-Entretanto, dessa vez eles conseguiram selá-la.Para proteger o local eles construíram um pequeno templo e colocaram uma barreira mágica sobre ela.Depois construíram templos similares por toda Kyoto para dificultar sua localização.Nem mesmo nós sabemos em que templo ela realmente está.Por isso eu mandei os melhores espadachins de nossas escolas para protegerem os locais.

-Então a espada ainda está por aí.-comentou Tsurugi.

-Sim.-respondeu Tsuruko.-E como o seu mestre não foi destruído ela continua o esperando,até que ele apareça mais uma vez.

-Quanto ao clã amaldiçoado...vocês não tem nenhuma pista de como eles foram libertados ou onde eles estão?-perguntou Motoko.

-Não sabemos o paradeiro deles, mas sabemos como foram libertados.-respondeu a samurai-dona-de-casa.-Recebemos uma informação de Sagara,de que provavelmente o Grupo Fantasma está por trás da libertação deles.

Motoko e Tsurugi não podiam acreditar no que ouviram.

-O que!?-disse o rapaz.-Esse não é o grupo de magos que foi...

-Derrotado por Eishun Konoe e o Thousand Master.-disse Genzo o interrompendo.-Mas parece que ainda existem remanescentes desse grupo por aí.Sagara descobriu que eles estão indo para Mahora e avisou ao Konoe sobre isso.

-Mahora...-pensou Motoko –então aquele garoto deve ser esse tal Sagara...

Junichi então se levantou e disse:

-Se é assim não podemos perder tempo.Logo,logo eles virão nos atacar por isso temos que atacar primeiro!

-Concordo-respondeu Motoko.-Temos que procurar por eles imediatamente.

-Esperem!-disse Genzo.-Acham mesmo que estão preparados para lutar?

Os jovens mestres pararam e ele explicou:

-Não podemos deixar Onishadow se apossar de Yami mas se isso acontecer,temos que destruir ele,o clã e a espada de uma vez por todas!

-Mas,-respondeu Tsurugi.-se usarmos nossas técnicas mais poderosas, nós seremos capazes de...

-Yami é capaz de neutralizar qualquer ataque que ela já tenha recebido.-disse Genzo o interrompendo.-Mesmo a "espada que exorciza o mal" pode não ser capaz de vencê-lo desta vez.Se vocês o enfrentarem assim não adiantara em nada!

-Então o que vamos fazer?-perguntou Motoko.-Não podemos ficar parados esperando eles nos atacarem!

-Não existe uma maneira de vencê-lo?-perguntou Tsurugi.

Genzo sorriu e disse:

-Sim,existe um método.Contudo...

-Contudo o que?Fale logo vovô!-exclamou Junichi.

-Eu só irei ensinar mediante a uma condição:Terão que me vencer em uma batalha!

-Como é?!-exclamaram os dois.

Um duelo contra o lendário samurai esperava os jovens mestres.Por que não ensinar a técnica de uma vez visto que a batalha poderia ser a qualquer momento,perguntavam-se eles.Apenas Genzo e Tsuruko conheciam o motivo.Enquanto isso,figuras sinistras dirigiam-se ao colégio Mahora.


	2. O Grupo Fantasma

Mais um dia no colégio Mahora

**Saga Shinmei os Espadachins Leikô**

**Fase Negima:O Grupo Fantasma.**

Mais um dia no colégio Mahora.Os preparativos para o festival corriam e todos os alunos estavam super atarefados.Em meio a esse corre-corre um jovem samurai caminhava lentamente observando tudo que acontecia no lugar.

-Como Mahora fica viva nessa época do ano...-pensava ele.-e pensar que "eles" querem acabar com essa paz...

O jovem continuava andando, quando ele viu na entrada no colégio Mahora o trio biblioteca, carregando vários livros.

-Vamos rápido ainda temos que ajudar a nossa classe!-alertou Haruna.

-Não está muito pesado,está Nodoka?-perguntou Yue.

-Mais ou menos...-dizia a livreira com dificuldade.

Vindo de outro lado Negi,Konoka,Asuna e Setsuna,também se dirigiam a entrada.

-Por que o diretor-geral quer falar com todos nós?-perguntava Asuna.

-Eu não sei.-respondeu Konoka com seu belo sorriso.-Ele só me disse que era importante que todos nós fossemos lá.

- Logo hoje que eu não tive que entregar jornais e queria tirar uma folguinha...-reclamou a Baka Red.

-Mesmo assim você não teria tempo pra descanso,Asuna. Ainda temos que terminar a casa dos horrores.-comentou Negi.

-Eu sei,eu sei!-respondeu a ruiva com as mãos na cabeça em sinal de "que saco!".

-Então ali está o Negi...-pensava o rapaz.-hã?

Nesse exato momento o jovem espadachim sentiu uma energia estranha no ar e voltou-se para onde estava Nodoka,vendo algo como que uma sombra estranha se aproximando dela. Setsuna também viu a entidade sinistra.

-Vejam só aquilo!-Avisou ela apontando para a tal sombra.

-Mano sinto cheiro de magia maligna!-advertiu Kamo.

-Vai atacar a Nodoka!-exclamou Asuna.

Nodoka estava perdendo o equilíbrio por causa dos livros e ao mesmo tempo ia ser atacada pela tal sombra.Negi pegou sua varinha portátil para conjurar uma magia para salvar a livreira,quando o rapaz apareceu atrás dela, impedindo que ela caísse.

-Você está bem?-perguntou ele com um ar sério.

-Mas quem é ele?-perguntou Setsuna ao ver o rapaz.

-Hã?-Nodoka ainda não havia percebido o que havia ocorrido e quando viu o rapaz,de susto derrubou os livros no chão.

-D-desculpe.-respondeu ela.

-Eu é que peço desculpas, não queria assustá-la.É muito peso pra uma bela jovem...quer uma ajuda?

-Nã-não obrigada!-respondeu a tímida livreira se escondendo entre seus cabelos.

-Não se preocupe nós ajudamos ela!-respondeu Yue vindo em seu auxílio, acompanhada de Haruna.

-Tudo bem então...-disse ele se levantando.-Tenham cuidado.

O jovem se retirou e foi caminhando para dentro do colégio.O trio biblioteca apenas observou ele se retirando.

-Mas quem é aquele gato?!-exclamou Haruna.

-Gato?Como sabe se nem deu para ver o rosto dele sem os óculos escuros e aquele boné preto?-perguntou Yue.

-Intuição...respondeu a escritora de mangás feliz.-O ar misterioso,o modo de falar...Parece até um personagem de meus mangás!! Mas ele parecia interessado na Nodoka...por que eu não tenho esse seu charme?

Nodoka corou quando ouviu essas palavras e quanto a Yue... ("gota")

Nesse meio tempo Negi e as meninas vieram correndo até o trio biblioteca.

-Você está bem Nodoka?-perguntou o professor mirim.

-Pro-professor Negi...sim eu estou bem.-respondeu a tímida livreira meio sem graça e corando novamente.

-Não deveria carregar tantos livros Nodoka.-advertiu a Baka Red.

Ela e Konoka se abaixaram para ajudar a livreira a recolher os livros enquanto Negi e

Setsuna olhavam ao redor tentando buscar de onde teria vindo tal sombra mas não achavam nada.

-De onde teria vindo aquilo?-perguntou Negi a Setsuna.

-Eu não sei...mas tenho a impressão que esse é o motivo pelo qual o diretor-geral nos chamou.-respondeu a espadachim.

-Yue, você viu para onde foi o garoto que estava aqui?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Ele entrou no colégio e desapareceu...-respondeu a Baka Black apontando para o mesmo.-por que, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Em vez de responder a samurai começou a pensar:

-Aquele garoto...nem deu para ver ele chegando perto da Miyazaki.Mas aquele movimento que ele usou...

Ela tinha visto uma espécie de aura dissipar a sombra assim que o jovem apareceu.

-Aquilo que ele carregava no ombro sem dúvida era uma espada.-pensava ela com a mão no queixo.-Será que ele era...

Setsuna estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem havia percebido que os demais já haviam recolhido os livros e a estavam encarando.

-O que foi Set-chan? Set-chan? -perguntava Konoka.

-Hã?Milady?O que houve?-perguntou ela como se tivesse saído de um transe.

-Você perguntou sobre aquele garoto e ficou séria de repente.-respondeu Yue.

-Bom é que eu estava pensando sobre ele...

Setsuna estava entrando "em transe" outra vez.Os óculos de Paru brilharam naquele instante e ela veio com uma das suas:

-He,he,he,he...parece que a Setsuna se interessou pelo rapaz misterioso!

-Como é que é?-a espadachim corou.

-Eu não pensava que jovens misteriosos fizessem o seu tipo Setsuna!-comentou ela em tom de zombaria.

-Não era você que tinha achado ele um gato?-perguntou Yue.

-Não tem nada a ver você achar alguém um gato.-respondeu Paru.-Mas esse olhar da Setsuna é muito suspeito.Eu sempre achei que você estivesse a fim da Ko...

-Vê se pára de falar besteiras!!-gritou a espadachim corando ainda mais.

-Ko?Quem é Ko Set-chan?-perguntou a jovem Konoe sem entender.

-Não é nada milady,absolutamente nada!-respondeu a samurai meio sem graça.

-Bom,se vocês já terminaram com isso temos que ir logo!-advertiu Asuna.-Não podemos deixar o diretor geral esperando.

-É tem razão.-respondeu Negi.-Vamos!Tome cuidado Nodoka!Até mais meninas!

Negi,Asuna,Konoka e Setsuna caminharam para dentro do colégio enquanto o trio biblioteca observava.

-O que terá sido tudo isso,Yue?-perguntou a livreira.

-Não sei.-respondeu a Baka Black.-Mas presumo que aquele garoto não deve ser alguém normal...

-Ei vocês duas andem logo!-advertiu Haruna que já estava mais a frente.

-Hã espera aí Haruna!-respondeu Yue caminhando também.-Vamos Nodoka!

-Professor Negi...-falou baixinho a livreira enquanto via o professor-mirim e as demais meninas sumindo de sua vista dentro do colégio.E falando neles...

-He,he,he,he mais um pouco e a Konoka descobria o seu segredo mana!-cochichou Kamo em tom de zombaria no ouvido da Set.-Embora o Negi também mexa com seus sentimentos...

-Quer parar com isso Kamo?Eu não tenho nenhum segredo!-defendeu-se ela.-E o professor não mexe comigo!

-Sei,sei...-respondeu ele como se acreditasse.

Dentro do colégio Mahora,mais a frente,o jovem misterioso caminhava.

-Fico pensando em como o mestre Tsurugi e a mestra Aoyama estão indo.-pensava ele.-Em todo o caso ELES chegaram aqui mais rápido do que eu pensava.E pelo jeito a barreira mágica não consegue impedir que eles entrem aqui.

De um lado do corredor Asakura vinha caminhando, carregando alguns materiais para a construção da casa dos horrores,junto de Aisaka.

-Todos estão bem empenhados no festival.-dizia a fantasma.-Eu queria poder ajudar...

-Não fique triste,você será muito importante na casa mal-assombrada!-respondeu a repórter tentando anima-la.-Afinal nenhuma casa dos horrores terá um fantasma de verdade.

-É tem razão!-respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Nesse mesmo instante elas e o jovem cruzaram o mesmo caminho.Ele andou um pouco e depois parou olhando para a Aisaka.

-Hã?O que foi Sayo?-perguntou Asakura.

-Aquele garoto...parece estar olhando para mim.-respondeu ela meio temerosa.

-Hã?Mas você não disse que geralmente só eu poderia te ver?-perguntou a repórter olhando para o jovem...

-Sim,mas...

O jovem virou-se e continuou o seu caminho.

-Parece que ele não pode me ver afinal...-comentou Aisaka.

-Deve ter sido só impressão sua.-respondeu Asakura.-Mas em todo caso...

-Hã?

-Aquele garoto me cheira a notícia!Venha vamos investigar!-respondeu ela.

-Mas você tem entregar isso na classe lembra?-avisou a fantasma.

-Droga...tá bom vamos resolver isso logo!-disse ela correndo.

O jovem continuou caminhando e pensando com um leve sorriso:

-Parece que você finalmente conseguiu uma amiga,Aisaka...isso é bom.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar não muito distante dali, algumas pessoas conversavam:

-Parece que nosso "servo" não conseguiu pegá-la.-disse uma voz de mulher.

-Aquele rapaz...se ele juntar todos os magos de Mahora teremos um problema.-comentou uma voz de homem.

-Não se preocupem.-respondeu outra voz de homem.-Eles estão tão ocupados em proteger a árvore do mundo que não irão nos incomodar.

-E com Kansai se preocupando com os espadachins youkais,não teremos problemas.-respondeu uma voz de mulher.

-Mas e se eles nos traírem?-perguntou a primeira mulher.

-Isso não será problema se nós conseguirmos as chaves daquilo.-disse uma voz de homem que parecia ser o líder.-Logo,logo nem Kansai nem Mahora,nem os espadachins Shinmei e Leikô serão páreos para nós.E o mais importante...é que conseguiremos nossa vingança!

De volta ao colégio Mahora,o nosso quarteto favorito já estava no escritório do diretor geral.

-Ho,ho,ho,sejam bem vindos todos vocês.-respondeu o diretor-geral passando a mão na barba.-que bom que vieram.

-Por que o senhor nos chamou aqui diretor-geral?-perguntou Negi.-A Konoka disse que parecia ser um assunto sério.

-Ho,ho,ho realmente é um assunto sério.-respondeu ele.

-Não dá pra dizer que é sério com ele rindo desse jeito...-pensou Asuna.

-Contudo será melhor se outra pessoa explicar para vocês.-disse ele.-Takuya...

-Hã?

Todos olharam para o canto da porta e viram um jovem parado,com os braços cruzados,encostado na parede.

-Aquele é o rapaz de antes...-comentou Asuna.

-Ele estava ali o tempo todo?-perguntou Negi.

-Na verdade ele chegou aqui uns 5 minutos antes...-respondeu o diretor-geral.

-Como?Eu nem senti sua presença até a hora que o diretor-geral chamou o nome dele.-pensava Setsuna enquanto o rapaz caminhava na direção deles.-Para ocultar sua presença dessa forma...só pode ser um...

-Permitam que eu apresente Takuya Sagara, um jovem espadachim de minha confiança absoluta.-disse o diretor geral enquanto o jovem se aproximava.

-É um prazer conhecer a todos vocês.-cumprimentou Takuya bem formal.

-Eu presumo que não precise apresentá-los afinal você já deve conhecê-los.

-Como assim nos já conhece?-perguntou Negi.

-Takuya foi contratado por mim para realizar certas missões de investigação.-explicou o diretor-geral.-Muitas dessas missões foram feitas em Kyoto e algumas tinham a ver com a segurança de minha neta.

-Minha segurança ?-perguntou Konoka.

-Sim..-respondeu o diretor.-Eu não poderia pedir a Setsuna para cuidar disso então pedi a um velho amigo de uma escola samurai um auxílio e contratei um de seus alunos.

-Alunos?-perguntou Setsuna.-Então você é um samurai Leikô!?Um samurai da unidade

Especial!?

-Precisamente.-confirmou ele.

-Samurai Leikô?Unidade Especial.-perguntaram todos.

-Eu já falei sobre eles para vocês uma vez lembram?-respondeu Setsuna.

-Agora que você falou,eu me lembro sim...-comentou Negi com a mão no queixo.-Mas você não disse nada sobre a Unidade Especial.

-Por que nem eu sabia se sua existência era real.-explicou Setsuna.

-Mas quem são eles afinal?-perguntou a Baka Red e o próprio Takuya explicou:

-Somos uma divisão especial da escola Leikô treinados para missões onde o sigilo é absolutamente necessário.Recebemos um treinamento diferente do normal, e realizamos muitas missões de alto nível...

Setsuna o interrompeu:

-Repressões no submundo da magia,busca de criminosos mágicos de alta periculosidade,proteção extremamente sigilosa...dizem que vocês são a elite de sua escola,treinados especialmente para missões extremas no mundo da magia.

-Não poderia esperar menos de você Setsuna Sakurazaki.-respondeu ele.-Embora nos julgasse uma lenda você está bem informada.Mas a minha função não é importante.O fato é que...!!

Do nada Konoka apareceu bem na sua frente encarando-o bem de perto como se fosse beijá-lo.

Todos observaram a cena meio sem palavras...("gota")

-Mi-milady?-disse Setsuna sem entender a reação da jovem Konoe.

-A-a-algum problema,senhorita?-respondeu o rapaz meio sem graça.

-É estranho...eu tenho a sensação que já te vi antes...-disse ela se aproximando ainda mais.-Se eu ao menos eu o visse sem os óculos...

Konoka levou os dedos até os óculos do rapaz tentando tirá-los.O rapaz meio que corou mas se afastou rapidamente.

-Desculpe!-disse ele.-Mas não posso deixar que me veja sem os óculos.

-Ah, por que?-disse ela desapontada.

-Faz parte do seu disfarce, ele não pode nos mostrar o seu rosto.-respondeu Setsuna.

-A verdade é que você já o viu uma vez Konoka.-comentou o diretor geral.-Houve uma vez que...

-Di-diretor!Não há necessidade deles souberem disso!-disse Takuya saindo do seu temperamento normal.

Todos estranharam essa mudança repentina, de personalidade séria a alguém que queria esconder algum segredo,principalmente Setsuna.O jovem conteve-se e explicou:

-A primeira vez que eu encontrei um de vocês na verdade foi quando uma de suas alunas estava caída na alameda das cerejeiras.Parece que ela havia sido atacada por um vampiro ou algo assim...

-Foi quando a Eva atacou a Makie...-lembrou Asuna.

-Então foi você que a levou a enfermaria?-perguntou Negi.-Obrigado por ter cuidado de minha aluna!Em que outras ocasiões nós nos encontramos?

-Em Kyoto.-respondeu o diretor.-Quando vocês foram atacados ele estava lá.

-O que?!-perguntaram todos.

-Diretor!-exclamou o jovem espadachim.

-Mas por que você não nos ajudou?-perguntou Asuna.

-Eu não podia...havia uma situação extrema e...

-Mais extrema do que a segurança de milady?-disse Setsuna irritada.

-Acalmem-se vocês.-respondeu o diretor.-deixem ele explicar.

-E-eu não estava presente quando Konoka foi raptada em Kansai.-defendeu-se ele.-Eu já estava investigando a situação que temos agora.

-Situação?-Setsuna mudou o semblante mas ainda estava desconfiada.

-Poderia nos explicar que situação é essa?-perguntou Negi.

-Claro que sim.-respondeu ele.-Vocês viram a sombra que tentou atacar sua amiga bibliotecária não?

-Sim nós vimos.Fruto de uma magia poderosa sem dúvida.-respondeu o professor mirim e Takuya explicou:

-Aquela sombra maligna não foi mandada um mago qualquer.Foi mandada por magos do Grupo Fantasma.

-Grupo Fantasma?-perguntou Setsuna.-Impossível!

-Quem são eles Set-chan?-perguntou Konoka e ela respondeu:

-Um grupo muito poderoso que ameaçou Kanto e Kansai há muito tempo.Eles foram derrotados pelo seu pai...

-Meu pai?-perguntou a maga em treinamento.

-Ele não foi o único nessa luta.-respondeu Takuya.-Ele contou com a ajuda do Thousand Master.

-O que?Do meu pai?-perguntou Negi.

-Exatamente.-confirmou o samurai.-Os espadachins da escola Shinmei e Leikô também tiveram participação ativa nessa batalha.Pensava-se que esses magos tinham sido derrotados totalmente, mas parece que ainda restaram alguns remanescentes do grupo.

-E agora eles estão em Mahora?Por que?-perguntou Asuna.

-Por dois objetivos.Um deles é vingança.-respondeu Takuya.

-Vingança?Contra quem?-Perguntou novamente a bakaranger.

-Contra todos que os derrotaram.-respondeu ele.-Primeiro libertaram os espadachins oni em Kyoto pra atacar os Shinmei e Leikô e...

-O clã amaldiçoado?!-exclamou Setsuna o interrompendo.-Mas eles...

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.-respondeu ele.-Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Aoyama estão em Kyoto cuidando de tudo.

-Mestra Aoyama...uf...-suspirou a espadachim aliviada.Todos queriam perguntar sobre o clã amaldiçoado mas preferiram ouvir o que Sagara tinha a dizer.E ele continuou:

-Enquanto eu investigava descobri que eles vieram para cá pegar as chaves de algo muito poderoso.Parece que a chave está em algum lugar de Mahora.

-Chaves?Do que mano Sagara?-perguntou Kamo.

-Da essência de um sukuna há muito tempo derrotado.-explicou ele.-Sua energia maligna foi selada em algum lugar e eles estão atrás das chaves desse poder.Se eles conseguirem essa chave e se apoderarem dessa essência poderão destruir todo complexo de Mahora em poucos instantes!

-O que?!-Todos se assustaram ao ouvir isso.

-Tem algo tão perigoso selado aqui!?-exclamou Asuna como se não acreditasse.

-Você não deveria ficar tão surpresa com coisas perigosas presas em Mahora.-comentou Takuya.-Esqueceu da Evangeline ou das invenções da Chao e da Hakase?

A Baka Red parou uns instantes para refletir sobre o que ele havia dito.De fato Takuya estava bem informado sobre o colégio Mahora.-Ás vezes parece até que estudo na "área 51"-pensava ela.

Takuya então continuou:

-E isso não é tudo.Eles também...

O jovem parou por uns instantes.Todos ficaram curiosos querendo saber do que mais eles estavam atrás.Ele suspirou e disse:

-Eles também estão atrás de vocês, Negi Springfield e Konoka Konoe!

-Que?!-Todos se espantaram novamente.

-Atrás de nós?-perguntou Negi.

-Mas por que?-perguntou Konoka.

-Eu não sei ao certo...-respondeu ele.

-Como assim não sabe!-respondeu Setsuna contrariada.-Eles estão atrás do professor e da milady e você não sabe?

-Acredito que deva ser por vingança.-respondeu o diretor geral.-com Eishun como grã-mestre de Kansai e o Nagi desaparecido a vingança deles ficaria difícil de se realizar.

-Então seria melhor se vingar nos filhos...-completou Asuna.

-Provavelmente.-confirmou Takuya.-Mas acredito que existam mais coisas por trás disso.

Pensando nisso,Takuya começou a refletir no assunto:

-Estranho.Se eles queriam se vingar de Eishun Konoe poderiam ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás .Por que só agora decidiram vir atrás de Konoka?

-Então o que vamos fazer?-perguntou Asuna despertando Takuya de seus pensamentos.

-No momento temos que garantir a segurança de Milady e do professor Negi.-respondeu Setsuna.

-Não.-discordou o samurai.-Vamos precisar deles para derrotar esses caras.

-Como é?Está querendo colocar Milady em perigo?-irritou-se ela.

-Não podemos perder tempo colocando pessoas para protegê-los.-argumentou Takuya.-Esqueceu que estamos em um festival e outras pessoas podem estar em perigo?

Os ânimos dos dois estavam alterados.Kamo então perguntou:

-E se nós chamarmos toda a galera maga de Mahora para essa treta?Assim não teríamos tantos problemas.

-Infelizmente os magos que estão em Mahora estão ocupados protegendo a árvore-do-mundo.-explicou o diretor-geral.-E como não sabemos onde está a tal chave que o grupo fantasma procura e nem a localização da essência do sukuna,seria imprudente movimentar todos os magos para isso.

-Também existe a possibilidade de que eles tentem alguma coisa quanto a árvore-do-mundo.-comentou Takuya.-será melhor ter magos poderosos guardando o local.

-Tem razão...-concordou o arminho.

-Bom eu só queria passar o aviso a vocês e pedir sua ajuda.-disse Takuya.-Sei que vocês têm que zelar pela segurança dos outros então não pretendo forçá-los a virem comigo.Se me derem licença vou ver se descubro mais alguma coisa.

-Espere.-pediu Negi.-Eu também vou com você.

-Negi?!-exclamou o pessoal

-Eles foram derrotados pelo meu pai.-explicou o professor mago.-E agora querem atacar a nossa escola e se não fosse por você teriam machucado uma de minhas alunas.Não posso deixar você cuidar de tudo sozinho e não vou me esconder enquanto eles atacam pessoas inocentes!

-Negi...-disse Konoka com um sorriso.

-Ah!Ah!Ah!Esse é o meu mano véio!-gargalhou Kamo.-Macho que é macho é assim mesmo não se esconde e vai a luta!

-Se você vai,eu também vou!-respondeu Asuna.

-Asuna?Mas pode ser perigoso e...-disse o Negi preocupado mas Asuna o interrompeu com um cascudo:

-Eu não vou deixar um pirralho cuidar de tudo sozinho!E você ainda pode atrapalhar o Sagara com sua criancice!E além do mais eu sou sua parceira lembra?

-E-eu também vou!-respondeu Konoka.

-Mi-milady?!-exclamou Setsuna.-Mas é perigoso e definitivamente...

-Takuya disse que precisaria de minha ajuda certo?-respondeu ela.-Então se eu posso fazer alguma coisa por que deveria me esconder?

-Mas,milady...

-Não quero só ser protegida para sempre.-afirmou Konoka.-Se eu puder ajudar também...e mesmo que eu precise de proteção você e o Negi podem me ajudar certo,Set-chan?

-Milady...é claro que sim!-confirmou Setsuna com um sorriso.

-Ho,ho,ho,vejo que você cresceu muito Konoka.-pensava o vovô Konoe.-Estou orgulhoso de você.

Takuya viu que todos estavam decididos a ajudá-lo e então respondeu:

-Eu aprecio a ajuda de todos vocês.Juntos daremos um fim ao Grupo Fantasma.

-Negi, eu estou deixando essa tarefa em suas mãos capazes.-disse o diretor-geral.-Sei que você está muito ocupado com os preparativos para o festival mas se não cuidarmos disso o próprio festival pode não ocorrer.Eu avisarei o professor Nita que você estará cuidando de assuntos importantes para mim para que não aja incômodos.Sinta-se livre para avisar a sua classe que não estará supervisionando os preparativos por um tempo e pedir a qualquer pessoa de confiança que ajude você e Takuya nessa missão.

-Sim senhor!-respondeu Negi com um sorriso. -Eu não irei decepcioná-lo!

Todos se dirigiram a porta da sala conversando sobre quem mais poderia ajudá-los nessa empreitada. Enquanto Kamo sugeria que seria bom que eles pedissem ajuda ao Kotarô e a Ku Fei,antes que saíssem,o diretor geral chamou Takuya e Setsuna.

-Escutem bem.-disse ele.-Esse grupo também tem ódio pelos Shinmei e Leikô e por isso com certeza vocês serão alvos em potencial deles.Sei que vocês são muito bons em combate mas espero que deixem o orgulho de suas escolas de lado e tenham êxito no trabalho em equipe nessa missão.

-Por que está nos dizendo isso diretor?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Ho,ho,ho é um recado que seus mestres pediram para passar a vocês.-respondeu ele.

-E como estão os nossos mestres?-perguntou Takuya e o diretor geral respondeu:

-Parece que o clã amaldiçoado não fez nenhum movimento ainda.Por isso no momento os dois estão treinando com Genzo Tsurugi.

-Treinando com o lendário samurai?-pensou Setsuna.

-O que o velho mestre estará ensinando a eles?-perguntava-se Takuya.

-Bom é apenas isso.-disse o velho Konoe.-Sei que Konoka está decida a ajudar.Eu tenho orgulho dela mas não posso deixar de me preocupar.Porém, eu sei que posso confiar a guarda de minha neta a vocês dois.Podem ir.

-Sim,senhor!-responderam os dois.

Enquanto eles se retiravam para alcançar os demais,Setsuna pensava:

-Confiar a guarda de Milady a ele?Por que o diretor geral disse isso?E como ele conhece esse cara?Ele não tem o sotaque de Kyoto...de onde ele é afinal?

Ambos então alcançaram os demais e então Negi perguntou:

-O que devemos fazer agora?

-Acho que seria bom se recrutássemos mais alguém.-respondeu Takuya.-Também precisamos recolher mais informações sobre a chave e o sukuna.

-Quem sabe não existam documentos sobre a tal informação?-respondeu uma voz de mulher.

-Todos se viraram e viram Kazumi Asakura encostada em uma coluna.

-Asakura?-como você sabe do que estamos falando?-perguntou Asuna.

-Nunca subestime as habilidades e o faro para notícias de uma boa repórter!E também, eu tive uma ajudinha da minha parceira...-respondeu Asakura com seu típico sorriso e piscada de olhos apontando para a parede.

-O-olá!-respondeu a Aisaka que saiu de dentro da parede dando um grande susto no Negi e na Asuna.

-De-desculpe eu não queria assustá-los!-disse a fantasma.

-Tudo bem, é que nós ainda não nos acostumamos a suas aparições.-respondeu Asuna com um sorriso se refazendo do susto.

-Então era por isso que você estava dentro da diretoria.-respondeu Takuya.

-V-você me viu lá?-perguntou ela.

-Na verdade eu já tinha te visto das outras vezes que vinha aqui em Mahora.-respondeu ele.-Mas quase sempre eu estava com pressa então não podia parar para conversar com você.Que bom que conseguiu uma amiga.

A fantasma apenas sorriu timidamente.Setsuna se perguntava sobre que tipo de treinamento ele havia feito pois eles até um tempo atrás desconheciam a existência da Aisaka.E por que ele não tomou nenhuma providência?Por que não estava no seu contrato ou por que sabia que ela não era má? Já Asuna pensando no assunto,chegava a conclusão que a "aparência séria" do rapaz apenas assustaria a fantasma.De uma certa forma o jeito dele lembrava a Mana Tatsumya.

-E então?O que acham de procurarmos informações na biblioteca?-perguntou a repórter.-É só pedir ajuda a Yue e a Nodoka.

-Mas eu não quero envolvê-las nesse assunto, é muito perigoso.-respondeu Negi.-Nem elas nem você Asakura.

-Ora vamos lá, se for só pesquisa não tem problema nenhum!-disse a repórter.-E depois vocês não vão me deixar fora desse furo jornalístico!Ainda que eu não possa publicá-lo...e depois, não acho que o Takuya aqui conheça todos os locais de Mahora certo?-respondeu ela meio que jogando um "charme" para o samurai para ver se ele a apoiaria.

-Isso é um inconveniente com o qual eu lido sempre em minhas missões.-respondeu ele.-Mas como não temos muito tempo,toda ajuda seria bem vinda.

-Está vendo Negi?-disse ela feliz e meio decepcionada por que sabia que o apoio de Takuya não fora fruto de sua "persuasão jornalística".

-Mana Asakura e mano Takuya estão certos mano.-respondeu Kamo.-Você ouviu o que Takuya disse antes, o tal Grupo Fantasma já está por aqui.

Negi suspirou e concordou com eles.

-Tudo bem então.-disse ele.-Acho que elas devem estar na classe agora.Vamos falar com elas.

-Beleza!Assim aproveitamos e pedimos ajuda a Mana Ku Fei!-disse Kamo.

Enquanto eles dirigiam-se a sala do 3-A,Setsuna,ainda desconfiada com Takuya ia se perguntando sobre ele.O fato é que ela tinha a impressão de que já havia sentido sua presença em outro lugar mas não conseguia se lembrar onde.Mas tanto ela quanto Takuya pensavam na mensagem dos seus mestres sobre "o trabalho em equipe".Não parecia ser uma mensagem tão importante pois ambos,principalmente a Setsuna já haviam lutado em equipe antes.

Mas a pergunta que não queria calar era: " O que estará acontecendo em Kyoto ?".

Descubra na Fase Love Hina.


	3. A técnica Shinmei Leikô

Enquanto Takuya estava a caminho de Mahora,em Kyoto,depois vestirem seus quimonos,Junichi Tsurugi e Motoko Aoyama dirigiam-se para a área de treinamento da escola Leikô onde eram aguardados por Genzo Tsurugi e Tsuruko,para aprender a técnica que segundo

**Saga Shinmei. Os Espadachins Leikô.**

_**Saga 3. Fase Love Hina: A técnica Shinmei-Leikô.**_

Enquanto Takuya estava a caminho de Mahora, em Kyoto, depois de vestirem seus quimonos, Junichi Tsurugi e Motoko Aoyama dirigiam-se para a área de treinamento da escola Leikô, onde eram aguardados por Genzo Tsurugi e Tsuruko, para aprender a técnica que segundo o velho mestre, poderia derrotar de uma vez Yami e o clã amaldiçoado. Mas para isso,teriam que derrotá-lo em um combate.

-E então vocês estão prontos?-perguntou o velho mestre que levava consigo um cajado.

-Sim. -responderam os dois.

-Então me mostrem do que são capazes. -disse ele. -Qual estilo será digno dessa técnica?O Leikô ou o Shinmei?Lembrem-se de que só a ensinarei a aquele que me derrotar e apenas a ele.

Sobre os olhares de Tsuruko, Motoko e Junichi assumiram uma postura de luta de frente para o velho mestre. Ambos ainda não entendiam o por que de terem que passar por tudo aquilo.-"Nós já somos mestres,o tempo está correndo, por que ele não ensina essa técnica logo de cara?"-pensavam eles.

Motoko olhou para Junichi e reparou que ele estava preparado para sacar a espada.

-Ele vai usar a espada desde já?-pensou ela. –Pelo jeito não será uma luta fácil...

Motoko então olhou para sua irmã e depois para Genzo e pensou:

-Mas se ele já treinou com o velho mestre é provável que conheça um jeito de vencer. Não posso deixar que ele me supere e consiga aprender a técnica, ou isso será uma vergonha para a escola Shinmei.

Pensando assim Motoko partiu para cima do velho mestre.

-Oh... então a Motoko resolveu atacar primeiro?-pensava ele calmamente.

-Não posso perder tempo... -pensou ela saltando e sacando a espada.-Raimeiken Ni No Tachi!!

O golpe elétrico poderoso de Motoko foi de cheio contra Genzo.

-Isso é realmente um Raimeiken!?-surpreendeu-se Junichi.

-Está bem mais poderoso do que da última vez que eu a enfrentei. -pensava Tsuruko.

Apesar de tudo, Genzo não moveu um centímetro do lugar.

-O que?-Motoko não podia acreditar. -Como ele bloqueou meu golpe?

-Estilo Leikô, Defesa da Lua Nova. -respondeu Genzo. -Uma técnica de defesa de nível médio de nossa escola.Muito útil.

Motoko girou no ar, e assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, preparou um rápido contra ataque, mas antes que o fizesse Genzo passou por ela como se fosse o vento. Um rápido movimento deste fez a jovem voar longe, caindo no chão logo depois.

-Estilo Leikô. Técnica de Ataque.Corte Veloz.-disse o velho mestre.-Uma técnica de ataque em velocidade extrema.Muito útil com espada ou cajado.

-Eu nem vi o ataque dele. -Pensou ela olhando para Genzo. -Dizem que se Genzo Tsurugi usasse a espada em combate,a luta já estaria decidida.Em um combate de vida ou morte ele só teve necessidade real de usa-la uma vez em toda sua o posso derrotar um cara desses?

-Seu Raimeiken Ni No Tachi é poderoso... -comentou o velho mestre sorrindo. -Eu não podia esperar menos de alguém capaz de superar Tsuruko como mestra Shinmei... Hã?!

Genzo olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu Junichi vindo em sua direção.

-Não vou deixar a Aoyama conseguir a técnica. Vamos ver o que o senhor acha dessa... -pensou Junichi sacando a espada.-Zankusen Dispersivo!!

-O que!?-surpreendeu-se Motoko. -Como ele pode usar essa técnica?

Tsuruko observou a cena e disse:

-Eu ouvi dizer uma vez que Tsurugi é muito hábil para aprender técnicas novas, chegando a inclusive dominar certos golpes de seus oponentes só de ver uma vez e depois usar a sua forma mais poderosa. Isso quer dizer que ele lutou contra você e...

-Aprendeu a usar uma forma mais evoluída do Zankusen só de bloqueá-lo. -concluiu Motoko ao observar o ataque.

Ela viu Genzo virar-se para defender o golpe, mas ele simplesmente o atravessou e...

-Uma ilusão?-pensava Genzo enquanto o neto aparecia do seu lado subitamente.

-Te peguei!Estilo Leikô Espada Incendiária!!

O golpe de chamas, dessa vez real, foi de cheio contra Genzo, mas passou por ele sem o atingir.

-Essa não!-disse Junichi enquanto via seu avô aparecer a sua esquerda.

-Você não é o único que pode usar uma ilusão. -respondeu ele. -RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Usando o cajado Genzo deu inúmeros golpes em Tsurugi usando depois a mão para finalizar o combo aplicando uma espécie de golpe manipulando o ar. O impacto jogou o jovem mestre a três metros e ele mal conseguiu evitar uma queda feia no chão.

-Um Zankusen Dispersivo ilusório seguido da Espada Incendiária. Bem pensado. -sorriu Genzo. -Mas você não contava com uma ilusão e um ataque múltiplo seguido de uma manipulação do ar certo?

Junichi levantou-se sério.

-E só pra constar. Eu não precisava da ilusão para evitar o seu golpe. -respondeu Genzo. E continuou sorrindo:

-Vamos lá ataquem com tudo!Quero ver a verdadeira força de vocês. Vocês não se tornariam mestres se pudessem fazer apenas isso. Se vocês não me derrotarem, não serão dignos de aprender essa técnica e o segredo dela morrerá comigo!

Motoko e Junichi se entreolharam e partiram para cima dele. Motoko tentava ataca-lo de todas as maneiras, mas Genzo só se esquivava. Ela e Junichi meio que revezavam nos ataques ao velho mestre, mas ele apenas esquivava-se e uma vez ou outra contra atacava. Mas em seu rosto estava um semblante de descontentamento. "-Por que eles estão lutando dessa forma? - pensava ele". Nesse instante, Motoko saltou para cima dele, esquivando-se de um ataque com o cajado e caindo em baixo do velho mestre a sua frente, tentando surpreende-lo com um Hyaku Retsu Oukazan. Porém com a mão direita, o velho mestre a bloqueou que ela aplicasse o golpe. Junichi veio do lado esquerdo dele com a intenção de usar um golpe Leikô de nome Dança da Espada de Luz, mas Genzo puxou Motoko pelo braço e a lançou em cima dele. A jovem samurai caiu por cima de Junichi.

-Ai... Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão forte...-disse Motoko.-e ele consegue nos subjugar com ataques simples.É como se estivesse sempre um passo a frente...?!

-Você tem razão. -concordou Tsurugi. -Por isso que ele é chamado de o lendário samurai que... hã? Por que você está me olhando com essa cara?

Motoko estava vermelha e com muita raiva. Junichi não estava entendendo nada até que notou que estava apalpando o peito dela enquanto falava. Imediatamente, ele tentou se explicar:

-É... isso...eu...

-ZANKUSEN!!

BAF!!

Tsurugi foi jogado a uns dois metros com o golpe.

-Ai... POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO SUA DOIDA?!-gritou ele.

-DOIDA?!E VOCÊ SEU TARADO?!-gritou Motoko corada. -Estamos no meio de uma luta e além de me atrapalhar você ainda toca nos meus peitos!?

-Eu não toquei neles por que eu queria!-defendeu-se o rapaz. -E é você que está me atrapalhando!Se não estivesse na frente...

-Ai, ai, ai... desse jeito não vai dar em nada...-pensava Tsuruko.("gota")

-Na sua frente?Você é que está me atrapalhando!-retrucou Motoko. -Eu poderia vencê-lo se você não fosse tão exibido!

-Exibido!?-disse ele com raiva. -Eu já lutei com ele e tenho mais chances de achar um jeito de vencê-lo do que você!!

Motoko e Tsurugi continuaram a discutir. Genzo foi perdendo a paciência e então:

-JÁ CHEGA!!

Os dois pararam no mesmo instante. O velho mestre, muito irritado, começou a bronca:

-Estamos num momento crucial e vocês estão aí discutindo sobre quem pode me vencer?Acham mesmo que poderão vencer a luta contra o clã amaldiçoado assim?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e o velho mestre prosseguiu:

-Eu não vi nem um terço do que vocês podem fazer. Não há seriedade nos seus ataques, apenas arrogância. Estão cometendo o mesmo erro dos mestres que lutaram contra Onishadow no passado. Eles são tidos como heróis, mas fizeram tudo o que poderiam fazer?Não!Do jeito que estão lutando, nem vale a pena ensinar a técnica para vocês.

Genzo não estava explicando muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas fazia isso de propósito. Motoko refletiu sobre as palavras dele e chegou a uma conclusão.

-Ei!Tsurugi!-disse ela baixinho.

-O que você quer agora?-perguntou ele de mau-humor e ela respondeu:

-Eu vou atacar o Mestre Genzo e farei o possível para mantê-lo ocupado. Quando você achar que tem uma chance, entre na luta e o ataque com tudo.

-Mas por que você está me propondo isso?-perguntou o Leikô.

-Você mesmo disse antes: É neto dele e já está mais familiarizado com a forma dele lutar. -respondeu a Shinmei. -É muito mais fácil para você achar uma brecha do que eu. Quando isso acontecer dê um fim na luta.

-Mas se fizer isso serei eu a aprender a técnica. -disse o samurai. -Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

-Na verdade eu não quero perder para você. -respondeu Motoko. -Mas prefiro jogar meu orgulho de Mestra Shinmei no lixo a ver Onishadow e o clã amaldiçoado se tornar um problema para gerações futuras por nossa causa.

Junichi olhou para ela e viu que estava dizendo a verdade. Ele continuou a encará-la e...

-Por que você está me encarando assim?-perguntou ela.

-Nã-não é nada. -disse o rapaz desviando o olhar com um leve corar no seu rosto.Ele respirou fundo e disse:

-Não temos escolha. Tudo bem faremos do seu jeito.

Ambos voltaram a assumir sua postura de luta e partiram para cima do velho samurai. Motoko não entendeu por que Junichi estava indo atacar junto com ela, mas como havia sentido sinceridade nas palavras dele ao concordar com o que ela havia proposto, não hesitou em atacar Genzo. Quando estavam perto de golpear o velho mestre, Junichi fez como que iria golpeá-lo também, mas para "surpresa" deste, o rapaz passou por ele. Não era uma ilusão, ele simplesmente não o atacou. Motoko então tentou golpeá-lo pela esquerda, e o velho mestre se esquivou. Tentou ataca-lo por baixo e ele esquivou-se novamente. Ela continuava avançando dando golpes seguidos de espada, fazendo com que Genzo recuasse. Em meio a um ataque, Genzo encontrou uma brecha na defesa de Motoko,ou melhor forçou-a a deixar uma brecha para ataca-la.De repente Junichi veio do lado esquerdo pegando o velho mestre de surpresa.Genzo ainda tentou golpeá-lo com o cajado mas aquele Junichi era uma ilusão.Quando este deu por si, o jovem mestre estava a sua frente junto com Motoko,prontos para aplicarem a Dança da Espada da Luz e o Hyaku Retsu Ouzakan respectivamente.Os dois ataques tornaram-se um só e sua intensidade fez o velho mestre voar a uns cinco metros de distancia.

-Conseguimos!-pensaram os dois. Entretanto, o "velho mestre" que voou virou um urso de porcelana e chapéu de palha. E em uma fração de segundos, tempo exato para eles se darem conta de tal fato, Genzo apareceu ao lado direito deles lhes aplicando um golpe chamado "Corte Extremo do Espaço Oculto", um golpe Leikô que faz a espada praticamente invisível, como se viesse de "lugar nenhum" para atingir o oponente em cheio, em outras palavras um golpe praticamente indefensável. Os dois mestres não conseguiram evitar que levassem o ataque e sua intensidade os fez caírem no chão outra vez, e numa cena cômica, Junichi caiu de cara nos peitos da Motoko.

-Uahhhh!Desculpe!-disse ele se afastando ao ver o que havia acontecido, com receio de levar outro golpe da samurai.

-Esquece. -disse ela.-Temos que pensar numa forma de...

Quando eles viraram-se, viram o velho mestre parado de frente a eles, junto de Tsuruko.

-E agora?-disse Motoko.

-Lá vem outra bronca... -comentou Tsurugi.

Pra surpresa deles o velho mestre sorriu e disse:

-Vocês realmente levaram aquela história de casamento a sério não é?

Ambos ficaram sem entender e Tsuruko respondeu:

-Parabéns!Vocês passaram no teste.

-O que?-Motoko e Tsurugi não entendiam mais nada e o rapaz procurou explicação:

-Mas a condição não era...

-A condição?-respondeu Genzo. -Era outro teste também.

-Outro teste?Quer dizer que o senhor queria ver como nos sairíamos mediante essas condições de luta? -perguntou Motoko.

-Exatamente. -respondeu Genzo sorrindo. -A técnica que eu vou ensinar a vocês é uma técnica que apenas samurais de mais alto nível podem aprender. É claro que, se tratando de habilidades, vocês estão mais do qualificados para aprendê-la. Mas eu precisava ver se vocês abririam mão de algo que poderia coloca-los no mais alto grau entre todos os mestres samurais,para que outro a aprendesse.

-Queria ver o que se passava nas nossas mentes... -comentou Junichi.

-Isso mesmo. -respondeu Genzo.-E devo dizer que fiquei meio decepcionado a princípio.

O mestre então apontou para eles e começou um "mini-sermão":

-Você Junichi, estava querendo exibir a sua força mostrando a sua habilidade de assimilação. E você Motoko, atacou desesperadamente impulsionada por seu orgulho esquecendo das habilidades de seu oponente. Não pareciam dois mestres samurais e sim dois arrogantes exibidos!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e Tsuruko continuou o "mini-sermão" do velho mestre:

-Arrogância, orgulho e exibicionismo, foram os motivos pelos quais os mestres anteriores de nossas escolas não conseguiram destruir o clã amaldiçoado. Quando eles reconheceram o erro e deixaram suas diferenças de lado, já era tarde demais e o máximo que puderam fazer foi selar o clã e a espada.

-Parece que bancamos uns tolos... -comentou Motoko.Junichi balançou a cabeça concordando com ela.

-É verdade. No entanto, vocês demonstraram grande capacidade ao deixarem seus nomes de mestres de lado e trabalharem juntos para derrotarem o velho mestre. -disse Tsuruko sorrindo.

-Realmente. -concordou Genzo. -Embora que vocês jamais conseguiriam me vencer, nem em um milhão de anos,Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!

Motoko e Junichi olhavam para o velho mestre. ("gota")

-No fim o exibido é ele... -pensava Motoko.

-Eu ainda vou tirar esse sorriso de sua cara vovô... -pensava Junichi com uma veia saltando na testa.Na verdade tanto ele quanto Motoko sabiam que o velho mestre havia pegado bem leve com eles.

-Muito bem, vamos começar o treinamento agora!-avisou Genzo. -Eu vou ensinar a vocês a técnica suprema!

-Certo!-responderam os dois.

Finalmente a hora era chegada. Apenas o vento se fazia ouvir naquele lugar enquanto Tsurugi e Motoko aguardavam silenciosamente as palavras do velho mestre.

-Como vocês sabem, - explicou ele. -há muito tempo nossas escolas travaram uma poderosa batalha contra Onishadow e o clã amaldiçoado.Os mestres de nossas escolas conseguiram sela-los mas sempre existiu uma chance remota deles surgirem novamente.

Genzo continuou:

-Sabendo disso, os mestres de nossas escolas vem secretamente desenvolvendo técnicas capazes de destruir o clã e Yami definitivamente. Uma vez que nossas técnicas mais poderosas não seriam capazes de cuidar disso.

Tsuruko concluiu as falas de Genzo:

-Infelizmente por mais que as escolas Shinmei e Leikô tenham desenvolvido técnicas ainda mais poderosas que as do passado, nenhuma era capaz de satisfazer o nosso objetivo. Então decidimos optar por outra alternativa.

-Que alternativa é essa irmã?-perguntou Motoko.

-A revelação dos fundamentos ocultos de ambas as escolas. -respondeu ela.

Motoko e Junichi não acreditaram no que ouviram.

-Mas esses fundamentos contêm a base disciplinar de nosso estilo!-exclamou Junichi. -Se alguém usar isso contra...

-Por isso esse acordo é absolutamente sigiloso. -respondeu Genzo.-Apenas os mestres principais de ambas as escolas o conhecem.Para evitar a possibilidade de uma de nossas escolas vir a usar sua técnica contra a outra,apenas eu e Tsuruko estamos cuidando dessa situação.

-Embora tenha sido o mestre Genzo a criar esse novo estilo. -explicou Tsuruko.

-Não precisa me dar todos os créditos. -comentou Genzo. -Foi trabalho de equipe.

-Que novo estilo é esse?-perguntou Motoko.

-O Shinmei-Leikô. -respondeu ela.

Ouve um minuto de silêncio entre eles.

-Shinmei... Leikô?-disse Motoko como se não acreditasse.

-Então de certa forma aquele negócio de "casamento" não era só brincadeira, né?-perguntou Junichi.

Genzo sorriu e disse:

-Sim você tem razão. A técnica que eu vou passar a vocês carrega os mais fortes princípios de nossas escolas, pra ser mais claro ela é baseada em nossas técnicas mais fortes usadas no extermínio de monstros, maus espíritos e youkais. Não é uma técnica exclusiva dos Shinmei ou dos Leikô, e para poder usá-la, é necessário conhecer os fundamentos ocultos dos dois estilos.

Genzo então pegou seu cajado e liberou rapidamente o seu Ki.

-Sabe-se que a técnica suprema de extermínio de maus espíritos da escola Shinmei é 5 mais eficaz que a da escola Leikô. Por outro lado,a escola Leikô supera os Shinmei em 5 no sentido de técnicas de combate extremo.Se juntarmos o principio dessas duas técnicas...

O velho mestre disparou um grande golpe de energia com o cajado que passou por Motoko e Tsurugi, destruindo totalmente um grande rochedo que estava mais a frente.

-É isso o que acontece. -concluiu ele.

-Isso foi... -pensava Motoko.

-Incrível... -completava Junichi em pensamento.

-Junichi, Motoko... lhes apresento a "Fúria Extrema da Espada Sagrada".-disse Genzo.-E isso é apenas uma terça parte de todo poder que podemos tirar dessa técnica.

-Apenas uma terça parte?-espantaram-se os jovens mestres.

-Se isso é apenas uma terça parte então todo o poder dela... -comentou Junichi.

-E pensar que uma técnica desse nível é fruto da união dos princípios dos dois estilos... -disse Motoko.-Realmente não tem como se encaixar exclusivamente em técnica Shinmei ou técnica Leikô.

Tsuruko falou:

-Como vocês próprios devem ter sentido essa técnica destrói o corpo e espírito do inimigo. É uma técnica poderosa que atinge a onis e a aqueles que têm o coração e a alma impregnada de maldade. No entanto,essa técnica terá regras explícitas quanto ao seu uso.Primeira:Nunca ensinem essa técnica a nenhum discípulo.Segunda:Jamais a usem contra nenhum oponente que não atenda as condições dessa batalha.

-Condições?-perguntaram eles e o velho mestre explicou:

-Onishadow apesar de se ter se tornado um demônio por causa de Yami, ainda assim é orgânico e tem traços humanos. Essa técnica porá um fim nele e na espada também. Porém é uma técnica impiedosa demais pra ser usada contra um oponente humano como um guerreiro mercenário por exemplo,ou um mago,ou ainda um minister,ainda que este seja perverso.

Ambos fizeram um sinal com a cabeça concordando com Genzo e Tsuruko disse:

-Ainda tem a terceira regra: Não importa quão difícil a batalha possa ser essa técnica só poderá ser usada uma vez. Ela consome uma grande quantidade de Ki e usa-la mais de uma vez pode ser fatal até para vocês.É claro que se vocês dois a aprenderem terão duas chances de aplica-la.

-Muito bem já chega de blá, blá, blá!-concluiu Genzo. -Primeiro nós ensinaremos a vocês o que precisam saber do estilo alheio.Depois passaremos para o uso dessa técnica.Mostrem por que são mestres e dominem esta que representa a união e a esperança de nossas escolas!

-Sim!-responderam os dois.

Assim Genzo ensinaria a Motoko os princípios Leikô, enquanto Tsuruko ensinaria os Shinmei a Junichi. As duplas se afastaram para iniciar o treinamento

Enquanto isso, na Pensão Hinata, todas as meninas, menos Kaolla estavam reunidas na sala conversando, quando pela porta da frente entrava uma velha conhecida com um estranho gato no ombro.

-Como será que Motoko está indo em casa?-comentou Shinobu.

-Ela deve estar bem. -respondeu Sarah que jogava um game-boy.-Logo,logo ela estará de volta.

-Quem estará de volta?-perguntava a jovem que acabara de entrar no recinto.

-Ah, Kanako!Você não disse que ia viajar para onde estava à vovó Hina?-perguntou Kitsune.

-Eu decidi ficar mais um tempo... -respondeu ela sem dar muitos detalhes.

-Provavelmente ela está torcendo pra Naru dar um pé na bunda do Keitaro durante a lua de mel!-comentou Sarah em tom de zombaria.

-Eu não estou torcendo para nada disso!-respondeu a jovem Urashima meio corada e tentando desviar do assunto. -Agora falem, quem é que logo vai voltar?

-A Motoko-senpai. -respondeu Ema que estava com um pequeno caderno em suas mãos.-Ela teve que viajar para Kyoto afim de tratar de assuntos urgentes.

-Eu ainda continuo achando que ela foi para um Omiai. -comentou a loira.

-Um Omiai?-perguntou Kanako estranhando o comentário.

-Sim. -respondeu ela.-Com certeza o Tsurugi vai pedir ela em casamento lá.

Kanako teve um estalo ao ouvir aquele nome. Ela ficou tremendo e sombras cobriam o seu rosto enquanto as meninas continuavam a conversar.

-Eu já disse que não é nada disso!-falou Shinobu. -Com certeza deve ter a ver com a escola deles ou algo do tipo.

-Escola?-pensava Kanako ainda tremendo.

-Você só está dizendo isso por que esta afim do jovem samurai. -zombou Sarah.

-Eu não estou afim dele!-respondeu Shinobu corando.

-Será que vamos ter outro triangulo amoroso Mutsumi?-perguntava Kitsune para ela.

-Jovem... samurai?-falou Kanako baixinho e todos perceberam que ela estava estranha.

-Kanako?Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?-perguntou Shinobu.

A Urashima a agarrou e começou a sacudi-la gritando:

-Shinobu!Qual é o nome completo desse cara?!Fala?!

-É-é Ju-Ju-ni-chi T-Tsurugiiiiii. -respondeu a jovem que ficou tonta com tantas sacudidas.

-Junichi Tsurugi?!-exclamou Kanako largando a zonza Shinobu.

-Qual o problema Kanako-senpai?-perguntou Ema.

-Tsurugi!Como você se atreve a vir aqui e sair sem me desafiar?!-dizia ela consigo mesma irritada.

-Mas o que está havendo com a Kanako afinal?-perguntou Sarah que até esqueceu o game-boy.

-Ah sim, eu me lembro que Junichi disse que conhecia a Kanako. -comentou Mutsumi.

-E o que houve entre eles?-perguntou Shinobu.

-Eu não sei. -respondeu Kitsune. -Mas toda vez que vinha até a casa de chá ele sempre evitava encontra-la.

-O que?!Aquele garoto esteve na casa de chá?!-exclamou Kanako.

-Droga ele tinha pedido pra guardar segredo... -lembrou-se Kitsune. Ela até não teria se importado em contar, mas se o fizesse correria risco de perder um de seus "melhores clientes".

-Na verdade ele não só vai lá como estuda na Toudai. -explicou Sarah não dando atenção aos avisos que Kitsune fazia por trás da Kanako para não falar isso.Na verdade o que Sarah queria era "botar mais lenha na fogueira".

-Na Toudai?!-Kanako não parava de se surpreender. -Então todo esse tempo ele esteve por aqui e nem me deu o direito de uma revanche!?

Kanako estava irritadíssima com aquilo e Shinobu perguntou:

-Mutsumi você sabe o que realmente aconteceu entre Kanako e o Junichi?Eles se enfrentaram por acaso?

-Bom, é uma história um tanto complicada e engraçada ao mesmo tempo. Parece que foi antes de Kanako vir para a pensão Hinata e...

-Mutsumi!Você não está pensando em abrir a boca está?-perguntou Kanako que logo percebeu que esta sabia de tudo.

-Não se preocupe... -respondeu Mutsumi.-O próprio Junichi me pediu segredo sobre tudo isso.

-Ah, não vale!-reclamou Sarah. -Conta, vai!

-Desculpe é melhor você perguntar ao Junichi quando ele retornar. -respondeu ela.

-Hu, hu, hu. Quando aquele miserável voltar não terá tempo para falar...-respondeu Kanako com um semblante e sorriso malignos.

-Puxa a Kanako-senpai está tão estranha... -comentou Ema.

-Pra alguém que não é de muita conversa... isso só me deixa mais curiosa!-respondeu Sarah. -Você não sabe nada sobre isso Kitsune?

-Infelizmente só a Mutsumi sabe. -respondeu ela.

-Droga...-reclamou a loira.

Voltando a Escola Leikô, os jovens mestres haviam feito uma pequena pausa...

-Atchin!-Espirrou o jovem espadachim que falava ao celular. -Hã?Não eu estou bem provavelmente é alguém falando mal de mim, he, he, he!Sim por favor, passe esse recado ao Sagara e a Sakurazaki. Diga que é um pedido de seus mestres. Obrigado. Tchau!

-Que recado você está passando em meu nome?-perguntou Motoko que estava voltando para a área de treino, mas havia parado ao ouvir o nome de sua aluna.

-Ouvir a conversa dos outros é falta de educação sabia?-respondeu ele.

-Passar recados que outros não falaram em nome deles também. -retrucou Motoko.

-Relaxa. -respondeu Tsurugi.-Apenas estava passando um conselho aos dois.

-Conselho?

-Sim. -explicou ele guardando o celular. -Depois de nossa luta contra o vovô eu fiquei pensando se Sagara e Sakurazaki também teriam problemas para trabalharem em equipe. Então resolvi pedir ao velho de Mahora que lhes passassem um recado: Que eles devem deixar o orgulho de suas escolas de lado e trabalharem juntos.

-Acha mesmo que eles podem ter problemas quanto a isso?-perguntou a jovem mestra. -Eu não sei do Sagara, mas a Sakurazaki nunca teve problemas em trabalhar com ninguém.

-Sagara nunca foi fã de trabalhar com outras pessoas, e foi esse um dos motivos pelo qual ele entrou na Unidade Especial. -respondeu Tsurugi. -Mas até ele sabe quando é necessária uma ajuda.Entretanto não é isso o que me preocupa.

-E o que seria então?-perguntou ela.

-Konoka Konoe... -respondeu ele.Motoko ficou sem entender mas Junichi preferiu explicar depois alegando ser um assunto sigiloso.A própria samurai,lembrando-se dos treinamentos árduos que sua aluna havia feito para poder proteger a jovem Konoe,sabia que Setsuna agia diferente quando se tratava da proteção desta.

-Bom, acho que devo agradecer a você por passar o conselho. -respondeu ela.

-Não precisa. -respondeu ele enquanto os dois voltavam a área do treinamento. -Eu deveria estar pedindo desculpas por ter entrado no seu quarto sem permissão.

-Acho que não posso desculpar isso tão fácil se você não me explicar o motivo. -avisou Motoko.

-Bom, na verdade eu não entrei pela porta da frente por que não queria que "uma certa pessoa" me encontrasse... -explicou Tsurugi.

-Uma certa pessoa?-perguntou Motoko.

-É complicado de explicar. -respondeu ele. -E eu preferia nem tocar nisso...

-Hum... você é um cara bem misterioso.-comentou ela.-Bom, eu vou deixar esse assunto passar por hora mas depois você vai ter que me explicar tudo ok?

-Tudo bem. -respondeu ele sorrindo.-Valeu mesmo!

Motoko corou ao ver aquele sorriso.

-O que houve Aoyama?-perguntou ele estranhando.

-Na-nada não. -respondeu ela desviando o olhar.-É melhor voltarmos ao treinamento.

-E depois eu é que sou misterioso... -comentou o rapaz.

E assim os dois se dirigiram ao local onde seus respectivos treinadores, isto é Tsuruko e Genzo os esperavam. Enquanto isso, em um dos templos vigiados,os samurais do clã amaldiçoado começavam a agir.

-Essa é toda a diversão que os Samurais Leikô e Shinmei podem nos oferecer?-disse um dos samurais-oni em tom de zombaria, enquanto caminhava entre os guerreiros derrotados. -Eles decaíram muito!

-Encontraram a espada?-perguntou Onishadow.

-Não senhor. -respondeu um dos Youkais.-Esse é mais um templo vazio.

-Essa barreira mágica está dificultando nossa busca. -falou um outro Youkai.-O que nós vamos fazer Lorde Onishadow?

-Não se preocupem. -disse ele.-Baidax...

Uma espécie de homem-raposa apareceu num canto meditando.

-Sim senhor. -disse ele.

-E então?-perguntou Onishadow.

-Eu já descobri o segredo da barreira. -respondeu Baidax.

-Ótimo. -disse o líder do clã com um sorriso maligno. -Em breve Yami será minha e todos cairão perante mim!

Conseguiria Onishadow reaver sua espada?E os jovens mestres conseguiriam dominar a técnica capaz de destruir a ela e ao clã amaldiçoado?Grandes desafios estavam a espreita de todos os samurais Shinmei e Leikô, não só dos que estavam em Kyoto, como os que estavam em Mahora.


	4. Desentendimentos,Desconfiança?

_** Saga Shinmei. Os Espadachins Leikô**_

_**Saga 4.Fase Negima: Desentendimentos?Desconfiança?O Grupo Fantasma começa a agir.**_

Em Mahora, Negi e os demais haviam ido até a sala do 3ºA procurar por Nodoka, Yue e Ku Fei

-A-Ajuda?-perguntou a tímida livreira.

-Sim. -respondeu Negi.-Eu explico depois que sairmos,mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês três.

-Nós ajudaremos o senhor, professor. -respondeu Yue.

-Se o cebolinha tá precisando, pode contar com a Ku Laosu!-disse Ku Fei.

-Professor Negi!O senhor veio ver como estamos nos saindo?-perguntou Ayaka, que estava com as outras alunas cuidando na criação da casa mal-assombrada.

-Na verdade... bom é melhor eu explicar a todas.-respondeu ele pedindo a Takuya para acompanha-lo até o centro da sala de aula, que mais parecia um canteiro de obras.

-Classe, esse aqui é Takuya Sagara, um amigo do diretor-geral. -apresentou Negi.–A pedido de nosso diretor, eu estarei ajudando Takuya com assuntos importantes, por isso terei que me ausentar da classe por um tempo.Algumas das alunas irão comigo e enquanto eu estiver fora espero contar com vocês para concluir a casa mal-assombrada.

-Sim!-disseram as alunas em coro.

-Então elas irão ajudar o senhor?-perguntou Ayaka olhando para Asuna e as demais que haviam chegado junto com Negi.

-Sim representante. -respondeu o professor-mirim

-Mas se precisa de ajuda por que o senhor não leva alunas mais capazes do que esta macaca?-perguntou ela se referindo a Asuna.

-Macaca!?-disse Asuna com veias saltando na testa.

-Sim, macaca!-respondeu Ayaka com seu típico ar de "garota rica 100 educada". -Eu tenho certeza que minha ajuda seria muito mais benéfica ao professor do que a sua!

-Precisamos de ajuda, não de uma papa-anjo!-retrucou a baka ranger. As duas iriam começar uma briga, mas Takuya interrompeu dizendo:

-Desculpe não podermos levá-la conosco senhorita Yukihiro. Sabemos que você seria de grande ajuda, mas as pessoas designadas a esta missão foram escolhidas pelo diretor-geral pessoalmente. E depois, o professor Negi ficaria mais tranqüilo se você cuidasse da classe em sua ausência.

-O professor Negi... -disse ela olhando para o mago-mirim que apenas sorriu concordando com as palavras de Sagara.-Tudo bem então professor !Não precisa se preocupar que eu, como representante de classe, cuidarei de tudo!

-Obrigado representante!-respondeu Negi.

-Sagara, como você sabia do "ponto fraco" da representante?-perguntou Asakura.

-Isso é confidencial. -respondeu ele seriamente.

-Ei!Então o seu nome é Takuya?-perguntou Haruna se aproximando dele.

-Sim esse é o meu nome. -respondeu ele sem mudar o tom de voz.

-Nossa... esse seu jeito de falar, essa postura...é igualzinho ao Daisuke Kisaragi dos Guardiões Dimensionais!-disse a mangaká feliz.

-Guardi... o que?-perguntou ele.

-Ele não é um personagem de anime. -avisou Yue.

-Mas ele parece muito!Diz ai gatinho, qual a sua idade e quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui?-perguntou Haruna de forma bem direta.

-Quinze anos... e ficarei aqui até que minhas obrigações estejam cumpridas. -respondeu Sagara de forma séria, mas educada.

-Então o que acha da gente sair quando tiver uma folguinha?-perguntou ela.

-Na verdade eu...

-Sagara, é verdade que você é amigo do diretor-geral?-perguntou Sakurako o interrompendo.

-Ouvi dizer que você é o noivo prometido da Konoka!-disse Makie que também se aproximou.

-Noivo?!-exclamou Sakurako. -Dessa eu não sabia...

-Você é _folte_?-perguntou Ku Fei que ainda não havia sido apresentada a ele.

Takuya já não sabia a quem responder.

-Ei vocês!Deixem o Sagara em paz e voltem ao trabalho!-ordenou Ayaka. -Ele e o professor tem assuntos importantes para resolver!

Um pouco afastados, Negi, Setsuna, Kaede e Tatsumya observavam a cena. ("gota")

-Parece que ele é bem popular. -comentou Tatsumya.

-Parece que sim... -concordou Negi.-Enfim...Kaede,Tatsumya essa é a situação...Eu não queria pedir isso,mas gostaria que vocês cuidassem da segurança de suas colegas de classe para mim.

-Pode deixar conosco de gozaru. -respondeu Kaede.

-Conto com vocês!-disse ele que em seguida retirou-se para perguntar algumas coisas ao Sagara.

-Parece que dessa vez as coisas serão piores do que em Kyoto, Setsuna. -comentou Tatsumya.

-Sim. -respondeu ela. -E não só a vida de Milady como a do professor pode correr risco dessa vez.

-Só o fato do diretor-geral colocar um Leikô e uma Shinmei juntos nessa missão, já mostra a gravidade da situação. -comentou a pistoleira morena.

-Aquele Leikô... -disse Setsuna de forma quase inaudível.

-O que tem ele de gozaru?-perguntou Kaede.

-Eu não sei, mas acho que ele está escondendo alguma coisa. -disse a samurai.

-Não faça tempestade num copo d'água. -aconselhou Tatsumya.-Eu nunca ouvi falar dele,mas se o diretor-geral o conhece, então deve ser alguém de confiança.

-Eu não sei... -disse Setsuna que nesse instante ouviu Konoka chamando-a, interrompendo sua conversa:

-Vem logo Set-chan já estamos de saída!-avisou a maga aprendiz.

-Sim Milady. -respondeu a shinmei que se despediu das duas colegas e partiu logo em seguida.

-Takuya Sagara... O que você acha Kaede?-perguntou a pistoleira.

-Com certeza é muito forte, de gozaru. -respondeu a ninja.-Mas concordo com você, não parece má pessoa.

Um pouco depois, com a dupla biblioteca e Ku Fei já cientes de tudo, Negi e os demais se dirigiam até a ilha biblioteca. O professor-mirim ia caminhando, meio que perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Por que você está tão pensativo Negi?-perguntou Konoka preocupada.

-Hã?Ah, sim é que eu estava pensando em todas as coisas que o meu pai fez. -respondeu ele. -A cada dia eu descubro mais e mais atos de bravura de meu pai. Espero que um dia eu possa ser tão bom quanto ele.

-Não se preocupe. -disse ela com seu belo sorriso. -Eu tenho certeza que você será um grande homem assim como o seu pai!

-Obrigado Konoka!-agradeceu Negi sorrindo.

Takuya caminhava com eles olhando para os lados e para cima, verificando se não havia ninguém suspeito à espreita do grupo. Tarefa nada fácil, pois na época do festival de Mahora a cidade acadêmica ficava mais cheia do que nunca. Porém, ele percebia que alguém o observava constantemente. Era Setsuna Sakurazaki, que caminhava um pouco atrás deles.

-Como se não bastasse eu ter que trabalhar em equipe, ainda tem essa Shinmei emburrada, que definitivamente não foi com a minha cara. -pensava ele. -Mas eu não posso dar muitas explicações sobre tudo a eles. Se o diretor-geral não tivesse aberto a boca naquela hora...

Os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos por alguém chamando Negi. Era o Kotarô.

-E aí Negi beleza?-disse ele.

-Ah, Kotarô nós íamos procurar por você. -respondeu Negi.

-Me procurar?Para que?-indagou Kotarô. -E antes de qualquer coisa...

Dizendo isso ele apontou para Takuya.

-Quem é esse cara?-perguntou o garoto com orelhas de cachorro.

-Ele?É o Takuya Sagara, um espadachim Leikô. -respondeu o professor-mirim.

-Takuya Sagara dos Leikô?-disse Kotarô meio que menosprezando. -Não parece grande coisa pra um samurai dessa escola... hum... mas esse Ki...AAAAH!

Todos se assustaram com o grito do Kotarô.

-O que foi?Por que esse grito repentino?-perguntou Asuna.

-Esse Ki!-disse ele. -Eu não tenho dúvidas!Você estava em Kyoto quando a Chigusa Amagasaki seqüestrou a Konoka não estava?

-Droga... -pensou Takuya.

-Em Kyoto?-perguntou Setsuna. -Como assim?

Kotarô começou a explicar:

-Lembram de quando Konoka foi seqüestrada para despertar o sukuna? Eu fiquei no meio do caminho para lutar contra o Negi. Nessa hora eu pude sentir uma presença poderosa um pouco antes dele chegar, mas a mesma desapareceu em seguida. Está bem fraco agora, mas eu não tenho dúvidas que aquele Ki era seu!-concluiu ele apontando para Takuya.

-O _Sagala _tem um Ki tão _podeloso _assim?-perguntou Ku Fei animada.

O jovem Leikô permaneceu quieto. Setsuna então lhe perguntou:

-Isso é verdade?Você estava em Kyoto naquela ocasião?

-Sim... Eu estava... -respondeu ele.

-Então por que não salvou Lady Konoka?-perguntou ela irritada. -Mentiroso!Você disse que estava investigando o Grupo Fantasma, mas na verdade estava em Kansai naquele exato momento!

Sagara respondeu:

-Sim eu estava naquela área investigando os rumores sobre a existência do Grupo Fantasma e como havia uma possibilidade deles estarem ligados a aquele garoto de cabelos brancos que atacou vocês naquela ocasião...

-Isso ainda não explica o porquê de não ter nos ajudado a salvar Lady Konoka!-disse Setsuna o interrompendo com raiva. –Eu sei que você poderia pensar em uma ou duas formas de ajudar sem ser descoberto!E então por que não o fez? Por acaso faltou coragem em você?

-A segurança de Lady Konoka não me dizia respeito naquela ocasião. -defendeu-se ele de forma calma, mas séria, o que irritava ainda mais Setsuna. -E pra começo de conversa, se ela foi capturada é por que você foi incompetente como guarda-costas.

-Como é que é?!-zangou-se ela pegando-o pela gola de seu casaco. -Repita o que disse se tiver coragem!

A discussão iria ser feia, mas...

-Takuya, quantos são os membros do Grupo Fantasma e quem eles são?

Todos ficaram em silêncio com a pergunta de Yue, proposital para quebrar aquele clima.

Takuya e Setsuna pararam. Ela largou a gola de seu casaco e o jovem samurai o ajeitou e começou a falar, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-A maioria dos membros foi destruída na luta contra Eishun Konoe e o Thousand Master. É provável que existam membros dispersos por aí, mas os que estão nos atacando são nada mais, nada menos que três dos membros fundadores do Grupo: Mist, Saito e o líder Galbor. Eles são magos extremamente perigosos, dados erroneamente como mortos na batalha contra o senhor Konoe e o Thousand Master.

-Esses caras... -murmurou Kamo.

-Você já ouviu falar deles Kamo?-perguntou Negi.

-Claro que sim mano Negi. -respondeu o arminho.-Eles estão na lista dos mais procurados no mundo da magia.São incrivelmente perigosos,principalmente o Galbor.

-Sim eles são. -respondeu Takuya. -Me parece que eles recrutaram mais duas pessoas, mas sua identidade é desconhecida. Mas eu desconfio que logo nós descobriremos.

-Peraí!Vocês tão dizendo que o Grupo Fantasma ainda existe?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Sim, - respondeu Negi. -e nós íamos te pedir uma ajuda na luta contra eles.

-É claro que eu ajudo!-disse Kotarô. -Esses caras são incrivelmente fortes,eu não vou deixar essa chance passar!E onde estamos indo agora?Detonar eles?

-Vamos à biblioteca... fazer uma pesquisa...-respondeu Asuna enquanto caminhavam.

-Pesquisa?-decepcionou-se Kotarô com as orelhas de "inuyasha" caídas.

Asakura então cochichou na orelha de Yue.

-Sua pergunta foi bem oportuna Yue-tchi!

-Não temos tempo para brigas agora... -respondeu a baka-black com o seu jeito Yue de sempre. -E eu duvido que o Takuya não teria ajudado a Konoka naquela vez se ele pudesse.

Setsuna e Takuya ainda estavam parados no lugar onde haviam discutido. Antes de tomar o caminho ele disse:

-Sakurazaki... eu posso não ter ajudado a Lady Konoka naquela ocasião eu disse antes, aquilo não me dizia respeito.

Setsuna já ia falar alguma coisa, mas o jovem continuou:

-Entretanto... A minha missão agora é destruir esses magos e garantir que a vingança deles não se realize. Sendo assim não permitirei que Lady Konoka caia nas mãos de ninguém.

-Vou cobrar essas palavras se você não as cumprir. -respondeu ela.

Enquanto caminhavam, alguém os observava através de uma águia shikigami que transmitia as imagens que via para uma espécie de bola de cristal.

-Então esse é o grande time que o Leikô recrutou?-perguntou Maya, uma guerreira de 1 metro e 70, cabelos negros curtos e corpo atlético, aparentando uns 27 anos. -Um mini-mago, uma samurai que não vai com a cara dele, um moleque idiota do clã Kuzoku e um bando de colegiais?Fala sério!

-Eu não os subestimaria se você Maya. -alertou Saito, um mago-guerreiro de um 1 metro e 80, cabelos castanho e físico atlético, aparentava uns 35 anos. -Aquela samurai é a guardiã da filha de Eishun Konoe e a própria Konoe está entre as colegiais. O mini-mago é filho do Thousand Master e o garoto do clã Kuzoku,mesmo com os poderes selados é muito forte.E isso não é tudo, entre as colegiais existe alguém com habilidades de shikibarai, que pode ser uma ameaça perigosa.

-Então podemos esperar por uma luta interessante... -disse Maya estalando os dedos.

-No momento temos que prosseguir com o plano. -avisou Galbor um mago de 1 metro e 77, e cabelos azuis que iam até o ombro, provavelmente tinha uns 40 anos. -Mas logo teremos a chance de lutarmos.

-E quanto ao tal samurai leikô?-perguntou Maya.

-Não sabemos a força dele ou sua capacidade. -explicou Galbor.-Na verdade nem sabíamos de sua existência.O que indica que é da Unidade Especial e caras desse grupo não se subestimam.Certo Kai?

Um homem de cabelos negros, 1 metro e 80, provavelmente tinha entre 30 e 40 anos, portando uma espada na cintura, apareceu atrás dos outros e disse de forma bem simples:

-Não se pode subestimar um Leikô, mesmo que não seja da Unidade Especial.

-Hu, eu sabia que diria isso. -disse Galbor. -Mist!O que descobriu do "Evangelho Negro"?

-Ela não poderá interferir agora. -respondeu a maga de cabelos loiros, 1 metro e 74,30 anos e peitos grandes. -E tudo graças a maldição que o Thousand Master lhe colocou.

-E pensar que nosso maior inimigo nos daria uma grande ajuda. -disse ele. -Muito bem vamos. Já é hora de começar a primeira fase do nosso plano!

-Sim, Lorde Galbor!-disseram todos.

Um pouco mais tarde na ilha biblioteca...

-O que estamos procurando Sagara?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Qualquer documento ou livro que contenha informação sobre o sukuna e a chave que pode libertá-lo. -respondeu ele.

-Não teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse perguntado ao velho ou ao Eishun sobre onde está localizado o tal sukuna?-perguntou novamente o garoto com orelhas de cachorro.

-Se fosse assim tão fácil eu já teria feito. -respondeu Takuya. -Infelizmente nem mesmo o diretor-geral sabe onde está localizada a chave ou o sukuna, e a minha investigação é desconhecida pela Associação Mágica de Kansai. Tudo o que eu sei, é que eles não possuem nenhum dado sobre o que estamos pesquisando. Se alguém tiver alguma informação sobre o assunto, esse alguém é o grã-mestre de Kansai, e é provável que ele tenha guardado isso em sua mente. Mas como Mahora mudou muito desde que ele e o Thousand Master selaram a essência do sukuna, duvido que a informação seria de muita ajuda...

-Que droga. -respondeu Kotarô, sem nenhum ânimo para a busca por livros.

Todos estavam procurando. Aisaka até tentava ajudar, mas como era um fantasma, não conseguia segurar as coisas com as mãos... duh. Ela até tentou fazer flutuar com seus poderes mas o susto que deu em Asuna e Nodoka a fez desistir da idéia.Ela então decidiu ficar junto de Asakura para ajuda-la a ler.

-Takuya, tem certeza que existe um livro desses aqui?-indagou Asuna meio que não sabendo por onde começar a procurar.

-A biblioteca de Mahora também é detentora de um grande acervo de crônicas que relatam as grandes batalhas no mundo da magia. -explicou ele. -Infelizmente por serem tantos, alguns desses livros se misturaram com livros comuns. Muitos já devem ter lido esses livros julgando se tratar de contos de fadas.

-_Espelo_ que esse _livlo_ esteja por aqui. -respondeu Ku Fei que procurava em uma estante.

-Quanto a isso não há com que se preocupar. -disse Negi. -Livros como o que estamos procurando, que contêm informações sigilosas sobre magos ou coisas desse tipo, são protegidos por um tipo de magia especial. Apenas magos e alguns ministers conseguem abri-los. Se você não for um desses, perde a vontade de pega-lo na hora.

-Então se acharmos um livro que nos faça sentir assim é só avisar certo?-concluiu Asakura com sua tradicional piscada de olhos e Negi confirmou sua conclusão.

-Set-chan, Takuya havia dito que a escola dele e a sua participaram da batalha contra esse grupo de magos. Quais pessoas de sua escola lutaram?-perguntou Konoka que junto a ela, procurava em um livro a informação que eles queriam.

-Não foram quais, Milady, e sim quem. -explicou Setsuna. -Mayumi Tomoe, uma das mais poderosas espadachins que a escola Shinmei já teve, foi chamada para lutar ao lado de seu pai.Um samurai da escola Leikô conhecido como Night Blade,também foi crucial nesse combate.

-Night Blade?-perguntou Asuna que carregava uma pilha de livros. -Parece nome de personagem de filme ou de vídeo-game!

-Night Blade... Um codinome dado apenas a aquele que foi o melhor de todos os espadachins da Unidade Especial. -explicou Sagara.-Night Blade era o mestre instrutor da Unidade Especial e era muito o naquela época os espadachins dessa Unidade não podiam revelar o seu verdadeiro nome a ninguém,mesmo aos raros companheiros de missão,foi assim que ele ficou conhecido.

-E o que aconteceu com ele e a tal Mayumi?Onde eles estão hoje?-perguntou a baka red.

-Mayumi foi morta em uma investigação sigilosa que fazia para Kansai... -respondeu Takuya.-E Night Blade desapareceu um mês antes desse fato.Ouvi dizer que eram grande amigos...

-É uma pena não podermos contar com esses grandes heróis. -comentou Asakura.

-Tem razão. -respondeu Takuya. -Mas como um Leikô eu quero terminar o que Night Blade começou.E estou certo que a Sakurazaki quer fazer o mesmo quanto a Mayumi.

Setsuna apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

E assim eles continuaram a procurar o livro, até que quinze minutos depois...

-E-eu achei. -disse Nodoka que estava sentada e com alguns livros na mesa.

-Já?-disse Asakura.

Todos imediatamente se reuniram próximo a livreira.

-E eu pensava que íamos passar uma _etelnidade_ _ploculando_ o _livlo_...-disse Ku Fei aliviada.

-Muito bem Nodoka!-disse Asuna.

-N-não foi nada. -respondeu ela. -É que eu já havia lido alguns livros contando histórias sobre magos e outras coisas, e fiquei pensando se esse livro não estaria entre eles...

-Eu não ficaria surpreso se esses livros que você leu também sejam crônicas reais de batalhas entre magos. -comentou Takuya.

-Ora quem se importa com os outros livros?-disse Kotarô.-Vamos ver logo onde esse tal sukuna está para detonarmos esses caras de uma vez!

-Falando no sukuna...o que você pode dizer sobre ele Takuya?-perguntou Yue

-O sukuna selado em Mahora é um dos cinco grandes selados por todo Japão, incluindo aquele que foi derrotado pela Evangeline. -respondeu ele.-Cada um dos grandes sukunas tem habilidades e poderes diferentes, que poderiam destruir todo o Japão ou talvez até o mundo.

-O mundo?-disse Asuna meio incrédula.

-O livro fala sobre isso. -respondeu Nodoka. -Aqui também diz que esses sukunas chegaram a ser usados na Grande Guerra e se não fosse por um grupo de magos e guerreiros benfeitores eles teriam destruído com tudo.

-Grupo de benfeitores?-perguntou Asuna.

-Provavelmente o Thousand Master e Eishun Konoe. -respondeu Sagara.

-Agora que você falou nisso, - comentou Negi. - O pai da Konoka me mostrou uma foto dele e do meu pai com outros colegas de batalha e mencionou alguma coisa sobre ter lutado numa guerra...Será que foram eles que selaram todos os cinco sukunas?

-Pelo que o livro diz é quase isso professor Negi. -respondeu Yue que estava sentada ao lado de Nodoka.-Parece que dois deles foram selados, o que inclui o que estava em Kyoto,já dos outros três, como esse que está aqui em Mahora, restaram apenas sua essência maligna.

-O livro fala sobre os poderes desse sukuna ou a sua localização?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Vejamos... -disse Nodoka procurando no livro.-que estranho...a página que deveria relatar isso foi rasgada.

-Rasgada?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Como isso pode ter acontecido?-perguntou Negi.

-Eu não sei professor. -respondeu Yue.-Uma de nossas tarefas,juntamente com Haruna e outras pessoas é cuidar da preservação dos livros.Nós fizemos uma checagem geral nessa área pouco antes dos preparativos do festival,é estranho um livro rasgado estar aqui.

-Será que o encanto do livro repeliu vocês?-indagou Asuna.

-Não esse livro não tem esse tipo de magia... -respondeu Setsuna.-O que é estranho...

-A menos que alguém tenha removido a magia e rasgado a página. -comentou Kamo.

-Mas quem _podelia_ ter feito isso?-perguntou Ku Fei.

-Alguém do Grupo Fantasma provavelmente. -respondeu Takuya. -Eles devem ter vindo aqui.

-Droga, o que vamos fazer agora?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Eu não sei... -respondeu o Leikô. -Hã?

-O que foi Takuya?-perguntou Konoka.

Na verdade não foi só Takuya. Setsuna, Negi, Kamo e Kotarô sentiram uma energia maligna. Foi quando Setsuna apontou para o teto da biblioteca,onde todos avistaram uma sombra.

-Aquilo é... -disse Negi.

-A mesma sombra que tentou atacar Nodoka. -disse Setsuna.-O que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Deve ter sido ela que rasgou a página do livro!-concluiu Yue.

No mesmo instante a sombra se dividiu em várias e "fugiu" do lugar.

-Droga!Temos que ir atrás dela!Ela pode nos levar ao Grupo Fantasma.-avisou Kamo.

-Atrás dela?Mas como vamos ar a sombra se ela dividiu-se em várias e nem sabemos para onde foram Kamo?-perguntou Asakura.

-Talvez exista uma forma. -disse o arminho. -Mana livreira me empresta o livro?

Nodoka entregou o livro a Kamo e ele usou uma de suas magias no mesmo.

-O que você está fazendo fuinha-safada?-perguntou Asuna.

-Uma magia de rastreamento mana. -explicou o arminho. -Se aquela sombra tiver tocado no livro poderemos seguir o rastro de magia que ela deixou. Mana Setsuna pode me dar uma mãozinha?

-Sim. -disse a Shinmei evocando seis shikigamis que se combinaram a magia do arminho.

-Com esses shikigamis combinados com a magia de rastreamento, poderemos localizá-los rapidamente. -explicou Kamo.

-Muito bem. -disse Takuya. -Será melhor se nos dividirmos para encontráo alguns de nós não são lutadores,será melhor que façamos duplas compostas de lutadores e não lutadores.

-Certo. -concordou Setsuna. -Se alguém encontrar alguma coisa,os shikigamis se encarregarão de avisar aos outros.Milady você vem...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, Konoka já estava próxima ao jovem espadachim.

-Takuya, eu posso ir com você?-perguntou ela.

-Mi-milady?-estranhou Setsuna.

-Eu sei que o momento não é propício, mas eu queria te perguntar algumas coisas. -disse Konoka.-É que eu tenho certeza que eu já vi você...

-Me-me desculpe. -respondeu ele meio sem graça.-M-mas eu prefiro ir sozinho.

Dizendo isso Takuya saiu correndo.

-Ele até que é bem rápido. -disse Asakura.

-Mas por que ele não quis ir comigo?-perguntou Konoka.

-Não deveria confiar em alguém que não ajudou a te salvar quando podia, Milady. -alertou Setsuna.

-M-mas...

-Não temos tempo a perder. -avisou Kamo.-Vamos nos separar e procurar antes que a pista se esfrie.

Assim eles se separaram em duplas ou trios, excetuando Takuya que foi sozinho e Kotarô que também não quis companhia. Negi,Kamo e Nodoka,Setsuna e Konoka,Asuna e Yue,Ku Fei Asakura e Aisaka.Cada time foi para um lado procurando resquícios daquela magia.

Em cima de um dos prédios de Mahora, próximo a uma praça movimentada...

-A primeira fase de nosso plano está sendo um sucesso. -comentou Mist.

-Muito bem. -disse Galbor.-Certifiquem-se de não agir até que o Leikô e seus amigos estejam todos aqui.

Todos seguiam os shikigamis procurando a sombra, mas foi o trio de Ku Fei, Asakura e Aisaka que achou primeiro. Afinal além de um shikigami, eles tinham uma fantasma na equipe.

-Eu achei. -disse Aisaka.

-_Sélio_?-perguntou Ku Fei.

-Sim. Tem umas pessoas estranhas em cima do prédio de Mahora.

-Beleza. -respondeu Asakura. -Agora é só avisar aos outros...

-_Palece_ que o shikigami já está fazendo isso. -comentou Ku Fei observando o mesmo parar e começar a brilhar.Todos receberam o chamado.

-No prédio do lado norte. -disse Negi que estava com Nodoka próximo ao Chao Bao Z.

-Temos que ir rápido Milady. -disse Setsuna a Konoka.Ambas estavam perto da entrada da escola de Mahora.

-É hora de botar pra quebrar!-disse Kotarô estalando os dedos. Ele estava próximo a árvore do mundo.

-Vamos Yue. -disse Asuna que estavam mais próximas do local.

Takuya também recebeu o sinal e se dirigiu ao lugar correndo pela parede dos prédios. Ele não chamava muita atenção, por que todos julgavam se tratar de um ensaio para alguma coisa no festival. Logo todos chegariam ao local.

-Estamos todos aqui. -avisou Negi que foi o último a chegar.

-Aqueles são os caras?-perguntou Kotarô. -Não parecem grande coisa...

-Não os subestime Kotarô. -alertou Takuya.-Não esqueça que eles conseguiram entrar aqui sem que a barreira mágica os detectasse.

Todos se aproximaram mais do lugar, quando então escutaram a voz de um dos homens que dizia:

-Negi Springfield e Konoka Konoe… então vocês são os filhos do Thousand Master e Eishun. Fico feliz em finalmente conhece-los.

-Quem é você?-perguntou Negi.

-Ora onde é que estão as minhas maneiras?-respondeu ele. -Permitam que eu me apresente.Sou Galbor, líder do Grupo Fantasma.Quero fazer uma proposta a vocês.

E ele continuou:

-Vocês dois possuem um grande poder mágico e se receberem o treinamento adequado, poderão se tornar muito poderosos. O que acham de se tornarem meus alunos?

-Não vamos nos unir a nenhum ser maligno!-gritou Negi.

-Frase estranha vinda de alguém que é treinado pela High Daylight Walker.-respondeu Galbor.-Você também pensa dessa forma, cara Konoka?

-Não ouse se dirigir a Milady!-disse Setsuna.

-Oh...é a Shinmei que cuida da segurança dela?-perguntou Galbor.-Presumo que seja tão forte quanto esse Leikô que está com você...Ou essa luta não terá graça!

-Não vamos permitir que vocês obtenham a essência do sukuna.-disse Sagara.

-Acha mesmo Leikô?-disse o líder do Grupo Fantasma em tom de zombaria. -Como podem se achar capazes de me impedir se não podem nem cuidar de si mesmos?

Ao dizer isso,Galbor estalou os dedos e Mist,que estava sentada em pose de meditação,invocou várias sombras que partiram em direção ao local.As sombras apenas passavam em volta dos garotos dificultando sua visão e antes que estes percebessem,Nodoka foi levada até os magos por uma das sombras.

-Nodoka!-gritou Negi e Yue.

-Livreira!-gritou Asuna e Asakura.

-Solta ela!-disse Negi que usando seu báculo, partiu em direção a sombra tentando salva-la, mas antes que conseguisse alcançar a livreira, Maya apareceu do nada tentando lhe acertar um chute. Negi percebeu o ataque e bloqueou com o braço direito,mas o golpe fez um efeito estranho que o jogou ao chão,caindo do báculo.O professor-mago-lutador até evitou a queda e tentou atacar a mulher com um chute que foi bloqueado pela mesma.

-Como?-disse ele sem acreditar.

-Eu não sou uma guerreira qualquer.-respondeu Maya que contra atacou com um soco.Negi conseguiu bloquear mas a força o lançou longe.

-Negi!-gritaram Konoka e Asuna.

Kotarô, levado pelo seu espírito de luta, partiu pra cima de Maya com tudo,mas a guerreira não era qualquer pessoa.Enquanto isso Setsuna,pedindo a Ku Fei que cuidasse de Konoka e das demais, saltou em direção ao prédio onde estavam os demais membros do Grupo Fantasma acompanhada de Asuna, que usando a carta de pacto evocou seu harisen .

-Não vamos deixar você levar a Nodoka!-gritou Setsuna que sacou de sua espada.

-Salta a nossa amiga!-gritou Asuna.

-Não!Sakurazaki,Asuna é uma armadilha!-avisou Takuya que havia percebido algo de errado,mas já era tarde.A espada da shinmei que havia saltado primeiro,atingiu uma barreira mágica invisível que lhe deu um poderoso choque elétrico. Aproveitando a chance, Saito saiu de onde estava e golpeou Setsuna com toda força, lançando-a ao chão. Quando Asuna percebeu que Setsuna havia caído, não teve nem tempo de fazer nada. Ela também foi atingida por um chute de Saito e foi jogada ao chão.

-Droga!-disse Takuya correndo até Saito, mas alguém veio de cima com um soco poderoso. Takuya bloqueou o golpe,mas assim que sentiu a força do golpe em suas mãos percebeu algo de errado.Numa fração de segundos,a mesma pessoa que tentou golpeá-lo apareceu ao seu lado direito acertando-o com um tipo de golpe manipulando o ar.O Leikô conseguiu evitar receber um golpe fatal,mas o ar deslocado o lançou a dois metros de distancia.

-_Sagala_!-Gritou Ku Fei.

-Ugh!Essa técnica...-disse Takuya.-é da escola Leikô...como?

-Parece que a Unidade Especial continua treinando forte.-disse o oponente.-Mesmo na minha época não era qualquer um que conseguia evitar um golpe certeiro meu.

Takuya ergueu o olhar e quando viu quem era seu oponente se surpreendeu.

-Não pode ser...-disse ele.-você é...Mestre Kai Amakusa?!

-Oh...então meu nome não foi esquecido entre os Leikô.-respondeu Kai.

-Como pode ser...-disse Takuya.-É impossível!

-Surpreso Leikô?-disse Galbor.-Eu não o culpo.Afinal não é todo dia que você está a frente do um dos Grandes Mestres da Escola Leikô.

-Grande Mestre Leikô?-disse Setsuna que se levantou com dificuldade.

-Ele é um Grande Mestre?-perguntou Kotarô que estava a frente do Negi que havia acabado de se levantar.

Kai permaneceu calado. Galbor então disse:

-Eu vou levar essa bela jovem comigo. Se vocês quiserem salvá-la venham para o bosque a sudoeste de Mahora em 30 minutos. Se não o fizerem eu não posso garantir a segurança de sua amiga!

-Droga...-disse Negi.

-E mais uma coisa.-disse o líder do Grupo Fantasma.-Não me importam quantos de vocês virão me enfrentar,desde que Negi Springfield e Konoka Konoe estejam entre vocês.Se vocês dois não estiverem lá eu acabarei com ela sem hesitar!

Ao dizer isso, Maya, Saito e Kai desapareceram de perto deles e apareceram junto a Mist e Galbor.Todos então começaram a sumir em meio a uma sombra criada por Mist mas antes que desaparecessem,Kai falou:

-Takuya Sagara da Unidade Especial...estarei esperando por você...Não fuja...a menos que seja um covarde igual ao velho mestre...

-Ora seu...-respondeu Takuya.

E dizendo isso eles desapareceram.

-Droga!-gritou Negi socando o chão.-Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer?

-Negi...-disse Asuna.-calma...

-Como posso me acalmar Asuna!?-gritou ele.-Eu estou treinando duro com a Mestra Eva e com a Ku Laosu,e mesmo assim não consegui evitar que levassem a Nodoka!Que tipo de professor eu sou que não consigo cuidar de minhas alunas?

-Negi...-disse baixinho Konoka.

-Não podemos ficar parados aqui Negi!-disse Kotarô.-Se eles tão pedindo por briga então temos que ir até eles!Certo Takuya?

Takuya permanecia em silêncio.

-Takuya o que houve?-perguntou Konoka.

-Hã?-disse ele.

-Perguntei o que aconteceu. -disse a Konoe.-Você está tão quieto desde que eles desapareceram.

-N-Não é nada. -respondeu ele que pensava no por que de encontrar um Leikô fazendo parte do maligno Grupo Fantasma, ainda mais sendo o Kai Amakusa. Ele estava meio perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu a Setsuna dizer:

-Kotarô tem razão.Temos que ir atrás deles.Mas temos que pensar em uma estratégia.

-Estratégia?-contestou Kotarô. -Não temos tempo pra isso garota!Nós devemos é ir lá e dar uma surra nessa galera!

-Não, a mana Setsuna tem razão!-contestou Kamo.-Se nós formos assim na "cara dura" acabaremos na armadilha do inimigo como caímos agora.É melhor esfriar a cabeça e pensar no que fazer.

-Mas de um jeito ou de _outlo_ ir até lá já não _selia_ uma armadilha?-perguntou Ku Fei.

-Provavelmente. -respondeu o arminho.-Por isso é melhor pensar com cuidado o próximo passo.

-Mas por que nos encontrar no bosque a sudoeste?-perguntou Asakura.-Não tem nada lá.

-Hum...agora que você falou...-disse Setsuna.-Por que nos chamar para lutar num bosque?Eles não parecem ser do tipo que não envolveriam civis em seu combate.

-Será que a essência maligna do sukuna está aprisionada lá?-perguntou Yue.

Todos tiveram um estalo ao ouvir isso. Até mesmo Takuya que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

-A essência do sukuna...-disse Takuya.-É provável que aquela folha do livro diga a localização exata dela.Você deve estar certa Yue.

-Então temos que ser rápidos.-falou Negi recompondo-se.-Não podemos permitir que eles machuquem a Nodoka e muito menos que libertem esse poder maligno!

-Negi...-disse Konoka feliz com as palavras decididas do professor mirim.Aquelas palavras encheram ainda mais o coração de todos de determinação e vontade de salvar Nodoka e destruir as ambições malignas de Galbor e seus subordinados.Mas estaria mesmo o sukuna naquele lugar?E qual é a história por trás de Kai Amakusa?Ainda há muitos segredos a serem revelados e muitos desafios esperando nosso grupo de heróis em Mahora. Porém em Kyoto...


	5. Lembranças,promessas,perigo

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga5.Fase Love Hina:Lembranças,promessas,perigo.**_

Era o mesmo dia em que Takuya chegara em Mahora,mais ou menos ás cinco e quarenta e cinco da manhã.Junichi acabara de acordar depois de ter um árduo treinamento no dia anterior.

-Como eu pensava,não consegui dormir muito bem...-disse ele sem muito ânimo.

Após os devidos atos higiênicos da manhã,(trocar de roupa,escovar os dentes),o jovem Leikô caminhava pelo corredor dos quartos do grande dojo quando escutou uma voz:

-Iá!Iá!

-O que está acontecendo?-pensava ele ao ouvir a voz e perceber que vinha da área de treino.

Ao chegar lá,o rapaz encontrou Motoko treinando arduamente.Ele parou observando os movimentos da jovem mestra shinmei,ficando meio que hipnotizado com a beleza da jovem e com suas curvas que levemente apareciam naquele quimono, e impressionado em como Motoko estava de pé tão cedo.Dava pra se notar pela forma como ela treinava,que já fazia um bom tempo que estava ali.

-Motoko...-pensava ele meio que corado e lembrando de um momento em seu passado quando caminhava por meio da floresta de Kyoto.Nesse dia ele encontrara uma bela jovem samurai treinando arduamente, próxima a uma cachoeira.Imediatamente ele escondeu-se em uma árvore e ficou a observá-la.

-Uma Shinmei...-pensava ele ao ver sua forma de lutar.-E como é bonita...

-Motoko,calma!-dizia uma voz de mulher

-Mas irmã eu tenho que treinar ainda mais!-disse Motoko.-Agora que você abandonou a espada eu tenho que me esforçar ao máximo para sucedê-la como mestra Shinmei!

-Mesmo assim você não deve exagerar no treinamento.-respondeu Tsuruko.-Até eu costumava descansar em certas horas.

-Mesmo assim...-disse a jovem Shinmei que caiu no chão repentinamente sem terminar a frase.Nessa hora Junichi despertou de suas lembranças, pois a mesma cena repetia-se naquele instante na sua frente.

-Aoyama!Você está bem?-perguntou ele que veio correndo até onde ela estava e agachou-se para acudi-la.

-Sim...eu estou bem...-respondeu Motoko.-Só exagerei um pouco.

Motoko então tentou se levantar.

-O que você está fazendo?-perguntou Junichi.

-Eu...tenho que treinar mais...-respondeu ela.

-Não faça isso!-advertiu ele.-Tá na cara que você está muito cansada de ter treinado tanto.E depois você já dominou a técnica e...

-Chama aquilo de técnica?!-disse a Shinmei irritada que levantou-se e encarou o Leikô de cima para baixo.

-Hã?

-Nós treinamos com tudo ontem,e no final das contas a sua técnica é muito superior a minha.-queixou-se Motoko.-O velho mestre disse que teríamos mais vantagem na luta se ambos a dominássemos.

-E foi o que conseguimos.-respondeu Junichi que ainda não se levantara.

-Conseguimos?Não diga asneiras! A minha técnica é muito inferior a sua,está longe de ser capaz de derrotar Onishadow!

-Aoyama...-disse Junichi.

-A minha irmã me falou que você é um gênio com uma capacidade analítica fora do comum. Que você é capaz de decifrar os golpes do oponente e armar não só um contra ataque eficiente, como também usar a própria técnica do adversário, chegando até a descobrir uma forma mais poderosa da mesma. Eu não posso ficar pra trás mesmo com essa desvantagem...não estou fazendo isso pelo meu orgulho,eu apenas...não quero ser um fardo na luta...Eu apenas...

Motoko perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em direção a Junichi, que imediatamente a segurou.A cabeça de Motoko estava encostada no ombro do jovem mestre.A Shinmei corou ao perceber que havia sido amparada por ele, mas por algum motivo que nem ela entendia,não queria afastar-se do Leikô.Foi quando ela ouviu ele dizer:

-Eu um gênio?Talvez eu seja. Mas é estranho que aquela que é capaz de superar não só Tsuruko como a lendária Mayumi Tomoe não se julgue um também.

-Tsurugi?-disse ela que nesse instante tirou a cabeça do ombro do rapaz e ficou olhando para este, que contou uma história de sua infância:

-Quando eu era criança, todos falavam do meu potencial e que eu poderia superar até o velho mestre. Os comentários eram tantos que erroneamente deixei aquilo me subir a cabeça. Fiquei arrogante e menosprezava os da minha idade. Até que eu fui desafiado por uma garota um ano mais nova pra uma disputa de kendô. Convencido da vitória, aceitei o desafio, mas acabei derrotado.

Motoko ficou calada escutando o que ele dizia:

-Muito abalado com aquela derrota, eu fui alvo de chacota pra todos da minha idade.Eu perguntei ao vovô por que eu fui derrotado se eu era um gênio, neto do grande samurai.Então ele me disse que mesmo que você seja um gênio,se não trabalhar o seu dom, será como uma espada de renome sem fio.

-Tsurugi...-disse a Shinmei.

-Então eu percebi que não importava se o meu avô era o lendário samurai ou se eu tinha um talento nato para a espada.-concluiu ele.-.Se eu não treinasse o suficiente,seria vencido por qualquer um. Nunca mais menosprezei as habilidades de ninguém.Então eu decidi treinar com afinco para ser digno de me tornar um bom samurai Leikô.

-Então você fez um bom trabalho...-disse ela.

-Você está me elogiando?-perguntou ele sorrindo.

Ao ver aquele sorriso, Motoko levantou-se imediatamente,afastando de Tsurugi com um leve corar.De fato havia algo naquele sorriso que a atraia e não era só por lembrar o do Keitarô.

-N-Não me entenda mal e-eu s-só estou dizendo os fatos.-respondeu ela .-Você não seria intitulado mestre de sua escola se fosse um fracassado arrogante!

-E você também não.-respondeu Junichi.

-Hã?-Motoko ficou calada uns instantes e então disse:

-É...Acho que tem razão...

-He,he...

-O que foi?-perguntou Motoko ao ver ele rindo.

-Eu acabei de me lembrar de um relatório que Sagara me passou sobre a ocasião em que Konoka Konoe fora seqüestrada aqui em Kyoto.-explicou Tsurugi.-Ele me contou como a sua discípula, Setsuna Sakurazaki lutou para resgatá-la e do quanto ela estava determinada a salva-la.Mas agora parece que ele falava de você.Sua obstinação em aperfeiçoar a "Fúria Extrema da Espada Sagrada", lembra muito o que ele relatou sobre a Sakurazaki .

-Setsuna sempre foi obstinada...- respondeu Motoko.-Assim que chegou em Kanto, a primeira coisa que fez foi me procurar na pensão Hinata pedindo treinamento.Mesmo tendo sido devidamente preparada aqui,ela queria se tornar ainda mais forte para proteger Lady Konoka.

-Parece que nossos alunos não são muito diferentes.-comentou o Leikô.-Sempre que Sagara estava em Mahora reportando uma missão para o senhor Konoe, ele ia até a Toudai me procurar para ser treinado.Na verdade,apesar de eu ter ajudado em seu treinamento básico,não cabia a mim treinar a Unidade Especial.

-Mesmo assim.-disse ele levantando-se.-Eu não podia deixar de treiná-lo ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele passou pra chegar ao nível que tem hoje.

-Bom, acho que temos que seguir o exemplo de nossos alunos e treinar mais. -afirmou Motoko.

-Tem razão. -concordou Tsurugi .-Vamos.

-Vamos?-estranhou Motoko.-O que você vai fazer?

-Ora eu vou treinar com você!Afinal somos parceiros nessa batalha.-respondeu ele com um sorriso.

-É...você tem razão somos parceiros nesse combate.-respondeu Motoko sorrindo de volta.

Junichi então parou por um instante.

-Aoyama...-disse ele sério.

-Sim?-perguntou ela.

-Q-Quando isso tudo terminar...-comentou ele meio que acanhado e com o coração meio que disparado.

Motoko ficou em silêncio.Sem perceber o seu coração começou a acelerar,como se soubesse o que ele queira perguntar.Ela se perguntava sobre o por que de tanta ansiedade,ainda mais vendo o Tsurugi tão relutante.Este respirou fundo e disse:

-Quando isso tudo terminar eu queria saber se você...se você não gostaria de...

-Junichiiiiiiiiiii!!-gritou uma voz de mulher.

-Hã?-Mal o Leikô pensou em de quem poderia ser essa voz quando de repente uma bela jovem,de cabelos negros que iam até o ombro e olhos negros,com um corpo bem violão e peitos não muito avantajados,mas ainda assim bem proporcionais, aparecera por trás dele saltando em seu pescoço abraçando-o.

-Junichi eu senti tantas saudades de você!!-disse a jovem feliz.

-A-Ayane?!-disse ele meio que surpreso.-O que você faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse patrulhando!

-Eu cheguei agora de uma excursão da faculdade.-respondeu ela.-Quando eu soube que você estava por aqui eu não podia deixar de te ver!

-Tá ok,tá ok...agora dá pra desgrudar?-pediu ele enquanto Motoko ("gota") observava a cena pensando se aquela garota com jeito espalhafatoso era uma Leikô.

Ayane então largou do pescoço de Tsurugi e ele meio que sem graça a apresentou a Shinmei.

-Aoyama essa aqui é...

-Ayane Imamori,a mais forte das mulheres Leikô e noiva prometida de Junichi!-disse ela a interrompendo.

-N-Noiva prometida?-surpreendeu-se Motoko.Tsurugi irritou-se com o comentário dela.

-Ayane!Eu já te disse que...

-Você não vai voltar atrás com a sua promessa vai?-perguntou Ayane agarrando o seu braço direito..

-Aquilo foi quando éramos crianças!-respondeu ele zangado.- E eu...

-Promessa...criança...-disse Motoko pausadamente

-Aoyama?

-Não esqueça de cumprir sua promessa...-disse ela.-Afinal vocês são noivos prometidos.

-Onde você vai?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Vou deixar vocês a sós...preciso descansar um pouco.-respondeu ela dirigindo-se ao interior do dojo.

-Aoyama espera aí!-pediu ele em vão.Depois que ela se retirou,Tsurugi disse a Ayane muito irritado:

-Droga Ayane!Por que você fez isso?

-Ora, eu só estava falando a verdade!-respondeu ela.-Nós não fizemos uma promessa?

-Aquilo não foi uma promessa válida!-respondeu Tsurugi.

-Mas foi você que concordou com as condições lembra?-perguntou ela jogando um charme para o rapaz que só o deixava irritado.

-Eu sei que eu disse isso.-respondeu ele.-Mas eu não vou me casar com alguém que...

-Então vai casar com aquela Shinmei?-disse Ayane séria.

-Como é?-perguntou ele.

-Eu estava observando vocês.-respondeu a Leikô.-Vi como você conversava com ela ,e sua forma de falar sem dúvida demonstra que sente algo por ela.Se eu não tivesse chegado o que você teria pedido a ela?Pra sair com você?

-I-isso é...eu...-Tsurugi não sabia como argumentar.Se tinha duas coisas que Ayane era é inteligente e uma boa observadora.E por conhecê-lo desde a infância,a jovem praticamente sabia tudo sobre ele.

Ayane então argumentou:

-Você sabe muito bem que os anciões de nossa escola não permitiriam que o mestre de nosso estilo namorasse com uma Shinmei.-e ela disse Shinmei em tom de desprezo.-Francamente...eu não sei por que temos que nos aliar a eles para lutar contra o clã amaldiçoado!Nós somos mais do que suficientes para cuidar disso.E...

-Quer parar de falar besteira?!-disse o jovem mestre Leikô irritado.

-Junichi?

-Em primeiro lugar ela não é "uma Shinmei".- e ele disse Shinmei imitando o tom de desprezo com que Ayane havia falado antes e usando os dedos para indicar aspas.-Ela tem nome e se chama Motoko Aoyama, mestra da escola Shinmei e alguém de grandes habilidades.E em segundo lugar, eu não me lembro de ter que pedir autorização a aquele bando de múmias pra namorar ou cuidar da minha vida.

-Mas Junichi ela é...

-Agora não é hora para seu orgulho estúpido!-respondeu ele.- Temos que nos concentrar no clã amaldiçoado e em como derrotá-lo.Mesmo que houvesse uma probabilidade de sermos capazes de lidar com eles sozinhos, esse é um assunto que cabe as duas escolas já que essa situação é culpa de ambas.

Ayane ia tentar argumentar mas Junichi a interrompeu.

-Eu presumo que o Velho Mestre já tenha lhe dado instruções sobre o que fazer.Então eu sugiro que cuide disso imediatamente em vez de perder tempo aqui.

Ayane apenas balançou a cabeça.Não esperava levar uma dura dessas pois as palavras de Tsurugi foram como as de um mestre não de um amigo de infância.Mas antes de se retirar ele disse:

-Olha, você é a mais forte de nossa geração depois de mim.Não podemos contar com sua avó ou com alguns dos mais fortes do nosso estilo nessa batalha.E pra piorar,se acontecer desavenças entre os Leikô e os Shinmei,poderemos não ter a mesma sorte de selar o clã amaldiçoado como da outra vez.Eu sei que você não é muito chegada a eles mas poderia deixar isso de lado pelo menos até o fim da missão?Se não puder fazer isso por mim, faça ao menos pelas futuras gerações que não que terão que enfrenta-los se vencermos.

Ayane ficou uns segundos calada e então disse:

-Está certo você tem razão !Eu farei isso...pelos nossos filhos!

-Putz,como você é complicada...-disse Tsurugi meio que sorrindo,meio que chateado,ele parecia estar acostumado a esse jeito da Ayane.-Eu estou indo falar com a Aoyama.

Enquanto ele se retirava a garota pensava:

-Não me importa se você falou aquilo por falar...promessa é promessa e você nunca quebrou uma em toda a sua vida.Quando derrotarmos Onishadow eu farei de tudo para que você cumpra essa promessa!E então...de nossa união saíra o mais poderoso espadachim que esse estilo já viu!

Enquanto isso, distante dali em um templo...

-Baidax!Quanto tempo vai levar pra descobrir como desfazer a magia que impede nosso lorde de achar sua espada?-perguntou Granzer,um dos onis similar a um homem-lobo.

-Paciência Granzer...-respondeu Baidax que meditava.

-Paciência?!-irritou-se ele.-Você mesmo disse que já havia descoberto o segredo da barreira.

-Apesar de eu ter descoberto o segredo não é tão fácil neutralizar uma barreira desse nível.-explicou Baidax.

-Anda logo com isso eu não vejo a hora de enfrentar uns oponentes mais fortes!-disse Granzer.-Até agora só lutamos contra lixo!

-Acalme-se Granzer!-advertiu Onishadow que estava como que concentrado.-Desse jeito você só está incomodando a Baidax em seu trabalho...e me prejudicando.

-Sim meu lorde.-disse Granzer curvando-se respeitosamente.

Houve então uns segundos de silêncio quando de repente...

-Consegui!-avisou Baidax!-Lorde Onishadow é agora!

Baidax usando seus poderes mágicos conseguiu anular todas as barreiras mágicas de todos os templos por poucos segundos.

Nesse meio tempo no dojo Leikô...

-Hã?Essa sensação...-pensou Genzo que estava sentado tomando em seu quarto tomando um chá.-Parece que houve uma rápida oscilação na barreira...Será que?

Voltando ao local onde os membros do clã amaldiçoado estavam, os segundos que a barreira levou interrompida foram mais do que suficientes para Onishadow concentrar-se e localizar a espada maligna.

-Encontrei...-disse o líder do clã com um sorriso maligno.-Finalmente!

Ele então olhou para Granzer e disse:

-Diga a Wing Shadow para reunir a todos nas proximidades do templo localizado ao sul daqui!

-Sim Lorde Onishadow!-respondeu ele.

-Assim que eu reaver Yami, iremos diretamente aos dojos Leikô e Shinmei e os destruiremos totalmente! E então dominaremos toda Kyoto!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!

Sendo assim os samurais-oni partiram para o local onde Yami estava selada.E nesse meio tempo,voltando ao dojo Leikô,Tsurugi caminhava até o quarto onde Motoko estava hospedada.Era um dos quartos de honra reservado para as visitas ilustres que viessem a escola.

-Motoko...-pensava o rapaz.-parece que foi ontem que vi você treinando naquela clareira...

Continuando suas lembranças de onde havia parado, Junichi lembrou-se de quando Motoko desmaiou e foi acudida por sua irmã que imediatamente a levou até o dojo Shinmei.Ele apenas as seguiu a uma certa distância afinal se soubessem que ele estava ali poderiam pensar que era um caso de espionagem a escola Shinmei já que aquele lugar era bem perto do prédio da escola.Preocupado com a saúde da jovem,no dia seguinte o jovem Leikô foi até o mesmo local,esperando revê-la e a encontrou treinando.De longe ele avistou Tsuruko,que a observava um pouco mais afastada.O jovem admirava o ímpeto da shinmei e passou a ir todos os dias naquele mesmo horário para observa-la,fosse chuva ou sol.Ele deveria estar treinando naquela hora,mas havia algo naquela shinmei que o prendia ali sem ele saber ou compreender o porque.Tsurugi também ficou mais decidido a se esforçar ainda mais quando soube depois que ela era a futura mestra da escola shinmei.Queria mostrar pra ela o quanto era forte e começou a se dedicar mais e mais nos treinos,o que deixava a todos intrigados.Ele era muito hábil para aprender o que outros levavam tempo para assimilar mas mesmo assim ele treinava o dobro dos demais...e todos os dias na mesma hora desaparecia para observar sua amada...sim sua amada.Ele já sabia que havia algo a mais em tudo aquilo e esperava um dia ter coragem de dizer a ela o que sentia...isso se conseguisse sair daquela árvore e se apresentar a ela é claro.

Foi quando um dia ele não a encontrou mais.E foi assim nos dias que se seguiram.Junichi decidiu procurá-la,e depois de incansáveis buscas sem sucesso pela shinmei,o jovem leikô deparou-se um dia com Tsuruko que junto com seu esposo fazia uma visita cordial a Genzo, que a conhecia desde sua infância.

-Ora,ora se não é o jovem Tsurugi!-disse ela.-Está vindo da cachoeira perto da escola shinmei certo?

-Co-como você sabe?-perguntou ele sem ação.

-Eu sou uma mestra shinmei, acha que eu não perceberia?-respondeu Tsuruko.-Você gosta dela não?

Junichi ficou em silêncio,não queria admitir.Tsuruko lhe contou que Motoko não era uma pessoa preparada para o amor, que ela nem entendia o significado da palavra "amar".Que seria bom que ele esperasse até que ela "amadurecesse mais"e se depois disso, ele ainda gostasse dela, que a procurasse na pensão Hinata.

Foi o que Junichi fez.Ele continuou a dedicar-se ao treinamento para ser o mestre de sua escola,mas seus sentimentos pela Shinmei aumentavam cada vez mais.Um dia ele soube por meio de Tsuruko que Motoko queria tentar a Toudai.Sem saber dos sentimentos da moça por Keitarô,Junichi resolveu prestar o vestibular para a Toudai e passaria como um dos mais bem colocados.Tudo para poder encontrar sua amada samurai mais uma vez,e reunir coragem para dizer a ela o que sentia.

-Achei que poderia me declarar a ela na Toudai,mas então eu descobri que ela amava o Urashima,e pra piorar AQUELA garota veio morar na pensão Hinata...-pensava ele respirando fundo enquanto chegava a área dos quartos.-E depois de todo esse tempo, cá estou eu de volta a Kyoto onde tudo começou...

Dentro do quarto, Motoko estava deitada pensando em tudo que acontecera com ela desde que foi para a pensão Hinata,a luta para entrar na Toudai,descobrir que amava o Keitarô,compreender por que a irmã abandonou a espada,e ser a mestra suprema do estilo Shinmei.Foi então que seus pensamentos chegaram até os últimos dias.

-Tsurugi...-pensava ela,enquanto em sua mente ecoavam as palavras de Ayane dizendo que ela e Junichi eram noivos prometidos.

-Por que eu saí de lá daquele jeito?-pensava ela.-A vida deles não me interessa nem um pouco...

A Shinmei começou a pensar no rapaz,lembrando desde quando eles trombaram na Toudai,o encontro na pensão Hinata,a vinda até Kyoto,a luta contra Genzo e a conversa que eles haviam tido há uns minutos atrás.Por que ela estava pensando nele?E o sorriso...ela tentava se convencer de que o seu corar e as leves palpitações que sentira ao falar com ele fosse fruto de seu sorriso que lembrara muito o do Keitarô.Mas ela já havia decidido esquecer o Urashima e correr atrás de sua própria felicidade,encontrar alguém que a amasse, que a completasse, assim como sua irmã encontrou alguém...Motoko não queria pensar que o Keitarô era o único que combinaria com ela e definitivamente a Shinmei não queria ficar pra "samurai titia".Era estranho ela pensar nisso pois há uns tempos atrás nem se importava com esse assunto.Motoko também lembrou-se que no dia do casamento do Keitarô e da Naru,Tsuruko havia comentado sobre a possibilidade de estar grávida. "Será que um dia eu também terei essa alegria?"-pensava ela.

Como a jovem samurai queria ter tido uma promessa de infância,assim como o Keitarô e agora...o Tsurugi.

-Será que todos os homens a minha volta estarão sempre comprometidos?-pensava ela.-Não eu não tempo pra pensar nessas bobagens!Eu tenho que ficar mais forte para junto com o Tsurugi...Tsurugi...

-Droga por que eu estou pensando nele?!-gritou ela coçando a cabeça com força e rolando na cama.-Será que eu...

-Aoyama?-disse uma voz vinda de fora.

-Tsurugi?-disse ela.

-Eu posso entrar?-perguntou ele.

-Sim entre.-respondeu a Shinmei levantando-se da cama e o rapaz entrou meio que sem jeito.

-O que você quer?-perguntou ela.

-Bom,é que...-disse ele relutante.-sobre a tal promessa...

-Não precisa dizer nada.-interrompeu Motoko.-Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida ou com a vida da sua noiva.

-Espera!-disse ele.-Não é nada disso que você...

-Nós somos dois mestres samurais.-afirmou ela interrompendo-o de novo e saindo pela porta do quarto.-Nossa relação é estritamente profissional e não devemos misturar outras questões...

-Mas você está entendendo tudo errado!-respondeu Tsurugi.-Essa história de promessa na verdade é...

-Eu não preciso de suas explicações!-disse Motoko que continuava a caminhar pelo corredor mas Junichi a puxou pela mão trazendo-a bem junto a si.

-Aoyama,me escuta!-disse ele para a Shinmei.-A verdade é que...a verdade é que eu...

Os dois estavam parados bem próximos um do outro,ambos corados e com o coração disparado.Junichi tentava falar mas não conseguia,ele não tinha muito jeito pra essas coisas.Motoko pensava no que ele ia dizer,seria uma declaração de amor que ela tanta sonhara mas que nunca recebera do Urashima?Porém...

-Mestre Aoyama!! Mestre Tsurugi!!-gritou uma voz de mulher.

Os dois soltaram as mãos rapidamente, enquanto a moça Shinmei de cabelos curtos verdes cujo nome era Nanami,chegou até eles com o seguinte recado:

-O Mestre Genzo e a Mestra Tsuruko esperam por vocês na grande sala,agora!

-O que?-disseram os dois.

Ambos correram até a grande sala da escola Leikô,onde Genzo e Tsuruko os aguardavam.

-Vovô!O que aconteceu?-perguntou Tsurugi e Genzo respondeu.

-Junichi,Motoko...parece que o clã amaldiçoado esta próximo de reaver Yami.

-Como é que é?-espantou-se o rapaz.

-Mas como?-perguntou Motoko e Tsuruko explicou:

-Recebemos um relatório de que um dos templos foi invadido pelo clã amaldiçoado,liderados por Onishadow em pessoa.Eles arrasaram com a guarda daquele lugar,e apenas um sobreviveu.Segundo ele,um dos samurais onis tem a habilidade de desativar barreiras mágicas,tornando possível a Onishadow encontrar o lugar exato onde Yami fora selada.

-Todos os templos emanavam uma aura maligna idêntica a de Yami para que as buscas por ela fossem dificultadas.-comentou Genzo.-Além da barreira mágica que dificulta ainda mais a sua localização.E pensar que eles possuem alguém capaz de remover a barreira...mas como eles conseguiram?

-Será que o Grupo Fantasma não está por trás disso?-perguntou Tsurugi e todos tiveram um estalo ao ouvir esse comentário.

-É bem possível que eles possam ter deixado alguém de seu grupo entre os Onis.-respondeu Genzo.-Ou então passado ao tal samurai a habilidade de neutralizar essas barreiras...

-Isso não importa agora!-disse Motoko.-Nós temos que ir atrás deles imediatamente.Ou Onishadow porá as mãos na espada maligna e será muito pior!

-Aoyama está certa!-concordou Tsurugi.-Vovô!Pra onde eles vão?

-Para o templo Shiroo ,10 km a leste da associação de Kansai.-respondeu Genzo.

-Beleza!-disse o jovem mestre.-Vamos Aoyama.É hora de destruir o clã amaldiçoado de uma vez!

-Espere um pouco Junichi!-chamou Genzo.-Não seja tão confiante,o clã amaldiçoado é...

-Vovô,-disse Junichi o interrompendo.-se eu não tiver confiança em mim mesmo,de que adiantará o treinamento?

E ele continuou:

-Eu sou o mestre do estilo Leikô agora.Não vou ficar parado vendo meus companheiros e aliados serem destruídos por esses caras.Vou lutar com tudo o que eu tenho!Iamazaki!

Ao dizer esse nome um samurai mascarado,integrante da Unidade Especial apareceu.

-Nós não poderemos contar com a mestra Imamori nessa missão e mestre Koji está fora do país.-disse ele.-Procure mestra Ayane e diga a ela para reunir alguns dos mais experientes samurais,incluindo os que estão de vigia nos templos e ir em direção ao templo Shiroo.Avise a Koichi,o segundo no comando da Unidade Especial para mandar homens as vilas próximas ao templo Shiroo,caso os Onis comecem a atacá-las.

-Mais uma coisa.-disse Junichi.-Não sabemos qual dojo ele atacará primeiro.Diga aos dois que façam questão de deixar alguns fortes samurais ao seu comando guardando esta escola e outros auxiliando a guarda da escola Shinmei.Diga para todos cooperarem ao máximo com nossos aliados e eu não quero saber de rivalidades ou o cretino que fizer isso irá se ver comigo!

-Sim senhor!-respondeu Yamazaki retirando-se dali.

-Tsurugi...-pensou Motoko meio que surpresa com a forma como ele agiu mediante a tal situação.-Eu também tenho que agir como mestra!

-Nanami!-disse ela.

-Sim Mestra Aoyama!-respondeu a jovem.

-Você ouviu o que o mestre Tsurugi ordenou ao seu subordinado.-Pois bem!Quero que passe a mesma ordem aos de nossa escola. Peça a eles para reforçarem a guarda na escola Shinmei e todo o caminho até ela. Levem as crianças, os inexperientes e incapacitados de lutar para um lugar seguro e diga aos samurais que estão aqui que ajudem a proteger este dojo com todas as forças e que não saiam até a segunda ordem.

Motoko pediu a Tsuruko um favor:

-Irmã,você poderia selecionar alguns dos melhores que estão aqui no templo?

-É...claro que sim.-respondeu ela.

-Obrigada.-disse Motoko.- Nanami, mande uma mensagem a Mieko Tamura para se encontrar com aqueles que ficarão a seu comando a exatos cinco quilometros do Templo Shiroo.Eles ajudarão os Leikô a lutar contra os Samurais Oni enquanto eu e Mestre Tsurugi iremos direto a Onishadow.

-Sim senhora eu cuidarei disso imediatamente!-disse ela retirando-se dali.

-Tsurugi vamos!-disse Motoko.

O Leikô balançou a cabeça concordando e depois voltou-se para o avô e Tsuruko dizendo:

-Vovô,Tsuruko...não se preocupem,nós cuidaremos do clã amaldiçoado de uma vez por todas!

-Cuidem-se vocês dois!-disse Tsuruko.

-Onishadow é muito astuto e um samurai experiente.-alertou Genzo.-Mesmo tendo aprendido a técnica que pode vence-lo,não a usem de forma imprudente.

-Sim senhor!-responderam os dois que saíram correndo dali.

-Não será uma luta fácil.-comentou Tsuruko.

-Concordo com você.-respondeu Genzo.-Eu gostaria que tivéssemos tido mais tempo pra treinar o trabalho em equipe deles.

-Mas se eles lutarem da forma que fizeram contra o senhor no fim de seu teste, poderão ter uma chance.-disse a samurai dona de casa.

-Tem razão.-concordou Genzo.

Na entrada do dojo...

-Hina!

-Hikari!

Os dois mestres chamaram suas espadas que vieram até eles.

-Aoyama...-disse Junichi.-Vamos depressa!

-Sim!-disse ela.

Enquanto os dois dirigiam-se ao Templo Shiroo, na pensão Hinata,todas as meninas reuniam-se na sala de visita...

-Por que a Kaolla chamou a todas nós aqui?-perguntou Shinobu.

-Ela disse que tinha algo importante para nos mostrar.-respondeu Sarah.

-Mais uma daquelas invenções idiotas...-resmungou Kanako.

-Ora não diga isso Kanako,aposto que é algo muito divertido.-comentou Mutsumi.

-Espero que seja uma coisa que possa render muita grana!-disse Kitsune com seu ar de gananciosa.

-Espero que não seja nada perigoso...-comentou Ema.

Kaolla apareceu na frente delas em cima de um palco com um microfone na mão e uma roupa de coelhinha.

-Desculpe por fazê-las esperar.Depois de muito preparo finalmente está pronta a minha arma definitiva!

-Arma definitiva?-perguntou Sarah.

-Kaolla por que a roupa de coelhinha?-indagou Shinobu. ("gota")

-E aqui está ela!-apresentou Kaolla em meio ao rufar de tambores enquanto um grande alçapão se abria no palco e algo subia.-Meu melhorado Mecha-Tama Thirty!Versão Anti-Leikô!

-Mecha Tama Thirty?-disse Ema.

-Versão...Anti-Leikô?-indagou Kanako meio interessada afinal Kaolla havia mencionado o nome Leikô.

-Eu sabia que tinha algo a ver com o Tsurugi!-afirmou Sarah.

-Depois de minha derrota para aquele garoto decidi usar uma de minhas tecnologias mais secretas para aperfeiçoar meu Mecha Tama Thirty!-comentou Kaolla.

-Tecnologias secretas?-indagou Kitsune.

-Mas esse Mecha Tama tá muito diferente de antes.-comentou Sarah observando as armas e armadura,que dava a impressão de ser um "Mecha Tama Transformer"já que estava em forma de um tipo de transporte.-Tem certeza que não é o Mecha Tama Thirty-One?

-Infelizmente o projeto do Mecha Tama Thirty-One ainda está no papel.-respondeu Kaolla.-Eu ia precisar de muito tempo para concluí-lo.E agora...

A princesa de Moru Moru deu um forte suspiro e disse:

-Agora que ele está pronto eu finalmente poderei ir a Kyoto derrotar aquele garoto Leikô!E quando eu o fizer estarei apenas um passo da dominação completa do mundo!Nyah!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!

As garotas apenas observavam a cena...("gota")

-A Kaolla ficou obcecada em derrotar o Junichi.-comentou Kitsune.

-Ela falou em dominar o mundo?-perguntou Ema meio que assustada,já que ainda não havia se acostumado a todas as maluquices das Hinata Girls.

-É hora de levar a luta até o Junichi!-anunciou Kaolla subindo no Mecha.-Quem tá afim de bagunçar um casamento?

-Kaolla eu te já disse que eles...-respondeu Shinobu que foi logo interrompida por alguém.

-Eu vou com você.

Todas estranharam Kanako dizer tal coisa. Logo ela que não ligava para as loucuras das meninas dali, estava afim de ir até Kyoto com Kaolla?

-Kanako..você tá falando sério?-perguntou Kitsune perplexa.

-Mais sério do que você imagina.-afirmou Kanako com um sorriso maligno.-Eu vou dar aquele moleque uma despedida de solteiro que ele jamais irá esquecer!

-É assim que se fala.-disse Kaolla mostrando o polegar em sinal de ok.-E então mais alguém vai conosco?

-Eu vou!-respondeu Sarah.-Quero ver a cara deles quando acabarmos com seu Omiai!

-Eu também vou!-afirmou Kitsune.-Eu não quero perder essa por nada!

-Mas meninas,-disse Shinobu.-Eles não foram se...

-Será que não?-comentou Kitsune.-Não esqueça que Mutsumi disse que ele sempre perguntava sobre a Motoko.Por que não ir até lá para tirar a dúvida?

-Acho que eu não tenho escolha a não ser ir com vocês.-respondeu Shinobu.

-Ema você também vem.-avisou Mutsumi.

-Eu?

-Já faz um bom tempo desde a "ultima grande viagem da Pensão Hinata".-comentou Mutsumi.-Nós tivemos tantas quando o Keitarô e a Naru estavam por aqui...

-Grandes aventuras...tudo o que a gente fazia era ir atrás daquele ronin fujão!-respondeu Sarah.

-Mas você tem que admitir que era muito divertido!-disse a "senhorita tartaruga" para Sarah que não pode negar.

-Vamos lá Ema.-disse Kitsune colocando a mão no ombro dela e dando a sua piscada de "garota olho de raposa".-Encare como um ritual de passagem da pensão Hinata.Toda moradora dessa pensão tem que encarar uma viagem dessas ao menos uma vez!Até a Kanako já passou por isso!

-Bom,já que é assim eu vou.-respondeu Ema se juntando as outras que já estavam em cima do Mecha-Tama.

-Já que está decidido vamos até Kyoto!-gritou Kaolla pressionando um botão que elevou o Mecha Tama até o alto destruindo completamente o telhado da pensão.

-Kaolla você devia ter feito isso lá fora!-gritou Shinobu.

-Ops..-disse a morena.-Depois eu cuido dos reparos.Mecha Tama Thirty Versão Anti-Leikô...PARTIR!

E assim foram as garotas para Kyoto,sem saber dos perigos que estavam a sua espera.E falando de Kyoto,mais precisamente na escadaria do Templo Shiroo...

-Argh!-gritou um Leikô ao ser golpeado por um dos samurais-oni.

-Eles são muitos!-disse uma samurai Shinmei.

-Protejam a templo com suas vidas!-ordenou um Leikô.-Não deixem que dêem um passo a mais!

Apesar de serem em poucos,o grupo de samurais estava conseguindo fazer frente a todos aqueles samurais-youkais.

-Esses samurais são mais fortes que os outros,vão nos dar mais trabalho, Lorde Onishadow!-disse um dos onis.

-Cuidem deles.-ordenou Onishadow.-Eu irei até o templo.

Enquanto os Shinmei e os Leikô enfrentavam os onis, Onishadow,Baidax e mais outros adentraram no templo procurando pela espada maligna.

-Ela está aqui eu posso sentir...-disse Onishadow.-Yami está no fim deste corredor.

Andando um pouco mais,eles se encontraram com vários samurais que estavam no templo,prontos para enfrenta-los.

-Seus cretinos...-disse Onishadow.-SAIAM DA FRENTE!

As mão direita do samurai-youkai brilhou com uma luz negra intensa e maligna e com essa luz ele deu um tipo de golpe que jogou todos os samurais ao chã eles incapazes de lutar,Onishadow e seus subordinados partiram o fim do corredor onde tinha uma porta que levava a uma câmara nas profundezas do templo.

Um pouco distante dali, em uma clareira, uma bela samurai de olhos verdes,cabelos castanho escuros aparentava uns 26 anos,e um corpo invejável a muitas de sua escola estava parada esperando, até que...

-Mestra Tamura chegamos!-avisou uma samurai shinmei.

-Estão atrasadas.-respondeu ela.-O templo Shiroo já esta sendo atacado,temos que ir para lá o mais rápido possível!

-Sim senhora!-responderam as samurais shinmei.

E assim elas partiram para o templo Shiroo.Enquanto isso,do lado de fora deste,os samurais lutavam com toda força contra os onis que eram bem fortes.Bem no inicio da escadaria,um Leikô estava derrotando alguns onis a sua frente,quando foi surpreendido pela direita por um ataque de um samurai-oni monstruoso.O tal samurai, que parecia liderar o grupo de defesa, foi ferido no braço e antes que o oni o atingisse uma Shinmei o salvou.Naquela altura haviam apenas cinco samurais em condições de lutar contra 15 samurais-onis,e não se podia esperar ajuda de dentro do templo pois Onishadow já havia dado cabo dos que estavam lá dentro.

-Vamos acabar com eles!-gritou o mesmo samurai-oni que havia ferido o Leikô.Os cinco samurais que restaram partiram corajosamente contra os onis,mas antes que conseguissem atacar(ou serem atacados),os onis foram atingidos por um zankusen e uma espada incendiaria.

-Mestre Tsurugi?Mestra Aoyama?-disseram os samurais.

-Vocês estão bem?-perguntou Junichi que junto com Motoko apareceu na frente deles.

-Sim estamos.-respondeu uma samurai shinmei.-Mas um grupo de samurais-onis muito mais poderosos acabaram de entrar no templo.

-Muito mais poderosos?-perguntou Motoko.

-Sim.-respondeu ela.-E um deles tinha uma energia maligna assustadora,como eu nunca senti antes.

-Só pode ser...-disse Motoko

-Onishadow...-completou Tsurugi

-Vocês esperem aqui.-ordenou a mestra Shinmei.-Mieko chegará em breve com reforços.Quando ela estiver aqui informem-na sobre tudo que esta acontecendo.

-Mas mestra Aoyama,é perigoso irem só vocês dois!-disse uma das shinmei.

-Não se preocupem não seremos derrotados tão facilmente.-respondeu ela

-E quanto a escola Leikô?-perguntou um jovem samurai.

-Ayanejá esta vindo para cá.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Se ela não chegar antes de Mieko vocês estarão sobre as ordens da shinmei.

-Sim senhor.-responderam os dois Leikô que ainda estavam em condições de lutar.

Despedindo-se do grupo de samurais, Tsurugi e Motoko subiram as escadarias do templo, derrotando alguns samurais oni que saíram de dentro dele para bloqueá-los. Mieko se dirigia ao local de luta com reforços,e Ayane vinha da escola Leikô com mais apoio.Dentro do templo,uma pequena porta se abria e Onishadow entrava em uma sala uma espada samurai com um caracteres japoneses na lâmina significando "morte" estava suspensa no ar,presa por uma espécie que campo de força mágico e vários selos budistas que a impediam de ser tocada.

-Baidax... já sabe o que fazer...-disse o líder dos samurais-oni.

-Sim Lorde Onishadow!-respondeu ele que sentou-se em posição de lótus e começou a recitar uma espécie de encantamento que começou a interferir no selo de magia. A espada começou a se mexer no ar.

-Sim!Sim!-gritou Onishadow. -liberte-se de sua prisão e venha para mim!Venha para o seu mestre e juntos faremos nossa vingança a todos os nossos inimigos!

Quanto mais audíveis eram as palavras do encantamento de Baidax mais a espada se mexia e mais Onishadow sorria. Era questão de segundos para que ela fosse liberada de sua prisão e então...

-Temos que correr Aoyama, eu sinto uma energia maligna aumentando exponencialmente!-disse Junichi que corria com a Shinmei por dentro do templo.

-Eu também estou sentindo. Eles devem estar próximos de liberarem a espada.-respondeu ela.

Nesse instante eles chegaram até a sala da espada e...

-Parem!-gritaram ambos.

Alguns dos onis olharam para trás e viram os dois mestres correndo em direção a eles, mas nesse instante...

-Kai!!-última palavra recitada por Baidax que liberou o selo da espada maligna.

-Finalmente!-disse Onishadow.-Oh,Yami espada maligna que já provou o sangue de muitos inimigos...venha a mim!

A espada veio até a mão direita de Onishadow, destruindo todos os selos que a seguravam e então...

Bum!!

Uma grande explosão destruiu completamente o templo. Os cinco samurais na escadaria não podiam acreditar no que viam.Ayane que já estava bem próxima escutou o grande estrondo.Mieko que vinha de outra direção também.O que teria acontecido com Tsurugi e Motoko?

Enquanto isso em Mahora, seus discípulos nem faziam idéia do que havia acontecido... ou que ia acontecer.


	6. Desafio em outra dimensão

Antes de irem ao bosque que ficava do lado sudoeste de Mahora, o nosso grupo de jovens heróis acertavam os últimos detalhes de sua investida contra os magos do grupo fantasma e o salvamento de Nodoka obviamente

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga6.Fase Negima:Desafio em outra dimensão.**_

Antes de irem ao bosque que ficava ao lado sudoeste de Mahora, o nosso grupo de jovens heróis estavam reunidos no mesmo lugar de onde Nodoka fora levada,acertando os últimos detalhes antes de irem até lá para derrotar o Grupo Fantasma e salvar a livreira.

-Takuya o que você pode dizer daquela mulher e do tal Samurai Leikô?-perguntou Asuna.

Mas o Leikô não respondia.Permanecia em silêncio fitando a direção onde estava o bosque indicado por Galbor.

-Alô!Terra para Takuya!-disse a baka red acenando com a mão direita na frente do rosto do rapaz.-Estou te fazendo uma pergunta!

-Hã?-respondeu ele como que despertasse de um transe. -Você perguntou alguma coisa?

-Cara você ficou tão desligado desde que viu aquele samurai. -comentou ela.-Por acaso ele foi seu mestre ou algo parecido?

Outra vez Takuya não respondeu.Já impaciente,Asuna desistiu de perguntar a ele e voltou-se para Setsuna .

-E você Setsuna.-disse ela.-Sabe alguma coisa sobre aquele homem,ou aquela mulher?

-Aquela mulher se chama Maya.-respondeu Kotarô no lugar dela.

-Você a conhece Kotarô?-perguntou Negi.

-Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu a vejo. -respondeu o meio-youkai.-Ela é muito conhecida entre os mercenários.Sempre anda a procura de alguém forte para lutar.Trabalha pra quem lhe pagar mais,mas sempre prefere fazer serviços sujos.

-Eu também já ouvi falar dela.-respondeu Setsuna.-É uma guerreira muito poderosa e violenta,alguém do tipo que o Grupo Fantasma adoraria ter do seu lado.

-E quanto a aquele samurai?-perguntou Asakura.-Vocês o conhecem?

Ambos menearam a cabeça dizendo que não.

-Embora eu conheça o nome de alguns dos mestres do estilo Leikô,como mestre Genzo,mestre Tsurugi,mestra Imamori e mestra Ayane,eu nunca ouvi falar de Kai Amakusa, embora o tal Galbor tenha dito que ele é um Grande Mestre Leikô.-comentou Setsuna.-Se isso for mesmo verdade,então ele deve ser um dos mestres da Unidade Especial já que nunca se sabe muito sobre esses caras.

-E os movimentos dele...-continuou ela.-O pouco que eu vi deu pra perceber que ele não é mesmo um mestre qualquer.Mesmo que não seja um Grande Mestre sem dúvida é alguém da elite dos Leikô.

-Você está certa em quase tudo o que disse. -comentou Takuya que continuava a olhar para a direção do bosque.

-Caramba até que enfim você voltou pro nosso mundo!-exclamou Asuna.-Já que você sabe alguma coisa desse Kai Amakusa fala de uma vez!

-Eu não preciso dizer nada.-respondeu o Leikô.-Setsuna já disse tudo.O único erro dela foi achar que nunca ouviu falar dele antes.

-Como assim eu já ouvi falar dele antes?-perguntou Setsuna.

Takuya calou-se por uns instantes.

-Ah, pára de rodeios, desembucha logo!-disse Asakura impaciente,seu sentido de repórter lhe dizia que tinha uma grande notícia por trás disso.

Setsuna teve um estalo em sua mente e perguntou como se não quisesse acreditar:

-Sagara...-Não me diga que ele é...?

Takuya respirou fundo e disse:

-Sim...Kai Amakusa...é na verdade o verdadeiro nome de Night Blade.

Todos tiveram um choque ao ouvir aquilo.

-Ele é o lendário Night Blade?-perguntou Kotarô sem acreditar

-Mas você não disse que Night Blade foi um _helói _que ajudou a _delotar _o _Glupo_ Fantasma no passado?-indagou Ku Fei.

-Sim é verdade.-respondeu Takuya.-E ele juntamente com Mestra Tomoe foram essenciais para vencer a batalha.

-Então por que alguém que ajudou a derrotar o Grupo Fantasma estaria do lado deles agora?-perguntou Konoka.

-Eu sempre pensei que os mestres samurais eram grandes heróis que sempre lutavam pelo que é certo. -comentou Aisaka.

-Sinceramente eu não sei dizer o que tudo isso significa... -respondeu o Leikô.-Mas eu juro que vou descobrir.

-Se ele é o lendário Night Blade significa que a coisa vai feder ainda mais pro nosso lado. -comentou Kamo.-Não será fácil enfrentar um mestre samurai desse nível.O cara era um dos Leikô mais temidos no submundo da magia.

-Isso é o que menos importa agora.-alertou Takuya.- Nossa prioridade é resgatar a senhorita Miyazaki.Uma vez que ela esteja a salvo poderemos nos preocupar em como derrotá-lo e ao Grupo Fantasma.

-Mas por que seqüestrar a garota dos livros?Eles não sabem que nós iríamos atrás deles de um jeito ou de outro?-perguntou Kotarô.

-E eles tentaram fazer o mesmo antes... -comentou Setsuna lembrando-se da sombra que foi em direção a livreira mais cedo e que havia sido extinguida por Takuya.

-Sem Nodoka nós perdemos uma vantagem muito grande. -respondeu Yue.-Além de termos que nos preocupar em resgatá-la não temos o artefato dela para nos ajudar a descobrir o que eles planejam.

-Está querendo dizer que eles já vinham nos estudando Yue?-perguntou Asuna.

-É a hipótese mais provável.-respondeu a baka black tomando o seu suco de nome "the lost mana".-Somente isso explicaria o porque deles tentarem raptá-la duas vezes.

-Vamos deixar as especulações pra outra ocasião.-comentou Negi.-Agora temos que nos concentrar em como salvar a Nodoka.

Kamo então sugeriu um plano:

-Se levarmos em conta os guerreiros nós somos seis contra cinco.Então temos que enfrentá-los de acordo com nossas habilidades.

E continuou:

-Maya é essencialmente guerreira então a mana Ku Fei pode se encarregar dela.Enquanto isso Kotarô enfrentará Saito,e mana Asuna cuidará de o ela é uma maga as habilidades de mana Asuna lhe darão uma certa vantagem.Mano Sagara cuidará do tal Amakusa já que os dois são do mesmo estilo,enquanto o mano Negi e mana Setsuna se encarregarão de Galbor, já que é bem provável que a mana livreira esteja com ele.Quando aparecer uma brecha um de vocês poderá salvá-la.

-E quanto a mim Kamo?-perguntou Konoka.

-Você ficará na retaguarda ajudando com sua magia de cura se for preciso.-respondeu ele.-Mesmo que ainda não a domine totalmente,poderá liberar parte dela com o pacto provisório.

-Peraí e quanto a nós?-perguntou Asakura referindo-se a ela e Yue.

-É muito perigoso para vocês irem juntas conosco.-respondeu Takuya seriamente.

-Mas esse é um furo de reportagem!Vocês não podem me deixar fora dessa!-protestou Asakura.

-Eu não posso permitir que você e a Yue se envolvam nessa batalha.-respondeu Negi.-Será melhor que vocês se reúnam com as demais alunas.

-Mas...

-Takuya e o professor Negi tem razão Asakura.-disse Yue.-Se formos nós só iremos atrapalhar.

-E depois,-completou o professor-mirim.-eu quero que vocês avisem a Tatsumiya e a Kaede sobre tudo o que está acontecendo aqui.Assim elas poderão se preparar caso o Grupo Fantasma resolva atacar a classe.

Asakura acabou concordando com Negi e Yue,embora não conseguisse conter o descontentamento.Ela então pediu a Aisaka que ficasse com o grupo e avisasse a elas caso precisassem de ajuda (além de lhe dar em primeira mão todos os acontecimentos).Após a fantasma concordar timidamente elas se retiraram em direção a classe.Mas antes de sair, Yue pediu ao professor mago:

-Professor Negi,tenha cuidado.E por favor salve a Nodoka.

-Não se preocupe Yue.-respondeu Negi fazendo um sinal de "ok " com a mão direita.-Definitivamente eu vou salvá-la!

-Boa sorte pessoal.-desejou Asakura.-Dêem uma surra neles por mim!

-Muito bem galera.-disse Asuna.-Vamos salvar a Nodoka e chutar uns traseiros!

-Éééééé!-gritaram eles menos Takuya que deu apenas um sorriso.

Dizendo isso todos partiram para o bosque onde Galbor e seus subordinados os esperavam. Negi voava em seu báculo carregando Asuna e Ku Fei, sendo que Kamo ia em seu ombro direito, seguidos por Aisaka.Enquanto os demais, no melhor "estilo Naruto", iam saltando pelas árvores do bosque: Takuya ia a frente seguido por Setsuna que carregava Konoka,e por Kotarô.Em meio aos saltos, Takuya dava rápidas olhadas para trás em direção da jovem Shinmei e sua protegida.

-Por que será que esse garoto olha tanto pra gente?-perguntou Setsuna meio que incomodada.

-Talvez ele tenha se apaixonado por você Set-chan!-disse Konoka com sua simplicidade e sorriso Konoe,que fez a sua guardiã quase perder o equilíbrio enquanto saltava.

-Milady!Não fale esse tipo de coisa. -disse ela corada.

-Ora e se for verdade?-comentou a Konoe sorrindo.

-Mesmo que seja, ele não faz o meu tipo e eu já...droga do que eu estou falando afinal?!

-Você fica tão sem graça quando fala disso.-comentou Konoka sorrindo.-Parece até que já tem alguém em mente.

-E-e-eu?-disse a Shinmei corando ainda mais e falando meio sem graça.-N-n-não Milady eu não tenho ninguém em mente,ha,ha,ha...

-Mulheres...-resmungou Kotarô com os olhos míudos...

Takuya, indiferente a tal situação, estava na verdade olhando para Konoka.Cenas que só ele conhecia passavam em sua mente,onde a mesma Konoka aparecia em um lugar caminhando normalmente e feliz como se fosse encontrar com alguém.Até que de repente ela era atacada por uns seres estranhos similares a youkais.As cenas se seguiam com um rapaz tentando protegê-la e apanhando muito e terminava em um momento onde o mesmo jovem aparecia com a mão esquerda sangrando e sem mais ninguém a sua volta a não ser Konoka o em um corte de cenas,a mente de Takuya o levava a frente de um lugar enorme similar a um templo onde este chegava carregando a jovem Konoe nas costas, e onde pouco depois a mesma amarrava um lenço azul na mão esquerda do rapaz para cobrir o ferimento.As cenas finais que vinham em sua mente eram em outro lugar,numa casa pra ser mais preciso,onde o jovem Leikô estava parado de frente a alguém de pouca estatura e cabelos compridos lhe aplicando um tipo de magia estranha.

-Lady Konoka...-pensava ele depois dessa onda de pensamentos,olhando para a palma da mão esquerda.-Eu não fui capaz de protege-la antes...mas prometo que dessa vez eu não permitirei que nada aconteça com você,nem que isso custe a minha vida!

Poucos minutos depois, Negi avistou uma clareira em meio ao bosque e alertou a todos de que o lugar combinado estava próximo. Na verdade nem era preciso avisar, pois a mistura de Ki e magia maligna vindas de seus inimigos era tão abundante que era impossível de não se encontrar. Negi,Asuna,Kamo,Ku Fei e Aisaka foram os primeiros a chegar no local,seguidos por Takuya e os demais.

-Eles estão mesmo por aqui?-perguntou Asuna.

-Sim...Fiquem atentos.-alertou Takuya.-Eles podem estar a nossa espreita.

-Esse lugar é estranho...-comentou Aisaka.-O que são essas ruínas?

Todos olharam para o que parecia ser ruínas de um templo.

-Seria esse o lugar onde selaram o sukuna?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Pode ser...mas eu não sinto nada de diferente aqui...-respondeu Negi.

-Não o garoto tem razão.-respondeu uma voz de homem.

-Galbor!-disse Takuya.

Todos ficaram em alerta.Galbor estava mais adiante,junto com os demais membros do Grupo Fantasma e com Nodoka.

-Aqui é o lugar onde o sukuna foi selado.-respondeu ele que trazia a livreira do seu lado.

-Nodoka!-gritou Asuna.

-Esse é o lugar onde o Thousand Master e Eishun Konoe derrotaram o poderoso sukuna da região de Kanto e selaram sua essência maligna.-disse Galbor.

-Chega de contar histórias!Devolva agora a Nodoka!-respondeu Negi.

-Fala dessa bela jovem?-disse Galbor na maior simplicidade.-Ela é toda sua.

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver Galbor soltando a livreira que imediatamente correu até onde estavam Negi e os demais.

-Nodoka!Você está bem?-perguntou Negi.

-S-sim professor Negi .-respondeu ela.

-Galbor!O que você planeja nos trazendo até aqui!?-gritou Takuya.

-Ora e o que mais?-respondeu ele.-Não me diga que vocês ainda não descobriram?

E continuou:

-Como vocês sabem,esse sukuna não existe mais.Apenas a sua essência foi selada aqui.O meu plano é me apossar dessa essência maligna e uni-la ao meu poder!

-Como se fossemos permitir que fizesse isso!-respondeu Setsuna se colocando mais a frente dos guerreiros.

-Parece que vocês ainda não entenderam nada. -disse Mist.

-Do que você está falando?-perguntou Asuna.

-A única maneira de vocês nos impedirem é fugindo daqui. -respondeu ela.

-E desde quando surge algo de bom em fugir?-disse Kotarô. -Nós vamos é ficar aqui e limpar o chão com a cara de vocês!

-Palavras poderosas. -respondeu Galbor.-Mas palavras não serão a chave de sua vitória e sim a de sua derrota!

Ao dizer isso Saito,Mist,Maya e Kai rapidamente se posicionaram a frente dele.O líder do Grupo Fantasma concentrou-se rapidamente liberando sua energia mágica.

-O que ele vai fazer?-indagou Konoka.

Galbor começou a recitar algo:

-Oh,porta que tranca aquele que trouxe o terror a muitos,com essas duas chaves eu ergo a minha voz e ordeno que abra e me mostre o que eu tanto procuro!

-Mano Negi ele está tentando evocar o sukuna!-alertou Kamo.

Mal Kamo terminou de completar a frase,Negi conjurou e aplicou 10 flechas mágicas contra Galbor,enquanto Asuna ,Ku Fei e Kotarô partiram para cima de Mist,Maya e Saito respectivamente.As flechas de Negi foram anuladas por um tipo de campo de força mágico e nesse meio tempo Ku Fei tentou atacar Maya com um chute que esta defendeu.Kotarô atacava Saito com vários golpes que ele evitava habilmente e Asuna fazendo uso de seu harisen conseguiu desviar um poderoso ataque mágico de Mist e partiu para cima da maga tentando atingi-la.Ao mesmo tempo,Sagara partiu pra cima de Kai com uma técnica chamada Punho da Fúria Leikô um poderoso ataque com o punho direito que foi rapidamente bloqueado pelo mestre Leikô usando a mão esquerda.

-Acha mesmo que pode me vencer com esse nível de ataque?-disse Kai de forma séria.

-Eu não sou tão estúpido. -respondeu Takuya que desapareceu de sua frente.Quando Kai percebeu, Setsuna estava a sua frente com a espada desembainhada e preparando um golpe Shinmei de nome Raimeiken.Mas antes que pudesse fazer uso do golpe,Kai em um rápido movimento já estava cara a cara com ela para golpeá-la.A shinmei ainda conseguiu recuar um metro evitando o ataque,indo parar ao lado de Takuya, mas assim que colocou os pés no chão,imaginando como seria seu próximo ataque, Kai já estava na frente deles aplicando o mesmo Punho da Fúria Leikô.Os golpe atingiu o chão e os jovens samurais,embora tenham conseguido se esquivar,foram jogados próximos a Aisaka, a uns dois metros de distancia de onde estavam antes devido a onda de Ki gerada pelo golpe.

-E então isso é tudo?-disse Kai.

-Droga tá dificil de se aproximar do cara.-reclamou Kamo ao ver os dois jovens samurais levantando-se e partindo para cima de Night Blade outra vez.

-Se ao menos soubéssemos o que são essas duas chaves das quais ele falou...-comentou Konoka.-Poderíamos pensar em algo para atrasa-los.

-As chaves!-lembrou-se Kamo.-Como eu pude ser tão burro?Mana Nodoka use o seu livro para vasculhar a mente de Galbor e descobrirmos o que são elas!

-S-sim.-respondeu ela pegando sua carta ministrals.-A-Adeat!

A carta transformou-se no livro.Nodoka começou a ler a mente de Galbor.

-Essa não!-disse ela.-Senhor Kamo!As chaves são...

Nessa hora algo estranho aconteceu.Galbor havia terminado de proferir as palavras de evocação do sukuna e os corpos de Negi e Konoka começaram a brilhar intensamente emanando uma forte aura mágica.

-Professor Negi!Konoka!-gritou Nodoka com seu livro na mão.

O grito de Nodoka e a forte luz vinda do local fizeram com que todos olhassem para os dois magos-aprendizes.

-Milady!O que está havendo!?-gritou Setsuna.

Nesse instante uma luz forte tomou conta do local,e ninguém pode ver mais nada.Quando a luz diminuiu,o grupo de jovens guerreiros de Mahora estavam surpresos.Parecia que eles não estavam mais em Mahora.O lugar era até similar,mas de certa forma tinha um ar tão abstrato,como se não existisse.Sem saber do que se tratava,todos recuaram até onde Konoka e Nodoka estavam.

-Milady,você está bem?-perguntou Setsuna preocupada.

-Sim,estou.-respondeu ela.

-E com você Negi tudo certo?-perguntou Asuna a ele que vinha caminhando lentamente até o pessoal.

-Sim...mas foi estranho aquela luz que emanou de nós.-respondeu ele.

-Seja o que tenha acontecido parece que o feitiço recitado por Galbor nos trouxe a um lugar bem estranho.-comentou Sagara.

-Tem razão.-concordou Setsuna.-Parece que ainda estamos em Mahora e ao mesmo tempo que não.

-De certa forma você está certa, minha cara shinmei.-respondeu Galbor.

Todos olharam para Galbor e seu grupo que estavam parados mais a frente, próximos a uma lápide de pedra com runas antigas escritas.

-Este lugar é uma dimensão paralela a nossa,pode se dizer que é uma imagem abstrata de Mahora e ao mesmo tempo presente.-explicou ele.-Foi aqui que o Thousand Master e Eishun Konoe aprisionaram a essência do sukuna para que ninguém a pudesse liberta-la.

-Isso explica por que não sentíamos a energia maligna do sukuna naquele lugar.-pensava Setsuna.

-Quer dizer que você descobriu o feitiço para acessar essa dimensão?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Isso eu já sabia há muito tempo.-respondeu Galbor.-Mas o que eu não sabia era onde estavam as chaves para se abrir essa dimensão ou liberar o poder do sukuna.

-E pelo jeito você conseguiu as chaves para completar o seu objetivo.-concluiu Takuya.

-Sim eu consegui.-respondeu ele.-E não teria obtido êxito sem vocês.

-Sem a gente?Você é retardado por acaso!? -perguntou Asuna apontando seu harisen para ele.-Nós nunca te ajudaríamos!

-De fato vocês me ajudaram ao trazer para mim as chaves.Ou melhor elas vieram pessoalmente.-respondeu o mago.

-O que ele está dizendo?-perguntou Kotarô sem entender.

-Mana Nodoka, o que você viu sobre as chaves no livro?-perguntou Kamo.

-E-eu vi que elas são...elas são...o professor Negi... e a Konoka!

-O que?!-Exclamaram todos.

-Isso é impossível!-disse Kotarô.

-Há!Ha!Ha!Ha!-gargalhou Galbor.-A sua amiga está certa!Eu nunca teria conseguido chegar a esse lugar se não fosse por eles.As chaves para a dimensão abstrata Negi Springifield e Konoka Konoe!

Ambos se assustaram ao ouvir aquilo.

-Quer dizer que...-disse Setsuna.

-O cebolinha e a Konoka...-continuou Ku Fei.

-São mesmo as chaves!?-completou Asuna.

-Entendi.Foi por isso que insistiu para que eles viessem até o bosque.-comentou Sagara.-Nodoka era só uma isca para traze-los por isso não se importou em mantê-la como refém quando chegamos.

E continuou:

-Pessoas como vocês estão pouco se lixando se vão ou não envolver inocentes em uma luta.Se quisessem uma simples vingança poderiam ter feito antes.Só não o fizeram por que eles eram as chaves para se chegar a esse lugar.

-Um raciocínio tardio, mas certo.-respondeu Galbor.-A magia de selamento usada pelo Thousand Master e Eishun Konoe era um tipo diferente de magia genealógica.

-Magia Genealógica?-perguntou Asuna sem entender.

-Significa que apenas aqueles que a evocaram podem cancelá-la ou então de seus descendentes.-explicou Negi.-E como foi usada pelo meu pai e pelo pai da Konoka dois de seus descendentes tem que estar no mesmo local para evocarem juntos a tal magia.

-Como duas chaves para a porta.-concluiu Setsuna.

-Mas vocês não _fizelam_ isso.Então por que estamos aqui?-perguntou Ku Fei..

-Isso por que sempre existe uma outra maneira.-respondeu Galbor no lugar de Negi.-Se um mago poderoso como eu conhece o encantamento,não é preciso que eles o façam.Só o fato de estarem presentes no local,já possibilita o cancelamento de tal magia.

-E agora...-continuou Galbor enquanto sua mão direita brilhava constantemente.

-Eu terei os poderes do sukuna para mim!-concluiu enquanto apontava a mão direita para eles e nesse mesmo instante um segundo brilho intenso começou a sair de Negi e Konoka.Ambos gritaram ao sentir sua energia mágica muito maior que a de antes, sair de seus corpos e serem somadas ao poder mágico do líder do Grupo Fantasma.

-Milady!Professor Negi!-gritou Setsuna.

Galbor apontou a mão esquerda para a lápide de pedra lançando seu poder mágico somados ao que ele havia tirado de Negi e Konoka sobre a mesma.Ao receber o poder mágico,as runas escritas na lápide brilharam e depois a mesma abriu-se lentamente.E então uma grande quantidade de magia maligna começou a sair de dentro da mesma.

-Aquilo é...-disse Kotarô.

-Depressa!-gritou Takuya.-Vamos detê-lo antes que...

-Agora é tarde demais!-respondeu Galbor.

No mesmo instante que falava a essência mágica do sukuna envolveu o corpo de Galbor.Houve um grande brilho e segundos depois disso,nenhum dos jovens de Mahora podiam acreditar no que viam.Galbor estava com um poder mágico muito superior ao de quando eles o encontraram e a aura de magia em volta dele tomou por uns instantes a forma de um grande monstro o que assustou a Nodoka e Konoka e deixou os demais perplexos.

-Finalmente eu tenho todo o poder!-disse o líder do grupo fantasma.-Finalmente eu e o sukuna somos um só!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!

-Isso é mal.-comentou Setsuna.-Essa batalha será mais difícil do que aquela de Kyoto.

-Se ao menos Evangeline estivesse aqui...-disse Asuna.

-Não.-respondeu Negi.-Eu não posso contar com a mestra pra sempre. Precisamos vencê-los de uma forma ou de outra.

-Mas como vamos fazer isso se ele já se uniu ao poder do tal monstro?-perguntou a baka ranger.

-Ele ainda não se uniu completamente ao sukuna .-respondeu o jovem mago.-Ainda posso sentir uma instabilidade em seus poderes.

-Não podemos permitir que sua fusão com o sukuna seja completa.-alertou Takuya.-Temos que agir agora!

-Espera um pouco mano Takuya.-respondeu Kamo.-Acho que podemos resolver essa treta se armarmos uma pra eles.

-O que você tem em mente fuinha safada?-perguntou Asuna.

-Um plano da hora pra ferrar essa cambada!-respondeu o arminho.

Enquanto isso os vilões os observavam. Negi colocou uma magia de proteção em Nodoka e Konoka e ativou o pacto provisório de sua minister magi Asuna por vinte minutos.Era algo que ele nunca havia feito antes,mas como já havia feito treinamentos com a Eva de pactos simultâneos que duravam três ou quatro minutos não seria tão dificil manter um pacto mais extenso e com uma pessoa apenas.Em poucos instantes,os jovens caminharam tomando suas posições perante eles.Setsuna e Takuya estavam de frente para Kai Amakusa,Ku Fei e Kotarô visavam Maya e por fim Negi e Asuna visavam Saito.Konoka e Nodoka estavam na retaguarda com Kamo e Mist e Galbor em seu grupo também estavam recuados.

-Eles tomaram postura de dois contra um Lorde Galbor.-disse Mist com um leve sorriso de deboche.-Devem ter presumido que o senhor ainda não se uniu totalmente ao poder do sukuna e querem resolver isso de uma vez.

-Não é apenas isso.- disse Galbor correndo o olhar entre eles.-Tenho certeza que eles estão planejando alguma coisa.

E ele disse mais:

-Mist não participe da luta.Fique de prontidão e esteja atenta a tudo.Principalmente ao mago,a garota do harisen e ao Leikô.

-A esses três?Mas por que?-perguntou ela e Saito respondeu:

-Num combate nunca devemos baixar a guarda mesmo que tenhamos 99,9 de vitória.Se tem pessoas entre eles que podem fazer essa chance mínima de 0,01 aumentar, essas pessoas são os três que Lorde Galbor citou.Mas presumo que o senhor já tenha algo em mente estou certo?

Galbor apenas deu um sorriso e todos entenderam.Em seguida cada membro do Grupo Fantasma preparou para enfrentar os seus respectivos oponentes de acordo com o que estava visto.

-Então terei que enfrentar uma dupla Shinmei-Leikô?-disse Kai em um tom normal.

-Achei que fosse zombar de nós já que não temos o seu nível.-respondeu Setsuna que caminhava pra direita dele.

-Eu não gasto tempo com besteiras.-retrucou Night Blade.-Nunca subestimo meus oponentes quer sejam muito poderosos ou um lixo.

-Só um Mestre Leikô agiria dessa forma.-disse Sagara que estava a sua esquerda.-Reconheço que é uns dos mais temidos de nosso estilo,mas não vamos perder essa luta!

Dizendo isso Takuya e Setsuna sacaram de suas espadas e partiram para cima dele.Ambos vieram com um corte certeiro em Kai que saltou para trás esquivando-se.Setsuna partiu em sua direção tentando golpeá-lo pela diagonal esquerda e depois em cima.Kai apenas esquivava-se atento ao que poderia vir.E como ele esperava,ao tentar contra-atacar Setsuna,esta deu um pequeno pulo não só para esquivar-se,mas para que Takuya viesse por baixo dela para atingi-lo.Kai saltou para o ar e pra sua surpresa Takuya veio de cima com um chute que parecia certeiro.O mestre renegado girou o corpo no ar e o jovem Leikô gravou o pé no chão abrindo uma cratera.Setsuna ainda lhe aplicou um Zankusen mas o habilidoso oponente ainda no ar usou da técnica Defesa da Lua Nova para bloquear o ataque com sucesso.

Já no chão,o Leikô renegado e a dupla de jovens samurais se analisavam.

-Isso foi muito interessante.-comentou Kai Amakusa.-Você serviu de distração, enquanto o Takuya descarregaria o golpe final.E ele mesmo criou uma distração com uma ilusão que veio por baixo de você.O que veio a seguir também foi muito bem feito,seria difícil acreditar que vocês nunca lutaram juntos.

E ele continuou apontando para Takuya:

-Principalmente tendo um cara insociável como esse ai como seu parceiro!Eu sei como são alguns espadachins da Unidade Especial e só de vê-lo já posso deduzir que odeia trabalho em equipe.

-Então você já percebeu.-respondeu o jovem Leikô calmamente e com um leve sorriso.-É verdade que odeio trabalhar com alguém.Mas não gosto de trair as condições que me foram impostas em um contrato.Sendo assim se eu tiver que lutar em equipe contra você que seja então!Eu lutarei junto da Sakurazaki e nós o venceremos!

-Acha mesmo que pode?-disse Kai.-É melhor não me subestimar ou irá se arrepender.

-Você é que está subestimando a gente.-respondeu Setsuna.-Mesmo que não diga isso acha que a vitória está 100 garantida.

-É como Saito disse a vitória está 99,9 garantida.-comentou Kai.-E quando eu acabar com vocês ela estará 100 certa!

-Isso é o que veremos!-disse ela partindo para cima dele juntamente de Takuya.

Enquanto isso Ku Fei e Kotarô estavam no meio da luta contra Maya.A guerreira havia tomado a iniciativa indo para cima dos dois com um forte soco.Kotarô bloqueou o ataque e tentou revidar.Maya esquivou-se do golpe que passou a sua direita e tentou contra atacar mas Ku Fei a impediu vindo pela sua direita com um chute.A seqüência de golpes de kung-fu da chinesa que vieram após o chute fez a guerreira recuar enquanto Kotarô juntando-se a Ku Fei revezavam em seus ataques contra ela.Parecia que Maya estava encurralada pois só se defendia dos ataques de seus oponentes.Até que ela com a mão esquerda segurou um soco de Ku Fei,e com a direita deu um golpe poderoso com a palma da mão aberta em seu estomago.Kotarô tentando tirar vantagem da situação para ataca-la acabou levando um chute certeiro no rosto, caindo a uns metros de distância.Mesmo assim os dois jovens se levantaram para combater Maya outra vez ficando um de cada lado dela prontos para ataca-la.

-Esses moleques...realmente possuem um talento para lutar, mas não são páreos para mim.-pensava ela sorrindo.

-Ela é _folte_...-pensava Ku Fei com seu sorriso típico de lutadora satisfeita.-Só por esse ataque e seus movimentos já pude _pelceber_ que não _selá_ um combate fácil.

-Normalmente eu não gosto de bater em mulheres.-pensava Kotarô.-Mas essa é uma oponente que não posso deixar de enfrentar.

As lutas prosseguiam.Negi e Asuna por sua vez travavam um combate contra Saito.Apesar dos golpes de kung fu e magia do mago mirim somados aos golpes de harisen de Asuna fazerem dessa dupla uma combinação quase que perfeita,isso não intimidava ao guerreiro mago.Negi com seu poder fortalecido pela conjuração que havia feito,atacou Saito com um soco seguido de um chute giratório e mais um golpe com a palma direita entreaberta.Saito segurou esse ultimo golpe com a mão e começou a apertar a mão do garoto.

-Você é habilidoso para um pirralho.Mais ainda precisa evoluir mais se quiser lutar com os mais velhos.-disse Saito.

Nessa hora Asuna veio de cima com o harisen fazendo Saito empurrar Negi para trás e usar a mãos para bloquear o ataque.

-Só porque você tem habilidades de shikibarai não significa que eu não possa deter o seu ataque.-disse ele para Asuna enquanto defendia seu golpe.

O momento nessa hora era crucial.Foi quando uma voz vinda de lá do fundo se fez audível.

-Agora!

Era a voz de Nodoka.Nessa hora Asuna apenas sorriu.Em um instante ela saltou para a esquerda fazendo com que Saito enxergasse o que estava preparado para si.Negi estava usando um delay spell desde antes da luta começar e quando Saito percebeu este lançou trinta flechas de luz que se dividiram e foram de cheio a ele,Kai e Maya.Era um novo tipo de ataque com as flechas mágicas em que estas eram guiadas mentalmente perseguindo seus inimigos.Negi havia aprendido isso em seu treinamento com Evangeline,embora esta o tivesse alertado que ainda não estava capacitado para usar tal feitiço pois requeria muita concentração ainda mais com alvos espalhados.Porém o ataque foi certeiro contra eles.

Apenas Maya recebeu o ataque em cheio.Saito usou uma magia de proteção e Kai esquivou-se dos ataques e depois com a mão direita usou uma forma mais evoluída da técnica Leikô de manipulação do ar contra as flechas o que as eliminou completamente.Porém,toda essa distração com o golpe foi suficiente para que Asuna e Takuya deixassem seus oponentes e partissem pra cima de Mist e Galbor.

-Eles conseguiram engana-los!Você é um gênio Kamo.-elogiou Konoka.

-Hu,hu,hu isso não é nada para mim!-respondeu o convencido arminho.-O maior erro dessa cambada foi ter soltado a mana livreira.Por mais que sejam guerreiros poderosos eles não podem se concentrar em duas coisas.Daí era só esperar que a mana Nodoka descobrisse com o livro a hora certa em que eles se concentrariam apenas na luta e se valer do delay spell que o mano Negi usou para conseguirmos vantagem.

-Vocês não vão passar pela minha barreira mágica.-dizia Mist enquanto Kamo se gabava contando tudo para Konoka .Asuna golpeou a barreira com toda a força,fazendo a proteção de Mist cair,o que a deixou desacreditada.Ela e Takuya partiram para cima de Galbor prontos para golpeá-lo.

-Com as habilidades de mana Asuna mais as técnicas Leikô de mano Takuya eles vão conseguir atrapalhar Galbor o bastante para que possamos dar o segundo passo.-completou o arminho.

Mist ia atacar com uma magia mais poderosa mas lembrou-se do que Galbor havia dito antes.Este apenas sorriu e então uma espécie de brilho estranho saindo de seu corpo ofuscou os olhos de Asuna e Takuya.Quando estes perceberam foram atingidos por um soco e um golpe de espada respectivamente.

A pancada jogou Asuna a uns metros dali, pra ser mais preciso uns dois metros a frente de onde ela havia partido com Takuya para atacá-los.Ele por sua vez, ao receber o golpe ainda conseguiu girar no ar e cair próximo a Asuna.O jovem reparou que seu casaco havia sido cortado por uma espada.

-_Sagala_!Asuna!Vocês estão bem?-disse Ku Fei que estava parada de frente a Maya.

-Ai...-sim nós estamos..hã?!

Asuna ficou sem palavras ao ver quem os havia atingido.Takuya e os demais ergueram o olhar em direção ao local onde Mist e Galbor estavam e mau podiam acreditar no que viam.Seus agressores estavam parados a frente de Galbor e Mist com uma expressão sanguinária no olhar.E eles eram Kotarô e Setsuna.

-Kotarô?-disse Negi sem entender.

-Set-chan?-disse Konoka.

-Mas que droga esta acontecendo aqui afinal?!-perguntou Asuna.

-Ei,seus lesados!Vocês cheiraram meia por acaso!?-gritou Kamo.-Acabaram de fazer o nosso plano ir pelo ralo!

Mas não havia resposta deles.Continuavam parados como estátuas.

-Ei!Vocês não vão dizer nada não?-gritou Ku Fei.-Por que _atacalam _o _Sagala _e a Asuna!?

-Eles não vão escutar vocês.-respondeu Takuya.

Todos ficaram sem entender e Negi completou:

-Eles estão...sobre o domínio de Galbor.

-O que?

-Como é?

-Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!-gargalhou Galbor.-Sim vocês estão certos.Eles agora estão sobre o meu comando.

-Mas como isso pode ser possível?!-disse Asuna desacreditada.

-Acho que ele pode estar falando a verdade.-respondeu Nodoka checando seu artefato junto de Konoka.-Eu não consigo ler as mentes deles.As únicas palavras que eu encontro em seu subcosciente é...matar.Repetida várias vezes.

-É o poder do sukuna!-afirmou Takuya que depois gritou para Galbor.-Miserável!Você está usando o poder do sukuna para controlá-los!

-Correto meu jovem Leikô!-confirmou ele.-Uma das habilidades desse sukuna era o domínio sobre youkais!Usando de suas habilidades eu posso controlar até aqueles que são youkais em parte, fazendo com que escutem apenas as minhas ordens!

E Mist continuou o discurso dele:

-O plano de vocês foi muito bem traçado isso nós temos que admitir.Mas Lorde Galbor já estava um passo a frente de vocês.Assim nós deixamos vocês pensarem que seriam bem sucedidos em sua tramóia quando na verdade ele já havia planejado usar seus amigos monstros contra vocês!

-Seu cretino!-gritou Asuna enquanto Negi se aproximava dela e de Takuya.-Faça-os voltar ao normal!

-Normal?Hm...idéia interessante a sua.-comentou Galbor.-Acho que vou fazer isso.Vou devolve-los ao normal...a sua verdadeira forma!

Nesse instante um brilho intenso tomou o corpo de Kotarô e Setsuna.Kotarô assumiu a sua forma youkai que estava havia sido selada devido a punição por ter ajudado a Chigusa (aquela que seqüestrou Konoka)no passado enquanto as asas de Setsuna apareceram.

-Droga,agora a coisa vai feder!-disse Kamo.

-Vamos meus escravos!-ordenou Galbor.-Juntem-se ao meu grupo e os ataquem com tudo!

Os kis de Kotarô e Setsuna estavam mais poderosos do que antes devido a magia do sukuna.Ambos partiram com grande velocidade contra dois oponentes: Negi e Takuya pra ser mais preciso.Talvez o controle de Galbor estivessem forçando os sentimentos de rivalidade de Kotarô ou até o rancor que Setsuna tinha por Takuya a fazer com que ele e Negi fossem os escolhidos como alvo de seus ataques.O soco poderoso que Kotarô aplicou em Negi,que mesmo defendendo sentiu a pressão do ataque e a Setsuna que usando sua yuunagi aplicou um golpe quase que certeiro fazendo com que Sagara usasse sua espada para defender provava isso.De repente os dois meio-youkais usaram a força do ki para jogarem Negi e Sagara a uns dois metros de distancia.

-Droga!Só faltava essa agora!-disse Asuna.Ela e Ku Fei tentaram ir até onde seus amigos estavam mas foram impedidos por Saito e Maya.

-Esqueceram que somos seus oponentes?-disse Maya com um sorriso.O ataque poderoso de Negi não havia a afetado.

-Vocês não darão mais nenhum passo.-disse Saito.

-Então _telemos _que passar por vocês a força!-respondeu Ku Fei assumindo uma postura de luta junto de Asuna que firmou seu harisen em suas mãos.

-Negi,Takuya vocês estão bem?-perguntava Konoka.

-Sim estamos.-respondeu Negi.

-O que a gente faz agora senhor Kamo?-perguntou Nodoka.

-Só tem uma coisa a se fazer.-respondeu Takuya pra ela.-Vamos ter que lutar contra eles.

-Mas eles são nossos amigos,vocês não podem!-protestou a jovem Konoe.

-Nós não temos escolha.-respondeu Negi assumindo uma postura de luta.-Kamo nós vamos segurá-los.Tente achar um jeito de romper essa magia de controle da mente.

-Pode deixar mano!-respondeu Kamo que em pensamento dizia.-Se eu conseguir descobrir...

Negi então se posicionou a frente de Nodoka e Konoka seguido por Takuya que fez o mesmo.

-Negi...-alertou o Leikô.-Sei que Kotarô é seu amigo e Setsuna é uma de suas alunas.Mas no momento não podemos esperar por um plano que nos ajude a quebrar esse feitiço e ter a eles do nosso lado novamente.Antes que Galbor se una ao poder do sukuna em definitivo,temos que derrota-lo.

-O que está querendo dizer?-perguntou Negi.

-Se tiver que usar toda a força contra eles,use-a sem exitar.-respondeu ele.Se podermos ao menos deixa-los fora de combate poderemos nos concentrar em Galbor e tudo se resolverá.Não pegue leve Negi,mesmo que seja doloroso.

-Acho que tem razão.-respondeu o professor mirim olhando para os dois.

-Lady Konoka...-chamou o jovem samurai.

-Sim?

-Não precisa se preocupar.Eu prometo que não vou machucar a Sakurazaki,e vou traze-la de volta ao que era,custe o quer custar!

-Takuya...obrigada.-agradeceu a Konoe com um sorriso que foi retribuído por Sagara.O que a deixou ainda mais confusa,pois tinha a impressão de ter visto aquele sorriso antes.

Depois dessas palavras Takuya e Negi se posicionaram para enfrentar seus oponentes.Um grande combate iria começar.E agora com dois de seus amigos sendo controlados por Galbor,como seria a batalha?Conseguiriam eles libertarem Setsuna e Kotarô do controle do líder do Grupo Fantasma e impedir a sua fusão com a essência maligna do sukuna?E por que afinal Night Blade estava do lado do mal?

Uma batalha como essa só mesmo as que aconteceriam na Saga Love Hina.


	7. Ayane,Mieko:Mestras Samurais

-Mestre Tsurugi

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô**_

_**Saga 7. Fase Love Hina: Ayane, Mieko. Mestras Samurais.**_

-Mestre Tsurugi!Mestra Aoyama!

Era esse o grito dos cinco samurais que presenciaram a explosão de templo. Parecia inútil gritar por eles, provavelmente não estavam vivos.Poucos minutos depois Ayane e seus comandados chegaram ao local.

-Mestra Ayane!-disseram os Leikô.

-O que aconteceu aqui?-perguntou ela aos samurais.

-Mestra acontece que...

-Espere. -disse ela.-Alguém se aproxima.

Era Mieko Tamura que chegava junto com os demais espadachins shinmei ao local.

-É subordinada de Aoyama?-perguntou Ayane séria.

-Sim eu sou. -respondeu Mieko com o mesmo ar de seriedade.-O que aconteceu nesse lugar?

Um dos cinco samurais respondeu:

-Nós não sabemos dizer. Onishadow entrou no templo e Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Aoyama foram atrás deles.De repente aconteceu esta explosão com eles lá dentro e...

-Olhem lá em cima!Apontou de repente uma jovem shinmei.

Todos olharam e viram Onishadow de pé em cima de uns escombros, juntamente de Baidax e outros samurais-youkais.

-Aquele é... -disse Ayane.

-Sem dúvida é Onishadow. -completou Mieko.-E olhe na mão direita dele.

Ayane reparou uma espada negra. Essa espada tinha a palavra morte escrita em prateado na sua lâmina,era um pouco mais larga que uma katana e emitia uma poderosa energia maligna.Era difícil de se acreditar que aquela espada podia emitir tanta energia maligna.

-Que energia terrível. -disse Ayane.-Fica difícil saber qual é o ki mais poderoso, se é o de Onishadow ou o da espada.

-Essa não!-disse um jovem samurai Leikô. -Se aquela é a Yami a espada maligna quer dizer que mestre Tsurugi e mestra Aoyama estão...

-Não se precipite. -interrompeu Mieko.-Aqueles dois são mestres com uma grande reputação no mundo da espada e no da magia.Eles não vão ser detidos por isso.Caso contrário sua mestra não estaria tão calma estou certa?

O Leikô olhou para Ayane que permanecia séria fitando o local. De repente os escombros se mexeram e Tsurugi e Motoko saíram debaixo deles.

-Interessante... -observou Onishadow.-Vocês usaram a Defesa da Lua Nova somada ao Zankusen para defender-se e destruírem os escombros.E pelo jeito são os atuais mestres de seus estilos.

-Onishadow!-gritou Tsurugi. -Você pode ter conseguido a espada mas ela não vai nos impedir de destruir você!

Ao ouvir isso Onishadow gargalhou e disse:

-Destruído?Por vocês?Não me façam rir!Podem até ser os mestres de suas escolas, mas não estão preparados para me derrotarem!

-Não conte vantagem ainda!-respondeu Motoko. -Você não sabe do que somos capazes.

Onishadow riu mais uma vez e disse:

-Ninguém pode me vencer ainda mais agora que estou de posse da Yami. Mas se acham que são capazes venham até a região desolada,ao norte da caverna amaldiçoada.Se conseguirem chegar até lá eu pensarei em ser o oponente de vocês.

Ao dizer isso ele desapareceu com Baidax.

-Droga!-reclamou Tsurugi. -Se tivéssemos chegado antes...

-Não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. -respondeu Motoko.- Temos que vencê-lo e por um fim naquela espada maligna.

-E pelo jeito teremos alguns probleminhas para resolver no processo. -comentou Tsurugi assumindo uma postura de luta sem a espada.Motoko olhou para a mesma direção dele e fitou vários samurai-oni vindo para ataca-los.Esta sacou de sua espada mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa um poderoso Zankusen veio de trás dos deles acertando em cheio os youkais.

-Tamura!-disse Motoko ao olhar para trás e ver a shinmei vir correndo junto com Ayane e os demais.

-Mestra nós iremos com vocês abrindo caminho. -respondeu ela.-Vocês devem poupar suas forças para quando enfrentarem Onishadow.

-E é melhor não argumentar ouviu Junichi?-alertou Ayane.

O jovem mestre apenas sorriu e disse:

-Tudo bem então. Vamos em frente!

Os samurais seguiram o caminho até a região a norte da caverna amaldiçoada onde os samurais-oni haviam sido selados. Essa região era a mesma onde o Oni que foi o primeiro dono da espada amaldiçoada fora vencido.Era um lugar descampado e desolado,dizem que depois dessa batalha nunca mais houve vida naquela região.Muitos onis apareciam pelo caminho e iam sendo vencidos pelos subordinados,enquanto estes avançavam.Quando chegaram em um determinado lugar o grupo de samurais encontraram Baidax e Wing Shadow esperando por eles com mais um exército de onis.

-Vocês não passarão daqui!-disse Wing Shadow.

-Onishadow não quer facilitar. -disse Tsurugi com um sorriso.O jeito é irmos com tudo pra cima deles.

-Espere Junichi. -pediu Ayane.-Nós cuidaremos deles.Vocês vão em frente.

-Mas Ayane...

-Vocês não podem perder tempo com lutas triviais. -respondeu ela interrompendo-o.-Enquanto estamos aqui,nossos companheiros estão protegendo as vilas e nossas escolas.Vocês precisam derrotar logo Onishadow e destruir aquela espada de uma vez por todas.

-Ayane, você...

-Não se preocupe mestre Tsurugi. -respondeu Mieko.-Nós também somos mestras samurais.Não seremos derrotadas por esses caras.

-Muito bem então.Conto com vocês.

-Cuidem-se e boa sorte.-disse Motoko a elas.-Vamos Tsurugi.

É claro que Baidax e Wing Shadow não deixariam que eles passassem tão facilmente. Junichi e Motoko correram um a esquerda e outro a direita dos samurais onis que partiram cada um para um lado com a intenção de bloqueá-los.Mas um poderoso duplo raimeiken de Mieko forçou-os a recuar.

-Aquilo foi mesmo um raimeiken?-pensou Ayane.

O ataque de Mieko não foi só poderoso. Ele se dividiu em dois indo cada um direto a um dos onis.Isso foi tempo suficiente para Tsurugi e Motoko escaparem.

-Usar uma técnica desse nível e com essa força... Essa Shinmei é forte...-pensava a Leikô.

Pensando assim ela se aproximou da Shinmei com um sorriso dizendo:

-Parece que teremos que lutar juntas contra eles.

-Não precisa fingir. -respondeu Mieko.-Sei muito bem que preferia lutar sozinha a ser minha parceira nesse combate.

-Então você percebeu?-perguntou ela que depois ficou séria. -Tem razão eu preferia lutar sozinha.Mas como membro da escola Leikô eu sigo as ordens do mestre.Então não tenho escolha a não ser cooperar com você nessa batalha.

Ayane assumiu sua postura de luta sem a espada que, aliás, era bem diferente da de Tsurugi. Enquanto este optava por uma postura que lembrava um pouco o kung fu,Ayane já tinha uma postura mais pra caratê.(O estilo Leikô sem armas na verdade além de suas técnicas próprias de combate apresentava muitas variações de golpes e técnicas de corpo a corpo o que fazia com que cada samurai adaptasse o estilo de luta a si mesmo.)

-Pela sua habilidade eu presumo que seja uma das mais fortes mestras Shinmei. -disse o sempre calmo Baidax.-E essa outra jovem deve ser uma Leikô de alto nível.

-Mas nós também somos dois dos mais poderosos mestres do clã amaldiçoado. -comentou Wing Shadow sacando de sua espada.E quando humanos fomos os samurais mais temidos em nossa época.

-Desculpe, mas to pouco ligando pra força de vocês no passado-respondeu Ayane. -Só estou interessada em destruí-los no presente!

-Como se vocês fossem conseguir!-respondeu Wing Shadow que levantou a mão direita fazendo com que os samurais youkais partissem pra cima dos samurais.

-Escutem!-ordenou Mieko ao todos os que estavam ali. -Cuidem dos youkais!Eu e Mestra Ayane cuidaremos desses dois!

-Sim!-gritaram os samurais partindo para a luta.

Assim Mieko e Ayane prepararam-se para enfrentar seus respectivos oponentes, Wing Shadow e Baidax. O combate seria extremo pois aqueles não eram só dois youkais comuns.

Enquanto isso nas aldeias próximas ao templo, pessoas corriam dos samurais oni que atacavam. A Unidade Especial Leikô,liderada por Koichi Matsuya,um rapaz de 28 anos de idade e cabelos meio compridos de tom azulado que lembrava um pouco o cabelo do Yosho de Tenchi Muyo OVA,acabava de chegar ao local pra auxiliar na fuga dos inocentes e derrotar os onis.

-Droga não podemos perder tempo. -comentou Koichi de cima de uma árvore.-Eles estão atacando a todos.

-O que vamos fazer mestre Matsuya?-perguntou uma Leikô de cabelos de tom esverdeados que estava junta a ele.

-Salvar os inocentes é nossa prioridade. -respondeu ele.-Depois vamos nos preocupar com os samurais-oni.

E ordenou a dez deles:

-Vocês virão comigo para ajudar as pessoas. Os outros ficarão aqui escondidos.Ocultem o ki para não serem notados e não saiam até que eu dê o sinal.Vamos usar do elemento surpresa para vence-los.

-Mas mestre eu ouvi dizer que esses caras voltam à vida mesmo depois de derrotados. -comentou a jovem.

-Na verdade isso leva um tempo para que aconteça. -explicou ele.-Temos que dar o melhor de nós até que Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Aoyama destruam Onishadow e a espada maligna Yami de uma vez por todas.Até lá vocês não devem vacilar, lutem com tudo o que tem!

-Sim senhor. -responderam eles assumindo suas posições de acordo com o plano de Koichi.

-Junichi... conto com você.-pensava o mestre Leikô.

As lutas não eram apenas ali. Em certos lugares de Kyoto os espadachins shinmei agiam guardando os locais ou enfrentando alguns oponentes.Em outras localidades os samurais das duas escolas estavam apenas de prontidão,como se algo fosse acontecer.O mesmo era nos prédios das escolas Leikô e Shinmei,onde alguns dos melhores samurais vigiavam o local.Enquanto a tensão era grande Tsuruko estava na sala principal do dojo Leikô meditando e Genzo permanecia sentado em seu quarto tomando tranquilamente seu chá.

Tsurugi e Motoko seguiam seu caminho até o vale derrotando vários onis em seu caminho. Motoko com a espada desembainhada ia avançando.Um oni veio a sua direita tentando atacá-la com suas garras,mas ela passou com tudo por ele,derrotando completamente.Dois outros samurais youkais partiram pra cima da mestra shinmei que saltou para o ar esquivando-se do ataque de suas espadas e depois desceu com dois cortes rápidos que os pegaram desprevenidos.Tsurugi lutava com as mãos livres.Quando um samurai-oni gigante veio o atacar ele esquivou-se de seus golpes certeiros com a espada e em uma brecha conseguiu acerta-lo com um poderoso chute vindo da direita que desintegrou o samurai youkai.Depois ele partiu pra cima de um outro samurai-oni que usou de uma técnica de ki para dar um tipo de golpe de energia com a espada.A técnica parecia tê-lo atingido mas mal o golpe é concluído,Tsurugi aparece a frente do youkai,lhe dando um poderoso soco que o lança em cima de seus uma brecha aparecendo Motoko e Tsurugi correm para o local da grande batalha.

-Não esperava que os Leikô fossem tão fortes em batalha. -comentou Motoko.

-Você também me surpreendeu. -respondeu Junichi.-É digna do nome de mestra shinmei.

- A propósito. -perguntou ela.-Aquela sua noiva Leikô, Ayane é muito poderosa?

-Ela não é minha noiva!-gritou ele.

-Tá que seja. -disse ela com um tom de desgosto ainda estava irritada com o que havia acontecido mais cedo.-Mas ela é ou não é forte?

Junichi deu um suspiro e respondeu:

-Apesar de sua personalidade irritante Ayane é uma excelente mestra Leikô, neta da maga samurai Tomoyo Imamori. Não será derrotada tão facilmente.

-Maga samurai?-pensava Motoko lembrando-se de já ter ouvido falar desse título em algum lugar quando Junichi lhe fez uma pergunta:

-E quanto a Mieko Tamura?

-Mieko é uma das shinmeis mais fortes que eu conheço. -respondeu Motoko como que despertando de seus pensamentos.-Honestamente ela não teria dificuldades em ser a mestra de nossa escola em meu lugar.Pode ter certeza que Ayane não poderia ter melhor parceira nessa luta.

-Entendo... Aoyama sobre a Ayane a verdade é que...

-Nós não podemos perder tempo, temos que nós apressar até encontrarmos Onishadow. -avisou ela correndo mais rápido.

-É... -suspirou Junichi,-pelo jeito explicar isso vai ser mais complicado do que lutar com Onishadow...

E assim os dois continuaram a correr até a região desolada.

Voltando ao combate Wing Shadow tentava cortar Mieko com sua espada, mas ela defendia seus todos os seus ataques. Ele deu um golpe de espada visando as pernas da shinmei e ela saltou para o ar,sendo perseguida por seu oponente que valia-se de suas asas para atacá-la.Ao vê-lo firmar sua espada nas mãos Mieko pensou que o samurai-oni atacaria de frente, mas ele usando de sua velocidade vez uma manobra no ar saindo de sua frente e vindo de cima preparando um ataque quase que certeiro.A shinmei ainda conseguiu se esquivar mas teve um pequeno arranhão no rosto,notado por esta assim que colocou os pés no chão.

-Isso é tudo que uma mestra shinmei pode fazer?-disse o samurai-oni em tom de zombaria.

A shinmei não respondeu. Assumiu sua postura firmando sua espada nas mãos.Wing Shadow partiu pra cima dela usando uma técnica de ataque com o ki a longa distancia.Novamente Mieko salta para o ar e Wing Shadow já aparece na cola dela pronta para aplicar o golpe que poderia ser o definitivo.Mas antes que o fizesse,algo o atingiu no braço direito.Sentindo o corte ele se afastou e quando checou o ferimento ouviu de Mieko que já estava no chão:

-Esse foi o troco pelo corte no meu rosto.

-Hm... parece que você tem algum senso de humor.-respondeu ele como se o golpe não tivesse sido grande coisa.-Mas eu vou te mostrar uma grande piada agora mesmo.E a piada é você e esse seu estilo shinmei que não é páreo para mim!

-Veremos... -respondeu a jovem de forma simples e dando uma rápida olhada em Ayane.Esta travava um sólido combate contra Baidax.A Leikô tentou dar um golpe com a palma da mão direita e o samurai oni usou a mão esquerda pra desviar o ataque.Aproveitando-se da chance Baidax tentou acerta-la com uma joelhada no estomago mas a jovem ainda conseguiu evitar o ataque dando um pequeno salto para trás.Ainda no ar ela tentou chutá-lo,mas ele bloqueou o chute e tentou contra atacar com um soco que a Leikô antecipou.Ambos se afastaram e ficaram se olhando como que estudando os últimos movimentos.

-Essa Leikô é muito boa no combate sem armas. -pensava Baidax.-Com certeza essa será uma boa luta.

-Esse cara tem toda essa força e ainda não usou sua espada?-pensou a jovem mestra Leikô. -Será interessante...-em seus lábios apareceu um sorriso típico de lutador feliz por encontrar um bom oponente.

A luta continuava. Ayane partiu pra cima de Baidax socando-o mas ele ia se afastando dela esquivando-se de cada ataque.Até que ela aumentou sua velocidade,desaparecendo de sua vista.Baidax não se impressionou.Continuou calmo até que sentiu um chute vindo de cima aplicado por Ayane.Habilmente desviou-se ficando atrás desta, e quando a Leikô aterrissou no chão ele sacou imediatamente de sua espada planejando um corte certeiro que atingiria as costas da guerreira.Ayane sacou de sua espada girando a por trás de si defendendo o ataque.Baidax então começou a aumentar o seu ki,o que o levaria não só a quebrar a defesa de Ayane como a cortá-la com o o ela estava meio que de joelhos(seu joelho direito tocava o chão) devido a aterrissagem,a jovem Leikô aumentou seu ki para poder levantar-se e evitar o golpe do samurai-oni.Pouco a pouco ela conseguiu levantar a perna direita e firmar o seu corpo nela.Baidax aumentava ainda mais sua força para que ela não conseguisse firmar o seu corpo.Foi quando numa fração de segundos Ayane firmou a perna direita e deu uma rápida cambalhota pra frente conseguindo escapar daquela situação.O samurai oni ainda tentou acertar suas costas,mas foi inútil.Ayane ao dar a tal cambalhota rapidamente firmou seu corpo na mão esquerda,enquanto a direita segurava a espada.Ao fazer isso ela impulsionou seu corpo para trás,indo na direção de Baidax com um chute que ele se esquivou movimentando o corpo para a direita.Ao cair com os pés firmes no chão a Leikô aplicou uma técnica Leikô de nome Corte Único da Luz,uma técnica base Leikô de ataque bem rápido,que acertou o nada.Antes que Ayane percebesse, Baidax estava a sua direita e lhe aplicou um poderoso soco impregnado de ki e magia no estômago da jovem mestra,o que a lançou a um metro de distância.A jovem tentou se levantar mas sentiu o impacto do golpe e ajoelhou-se de tanta dor e começou a tossir.Baidax aproveitou da ocasião para correr até ela para por concluir a luta.

-Agora é o seu fim!-disse ele tentando corta-la com sua espada, mas antes que o fizesse, Mieko apareceu em sua frente defendendo o ataque, o que forçou Baidax a recuar uns passos pra trás.

-Você está bem, Imamori?-perguntou a shinmei que tinha vindo em seu auxílio.

-S-sim. -disse ela levantando-se.-Não precisava ter vindo me salvar,eu podia remediar essa situação sem problemas.

-De nada... -respondeu Mieko ironicamente.

-Wing Shadow!O que você estava fazendo afinal?-perguntou Baidax irritado.

-Não precisa se zangar, ela apenas me pegou desprevenido. -respondeu ele.

(O fato é que enquanto Ayane travava sua luta com Baidax, Mieko atacava Wing Shadow com todas as suas forças. Em um desses ataques o samurai oni subiu aos céus, desceu num rasante até a Shinmei, sacando de sua espada e aplicando um golpe de energia chamado Wing Sword Blast contra ela. Mieko ainda concentrou seu ki e aplicou um Shin Raikouken, mas seu golpe foi "engolido" pelo ataque de Wing Shadow. O ataque veio em cheio contra a Shinmei que saltou um metro para trás evitando ser atingida. Porém Wing Shadow veio no meio da fumaça gerada pelo impacto para atingi-la com um outro golpe. A jovem shinmei conseguiu usar a espada para bloquear. Foi quando ela percebeu que Ayane estava com dificuldades. Assim a hábil samurai aumentou seu ki vencendo a disputa de espada com Wing Shadow passando por ele. È claro que o samurai-oni não deixaria de atacar a jovem que lançou um raimeiken para trás impedindo-o de segui-la. Feito isso e valendo-se de sua velocidade, Mieko conseguiu chegar a tempo de defender o golpe certeiro de Baidax contra Ayane).

-Não as subestime. -alertou Baidax.-Ainda que sejamos mais fortes que elas.Se você tiver uma brecha resolva logo a situação ou poderá se arrepender depois.

-Não se preocupe. -disse ele.-Eu não sou arrogante como o Granzer.E depois eu não me esqueci de como foram os nossos combates no passado contra os Shinmei e os Leikô.

Ambos prepararam-se para atacar as duas jovens novamente. Ayane e Mieko,ficaram uma de costas para a outra,fitando seus respectivos adversários.

-O que você acha Tamura?-perguntou Ayane. -Podemos vencê-los?

-Não é questão de poder ou não, TEMOS que vence-los. -respondeu ela.-Se esses caras nos derrotarem e alcançarem Mestre Tsurugi e Mestra Aoyama,isso só vai prejudica-los quando forem enfrentar Onishadow.E então nosso plano terá sido inútil.

-Então é hora de lutar a sério. -disse a Leikô que começou a concentrar o seu ki para a luta.Mieko também fez o mesmo,e seus oponentes tiveram a mesma ação.

-Muito bem garotas. -disse Wing Shadow.-Hora de mostrar por que somos dois dos mais fortes comandados de Lorde Onishadow.

O samurai-oni alado partiu para cima da jovem shinmei. Esta partiu para cima dele valendo-se de um Zanganken.Este defendeu seu ataque com a espada e aproveitou a brecha para chuta-la.Em seguida aplicou um golpe de espada lançando um tipo de corte de energia que obrigou a Shinmei a dar um salto giratório para se esquivar.Porém enquanto fazia isso Wing Shadow veio em seu encalço.

-Prepare-se para sentir um de meus golpes mais poderosos. -disse ele.-Wing Demonic Slash!

O golpe criou uma espécie de redemoinho em volta do corpo do oni. Este redemoinho engoliu Mieko que mesmo se encolhendo para defender-se,foi ferida inúmeras vezes pela espada de Wing Shadow ,sendo lançada ao chão no final do golpe.

-Mestra Tamura!-gritaram os jovens samurais ao verem a mestra shinmei serem atingida. Eles queriam ajuda-la mas tinham muitos youkais a enfrentar.

Ayane que enfrentava Baidax olhou para Mieko que estava caída.

-Pra onde você esta olhando garota?-perguntou ele. -Ou acha que eu deixarei você ir ajuda-la?

-Acha mesmo que pode me segurar aqui?-respondeu Ayane.

-Não só posso como vou. -respondeu ele que concentrou seu poder nas mãos rapidamente e lançou um golpe de magia relâmpago negra que foi em direção de Ayane.A leikô saltou para a direita dele tentando evitar o golpe que a perseguia.Disposta a vencer a luta Ayane partiu pra cima de Baidax esquivando de seus múltiplos raios,ou desviando a direção destes com a sua espada.Quando estava a uns dois metros deste Baidax lançou um golpe de magia a queima roupa contra a Leikô.Uma grande nuvem de fumaça gerada pela choque do golpe de magia com o raio que perseguia Ayane aconteceu no local e esta saltou dela para cima do samurai-oni que usando sua espada atacou-a com um golpe de ki cortante que passou por dentro da Leikô.Ao perceber o ocorrido Baidax mal pode evitar ser atingido por um golpe de espada de Ayane que o atacou de frente.Mas todos os movimentos da guerreira era uma ilusão.

Ayane valia-se de uma de suas técnicas chamada, a Dança Ilusória da Morte, um tipo de ataque onde esta atacava seu oponente com várias ilusões deixando-o desorientado e a mercê do golpe fatal. Baidax tentava defender-se de todos os ataques da Leikô sem sucesso,pois não eram reais,até que a verdadeira apareceu lhe aplicando o golpe que atingiu o Oni mas não de forma mortal pois Baidax havia conseguido evitar que fosse um ataque certeiro por um milímetro (valia sua experiência de samurai).

-Droga. -disse Ayane reassumindo sua postura de luta.-Foi por muito pouco.

-Realmente foi... -respondeu Baidax.-Você é muito habilidosa,mas não tem o necessário para vencer esse combate.

-Isso nós veremos. - respondeu ela preparando-se para atacá-lo.

-Hu... ainda preocupada com a sua amiga?-perguntou ele notando o modo que os olhos de Ayane corriam para os lados como se procurassem Wing Shadow. Pra ser sincero ela não dava a mínima para a Shinmei.mas depois que esta salvou sua vida ela não podia deixar de retribuir o favor, era um dos códigos de honra dos Leikô.Sem falar que se Mieko fosse morta Ayane teria que encarar dois poderosos samurais-oni,o que seria muito trabalhoso.O problema é que Baidax era bem experiente e não deixaria a Leikô escapar tão facilmente.

-Não se preocupe com ela. -disse Baidax.-Wing Shadow costuma brincar com suas vítimas antes de certeza ela ficara viva mais um tempinho.Ou até que Wing Shadow se canse dela e a mate de uma vez..

Wing Shadow se aproximava lentamente de Mieko que embora caída, mantinha a espada firme a mão. Pegou a Shinmei pelo quimono e a jogou para o ar.O oni partiu para cima dela aplicando novamente o Wing Demonic Slash, gerando o redemoinho que engoliu a shinmei como foi da outra vez.

-Não posso cair nesse golpe de novo. -pensou ela que firmou a espada e aplicou um Hyakka Ryoran.O golpe gerou um redemoinho dentro daquele criado por Wing Shadow anulando o ataque deste totalmente.Ainda no ar e surpreso com tal façanha o youkai mal pode se desviar do ataque de Mieko que vinha em sua direção.Quando esta aterrissou no chão,Wing Shadow percebeu que mesmo desviando-se havia sido ferido no peito pelo ataque dela e dessa vez foi um corte mais sério.

-Urgh... essa garota.-pensava ele levando a mão no ferimento e olhando para o chão de onde Mieko,séria o observava.-Foi capaz de anular um dos meus golpes mais poderosos e me atacar dessa forma.

E virando-se na direção dela pensou:

-Baidax tem toda razão. Se eu vacilar serei derrotado por essa garota.Vou ter que pegar pesado com ela.

-Parece que ele vai assumir uma postura mais ofensiva daqui pra frente. -pensava a séria shinmei observando o modo de agir do samurai-oni.-Vou ter que ficar mais atenta.

Enquanto isso a caminho de Kyoto...

-Nossa esse Mecha-Tama é bem rápido!-comentou Sarah

-Nyahahahaha!Eu incrementei a velocidade dele.-explicou Kaolla.-Agora ele está muito mais veloz do que antes.

-Ema tá tudo bem com você?-perguntou Shinobu preocupada com a kouhai.

-Como vocês agüentam isso?-disse ela choramingando.-Eu quero voltar!

-Não se preocupe Ema-chan. -disse Mutsumi a confortando.-Pode ter certeza de que teremos uma aventura muito divertida.

-Mas estamos voando numa tartaruga-robô!-disse ela.

-Ora faça com a ministra brasileira disse, relaxa e goza!-respondeu Kitsune que tomava sakê.

-Nós não estamos no Brasil e muitos menos em um avião!-gritou ela meio que irritada.

-Kaolla falta quanto tempo até chegar a Kyoto?-perguntou Kanako.

-Não muito.-respondeu ela.-Estamos quase lá.

-Otimo.-disse ela com um sorriso maligno.-Logo,logo eu farei Junichi Tsurugi pagar por tudo o que ele fez comigo!

-Gostaria de saber por que Kanako tem tanta raiva de Junichi.-comentou Sarah com Kaolla.

-Eu também.-respondeu a morena.-Ah sim me lembrei de uma coisa!

Kaolla começou a mexer em um baú tirando o que parecia ser trajes e umas armas.

-Aqui!Usem isso!-disse ela.

-Pra que isso afinal?-perguntou Shinobu.

-Nós não sabemos quantos samurais vamos encontrar no Omiai deles.Temos que estar preparadas para derrotá-los.Essas armas e roupas foram preparadas com a mesma tecnologia que usei para aprimorar o Mecha-Tama.

-Você ainda continua achando que é um Omiai Kaolla...-comentou Shinobu."gota"

Apesar disso as meninas vestiram os tais trajes e ao final de tudo ficaram parecendo que haviam saído de uma Série de Super Sentai.

-Mas que roupa estranha.-disse Shinobu.-Parece até que estamos em um Tokusatsu mal feito!

-Ou uma versão bem vagabunda de Tropa de Elite!-comentou Sarah tirando um sarro.

-Ah,não digam isso.Eu gostei da roupa.-disse Mutsumi cujo traje revelava e muito seus grandes peitos deixando as demais boquiabertas(parecia que ainda crescendo).-E você Ema?

-E-elas não são ruins.-respondeu ela meio que surpresa com a peitaria da senpai.-Mas eu deveria estar estudando em vez de estar aqui..

-Não esquenta não.-disse Kitsune.-Você poderá estudar com calma depois,agora aproveita!Até a Kanako se vestiu!

As meninas olharam para Kanako que transbordava uma aura negra em volta de seu corpo,parecia com a Miya-Miya do anime Bamboo Blade.

-Kanako está...assustadora...-comentou Sarah.("gota")

-Bom agora que estamos prontas...vamos lá Hinata Rangers!-gritou Kaolla.

-Sim!-responderam as meninas.

E assim as meninas se dirigiam até Kyoto no Mecha Tama.E por lá,depois de passarem por vários onis, Motoko e Junichi chegavam até a vale desolado onde Onishadow de braços cruzados e com a espada na bainha os aguardava.Seguindo as ordens dele nenhum de seus subordinados estavam presentes ali.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram-disse ele que permanecia com os braços cruzados.-ao lugar de seu tumulo!

-Correção aqui será o SEU túmulo Onishadow!-disse Tsurugi.

-Há!Como se vocês fossem capazes de me derrotar!-retrucou ele de forma incrédula.-Mesmo que sejam os mestres de Hina e Hikari,não serão capazes de me derrotar!

-Então conhece as nossas espadas.-disse Motoko.

-Sim e elas já me custaram muito em outras batalhas.-respondeu Onishadow.-Mas não será assim dessa vez.

E continuou:

-Posso ver que vocês não são tão habilidosos quanto os mestres do passado que me derrotaram.Vocês ainda são jovens e tem muito pela frente.Pena que não poderão ficar tão fortes como eles.

-Continue pensando assim e terá uma grande surpresa.-respondeu Tsurugi.

-Eu imaginava que fossem dizer isso.-respondeu ele descruzando os braços e assumindo uma postura de espadachim.-Então vamos!Me mostrem o que a suas escolas aprenderam em todos esses anos.

Sendo assim Motoko e Junichi se posicionaram.O jovem mestre dos Leikô assumiu uma meia-postura de luta o que lhe permitia usar da espada ou lutar com as mãos livres.Motoko,ao lado do rapaz,também assumia sua postura de luta.

-Esse cara...é nada mais nada menos que o temível Onishadow.-pensava ela olhando para ele.-Um mestre samurai com muita experiência em batalhas desse nível.

A Shinmei olhou rapidamente pra Junichi e viu que ele começava a despertar o seu ki lentamente.Não era a mesma quantidade de ki que ele vinha usando nas lutas que tiveram até chegar aquele local era bem maior.E continuou seu pensamento:

-Tsurugi está focado na certeza ele já teve algumas batalhas assim.Não é a toa que ele conseguiu dominar a técnica shinmei-leikô com tanta facilidade.Quanto a mim,nunca enfrentei uma batalha desse nível...

-Eu não posso falhar...ainda mais agora que sou a Mestra do Estilo Shinmei.Todos estão contando comigo...-continuava Motoko fechando a mão que estava na espada.Eu preciso corresponder a altura ou então...

-Aoyama...

Motoko despertou ao ouvir Tsurugi o chamando.

-O que foi?-perguntou ela.

-Sabe...eu já enfrentei muitos combates mas assim como você essa também é a minha primeira grande batalha como Mestre Supremo do Estilo Leikô.-comentou ele.-É uma carga muito grande...

-Tsurugi?-disse ela surpresa com seu comentário,parecia que ele havia lido sua mente.

-Portanto não fique pensando que é a única de nós a estar passando por essa situação.-respondeu ele.-E nem pense que deve agir como um mestre ou algo assim.Vamos lutar como sabemos e fazer o possível para derrotar Onishadow e destruir a espada maligna de uma vez por todas!

-Tsurugi...tem razão...vamos dar o melhor de nós.-disse ela com um leve sorriso.

-Então já estão preparados?-disse Onishadow.-Pois bem vamos por um fim nisso!

Onishadow apenas colocou a mão na bainha da espada e um ki poderoso e maligno começou a vir dele.O nível era tão alto que mesmo distantes do local da luta,Ayane e Mieko sentiram a energia.

-Isso foi...-disse Ayane.

-Onishadow?-completou Mieko.

-Sim vocês estão certas!-confirmou Wing Shadow.-Esse é o poder de Lorde Onishadow e Yami!Juntos eles são invencíveis!Nem mesmo seus amigos poderão vence-lo!

-Mas não se preocupem com isso.-disse Baidax.-Nós os mandaremos para o outro mundo antes deles.Assim vocês poderão preparar uma boa recepção para os seus mestres.

-Nós é que mandaremos vocês para o outro mundo.-retrucou Ayane.-E Junichi irá se encarregar de que vocês não voltem nunca mais!

Mieko apenas balançou a cabeça concordando com as palavras da Leikô.

-Há!,Há!Ha!Ha!-gargalhou Wing Shadow.-Acham mesmo que isso irá acontecer?Muito bem então vamos mostrar quem está sonhando alto demais!

Os dois samurais-oni partiram para cima das guerreiras.

-Mieko...-disse Ayane.-Fique atenta e saia dessa viva.

-Você também.-respondeu a Shinmei antes de irem para cima de seus respectivos oponentes.

Assim continuaria o combate de Ayane e Mieko contra Baidax e Wing Shadow.E quase que ao mesmo tempo,a luta de Motoko e Junichi contra Onishadow se iniciaria.Uma batalha que iria decidir o destino de Kyoto e o futuro das escolas Shinmei e Leikô.Mal sabiam os mestres que seus alunos mais promissores estavam engajados em uma luta de morte em Mahora.Mas isso é coisa pra se conferir no outro capítulo...


	8. Quando a fúria domina a razão

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga 8.Fase Negima:Leikô,Shinmei.Quando a fúria domina a razão.**_

Na dimensão abstrata as lutas se intensificavam. Asuna e Ku Fei contra Saito e Maya, e Takuya e Negi contra Setsuna e Kotarô.Galbor continuava parado concentrando seu poder unindo-o ao do sukuna enquanto Mist mantinha a barreira de magia (ainda que esta fosse inútil contra Asuna).Kai Amakusa por sua vez não lutava,apenas observava a luta dos demais.

-Kai!-gritou Mist para ele.-Por que você não luta?

Mas o Leikô renegado não respondia.Estava concentrado nas lutas que via.

-Não se preocupe com ele Mist.-respondeu Galbor.-Kai lutará se for preciso.Mas agora que tenho novos subordinados,acho que ele não terá tanta diversão quanto antes.

Os combates eram intensos,principalmente os de Negi e Takuya,já que seus oponentes tiveram o seu poder oculto revelado pelo líder do Grupo Fantasma.Kotarô em sua forma Youkai combatia o professor-mirim de todas as formas.Negi já estava usando o Cantux Bellax para o combate corpo a corpo, e isso somado aos resultados adquiridos em seu treinamento com a Ku Fei já não passava pelo mesmo aperto de quando o havia enfrentado pela primeira vez em Kyoto.

Os golpes de Kotarô eram carregados de ki, mas o professor mirim conseguia bloquear.Até que o garoto usando do Kage Bushin,atacou Negi junto com quatro cópias.Usando de tudo que aprendeu com a chinesa, Negi partiu para cima dos quatro clones decidido a vencer.Desviou para a esquerda, do soco do primeiro e lhe acertou no peito com um golpe usando a palma da mão.Depois deu um salto e veio de cima chutando o segundo no rosto e aplicando mais um soco no estomago do terceiro e o golpe Hachidai Shôsshiki Zessho Tsüten-hô no quarto (mesmo golpe que ele usou em seu primeiro combate no torneio).Porém o Kotarô original veio de trás com o golpe Kuuga(o melhor golpe de ki de Kotarô).Negi saltou para a esquerda evitando o ataque e já preparando uma conjuração para contra atacar um segundo golpe Kuuga mandado por Kotarô.

-Fulguratio Albiscans!-a magia usada por Negi foi de encontro ao golpe Kuuga.Os ataques foram do mesmo nível e a explosão gerada pelo choque de ambos lançou o professor-mirim a uns três metros de distância pois os ataques colidiram a uns dois metros deste.

-Negi!-gritou Asuna tentando ir até ele, mas foi impedida por Saito.

-Se quiser salvar o seu amigo terá que passar por mim primeiro.-disse ele

-Ora seu...-irritou-se Asuna que partiu para cima do guerreiro-mago tentando golpeá-lo com seu harisen,mas Saito usou uma espécie de ataque de vento jogando-a a uns dois metros de distância.Decidida a vencê-lo a baka red levantou-se e avançou novamente contra ele. Saito aplicou vários ataques de magia,em forma de "tiros de magia" que foram bloqueados pelos golpes do artefato mágico da jovem que prosseguiu em sua direção.Quando esta saltou para golpeá-lo o mago guerreiro esquivou-se do ataque e lhe acertou um chute poderoso no estômago lançando-a a uns três metros.

-Urgh!Droga essa doeu.-reclamou Asuna.

-Admito que suas habilidades de shikibarai são algo a se considerar.-comentou Saito.-Mas não esqueça que além de mago eu sou um guerreiro habilidoso.

-Vamos ver quem é habilidoso quando eu varrer o chão com você!-gritou a destemida baka ranger partindo para cima dele novamente.

Ao mesmo tempo Ku Fei também tinha o seu combate.Maya a golpeou com um chute poderoso direcionado ao lado direito da chinesa que bloqueou habilmente.A guerreira aplicou mais um soco e Ku Fei deu um mortal para trás semelhante ao somersault do Guille que passou a uns centímetros do rosto de Maya.Assim que aterrissou no chão a baka yellow já teve que se esquivar de um ataque de Maya que veio a sua direita.

Mas dessa vez ela não foi muito bem sucedida em sua esquiva ficando impossibilitada de defender-se ou esquivar-se do próximo movimento de Maya.Aproveitando-se disso, a mercenária atacou com um golpe de ar que parecia com os golpes dos usuários do tô-ate do torneio de artes marciais (que por sinal ainda não havia acontecido),só que muito mais poderoso.O ataque não jogou Ku Fei longe mas atingiu em cheio no estômago fazendo-a se curvar de dor por uns instantes.

-Eu posso controlar o meu ki e concentrar a força de forma do golpe para te jogar longe daqui ou simplesmente atingi-la em um ponto.-disse Maya.-O que achou disso?

-Isso _pla _mim não é nada.-respondeu Ku Fei em um tom de zombaria e reassumindo sua postura de luta.

E enquanto isso Takuya enfrentava Setsuna.A shinmei tentou cortar o rapaz atacando-o pela esquerda e ele apesar de ter evitado ser atingido não conseguia contra atacar.Setsuna não lhe dava brecha alguma para isso e o atacava constantemente.Até que Takuya viu-se obrigado a sacar de sua espada para defender um ataque mais rápido da Shinmei.Ao ter seu ataque frustrado, Setsuna recuou e os dois ficaram parados por um tempo.

-Droga...-pensava Takuya recolocando a espada na bainha.-Uma vez que seu lado youkai foi liberado,a Sakurazaki ficou muito mais poderosa que antes.E com Galbor liberando todo o seu poder oculto fica ainda mais difícil.

E ele olhou por trás da Shinmei fitando Kai Amakusa.

-Mesmo que eu passe por Setsuna terei que enfrentar Night Blade.E o mesmo vale para todos os outros.

Takuya nem teve tempo de concluir seu pensamento, pois a shinmei já partia em sua direção atacando com tudo.Ela veio com a espada atacando na diagonal direita que ele evitou dando dois passos para trás.Setsuna continuou pressionando-o como antes e o Leikô continuava recuando.Até que em um breve momento Setsuna usou o Zanganken,atingindo o "Takuya que se esquivava" (na realidade era uma ilusão).O verdadeiro apareceu ao lado esquerdo preparando um golpe Leikô de nome Chute Inverso Relâmpago,um golpe que iria deixar a jovem shinmei desacordada se a atingisse.

Mas a Shinmei consegue ser mais rápida e bloquear o ataque de Takuya com a espada.O jovem teve que dar um mortal para trás para contra atacar, mas antes que conseguisse completar o movimento foi atingido por Setsuna que usou nele um Maximum Raimeiken.O ataque foi fulminante e jogou o Leikô a uns dois metros e meio de altura e caindo a cinco metros de distancia.

-Porcaria...-pensou ele.-Não acredito que ela superou a minha velocidade...

Era um problema para Takuya.Setsuna estava mais forte,mais rápida e seu ki parecia não diminuir mesmo com o nível do golpe que havia usado.

-Desse jeito não vai dar.-pensou o jovem leikô.-Tenho que dar um jeito de parar Setsuna,passar por Mestre Kai e avançar até Galbor.Vou ter que pegar pesado.

Takuya sacou a espada.Mas assumiu uma postura diferente da que um Samurai Leikô usava normalmente,mais típica dos samurais da Unidade Especial.Concentrado ele deu três passos curtos em direção de Setsuna até que desapareceu totalmente da frente de todos.

-Interessante...o que pretende fazer agora garoto...-pensava Night Blade.

Takuya apareceu de súbito a frente de Setsuna.

-Estilo Leikô, Técnica Selada!Lâmina das Sombras!

(A Lâmina das Sombras era um dos golpes mais cruéis do Estilo Leikô,um tipo de técnica furtiva usados em épocas de guerra em que missões de assassinato a magos criminosos ou a líderes militares eram requisitadas a eles.É chamada de técnica selada por que sua finalidade assassina foi alterada devido aos tempos atuais.É claro que como ela existem outras técnicas seladas).

No entanto,o ataque de Takuya na verdade era um tipo de "golpe falso".Takuya só usou a base da técnica o "súbito desaparecimento".(Estratégia era tudo entre os samurais leikô).O Leikô aproximou-se pela frente e aplicou na shinmei uma das técnicas leikô sem armas de nome "Ataque Inerte" atingindo o peito dela com dois dedos.Era um tipo de ataque Leikô que ao atingir seu oponente o deixava com o corpo dormente como uma anestesia.A shinmei caiu vítima do golpe,e Takuya partiu para cima de Kai Amakusa.

-Então quer vir pra cima de mim moleque?-pensou ele de forma séria, mas tranqüila.

Takuya estava com a mão próxima a bainha da espada.O mestre renegado estava em posição defensiva.

-Vou ter que usar toda a minha força para vencê-lo.-pensou Takuya.-Estilo Leikô Dança da...

Kai apenas deu um sorriso,que na verdade foi o ultimo que o Unidade Especial veria.Antes que Takuya pudesse completar o golpe,o mestre renegado apareceu em sua frente.A única coisa que era perceptível a um olho mal treinado era um leve movimento que Kai fizera com a mão direita como se tivesse recolocado a espada na bainha.Quando o próprio Takuya percebeu que havia falhado já estava caindo a uns sete metros de onde estavam .O Leikô fora atingido por seis socos no estomago e mais um Corte Único da Luz.

-Você ainda não está preparado pra me enfrentar garoto.-respondeu Night Blade que havia pegado leve com o rapaz.

-Por que... não me matou...-perguntou Takuya ainda no chão.

-Por que?-respondeu ele.-Por que estou interessado em que fim terá o seu combate contra aquela Shinmei.Quero ver se acontecerá o mesmo nessa luta.

-O mesmo?

Naquele instante Takuya sentiu que algo se aproximava dele.Era Setsuna,vindo do alto para enterrar e espada em seu peito.O Leikô rolou rapidamente para o lado esquerdo para evitar o golpe e rapidamente se ergueu apoiando-se na mão esquerda dando um giro no ar e ficando de pé.Porém ele ainda sentia os danos do ataque anterior de Night Blade.A shinmei partiu pra cima dele mais uma vez e Takuya usou de sua espada bloqueando o ataque que veio pela sua direita e mais um pela frente.Nesse último ele ficou cara a cara com a shinmei.Esta deu um brado e seu ki lançou Takuya meio que aos ares há uns cinco metros de distancia do chão.Ele ainda conseguiu girar no ar e evitar uma queda feia.

Porém, antes que conseguisse tocar no chão a Setsuna já estava cara a cara com ele aplicando-lhe um Hyaka Retsu Oukazan, um de seus golpes uma fúria de assassina e seu ki aumentado a um nível muito maior do que usava normalmente,o golpe foi muito mais forte e quase retalhou o jovem samurai que por um milagre,ou melhor por sua habilidade conseguiu escapar de um destino cruel caindo no chão sem nenhum equilíbrio.

-Takuya!-gritou Konoka ao ver o rapaz ser atingido ferozmente por sua amiga.As condições da luta definitivamente não estavam sendo favoráveis a ele.

Enquanto isso, na outra luta, a fúria de Kotarô contra Negi era terrível.O jovem mago usou uma seqüência de soco pela esquerda,um chute em diagonal direita, mais um golpe com as palmas das mãos.Kotarô bloqueou os dois primeiros,esquivou-se do ultimo e foi com toda a força de suas garras contra o jovem mago ferindo-o no rosto.Aproveitando que este perdeu o equilíbrio,o kuzoku ainda o atacou com mais um soco que este se esquivou,ficando a sua direita e aplicou o Bajiquan Tenshin Koda (uma das técnicas de kung fu que ele usou na luta contra a Chachamaru),que acertou em cheio o rosto do Kotarô.Apesar do combate parecer equilibrado, Negi estava em certa desvantagem e sabia disso.Só lhe restava vencer a luta ou ao menos tentar desacordar o garoto para por um fim do controle mental de Galbor sobre seus amigos.

E enquanto isso,Konoka,Nodoka e Kamo assistiam as lutas protegidos por uma barreira mágica preocupados com o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Kamo não existe um jeito de bloquear o controle sobre eles?-perguntou a livreira.

-Seria bom se tivesse.-respondeu ele.-Uma magia de bloqueio mental normalmente funcionaria, mas o problema é que estamos lidando com o poder de um sukuna.É quase que impossível cancelar o seu controle.

O arminho olhou para o seu lado direito onde estava Asuna lutando contra Saito.A moça estava passando por maus bocados.Sua respiração ofegava mediante aquele desafio.Saito sabia que seus ataques de magia não surtiam efeito contra ela e estava atacando valendo-se mais de suas habilidades de guerreiro.Ele partiu dando um chute em espiral contra ela que defendeu meio sem jeito e contra atacou com o harisen.Saito avançou com um soco e uma magia que a mesma bloqueou.

-Droga esse cara é osso duro.-pensava ela.-Se eu bobear vou acabar me dando mal aqui.

Saito vinha pra cima dela novamente.

-Tenho que dar um jeito de ajudar o Negi e o Takuya.-pensou ela.-Se ao menos eu conseguisse chegar naquele cara...

Asuna continuaria sua luta contra Saito.Kamo olhou para sua esquerda e viu a luta de Ku Fei.Maya era muito forte e a pressionava com ataques que a chinesa bloqueava e contra atacava.(Parecia mais a luta do Neji contra a Hinata no exame chunin.).Ao ver um dos socos de Ku Fei chegar perto de seu rosto Maya deu um grande salto para trás concentrando seu ki enquanto se afastava.

-Vamos ver se você vai defender esse golpe.-disse ela.-Slash Kick!

O golpe era um tipo de chute cortante que lançava vários golpes de ki em forma de "V".Ku Fei saltou de um lado a outro evitando os golpes enquanto avançava em direção a sua oponente.

-Tenho que chegar mais _pelto_.-pensava a chinesa até que recebeu um dos ataques em cheio.Maya achou que tinha derrotado a guerreira mas esta ainda estava de pé.Ela havia usado os braços para defender o ataque,embora sua roupa tivesse ficado toda rasgada.

-Isso é tudo que pode fazer?-perguntou Ku Fei.

-Vai se arrepender de ter perguntado isso.-respondeu Maya que saltou novamente para trás continuando com seu ataque.A baka yellow dessa vez foi mais ágil que antes.Já tinha conseguido prever o tempo certo dos golpes de Maya, e em uma chance desviou-se habilmente de um Slash Kick mais poderoso que a guerreira mercenária aplicou contra ela ficando bem de frente a esta aplicando um golpe poderoso com as duas mãos em uma posição de "hadouken" que atingiu o estomago de Maya em cheio.Esta foi lançada a uns três metros de distancia mas conseguiu girar no ar e cair de pé.A luta ainda iria prosseguir mas era muito cedo pra dizer quem levava vantagem já que dessa vez a guerreira havia sentido o golpe de Ku Fei.

Observando tudo o arminho pensou:

-As lutas ou estão emparelhadas ou a favor deles.Desse jeito Galbor vai conseguir dominar totalmente o poder do monstro antes de conseguirmos chegar a ele.Se ao menos a mana Asuna ou o mano Sagara conseguissem vencer seus combates...

Voltando a Takuya, ele ainda estava no chão devido ao ataque de Setsuna.Ele olhava para a shinmei que vinha em sua direção.

-Eu vacilei feio.-pensou ele.-Eu não imaginava que eles seriam capazes de controlar a Sakurazaki e o Kotarô e ainda por cima liberar seus poderes ocultos.Preciso dar um jeito de parar isso ou ficaremos em sérios apuros.

Takuya levantou-se com dificuldade.Seu casaco estava totalmente rasgado na frente revelando parte da camisa preta que usava por baixo.Haviam cortes em todo o seu corpo.

-Não tenho escolha...-pensou Takuya jogando o casaco fora.-Se eu quiser pará-la e derrotar mestre Kai em seqüência eu vou ter apelar...

O rapaz juntou as mãos em "posição de jutsu" e começou a concentrar seu ki.De repente em sua camisa apareceu letras japonesas brancas que significavam "restrição".

-Hm?O ki dele está se concentrando no peito.-notou Amakusa.

De repente Sagara começou a recitar algo muito conhecido pelos demais companheiros, principalmente por Negi.

-Lic,lac,lac,lac,lac,lac...Li lac!

-O que?! -exclamou Asuna ao escutar tal frase.

-Essa é a chave de encantamento da Mestra Eva!-surpreendeu-se Negi.-Mas como é possível?

O Ki de Sagara se intensificou mais e suas ultimas palavras foram:

-Remover selamento!

Ao dizer isso as inscrições em seu peito brilharam muito.O ki em volta de seu corpo brilhou e uma ventania gerada por este apareceu em sua volta deixando a todos surpresos.Isso durou uns dez segundos até que de repente o brilho desapareceu e tudo se acalmou.

-Esse garoto...o que ele está fazendo afinal?-perguntava-se Mist.

-O Ki dele aumentou... e muito...-pensou Kai.

Takuya posicionou-se.A sua frente estava Setsuna preparada para atacá-lo.O Leikô fez um movimento com a mão direita aproximando-a da bainha da espada,e outro com o pé direito levantando-o levemente.Ao fazer isso,em fração de segundos o jovem samurai desapareceu da frente de Setsuna e apareceu na frente de Night Blade.O mestre renegado só teve tempo de sacar de sua espada para defender o golpe deste, quase que no susto.Enquanto fazia isso Kai olhou por trás de Takuya e percebeu que Setsuna estava voando no ar como se tivesse sido atingida por um ataque.

-Isso foi um...Corte Veloz...-concluiu Kai em pensamento.-Mas foi muito mais poderoso e rápido que o normal...

-E-ele matou a Setsuna?-indagou Kamo perplexo pois ele nem tinha visto o movimento do rapaz.

-Todos ficaram assustados até que ouviram da boca de Konoka as seguintes palavras:

-Não...ele não a matou.Takuya me prometeu que não machucaria a Set-chan.

-Mas ela desabou no chão mana!-exclamou Kamo.

-Não, ela está certa.-respondeu Nodoka olhando no seu livro.-O Takuya usou...

-Usou o Corte Veloz para gerar um golpe de impacto certo rapaz?-perguntou Kai.

-Eu prometi não feri-la.-respondeu ele.-E um Leikô não volta atrás em suas promessas.

-Hunf!O velho código de honra dos Leikô.-respondeu ele.-Quanta bobagem!

-Você verá o que é bobagem agora!-retrucou Takuya.Os dois se afastaram.Ficaram por uns cinco segundos se estudando e partiram para o combate.

Dessa vez, porém as coisas eram diferentes.Takuya estava muito mais rápido e mais forte do que antes.Conseguia escapar das investidas de seu oponente e atacar no mesmo nível.

-Aquele é o realmente o mesmo moleque?-perguntava-se Mist.-Como uma simples chave de encantamento fez tudo isso?Mesmo que essa chave de encantamento seja usada pelo Evangelho Negro,-continuou ela.-não explica o fato de sua força ser superior a de antes.

-Aquilo não foi uma magia de fortalecimento se é isso que estão pensando,-respondeu Galbor.-e sim uma magia de restrição...

-Magia de restrição?-Perguntou a maga.

-Sim.-explicou Galbor.-Uma magia arcaica que sela os poderes ou ki de uma pessoa.Essa magia consiste em multiplicar o peso desta,além de reduzir o seu ki em uma porcentagem considerável.É ideal para quem precisa de treinos puxados mas hoje em dia isso não é muito usado.

-Só que essa não é uma magia de restrição comum.Por que motivo esse garoto a usa afinal?-perguntava-se o líder do Grupo Fantasma.

Takuya continuava desferindo golpes poderosos de espada contra Kai que defendia-se e contra atacava.O rapaz aplicou um chute no lado direito do mestre renegado que esquivou-se dando um meio salto no ar e tentando atingi-lo com a espada.Takuya abaixou-se esquivando e tentou contra ataca-lo.As espadas ressoavam com as batidas.

Não era algo que se via todo dia.Dois Leikô travando uma luta daquele nível.

-Esse garoto.-pensava Kai enquanto o efrentava.-É muito talentoso.Se ele treinou mesmo com Junichi Tsurugi, significa que o novo Mestre Supremo do Estilo Leikô não é uma piada.

-Mesmo com o Ki nesse nível não vou poder enfrentá-lo de igual pra igual por muito tempo.-pensava Sagara.-Tenho que dar um jeito nisso de uma vez antes que as coisas piorem.

E então em um ataque eles se afastaram.

-Você realmente é forte garoto.-disse Kai.-Tem os meus cumprimentos.

-Eu não preciso de reconhecimento vindo de um homem igual a você.-respondeu Takuya.

-Hum?

-Por que?-perguntou ele.-Por que aquele que uma vez derrotou o Grupo Fantasma,que foi honrado com o título de Night Blade e foi o mestre da Unidade Especial Leikô se tornaria um aliado do mal?

-Você está me fazendo a mesma pergunta de Mayumi Tomoe, garoto.-respondeu Kai.

-Mestra Tomoe a lendária Samurai Shinmei?

-Sim é a mesma pergunta que ela fez...antes que eu a matasse.-respondeu Kai com uma calmaria mortal.

-COMO É?!Você matou a Mestra Tomoe?!

-Sim...foi um combate incrível,mas no final eu me saí vencedor.-disse ele.-Aquela mulher apesar de forte, tinha muita compaixão de seus oponentes...

Nesse instante Takuya se lembrou das palavras dele a respeito da sua luta com Setsuna.

-Seu miserável...então queria ver se eu acabaria matando a Sakurazaki assim como você fez com a Mestra Tomoe?Como pode ter matado alguém que foi sua parceira um dia?!

-Miserável?É assim que fala com um mestre do seu clã?-respondeu Kai ignorando a pergunta de Takuya.

-Um homem que abandona o seu clã,assassina uma mestra honrada e ainda se torna lacaio de um grupo maligno que havia ajudado a derrotar no passado não merece ser chamado de Mestre Leikô!-afirmou Takuya com raiva.-Eu vou vingar a Mestra Tomoe aqui e agora!

-Está tomando as dores dos Shinmei?Muito bem.Então mostre-me se é capaz de cumprir as suas palavras.Caso me vença, eu te direi o real motivo de ter me aliado a Galbor.

Dizendo isso Kai começou a elevar o ki a um nível surpreendentemente alto.Takuya tentou acompanhar o seu nível fazendo o mesmo.Ambos concentraram o ki por todo o corpo posicionando a perna direita a frente e...

-Estilo Leikô!Cem Cortes da Luz!

Foi uma chuva de cem golpes de espadas poderosos.Essa era o nível normal de uma das técnicas mais poderosas do estilo Leikô usadas com a espada.Um ouvido muito bem apurado poderia escutar 98 sons de duas espadas de atingindo,até que um guerreiro passou pelo outro.

Depois do ataque os dois samurais viraram-se ficando de frente um para o outro e retomando a postura de luta.Takuya estava um pouco ofegante.Apesar de ter sido o nível normal do golpe,Kai usou de propósito uma quantidade maior de Ki para ver se o jovem conseguia acompanhar o seu ritmo.

-Hum...ele conseguiu bloquear 98 dos meus ataques,nada mal...-pensava calmamente Night Blade.-Mas dois deles o atingiram.

Takuya estava com um corte no braço direito e outro na perna esquerda.

-E conseguiu me acertar de raspão com outro.-concluiu ele ao sentir um corte leve no ombro esquerdo.

-Uf...Eu calculei mal...-pensou Takuya retomando o fôlego.-Devia ter mudado o nível do golpe para "Extremo" no último minuto, assim eu teria tido chance.

-Vamos continuar garoto?-perguntou Night Blade em um tom meio de zombaria.

O jovem leikô concentrou todo o seu ki e aplicou a técnica Espada Incendiária que Kai anulou tranquilamente usando o mesmo ataque.Depois Takuya avançou contra ele para aplicar um Punho da Fúria Leikô.O mestre renegado já preparava um contra ataque mas Takuya em vez de ataca-lo deu um murro no chão bem próximo ao local de onde Kai estava criando uma distraçã este meio que desorientado Takuya partiu para cima dele se valendo do Corte Gelado do Ar,(técnica Leikô que retalha e congela seu adversário) para atacá-lo,quando sentiu um poderoso ki em sua direção.O jovem firmou a espada e conseguiu com muito custo defender-se do Silent Slash de Kai,que obviamente havia preparado uma pra Takuya.

-Tsc!Errei por pouco.-reclamou consigo mesmo Kai ao ver que Takuya não havia caído naquele movimento.

Apesar de tudo ainda parecia que o mestre renegado estava se segurando.Essas palavras passaram pela mente de Takuya que de repente entendeu o motivo.O jovem sentiu algo de estranho e saltou imediatamente esquivando-se de um poderoso Zanganken que veio em sua direção.Era Setsuna que havia despertado.Ainda no ar Takuya olhou para onde ela havia caído quando levou seu golpe Corte Veloz pensando em contra-atacar, quando em seu mortal para trás viu a shinmei que já o encarava.Detalhe que Takuya ainda estava de cabeça para baixo no ar.Um corte poderoso da espada de Setsuna atingiu o ante braço direito do rapaz que caiu no chão meio que sem equilíbrio.Mal equilibrou-se no chão Setsuna veio em sua direção sacando de sua adaga para golpeá-lo com um Inatsurubi No Katama .Takuya contra atacou com a Espada Defensiva de Hayren,um golpe de espada que apesar do nome reunia defesa e ataque em um movimento,um golpe de contra ataque pra ser mais preciso.O jovem não teve muito sucesso na façanha mas conseguiu se defender e recuou uns metros para próximo de Konoka e Nodoka.Night Blade ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto via a Shinmei partir com tudo para cima do rapaz.

-Acabe com ele.-disse Galbor telepaticamente para Setsuna que saltou num vôo súbito para o ar e sacou de sua espada aumentando o seu ki para um nível muito mais poderoso do que a shinmei normalmente mostrava mesmo revelando o seu lado youkai.

-Estilo Shinmei! Infinity!! Shin Raikouken!-gritou ela.

-Infinity?!-pensou Kai olhando para Setsuna e tendo uma visão de Mayumi Tomoe em ação naquela hora.-Mas essa é uma técnica de mestre!

Um relâmpago muito poderoso partiu em direção a Takuya.Era uma técnica shinmei de um nível altíssimo ,impossível de Takuya contra atacar e mesmo que pudesse o risco de que Konoka e Nodoka fossem atingidas pelo ataque era grande.

-Droga...-pensou ele.-Eu não tenho escolha...tenho que arriscar.

Takuya colocou a mão esquerda em posição vertical próxima a lâmina da espada que estava na horizontal.Seu ki aumentou ao máximo que podia concentrando-o em todo o seu corpo e...

-Estilo Leikô!Defesa Suprema da Lua Ascendente!!

-Não acredito!-olhou Kai instantaneamente para o rapaz.Seu ki expandiu em forma de uma espécie de "bolha de energia" que cobriu a área onde ele e as duas meninas estavam.O ataque da shinmei foi de cheio a ele e uma grande nuvem de fumaça levantou-se no lugar.

-Nodoka!Konoka!-gritou Asuna dando uma rápida olhada para as meninas.Na verdade até Saito deu uma meia parada ao ver o golpe da shinmei.Quando a fumaça gerada pelo golpe baixou,todos viram as meninas intactas e Takuya de pé, mas muito ofegante enquanto Setsuna continuava parada no céu como uma águia pronta para um ataque.O golpe havia sido completamente anulado.

Vendo toda aquela cena que se sucedeu, Kai pensava:

-O Infinity é uma técnica muito evoluída que apenas os mais poderosos Shinmeis são capazes de usar e requer uma grande quantidade de Ki.Era umas das técnicas preferidas de Tomoe.Mesmo que Galbor esteja fazendo com que todo o ki dessa garota seja usado e restaurando-o logo, é surpreendente o fato dela poder usar tal técnica.

E depois ele voltou-se para Takuya lembrando-se de cenas em que o próprio Kai enfrentara Tomoe:

-Somente a Defesa Suprema da Lua Ascendente poderia anular esse tipo de ataque.Mas usa-la requer muita habilidade,ainda mais quando tem que se proteger a mais de uma pessoa.Poucos samurais Leikô usam essa técnica de forma plena e até a época que eu estava no dojo,não haviam muitos além dos dois Tsurugis que eram capazes de usar tal golpe...-e enquanto pensava isso apareciam em sua mente o velho mestre Genzo e uma outra sombra de um homem que definitivamente não era o Junichi.

E concluiu:

-Pelo que eu sei da nova geração de samurais,além da Azuma,apenas o tal Junichi Tsurugi poderia usar uma técnica desse tipo NESSE nível sem dificuldade.O uso dessa técnica acabou com o ki desse garoto mas...Pra ter conseguido faze-lo...Sem dúvidas essa nova geração de samurais leikô irá superar a anterior...

Takuya colocou o joelho esquerdo no chão apoiando-se na espada que segurava com a mão direita.Estava exausto, mas não tinha tempo pra se recuperar, pois Setsuna descia em um vôo rasante vindo em sua direção,aplicando um corte de cima para baixo que acertou o ombro direito do rapaz em cheio.O rapaz levou a mão esquerda ao ombro sentindo o ferimento.Ainda sentindo o ataque, o Leikô é atingido por um chute de Setsuna que o acerta no lado esquerdo e depois por um Hyaka Retsu Oukazan que o fere ainda mais que antes.O rapaz cai a uns três metros de distância.

-Takuya!-gritou Konoka que correu até Setsuna tentando impedi-la,mesmo com os avisos de Kamo para não ir.-Set-chan!Pare por favor!-disse ela abraçando o braço direito da shinmei.

Sua protetora parou por um instante.Parecia que tinha lhe escutado.Mas sua mente ainda estava sobre o controle de Galbor.Este apenas sorriu e ela deu um empurrão na jovem Konoe fazendo-a soltá-la e cair no chão em prantos.Nodoka e Kamo correram até ela que estava desacreditada.Setsuna nunca havia agido assim.Nem sua amiga a quem jurara proteger conseguia impedi-la de seguir as ordens de Galbor. Setsuna caminhou lentamente até onde o Leikô estava preparando-se para aplicar o golpe final.

-Setsuna!-gritou Asuna.

-Não faça isso!-completou Ku Fei.

-Setsuna não!-gritou Negi que distraindo-se por um minuto foi vítima da investida de Kotarô .Ele usou de um shundô-jutsu para avançar cinco metros de onde estava até um metro de onde o mago-mirim estava e evocou seus inugamis praticamente a queima roupa.Negi deu um salto para trás e aplicou o Flans Venti Vertentis gerando um redemoinho a sua volta para evitar ser atingido pelos cães evocados por Kotarô.

O garoto kuzoku parou próximo ao redemoinho.De repente de dentro dele veio uma única flecha mágica que ele defendeu de forma simples.Porém essa flecha tratava-se de uma distração.Em um instante Negi saiu de dentro do redemoinho dando um poderoso soco no rosto de Kotarô seguido de um chute do lado esquerdo e o poderoso ataque Dios Tukos um dos combos com magia arcaica de trovão prediletos de seu pai.Kotarô é lançado a uns seis metros de distância devido ao ataque e levanta depois com uma certa dificuldade que é logo repelida por Galbor aumentando o seu ki.

-Tsc!Desse jeito eu não vou poder fazer nada para impedir a Setsuna!-pensava ele.

O golpe ia ser decisivo.Takuya iria morrer naquele instante.Seus olhos apenas enxergavam o que estava para o poderia derrota-la se seus poderes ocultos eram cada vez mais despertados por Galbor?Ele não tinha mais forças para sair do lugar e Setsuna iria a desferir o golpe final,mesmo com os gritos desesperados de Konoka tentando impedi-la.A shinmei levantou sua yuunagi em postura de ascensão como se fosse corta-lo ao meio.Takuya já não conseguia manter os olhos abertos,seu ki havia enfraquecido muito e seu corpo estava em um nível de estresse muito alto.Então em um súbito momento,o jovem Leikô viu sua visão escurecer.

-Adeus Leikô...-disse Galbor com um sorriso enquanto Setsuna desferia seu ataque.

Porém algo estranho aconteceu nessa hora.Antes que Setsuna atacasse,uma explosão de ki a lançou a cinco metros de distancia.Assim que ela se levantou percebeu que alguém veio com uma velocidade incrível em sua direção.Era Takuya para surpresa de todos.Mas havia algo de diferente nele que Kai logo percebeu.Além de seu ki ter se tornado um tanto indescritível,quando este chegou perto de Setsuna dava para ver em seus olhos o reflexo do rosto de Sagara.E por trás daqueles óculos escuros um olhar o se não se importasse com nada a sua volta a não ser matar quem estivesse a sua frente.

-Espada Incendiária...-foram as únicas palavras que Takuya falou e de forma bem fria e assustadora antes de desferir o golpe a queima roupa contra Setsuna.

Mas este golpe foi muito mais poderoso do que aquele que ele usou contra Kai.Era como comparar um Getsuga Tenshou do Ichigo do anime/mangá Bleach, sem e com a máscara Hollow.A shinmei foi lançada ao ar com a roupa toda chamuscada e ainda foi atacado por Takuya no ar levando um punho da Fúria Leikô no estomago, jogando-a no chão.Devido ao impacto saiu sangue da boca da Shinmei.

-Setsuna!-gritou Nodoka.

-Set-chan...-Konoka teve uma estranha reação,parecia meio em choque ao ver tal cena.

A fúria de Takuya fez com que todos excetuando Negi e Kotarô dessem ao menos uma breve olhada na cena.O ki do Leikô estava muito mais forte do que antes e chamou a atenção de todos que estavam Setsuna no chão, o rapaz aproximou-se lentamente desta.

-O que deu nesse moleque afinal?-perguntava-se Mist.-De onde ele tirou todo esse ki?

Galbor estava apreensivo mediante tal cena.Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido com Takuya não era normal, mas ele não poderia permitir que o Leikô se tornasse um incomodo.Os olhos do mago brilharam naquele instante e o ki de Setsuna que estava se levantando depois de ter levado o ataque do leikô aumentou assustadoramente.Ela preparou-se para aplicar um raimeiken muito mais poderoso que o normal mas Takuya se lançou contra ela defendendo o ataque com a técnica defesa da Lua Nova.Depois deu um poderoso chute que lançou a shinmei a cinco metros de distancia e partiu em sua direção aplicando o Corte Gelado do Ar que não só feriu a shinmei como congelou os seus movimentos por um tempo.Mesmo assim Setsuna ainda conseguiu aplicar um Shin Zanganken,uma zanganken mais evoluído que normalmente não poderia utilizar.Takuya esquivou-se da grande explosão de pedras gerada pelo golpe e atacou-a de forma feroz .Só se escutava a fúria das espadas os gritos assustadores de Setsuna e a fúria de Takuya cuja personalidade mantinha-se fria.Em um momento da luta o leikô leva vantagem e dá um Corte Único da Luz que lança a espada de Setsuna longe e por muito pouco não arranca seu braço direito fora.Nessa hora com a mão direita,Takuya pegou a jovem pelo pescoço sufocando-a.

-T-Takuya?-via Nodoka aquela cena aterrorizada.

-Takuya!Pare!-gritou Asuna.

-Esse garoto...que poder assassino é esse?-pensava Maya.

-Como isso pode ser possível?-perguntou-se Kai surpreso.-Esse ki...essa personalidade...será que ele é um dos...

Takuya continuava a apertar o pescoço de Setsuna.Negi queria impedir mas estava engajado na luta contra Kotarô.

-Droga Kotarô!Não é hora pra isso!-reclamava ele sem sucesso.-Se continuarmos assim o Takuya irá...

Mas Kotarô não dava atenção e continuava a atacar o mago-mirim.Enquanto isso Kamo e Nodoka observavam pasmos a cena.

-Ele está...sendo controlado por Galbor?-indagava Kamo.

-Acho que sim...-respondeu Nodoka.-Tudo que está em sua mente agora são as mesmas palavras que estavam nas de Setsuna e Kotarô.

-Mas por que Galbor está fazendo isso afinal?Você não consegue ler a mente dele mana?

Nodoka balançou a cabeça dizendo que não,pois quanto mais do poder do sukuna Galbor absorvia,sua mente se tornava mais obscura tornando impossível a sua leitura.

-Droga agora que a coisa fedeu!-disse o arminho.-Se continuar assim mano Takuya dar a mana Setsuna um passe só de ida pro além!

Foi quando eles escutaram a voz de Konoka que estava em prantos.

-Parem...

-Mana?-disse Kamo preocupado com ela.-O que você tem?

-Ko-konoka...-perguntou Nodoka.-Você está bem?

-Parem...por favor...essa luta sem sentido...eu não agüento mais...-dizia a jovem Konoe com lágrimas saindo dos olhos.

Nessa hora Takuya jogou Setsuna para o ar e saltou preparando o golpe final.Os murmúrios de Konoka aumentavam enquanto ele avançava para matar a Shinmei.E no último minuto, quando o leikô aplicaria a sentença final em Setsuna, o grito da jovem Konoe se fez audível por todos ali:

-PAREM POR FAVOR!!SET-CHAN!!TAKUYA!!

Essas palavras da maga aprendiz foram lá no fundo do coração de Takuya causando uma pequena mudança em seu olhar frio.E na seqüência disso, os poderes de Konoka foram liberados totalmente.Uma luz poderosa emanou da jovem Konoe atingindo a Kotarô, Setsuna, e até mesmo a Galbor perturbando sua fusão com o Sukuna.A luz emanada de Konoka fez Kotarô cair no chão desacordado,voltando ao normal em seguida,enquanto as asas de Setsuna desapareceram.

Ao mesmo tempo que o brilho de luz irradiou-se de Konoka,um flash back pasou pela mente de Takuya.Aquele grito de Konoka o levava a uma cena na infância onde ele com prováveis cinco anos de idade,brincava com uma menina de sorriso radiante, muito similar ao de Konoka(na verdade ela até lembrava em muito a Konoe),que aparentava ter uns quatro anos.Em um flash rápido de memória apareceu uma cena onde ele era levado a algum lugar por homens estranhos e aparecia uma mulher nas sombras com um sorriso maligno aparentando ser a mandante de tal ação.A menina de suas lembranças gritava desesperadamente a Takuya enquanto este era levado e apareciam outras pessoas para pega-la.Após essa cena o rapaz recobrou a razão bem perto de perceber Setsuna caindo desacordada e a pegar no ar antes desta se esborrachar no chão.Takuya aterrissou com ela em seus braços e após ter se abaixado para deixa-la no chão sentiu uma dor tão forte na cabeça que mal podia focar a visão.

-O que...o que aconteceu comigo...será que...de novo...

Takuya meio que ajoelhou-se de cansaço e apoiou-se nas mãos para não desabar no chão.Levou uns dez segundos até que ele conseguisse enxergar melhor.Foi quando ele viu a shinmei que estava despertando.

-Sagara...-disse ela.-O que foi que houve?

-Sakurazaki, você voltou ao normal...-disse ele com um ar de felicidade e olhando ao redor vendo que Kotarô parecia ter voltado ao normal também.

-Kotarô você está bem?-perguntou Negi.

-Ai...Alguém anotou a placa do trem que passou por cima de mim?-reclamou ele com a mão na cabeça.

-Ueba!Todos _voltalam _ao _nolmal_!-disse Ku Fei feliz.

-Por que está tão contente?-perguntou Maya.

-Por que _agola _que eles estão a salvo eu posso lutar sem _pleocupações._-respondeu a baka yellow com um sorriso desafiador.

-É mesmo?Veremos então o que pode fazer!-respondeu Maya partindo para cima dela.

-Garota estranha...-comentou Saito.-E você menina tem a mesma idéia estúpida de sua amiga?

-O que você acha?-respondeu Asuna correndo na direção dele.-Nós baka rangers pensamos igual!

Enquanto essas duas lutas prosseguiam, Galbor ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido.Em um simples brilho do poder da jovem Konoe, o líder do Grupo Fantasma teve sua fusão com uns dos mais poderosos sukunas que existiu perturbada e seu acesso a mente dos dois meio-youkais bloqueado.Era praticamente impossível que alguém fosse capaz de realizar tal proeza.

-Droga...-irritou-se ele.-O poder dessa garota...é impressionante.Não há dúvidas de que é a filha de Eishun Konoe.

E ele olhou para onde estava Takuya percebendo que seu ki havia diminuído.

-Essa equipe de moleques tem um potencial ainda maior do que o grupo do Thousand Master que nos derrotou no passado.-pensava ele.-Se continuar assim eles poderão se tornar um incômodo aos meus planos.-Kai...

Kai apenas olhou para Galbor e ouviu em sua mente as palavras "comece por ela". Ao ouvir isso o mestre renegado sacou de sua espada e lançou-se em direção de Konoka.

-Konoka!Cuidado!-gritou Negi que ao perceber as intenções de Kai partiu em direção a ela para defende-la, seguido de Kotarô que estava com o corpo um tanto "baleado" do controle mental de Galbor.

-Milady!-foram as palavras de Setsuna ao ver que sua amiga era o alvo de Night Blade.A jovem pegou sua yuunagi e mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade correu para salvar a sua amiga.Takuya tentou levantar-se mas sentiu seu corpo fraco e este começou a tremer muito.

-Mas que hora... pra efeito colateral...-pensava ele.-Droga...

O Leikô estava com a mente confusa demais.Sabia que pelo seu corpo reagir daquela forma havia "surtado" quando o seu ki estava no limite.E agora Night Blade estava pronto para matar a jovem Konoe e ele não tinha condições de impedir tal ataque.Em sua mente vinha as mesmas lembranças de seu passado que teve enquanto partia com Negi e os demais para enfrentar o Grupo Fantasma.Tentando reunir forças, o jovem apoiou-se na espada e conseguiu firmar a perna esquerda.Depois com um pouco de dificuldade foi levantando a direita.O pouco de ki que conseguia manifestar foi se irradiando pelo seu corpo.Mas nesse exato instante Kai já estava a um metro de Konoka.

-Eu preciso...salvar... a Lady...Konoka...-dizia Takuya com dificuldade.

Kai já preparava sua espada.Negi nem conseguia de usar magia para atacar devida a velocidade com que o leikô renegado se movimentava.

-Droga não vai dar tempo!-disse Kotarô.

-Konoka!!-gritaram Asuna e Ku Fei que estavam impedidas de chegarem a ela.

-Kono-chan!!-esse foi o ultimo grito audível antes de Kai aplicar um golpe certeiro com sua espada.Tudo que se viu após isso eram os rostos de Negi e Kotarô com uma expressão de susto ao ver um corpo voando no ar e uma grande quantidade de sangue saindo deste.E as primeiras palavras depois de tal ataque certeiro e mortal foram as de Nodoka, que estava desesperada ao ver o corpo ferido passar por cima dela:

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!

Teria Konoka sido atingida?Ou Setsuna mais uma vez se tornado o escudo humano de Konoka?Os próximos capítulos nos revelaram tal acontecimento.Porém em Kyoto, começaria a grande batalha de Tsurugi e Motoko contra Onishadow.


	9. A Guerra dos Três Grandes

Saga Shinmei

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga 9.Fase Love Hina:A Guerra dos Três Grandes.**_

A tensão era grande na região desolada.Mais uma vez a batalha final dos shinmei e leikô,contra o clã amaldiçoado tinha inicio.

Onishadow encarava os dois mestres samurais que o enfrentava.Ele não tinha uma aparência youkai monstruosa como os demais.Os únicos sinais de que havia se tornado um, eram uma espécie de espigões que ele tinha em ambos os braços e seus olhos que não tinham o mesmo semblante humano de seus oponentes.Se não fosse por isso todos diriam que era um mestre samurai normal aparentando uns 40 anos no máximo,e com um cabelo negro arrepiado que ia até um pouco abaixo do pescoço.

-E então estão preparados para morrer?-disse ele confiante.

-Não seremos nós a morrer hoje.-respondeu Tsurugi.

-Vamos terminar o que nossos antecessores começaram!-disse Motoko.

-Tsc!Tolos!Vão se arrepender de terem sido escolhidos como mestres de seus estilos!

Dizendo isso Onishadow lançou-se contra os dois samurais que partiram em sua direção com Junichi indo um pouco a frente de Motoko.Onishadow atacou com a espada vindo pela esquerda do jovem mestre leikô, mas este saltou e lhe deu um chute com o pé direito que foi evitado pelo samurai-oni dando um passo para trás.Assim que seu pé esquerdo tocou o chão Junichi partiu para cima com socos pela esquerda e direita mas Onishadow se esquivou uma outra vez.Motoko se uniu a investida de Tsurugi atacando com a espada pela frente,diagonal esquerda e pela direita mas todos os ataques foram bloqueados pelo samurai-oni.Depois dessa seqüência de bloqueios, Onishadow avançou contra eles aplicando um poderoso golpe de ki que foi evitado pelos jovens samurais.O ataque criou uma rachadura na terra de 3 metros de comprimento por dois de largura.

-Esse cara...-pensou Tsurugi que estava a direita da rachadura.-esse foi um golpe normal, mas a quantidade de ki que ele usou foi incrível.Se tivéssemos sido atingidos por esse ataque teríamos sido mortos na mesma hora.

O rapaz então partiu outra vez em direção de seu inimigo.Aplicou-lhe um chute pela esquerda e assim que Onishadow esquivou-se, ele sacou da espada Hikari e partiu com toda a força num súbito aumento de ki.Motoko também deu sua investida contra Onishadow.O samurai oni defendeu-se de um ataque do leikô que veio de frente a ele e depois de um ataque da shinmei que veio pela sua direita.Os dois samurais revezavam-se em ataques constantes e precisos mas não parecia que Onishadow estava sendo pressionado por eles.Ele simplesmente se esquivava e horas ou outra defendia os ataques até que em um momento,bloqueou as espadas dos dois com a yami.Os dois samurais mediam força contra o líder do clã amaldiçoado tentando quebrar sua defesa,mas este simplesmente sorriu e num impulso de seu ki lançou os dois jovens mestres a três metros de distância.Motoko ainda conseguiu girar no ar e cair de pé enquanto Junichi deu um enorme salto para trás.

-Isso é tudo que podem fazer?-disse o samurai oni.-Assim não dá nem pro aquecimento.

-Droga!Esse cretino não está levando a sério.-reclamou Motoko.

-Se ele tivesse levado a sério,estaríamos derrotados já que nossa performance foi ridícula.-comentou Tsurugi.

E pensou:

-Se o nosso entrosamento não melhorar,esse cara vai acabar com a gente.Ainda não temos idéia da verdadeira extensão de sua força, ainda mais depois de ter reavido a Yami.

Com isso em mente Tsurugi deu uma olhada para Aoyama.A jovem mestra percebeu logo do que se tratava.Firmou a espada Hina nas mãos e assim como Junichi concentrou o seu ki.

-Estilo Shinmei!Zanganken!-gritou a samurai ao disparar o golpe.Onishadow ignorou o ataque e partiu pra cima da shinmei como se a técnica desta fosse algo insignificante.Ele estava preparado para golpeá-la quando sentiu que Tsurugi viria pela sua direita.O Oni saltou para o ar e para sua surpresa o leikô estava ao lado dele desferindo o Corte Único da Luz, que fez com que o samurai-oni tivesse que girar no ar para esquivar-se.Em seguida ele contra atacou com um golpe de ki emanado da espada Yami.Mal Junichi bloqueia o ataque, já é obrigado a dar um salto para frente evitando um chute de Onishadow que veio pela sua direita.Ao errar o golpe o samurai-oni ficou de costas para o samurai e então girou a espada por trás de si visando atingir o leikô pelas costas.Mas Tsurugi também girou a espada por trás de si fazendo com que as duas colidissem uma com a outra.

-Você não é nada mal, rapaz!-disse o líder do clã amaldiçoado.

-Ainda não comecei a lutar a sério.-respondeu Tsurugi com um sorriso.Os dois se afastaram rapidamente,mas tão logo Onishadow reassumiu sua posição de luta,Motoko rapidamente o atacou com um Shin Raikouken.

Mas aquele golpe shinmei que era muito poderoso mostrou-se inútil contra Onishadow.O samurai oni reagiu quase que na mesma velocidade com que fora atacado levantando sua espada e bloqueando completamente o golpe.Ele não era só um cara que abandonou sua humanidade para adquirir uma espada maldita se tornando um monstro.Suas habilidades como samurai eram de alto nível o que o tornava ainda mais dificil de ser vencido.

-E-ele bloqueou meu golpe?-surpreendeu-se Motoko.-Mas como pode ter feito isso com tanta facilidade?

-Então ESTE foi o seu Shin Raikouken?-disse ele num tom que não dava pra distinguir se era ironia ou de surpresa.-Nada mal...Mas se querem realmente me destruir com um golpe que Yami já memorizou,então não são tão inteligentes quanto eu pensava.

Dizendo isso Onishadow partiu para cima dos dois samurais segurando a espada com a mão esquerda.Tsurugi ainda tentou um Corte Gelado do Ar mas ele simplesmente ignorou o golpe da mesma forma que com o de Motoko.E quando estava a três metros de distância deles...

-Se querem realmente me vencer...-disse num tom ameaçador enquanto reunia o seu ki.-Deveriam tentar algo como isso!

Os olhos do samurai-oni brilharam intensamente enquanto ele ainda com a mão esquerda, levantava no ar a espada parecia que estava gritando.

-Corte do Relâmpago Negro!-gritou ele disparando um ataque poderoso que foi em direção dos dois samurais.Ambos saltam para lados contrários esquivando-se mas a onda de choque gerada pela explosão, lançou Tsurugi a quatro metros de distância e Motoko a dois metros e meio.Ambos literalmente caíram no chão não tiveram como evitar uma queda.

Quando os dois jovens mestres olharam o estrago do golpe ficaram surpresos.Uma cratera de mais de três metros de profundidade por cinco de largura foi criada no local onde o golpe havia atingido.É claro que o samurai-oni não havia usado todo o seu poder aquilo era mais como se ele estivesse brincando com eles.

-Não acredito nisso.-pensava Motoko levantando-se.-Além de neutralizar totalmente meu Shin Raikouken e o Corte Gelado do Ar de Tsurugi,ele ainda tem um ataque desses?

Tsurugi apenas fez uma cara séria mediante a cena.De fato aquilo o preocupava.

-Pelo jeito os golpes dos shinmei e dos leikô não progrediram tanto desde a ultima vez que eu os enfrentei.-disse Onishadow em tom de zombaria batendo a espada no ombro.

-Se você acha que o nosso estilo não progrediu nesses anos então você terá uma grande surpresa.-respondeu Junichi se levantando e reassumindo a sua postura de luta dessa vez com a espada em mãos.Motoko também se preparou e os três mestres partiram para o combate novamente.

Enquanto isso a luta de Ayane e Mieko contra Baidax e Wing Shadow prosseguia...

-Estilo Leikô!Espada Incendiária!-gritou Ayane ao disparar o potente golpe de fogo contra Baidax que contra atacou com um disparo de ki de sua espada.Os golpes colidiram e geraram uma grande explosão seguida de uma nuvem de poeira que encobriu a leikô.

-Hm...onde ela está?-pensava ele tentando sentir sua presença até que sentiu um ki que vinha de dentro da nuvem de poeira a sua direita pra ser mais preciso.O samurai oni disparou um segundo ataque de ki naquela direção mas estranhamente o golpe atingiu o nada.Até que Ayane se revelou aparecendo por cima dele.

-Corte Extremo do Espaço Oculto!-foi o golpe que ela usou contra Baidax que não teve escapatória dessa vez.O ataque o atingiu no peito ferindo-o e jogando-o a uns dois metros de distância.Assim que os pés da samurai tocaram o chão, Ayane partiu para cima dele aplicando a Dança da Espada da Luz que o levantou a uns cinco metros do solo.

-É o seu fim!-gritou ela num salto poderoso preparando uma técnica leikô de nome Cinco Ataques da Lâmina Sagrada (um tipo de técnica leikô que atacava fisicamente, mentalmente, e até mesmo a força do ki ou mágica) para finalizar.Porém antes que conseguisse realizar tal façanha, a jovem foi ferida por um golpe poderoso de ki do mesmo tipo que Onishadow usou contra Tsurugi, mas muito mais forte (afinal Baidax já estava lutando a sério).A samurai ainda bloqueou o ataque com a Defesa da Lua Nova,mas isso não a evitou de ser lançada ao chão com toda a força.

-Urgh...esse ataque...ARGH!!-gritou de dor a Leikô ao ser atingida no ombro esquerdo por um ataque de magia que varou o mesmo.A guerreira levantou-se com dificuldade e levou a mão direita ao ombro esquerdo vendo um ponto negro no mesmo.

-O que achou disso garota?-disse Baidax.-Essa é uma das técnicas de magia que eu aprendi a muito tempo,o Ferrão da Morte.A princípio o dano que ela causa é interno fazendo com que você não consiga usar seu braço esquerdo sem sentir uma dor aguda no mesmo.E quanto mais você usá-lo maior será os danos até um ponto em que se espalhe para todo o corpo e passe a atingi-la de forma externa e interna.

E continuou:

-A única forma de evitar que você morra vítima desse ataque é me matando.Mas o seu fim chegará antes que tenha a chance.

-Não pense...não pense...que eu vou ser derrotada por algo assim...-respondeu Ayane .-E depois...se eu fui.. capaz de acertá-lo com meus golpes uma vez posso muito bem fazer isso de novo!

-A-Afinal... você também saiu ferido de minha investida, não foi?-completou a jovem com um sorriso e de fato ela não estava errada.Baidax estava com vários ferimentos no corpo devido aos ataques dela.Ayane só não havia conseguido ser precisa em seus ataques devido a habilidade de Baidax mas estava certa de que faltava pouco para conseguir uma chance real de vence-lo.A luta ainda prosseguiria mas agora Ayane tinha que correr contra o tempo se quisesse sobreviver.

Ao mesmo tempo, Mieko engajava-se no combate contra Wing Shadow.A shinmei e o oni se enfrentavam em uma disputa acirrada,até um momento em que Mieko começou a pressioná-lo ainda mais colocando-o totalmente na defensiva.Isso durou uns quinze segundos aproximadamente até que Wing Shadow começou a agir de forma diferente.De uma hora pra outra ele começou a esquivar-se dos ataques sucessivos de Mieko sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-O que está acontecendo?-pensou Mieko.-Quando foi que ele ficou tão rápido?

A luta prosseguiu com Wing Shadow se esquivando, até que o samurai-oni achou uma brecha onde atacou a shinmei com um golpe de espada quebrando a sua defesa e depois aplicou-lhe um soco no estomago,um chute que esta ainda conseguiu evitar apesar do primeiro golpe e um ataque com a espada de nome Ira Extrema,que lançou Mieko ao ar com um ataque de ki que a atingiu seriamente.A jovem shinmei ainda reuniu forças para aplicar um Hiken Zan Kuu Sem Kai(fulgor de corte aéreo aprimorado) contra o samurai oni que vinha em seu encalce.Este esquivou-se, agarrou a shinmei por trás e desceu com toda velocidade planejando cravar a cabeça de Mieko no chão.Antes que seu fim chegasse, a samurai concentrou o golpe raimenken em si mesma causando um choque poderoso em Wing Shadow fazendo com que ele a soltasse.Mieko deu um giro no ar para aterrissar em segurança mas havia algo de errado como se estivesse sentindo alguma coisa.

-Como eu i-imaginei.-pensou ela ajoelhando-se no chão.-Concentrar o raimenken no corpo de forma imprudente como eu fiz foi arriscado demais...

A jovem olhou para o céu onde Wing Shadow estava.Apesar de ter levado vantagem nos últimos ataques o raimenken de Mieko lhe havia causado vários danos no corpo afinal ele havia sido atingido de forma direta.

-Essa shinmei é esperta...-pensava ele meio ofegante.-Se eu não resolver isso logo as coisas podem ficar piores.

Dizendo isso ele se lançou contra Mieko que assumiu uma postura de defesa.

-Não posso abusar dessa técnica de novo,-pensou ela .-e nem cair no mesmo truque duas vezes.Tenho que derrota-lo de um jeito ou de outro.

Voltando ao combate principal...

-Estilo Shinmei!Raimenken Ni No Tachi!-gritou Motoko ao aplicar uma forma mais evoluída do golpe contra o samurai-oni.Este saltou para a direita,notando que aquele não era um ataque shinmei de nível normal enquanto partia na direção desta que também avançava em sua direção.

Uma chuva de golpes foi o que aconteceu naquele instante.Motoko atacou de frente com a espada acertando o vazio pois Onishadow havia se esquivado rapidamente.Na seqüência o oni atacou com a espada pela direita da shinmei que defendeu o golpe.Mas dez sons de espadas colidindo se fizeram audíveis mas o samurai oni ainda mantinha um ar de superioridade.Em um movimento rápido ele conseguiu tirar a espada Hina da Shinmei lançando-a a dois metros desta.Porém Motoko usou o Ura Nana Hachi Shiki–Zan Ma Shou Ni No Tachi (ou palma destruidora do mal-segunda talhadura se preferir) para atacar.O golpe sem espada meio que pegou Onishadow de surpresa e nesse exato momento Junichi veio em sua direção um chute carregado de ki.O líder do clã amaldiçoado deu um mortal para trás esquivando-se mas assim que colocou os pés no chão um ataque poderoso veio em sua direção.

-Corte do Relâmpago Negro!Ataque Disperso!-foi a técnica usada por Junichi ao cair no chão após o chute.Ele tirou rapidamente a espada da bainha com a mão direita e lançou o tal golpe que deixou Onishadow sem ação.Era uma variação mais poderosa da técnica do samurai-oni que atacava o oponente com um relâmpagos que se espalhavam antes de se atingirem o alvo.Isso deixava o oponente sem uma boa defesa.Usando o ki somado ao poder de Yami,Onishadow consegue evitar um dano significativo em seu corpo.Nesse exato momento Motoko aproveitando-se de que ele havia deixado a guarda aberta, partiu em sua direção.

-Segura essa!Zanmaken Ni-No-Tachi-Issen!!-golpe dado por Motoko sem a espada que atingiu Onishadow em cheio.A fúria de Motoko e a quantidade de ki que ela usou foi tão grande que lançou o samurai-oni a seis metros de distância.

-O que achou dessa agora?!-disse a shinmei séria.

-Urgh...Esses garotos.-pensou ele.-Como podem ser tão habilidosos?

E levantando-se pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto via Motoko estender a mão para que sua espada viesse até ela,e Tsurugi se aproximar da Shinmei.

-Esse moleque leikô conseguiu aprendeu a minha técnica só de vê-la uma vez,e o mais surpreendente foi que ele usou uma variação mais poderosa dela contra mim.Jamais esperava encontrar um rapaz tão talentoso.E a garota shinmei usou uma técnica surpreendente com as mãos nuas.Apesar de ter sido uma variação do Zanmaken,pra me pegar dessa forma...essa garota tem um ki muito poderoso.

-E então?Ainda acha que não poderemos derrotar você?-disse Tsurugi.

-Nós não vamos cometer o mesmo erro dos mestres anteriores que só queriam superar uns aos outros.-alertou Motoko.-Ainda que você seja um mestre samurai poderosos não será capaz de derrotar nosso trabalho em equipe!

Foi quando um sorriso apareceu em Onishadow.Um sorriso que parecia uma mistura de satisfação por encontrar pessoas tão fortes com um sorriso maligno de vilão meio demente.E deu uma risada típica de vilão imponente.

-Qual é a graça,fóssil samurai?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Vocês são mesmo interessantes.-respondeu ele.-E não só pelas suas habilidades.Parecem que não estão entrosados o suficiente para lutarem contra mim mas ainda sim estão não estão fazendo papel de ridículo.Entretanto...

E ao dizer isso Onishadow começou a aumentar o seu ki ainda mais.

-Isso nunca chegará perto de me matar!-gritou ele que desapareceu da frente dos dois.Em questão de segundos Tsurugi percebe algo e dá um passo pra trás desviando-se de um golpe de espada de Onishadow que visava o seu ombro.Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em contra atacar já havia sido atingido no estômago por um joelhada do oni,que em seguida socou-o.Junichi ficou sem ação devido aos golpes,e o oni já partiu em sua direção concentrando o seu ki na espada,que a cada vez que era usada se ouvia um som como de um grito vindo desta.

-Agora você é meu!-disse Onishadow usando o mesmo ataque de ki que tinha aplicado antes contra Tsurugi porém muito mais o ele estava a poucos centímetros do leikô foi praticamente inevitável que este recebesse o golpe sendo lançado a três metros de distância.

Mas curiosamente o Leikô não sofreu um dano significativo como era esperado por Onishadow.

-Não acredito.-pensava ele.-Como esse garoto defendeu o meu ataque?

Nesse instante ele olhou para a sua direita e vê Motoko em uma postura que indicava que ela havia acabado de usar uma técnica.Foi quando um estalo veio em sua mente.Antes que o ataque atingisse a Junichi em cheio,Motoko usou o Zankusen Defensivo,uma técnica shinmei que criava um tipo de barreira de ar fina mais poderosa ,conseguindo bloquear parte do ataque.É claro que para fazer isso tinha que ter uma precisão fora do comum e a shinmei havia conseguido isso depois de muito treino pesado.Afinal como mestra do estilo Shinmei ela tinha que estar sempre um passo acima dos demais membros da escola (até aquele momento,Mieko era a única shinmei cuja força praticamente se equiparava com a dela)

-Uma forma bem interessante de usar o Zankusen.-disse Onishadow.-Mas...truques de circo como esses não serão capazes de me derrotar.

Dizendo isso ele concentrou o ki e disparou com a mão esquerda uma rajada negra de ki em cima de Motoko.Esta saltou para a esquerda do ataque evitando o golpe.Onishadow então partiu para cima dela e de Tsurugi com o braço direito no ar segurando a espada mas voltada para trás.A espada brilhou e cresceu como a zanpakutou do Ichimaru Gin (do anime/mangá Bleach).

- Corte da Destruição!

O oni girou a espada em direção de Junichi e Motoko,causando uma explosão no lugar,mas estes saltaram para evitar o ataque.Do meio da fumaça a espada veio em direção dos dois que ainda estavam no ar.

-Como ela pode chegar até aqui?-disse Motoko surpresa.

-Ei!Isso aqui não é Fancfic de Bleach!-gritou Tsurugi preparando-se para defender o golpe, mas de repente a espada virou várias surpreendendo os dois mestres que não conseguiram evitar de serem feridos pelos ataques levando-os ao chão.

-Q-que tipo de movimento foi esse?-perguntou Motoko sentindo os danos do ataque.Havia sido ferida em várias partes do corpo.

-I-isso parece com a Lâmina Fantasma do estilo Leikô.-disse Junichi se levantando.Também estava ferido pelos ataques que recebeu.

-De fato essa técnica é similar a do estilo Leikô.-respondeu Onishadow partindo em sua direção.-É uma técnica do lendário estilo Shimra!

-O que?!-por algum motivo aquelas palavras mexeram com Tsurugi,mas Motoko não entendeu do que se tratava.E antes que Junichi conseguisse explicar,Onishadow já estava de frente a eles disparando outro golpe de ki poderoso que os fez dar um pulo para trás esquivando-se do ataque mortal.

-Um shimra...-pensava Junichi no meio do salto.-Se isso for verdade...então temos que resolver de uma vez por todas!

O jovem firmou a espada na mão e ao colocar os pés no chão depois do salto, gritou:

-Aoyama!Temos que por um fim nisso agora!

A shinmei não entendeu direito, mas concordou com o que ele disse.Ainda estava curiosa sobre os "shimras", afinal se esse nome foi capaz de mexer com Junichi então a coisa era séria.

Sendo assim,ambos avançaram contra Onishadow.Motoko atacou primeiro pela frente e Onishadow defendeu.Em seguida Junichi veio pelo lado esquerdo com a espada e ele se esquivou e contra atacou os dois rapidamente.Ambos defenderam os rápidos ataques de Onishadow e contra atacavam,hora revezando-se,hora atacando-o ao mesmo tempo.

-Estilo Leikô!Espada da Grande Muralha!-técnica que usava a terra como principio de ataque,lembrava um zangaken mas era muito mais poderoso.

-Estilo Shinmei!Maximum Raimenken!-as duas técnicas foram de cheio contra Onishadow como uma mistura de terremoto e trovões.

-Estilo Shimra!Círculo da Escuridão!-gritou Onishadow ao girar a espada da esquerda para a direita na forma horizontal repelindo os ataques e ao mesmo tempo contra atacando os dois samurais que por um pouco não foram atingidos seriamente,mas ficaram a mercê de Onishadow.

-Vocês são meus agora!Estilo Shimra!Sabre das Trevas!

-Estilo Leikô!Defesa da Lua Ascendente!-gritou Junichi usando o golpe mais poderoso de defesa do estilo Leikô.A bola de energia cresceu de forma súbita e rápida.Graças a isso Junichi consegue defender a si e a Motoko do ataque de Onishadow,mas o impacto gerou uma enorme nuvem de fumaça.

-Tsurugi!Tudo bem?-perguntou Motoko a ele visto que ele estava um pouco ofegante.

-Sim, não se preocupe.-respondeu ele.-Esse golpe não é suficiente para me derrotar.

-Droga!Ele realmente é muito poderoso.

-Sim.Era o esperado do líder do clã amaldiçoado.Ainda mais agora que sabemos que ele é um Shimra.

-Um Shimra?Afinal quem são eles?-perguntou Motoko.

-Você não deve saber disso por que essa é uma história antiga demais,que por alguma razão não é contada para as novas gerações.Eu só descobri por que li secretamente uns registros antigos das batalhas do passado escondidos no dojo Leikô.

E continuou:

-Os Shimra foram um dos clãs mais poderosos de samurais que já existiram.No passado eram um clã tão honrado como os nossos,mas após uma tragédia ocorrida durante uma das Guerras Secretas do Japão eles caíram para o lado da escuridão,trazendo terror por todo o país.

-Seu clã não era só habitado por homens,entre eles também tinham youkais e montros de todos os tipos.-prosseguia Tsurugi em seu relato.-Afim de prevenir que seus ataques se espalhassem pelo mundo,os clãs Shinmei e o Leikô se uniram para combate-los gerando a Guerra dos Três Grandes.Os estilo Shimra foi derrotado e completamente aniquilado.Ou pelo menos era isso o que se pensava até hoje.

-Você está quase certo rapaz.-disse Onishadow de dentro da nuvem de fumaça.-Eu,que era tido com um dos mais fortes em meu clã,vi a quase todos serem massacrados pelas suas escolas.

E continuou dizendo, enquanto os jovens mestres enxergavam apenas a sua silhueta naquela fumaça:

-Mas enquanto existir um membro de nosso clã,o nosso legado não morrerá.E junto comigo haviam não só outros de meu clã, como também samurais sem honra e escrúpulos, além de membros de clãs medianos e menores que foram estraçalhados pelos Shinmei.

-Como é?!-disse Motoko.-Isso é impossível!

-Ele está falando a verdade.-respondeu Junichi.-Além dos problemas com os Shimra haviam também desavenças na associação de Magia de Kansai com os clãs samurais da época.Apenas os Shinmei e os Leikô tinham boas relações com eles.

E prosseguiu:

-Eu li nos registros antigos do dojo leikô que alguém passou aos magos da época uma informação de que esses clãs menores tinham planos de se unir aos Shimra para atacar Kansai.Então foi passado aos Shinmei e aos Leikô a missão de extermina-los.Dizem que os Grandes Mestres da época rejeitaram tal coisa receando ser um boato,mas depois da guerra chegou a informação de que o clã Shinmei havia exterminado os clãs menores.É claro que isso foi negado por vocês,mas como resultado de tal situação o clã shinmei teve um reconhecimento maior por Kansai do que o clã Leikô.Os leikô daquela época nunca perdoaram o fato dos shinmeis terem sido mais reconhecidos depois de uma matança de inocentes e os shinmeis nunca perdoaram os leikô por terem os difamado.

-Então isso gerou a desavença em nossas escolas que é sentida até hoje.-concluiu Motoko.

-Sim e consequentemente o fracasso em destruir o clã amaldiçoado no passado.-completou ele.

Onishadow riu enquanto saiu de dentro da fumaça que já estava se extinguindo e disse para eles:

-Como os Grandes Mestres suspeitavam, foi tudo uma noticia falsa.A verdade é que os shinmeis nunca mataram os clãs menores e eles nunca se aliaram a nós.Os shimra sempre tiveram espiões dentro de Kansai,mesmo depois da derrota na Guerra dos Três Grandes.Era o nosso plano B caso a guerra não fosse bem sucedida para nós.Usamos os espiões antes dela ter inicio, para espalhar esse boato e durante a guerra nos encarregamos de dizimar os clãs menores nós mesmos,incriminando os o resultado disso,vários dos que ficaram vivos se juntaram a nós e iniciaram um novo reinado de terror por toda Kyoto.Estes são os membros do atual clã amaldiçoado.Nós começamos ali a nossa busca por poder e vingança contra vocês até que o Destino me confiou a Yami.E mesmo tendo falhado no passado a semente de desunião que plantamos no meio de vocês nos garantiu que sobrevivêssemos até agora.

-Seu maldito!-gritou Motoko.-Não só causaram a desavença de nossos clãs,com também acabaram com a pureza de clãs inocentes que jamais lutariam ao seu lado?!

-Você é uma desgraça para a honra de um samurai!-respondeu Tsurugi.-Por todos aqueles que você matou e por todos os corações que você sujou,eu juro que o clã amaldiçoado vai ser destruído hoje!

-Tsc!De fato o trabalho em conjunto de vocês pode virar mais do que um incomodo.-disse Onishadow.-Mas eu não quero perder mais tempo com vocês.

Dizendo isso ele colocou a mão direita na frente da espada em posição vertical e começou a concentrar seu ki.

-Nesse exato momento seus subordinados e os meus estão travando uma grande batalha.-dizia ele.-Uma nova Guerra dos Três Grandes se iniciou e o clã amaldiçoado terá a vitória!

-Miserável!-disse Junichi irritado.

-O que ele está tramando agora?-pensava Motoko ao sentir o ki dele aumentar ainda mais.

De repente ela e Tsurugi viram algo estranho.Onishadow estava se dividindo em sua frente.Seria uma visão dupla?Não nenhum deles tinha problemas visuais.Bebida?Não nenhum dos dois tomava tal coisa.

-Estilo Shimra...Yami Bushin!

-Yami...Bushin?-disse Motoko.-A técnica lendária Yami Bushin?

-Essa técnica é diferente de um Kage Bushin.-pensou Tsurugi.-O Kage Bushin cria cópias verdadeiras que são destruídas quando são atingidas ou quando o original perde a consciência.

-Mas o Yami Bushin é diferente.-pensava Motoko como se continuasse seus pensamentos.-O original se divide em dois seres que carregam o mesmo nível de poder.Mesmo que a gente destrua um deles não importa qual seja,Onishadow ainda continuará vivo.

-Agora é que as coisas vão complicar.-pensou Tsurugi.-Se a Fúria Extrema da Espada Sagrada é a única técnica capaz de derrotar Onishadow e destruir Yami de uma vez por todas teremos que ser precisos em nossos ataques.Se um de nós falhar será o fim (pra quem não lembra essa técnica só podia ser usada uma vez,veja o capitulo 3 pra mais detalhes).

E concluiu:

-Uma outra saída poderia ser a de esperar que o ki dele se desgastasse para que a técnica fosse desfeita.Mas é bem provável que Yami supra essa deficiência.É, vida de mestre samurai não é fácil.-concluiu suspirando fundo.

-E então?O que acham disso agora?-disseram os dois Onishadows.-Vocês são capazes de nós derrotar sozinhos?

Enquanto isso no dojo Leikô,Genzo Tsurugi tomava seu chá calmamente em seu quarto.O velho mestre levantou o olhar para o céu que enxergava de sua janela pensando:

-Junichi,Motoko.-Onishadow é um mestre samurai cheio de ódio e incrivelmente astuto que aprendeu muitas técnicas no passado.Ainda que a técnica que eu os ensinei possa derrota-lo vocês terão que descobrir o momento certo para usa-la.Espero que usem-na sabiamente.

Voltando a cena da luta os dois jovens samurais estavam parados de frente para seus dois oponentes.Não havia muito que pudessem fazer naquela hora a não ser derrotar os dois Onishadows antes que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

Junichi e Motoko firmaram suas espadas e com um brado de combate partiram para cima de seus oponentes que foram em sua direção com igual ferocidade.

O Onishadow N°1 (vou chama-lo assim para ficar mais pratico de se entender),que estava a direita deles, sacou da espada com toda ferocidade contra Motoko,forçando a Shinmei a defender-se.Ele fazia pressão contra ela aumentando o seu ki mas Motoko tentava resistir usando de seus poderes.Em um determinado momento,ela conseguiu ganhar a "medição de força".

-Estilo Shinmei!-disse ela aproveitando a chance.-Zanmak...

Antes que pudesse usar a técnica Motoko percebeu algo e esquivou-se de um golpe de espada que passou milímetros de seu pescoço.Ela se surpreendeu com o fato de mal ter conseguido prever tal ataque.Mas nem teve tempo de pensar muito a respeito por que o Oni desferia golpes e golpes de fúria contra a Shinmei.

-Ele é muito forte...Tenho que continuar defendendo até achar ter uma chance de contra atacar.-pensava Motoko até que conseguiu uma brecha suficiente para dar um salto grande para trás.Mal tocou o chão a Shinmei já estava concentrando todo seu ki.

-Estilo Shinmei!Omega Raimenken!-gritou Motoko ao disparar o mais forte golpe raimenken que possuía contra ele.Onishadow N°1 concentrou o seu ki e lançou um golpe de mesmo impacto fazendo com que as duas energias colidissem.Motoko veio no meio daquela colisão para aplicar um Messatsu Zan Kuu Zan Ma Sem contra seu oponente mas este conseguiu bloqueá-la antes que ela atacasse defendendo o principio do movimento da shinmei.

-C-como você conseguiu fazer isso?-disse ela surpresa.

-Eu já disse que uma técnica já usada contra Yami não vai funcionar nela outra vez!-respondeu o samurai-oni usando dos espigões que tinha no braço para atacar Motoko.A shinmei teve parte do kimono rasgado e parte das faixas que usava para cobrir os peitos foram rasgadas.Depois desse golpe o samurai-oni aplicou uma seqüência de ataques em forma de investida,deixando Motoko sem nenhuma ação a não ser usar os braços para proteger-se.

-Droga dessa forma não vai dar!-pensava ela que defendia todas as investidas até que achou uma forma de contra atacardar.Antecipando um movimento do samurai oni,a Shinmei com a espada Hina na mão esquerda dá um golpe com toda a sua força, acertando a espada do Onishadow N°1,quebrando os seus ataques.Valendo-se da chance Motoko ainda ataca com um shin zanganken, fazendo com que o samurai oni tenha que se defender.De fato esse golpe o pegou meio que de surpresa.

-Nada mal minha jovem.-disse ele desfazendo a postura defensiva.-Apesar de eu ter que admitir que esse foi um ataque impressionante,ainda não é o suficiente para me vencer...

-Veremos se continuará dizendo isso quando a luta acabar!-respondeu a Shinmei partindo novamente para cima dele.

A outra luta também trazia dificuldades para Tsurugi.Onishadow N°2 estava lutando pra valer contra ele.Ambos aplicavam uma seqüência de golpes poderosos um contra o outro.Parecia que nenhum deles conseguiria achar uma brecha mas em um momento o samurai oni prevalece e com um golpe derruba a espada do leikô lançando-a ao ar.

-Agora sinta a fúria de Yami!-disse ele.-Corte da Espada Maligna!

O ataque usado por Onishadow N°2 dessa vez era um dos golpes que a espada guardava dentro de si própria,usados pelo primeiro youkai.O ataque teria cortado Junichi não fosse o golpe ter atingido uma ilusão que este deixou no lugar.Tsurugi aproveitando disso veio pelo lado direito do samurai oni com o punho direito brilhando.

-Punho da Fúria Leikô!-foi o golpe que ele deu com toda a força no estomago de  
Onishadow 2 lançando-o a muitos metros de distância.Mas enquanto o samurai oni saiu quicando, batendo muitas vezes com a cara no chão e Junichi dava um sorriso do tipo "peguei você agora",ele desapareceu de repente.

Junichi nem teve tempo de entender a situação,pois Onishadow N°2 estava atrás de si paras mais um ataque mortal.

-Hikari!-foi o grito que Tsurugi deu chamando a espada que estava caída a uns metros de distância .O leikô abaixou-se rapidamente esquivando-se do golpe de espada do samurai oni e levou a mão direita pra trás de si recebendo a Hikari nesta.Após isso a técnica Corte Veloz foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente mas sua execução não fio bem sucedida.A velocidade do golpe foi travada por Onishadow **N**°2 que viu cada um de seus movimentos.

-O que foi?-perguntou ele.-É esse o seu Corte Veloz?

-Miserável...-disse Tsurugi.-Você foi mais rápido do que eu ...

-Eu não fui mais rápido que você.-respondeu o samurai oni.-Eu SOU mais rápido.E vou te mostrar agora!

Em um instante Tsurugi foi golpeado vinte vezes por Onishadow N°2,sendo que 10 foram golpes de soco e dez foram de espada.O último golpe foi tão forte que lançou Tsurugi a cinco metros e quinze de distância,batendo com o corpo em um rochedo que havia perto.

-Há!O estilo Leikô se orgulha de serem tão poderosos com ou sem a espada,mas eu consegui superar seu Mestre Supremo vinte vezes e nos dois estilos de luta.-dizia O samurai oni em tom de zombaria enquanto Tsurugi tentava se levantar.-Pelo que eu estou vendo os Leikô só decaíram nos últimos tempos!

-E-eu não diria isso se fosse você.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Ou acha que eu fui golpeado a toa?

Quando Onishadow N°2 olhou para o braço esquerdo do seu corpo, viu um ferimento no braço e sentiu que tinha outro no rosto.

-Acho que eu não fui tão lento quanto você pensou.-respondeu Tsurugi com um sorriso de zombaria.-Vou te ensinar a não menosprezar a escola Leikô!

Nesse meio tempo,os samurais onis liderando hordas de youkais atacavam vários lugares.Em um deles, Koichi Matsuya e seus subordinados lutavam contra uma dessas hordas, porém parecia que eles estavam em desvantagem já que estavam recuando.

-Mestre Matsuya, não deveríamos chamar os outros?-perguntou uma Leikô de cabelos curtos de cor chocolate.

-Ainda não podemos fazer isso.-respondeu ele.-Ainda sinto presenças humanas por aqui.-Vamos recuar até que eles estejam a salvo e atrair todos os samurais oni dessa área para um só lugar.Assim poderemos atingi-los de uma vez!

-E quanto a região a oeste daqui?-perguntou um outro jovem samurai que aparentava ter uns 17 anos e cabelos de tom esverdeado.-É o lugar onde nasci e tem muitos deles atacando por lá.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.-respondeu ele enquanto se esquivava de um ataque de um youkai e o golpeava no pescoço fazendo-o desaparecer.-Já tem uma pessoa naquele lugar.Se nós formos até lá só iremos atrapalha-la.

-Apenas uma pessoa?-disse o garoto que teve um rápido estalo lembrando-se de quem era.-Não me diga que é a...

Kochi apenas sorriu confirmando e ordenou:

-Vamos continuem lutando!Mostrem a eles a verdadeira força da Unidade Especial!

-Sim!-responderam eles.

Voltando ao combate na região desolada Tsurugi e Motoko prosseguiam com fúria em suas lutas.Os dois Onishadows eram incrivelmente poderosos,provando que aquele era um grande desafio para eles.De fato essa era uma nova Guerra dos Três Grandes.Mas quem sairia vencedor?Motoko e Tsurugi?Ou Onishadow?E quem era a tal pessoa misteriosa que se encarregaria sozinha de salvar a região a oeste de onde Koichi e seus homens lutavam?Perguntas que serão respondidas em breve!Enquanto isso, em Mahora,na dimensão abstrata, algo terrível havia acontecido...


	10. Um novo Minister Magi

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO

_**Saga Shinmei: Os Espadachins Leikô **_

_**Saga 10.Fase Negima:Um novo minister magi.**_

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!

Foi o único grito audível após o ataque certeiro de Night Blade.Ao mesmo tempo desse grito,via-se um pedaço de espada girando no ar.E não era só ela.Um corpo de uma pessoa muito ferida passava por cima de Nodoka que estava ajoelhada.E um segundo grito se fez audível:

-TAKUYA!!

Sim,o grito era de Konoka.O jovem leikô de alguma forma havia se interposto entre ela e Night Blade.Os olhos do sempre tranqüilo mestre renegado,tiveram uma pequena alteração como se tivessem se surpreendido com algo.O que todos esperavam ver naquela hora (e me refiro aos membros do Grupo Fantasma)era o corpo de Konoka voando nos ares.Então por que era Takuya o ferido?

Bom,já para os nossos amigos isso era o que menos importava naquela hora.O jovem samurai da Unidade Especial caiu uns três metros depois de Nodoka,com sua espada quebrada e um grande ferimento no que ia da barriga ao peito.Ele ainda cuspiu uma certa quantidade de sangue ao bater no chão.Seu boné voou a um metro e meio de distância de onde ele caíra e seus óculos escuros se quebraram.

-Takuya!!-disse Negi chegando no local junto com Kotarô e Setsuna.Os três tentaram golpear Kai, mas ele saltou cinco metros para trás evitando de ser atingido por eles recuando mais dois metros após tocar o chão.

Konoka correu em direção ao local onde Takuya estava caído.O ferimento sangrava muito e havia muito sangue escorrendo de sua boca.Chegando a ele, a aprendiz de maga assentou-se e colocou a cabeça do jovem leikô em seu colo.Pegou em seu bolso um lenço branco e enxugou o sangue que saia da boca do rapaz, dizendo com lágrimas:

-Aguente firme Takuya!Eu vou curar o seu ferimento não se preocupe!

Konoka tentou usar seus poderes mágicos para curar o rapaz, mas não conseguia.Mesmo se valendo de seu artefato, seus poderes de cura não se manifestavam.

-O que está havendo?-perguntava-se ela chorando enquanto Negi e os demais se aproximaram deles vigiando os movimentos de Kai Amakusa.-Por que eu não consigo cura-lo?!

E desesperada ela gritou:

-Negi!Kamo!Me digam o que eu estou fazendo de errado?!Por que minha magia não funciona?!

-Acho que...-explicou Kamo meio receoso.-...quando o seu poder mágico foi liberado da primeira vez,a quantidade de magia usada para libertar mano Kotarô,mana Setsuna e mano Sagara foi grande demais.Vai levar um tempo para você recuperar seus poderes.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer?!-perguntou ela.

-Infelizmente não...-respondeu o arminho.

-Kamo não diga isso!-exclamou Negi.-Não há nada que possamos fazer?

-Não mano...-respondeu Kamo com os "braços" cruzados como se estivesse pensando em uma solução.

-Não pode ser...-disse Nodoka.-As lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela e principalmente da jovem Konoe.Nesse instante,a maga branca ouviu uma voz baixinha e com dificuldade chamando-a:

-La-Lady Konoka...

-Takuya!Não diga nada, não se esforce!-disse a Konoe ao escutar a voz do rapaz.

-Vo-você está machucada?-perguntou ele.

-N-Não...eu estou bem.-respondeu ela tristemente.

-Que bom...-respondeu Takuya.-Ao menos eu pude cumprir a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo...

Konoka não tinha o que dizer naquela hora.Suas lágrimas caíram no rosto de Takuya e ele disse enquanto levava a mão esquerda ao rosto dela com muita dificuldade tentando enxugar as lágrimas de seus olhos:

-Por favor...não fique triste...você fica mais bonita...quando sorri...

Com a mão esquerda Konoka carinhosamente segurou a mão de Takuya.Mas ao olhar para palma da mão dele ela viu uma cicatriz.Meio que instintivamente ela levou a mão direita ao rosto do rapaz mexendo nos cabelos bagunçados que encobriram os seus olhos a fim de vê-lo melhor.Fazendo isso Konoka viu aqueles olhos negros meio abertos que tentavam lhe observar.Era a primeira vez que ela via o rosto dele sem aquele óculos e o boné.Mas nessa hora a jovem maga teve um estalo na mente.

Suas memórias lhe transportaram ao passado, onde ela amarrava um lenço azul na mão esquerda ferida de um jovem rapaz que tinha alguns machucados no rosto e o agradecia por ter a ajudado.Ele apenas disse um "não precisa agradecer"de forma séria e um tanto triste.A cena andava uns segundos a frente onde Konoka ao se despedir dizia que da próxima vez que eles se encontrassem ela queria ver um sorriso dele,que com certeza ele ficaria mais bonito se sorrisse,que deixou o tal rapaz meio sem graça na hora.

Agora finalmente Konoka se lembrou por que estava tão incomodada com Takuya.Lembrou-se de que no passado,quando havia ido visitar seus pais em Kyoto,fora emboscada por pessoas estranhas.E nessa ocasião, fora ajudada por um rapaz misterioso com quem nunca mais encontrou.O rapaz, que havia se ferido na mão esquerda naquele dia para ajuda-la, agora estava em seus braços praticamente a beira da morte.No seu intimo desde aquele dia,Konoka havia prometido a si mesma que um dia iria retribuir o favor daquele garoto se um dia se reencontrasse com ele.E agora parecia que ela não poderia cumprir a promessa.

Mas Konoka não queria aceitar isso.Dentro de si a jovem tentava reunir toda força mágica que possuía para salvá-lo ainda que parecesse inútil.Nem com Negi evocando-a como minister magi acontecia alguma coisa.

De longe, Kai Amakusa observava a cena.

-Entendi.-pensava ele.-Então mesmo naquelas condições ele conseguiu usar o Falso Teleporte.

(O Falso Teleporte era uma técnica leikô onde se concentra todo o ki nas pernas e nos pés.A velocidade gerada por essa técnica era de longe superior a velocidade que era usada normalmente no Corte Veloz ou nos Cem Cortes da Luz,dando a falsa impressão que o guerreiro se teleportava ao invés de se mover rapidamente)

-Uma magia de restrição,um poder oculto estranho...realmente _eles _ tinham razão quanto a esse garoto...-pensava Kai sacando lentamente de sua espada.-Mas infelizmente o fim dele já chegou.Agora irei me encarregar da jovem maga antes que cause mais incômodos.

Pensando nisso ele partiu para cima de Konoka outra vez.

-Droga lá vem ele de novo!-avisou Kamo.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra,Setsuna imediatamente sacou de sua espada partindo em direção a ele.Estava furiosa com o mestre leikô renegado, por ter tentado matar sua amiga.

-IÁÁÁÁ!-gritou ela ao dar um golpe de espada que foi defendido por Kai.

-Oh...vejo que você está um pouco alterada senhorita.-respondeu ele.

-Eu não vou perdoar você...por ter tentado matar a Milady...por ter ferido o Sagara...EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR!!

A fúria de Setsuna venceu a disputa de forças que ela estava tendo com Kai,fazendo-o se eçaria então os ataques ferozes da shinmei contra Night Blade.

-Essa não a garota pirou!-alertou Kotarô.-Negi!Dá logo um jeito de renovar esse pacto e salvar o Takuya!

-Mas Kotarô,não é isso que está acontecendo!-respondeu Negi.-O pacto provisório está funcionando,não é questão de renová-lo ou fazer um novo...

-Fazer um novo?!-disse Kamo com cara de que tinha tido uma idéia.-É isso!

-Do que você está falando Kamo?!-perguntou o garoto-mago.

-Vamos fazer um pacto provisório com o Takuya!-respondeu o arminho enquanto escrevia no chão o símbolo do pacto.

-P-peraí você está querendo que eu b-b-beije ele?-disse Negi meio contrariado.

-Urgh!-foi a expressão que Kotarô fez com uma cara de nojo tipo o Naruto e o Sasuke depois daquela cena...(que vocês conhecem muito bem)

-O fuinha safada!!-gritou Asuna no meio da luta com Saito (de alguma forma ela tinha escutado).-Que tipo de idéia maluca é essa?!

-Deixem de ser marrecos vocês três!-gritou Kamo.-Não estava falando do mano Negi e sim da mana Konoka!

-Eu?-perguntou Konoka sem entender.

-Sim.-respondeu ele.-Mas eu não tenho tempo pra explicar isso agora,o Takuya pode bater as botas a qualquer momento!Konoka, tasca logo um beijo nele e deixe o resto por conta do pacto provisório!

Konoka olhou mais uma vez para o jovem samurai,enquanto ouvia Kamo dizer "você quer ser uma magister magi não quer?E quer salvar ele não quer?É o único jeito!!"

A jovem Konoe,passou a mão direita nos olhos enxugando as lágrimas .Depois inclinou-se lentamente tocando gentilmente a face do jovem leikô com a mesma mão direita.Ao sentir o toque das mãos de Konoka,Takuya abriu outra vez os olhos com dificuldade e viu meio que sem foco os lábios de Konoka se aproximarem dos seus antes dela sussurrar algo:

-Dessa vez eu vou cuidar de você...

Foi quando os lábios de Konoka tocaram os de Takuya suavemente.Levou apenas um segundo para um brilho intenso tomar conta do círculo de magia e Kamo pronunciar suas palavras favoritas (afinal significava grana também).

-Pactio!!

-Hm?-Galbor ergueu o olhar para aquele brilho de magia.Na verdade todos prestaram atenção.A luz gerada pelo pacto provisório foi diminuindo pouco a pouco e uma carta apareceu,sendo pega no ar pelo arminho em um salto.

Passou-se apenas cinco segundos após a isso.Os olhos de Takuya se abriram pouco a pouco.Mas foi o suficiente para ver os lábios de Konoka se afastarem.Ele então sentiu algo estranho,uma mistura de corar pelo beijo que havia levado e o espanto de não estar sentindo mais seus ferimentos.

-Hã?Mas eu estou me sentindo...-disse ele sem completar a sentença ao sentir duas gotas de lágrimas caírem no seu rosto.O jovem ergueu o olhar e viu que era Konoka que chorava de alegria.

-La-lady...Konoka?

-Takuya!Takuya!-disse ela alegremente abraçando-o.-Você está bem!

-Ai,não tão forte Lady Konoka!-respondeu ele sendo fortemente abraçado pela jovem Konoe.-Assim você vai me sufocar!

Todos ficaram felizes ao ver o que havia acontecido, isto é todos os nossos amigos de Mahora é lógico. Nodoka não conseguia deixar de chorar de felicidade,afinal tinha sido por um triz.

-Então era isso que você tinha em mente, Kamo?-perguntou Negi alegre.

-Hu,hu,hu nunca subestimem as habilidades de um arminho!-respondeu ele todo convencido.-Você lembra de quando a mana Konoka conseguiu usar o poder dela com o pacto provisório para salvar você de virar pedra?Lembrando disso, eu deduzi que se ela fizesse um pacto com o mano Sagara, seus poderes poderiam ser despertados no instante em que o pacto fosse realizado, curando assim o seu minister totalmente.

-Tá legal, vai me dizer que você tinha CERTEZA de que ia dar certo?-perguntou Kotarô com um cara de dúvida e ao mesmo tempo tirando um sarro.

-MAS É CLARO...que não...-palavras que fizeram o meio youkai levar um daqueles tombos cômicos e uma gota aparecer na cabeça de Negi e das meninas.-Na verdade era um tiro no escuro,mas não poderíamos deixar de tentar.

Takuya tirou a cabeça do colo de Konoka, levantando-se. Procurou situar-se do andar das lutas.Setsuna enfrentando Night Blade,Asuna ainda engajada no combate contra Saito e Ku Fei lutando contra Maya.

-Nós temos que por um fim nessa luta de uma vez por todas.-alertou ele.

-Mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperado, seria melhor descansar.-disse Konoka em tom de preocupação.

-Infelizmente Lady Konoka, eu não posso me dar ao luxo disso agora.-respondeu Takuya.-Galbor já está quase fusionado a essência do sukuna.

-Mas então o que podemos fazer?-perguntou Nodoka.

O leikô prestava atenção nas lutas que aconteciam e então:

-Primeiro temos que dar um fim nesses combates triviais.-respondeu ele.-E rápido.

Enquanto isso, na nossa dimensão, Aisaka se dirigia a sala do 3-A onde as alunas prosseguiam com as ultimas preparações para a casa mal assombrada.Ela não havia sido afetada pela magia de tele-transporte de Galbor,mas tinha visto o suficiente para ir a procura da Asakura.

-Vamos andem logo!-ordenava Ayaka as meninas.-O festival já está quase aí!

-Se ao menos o professor Negi e as outras meninas estivessem aqui para ajudar...-comentou Makie.

-Como ousa falar algo assim?-respondeu a representante de classe zangada.-O professor Negi está ocupadíssimo ajudando o Takuya!E ele me deixou na responsabilidade de coordenar o fim da construção da casa mal assombrada e eu não vou decepcioná-lo!

-É você está bem disposta hoje não é reprê?-comentou Asakura em tom de zombaria.

-Por que em vez de ficar matando o tempo com seus comentários sem sentido você não ajuda logo de uma vez?!-reclamou Ayaka.

-Asakuraaaaa...

-Hã?Você me chamou Makie?

-Não.-respondeu a baka pink.

-Asakuraaaaaaaaa...-repetiu a voz que na realidade era Aisaka que apareceu logo depois.E a forma que ele disse e sua aparição foi tão assustadora (claro que foi sem querer)que deu um susto nas demais alunas que saíram correndo da sala derrubando boa parte do que tinham construído(excetuando Tatsumya,Kaede,Asakura e Yue).

-Puxa você acabou afugentando a todos,Aisaka.-avisou Asakura com uma gota na testa.

-Desculpe...-respondeu ela com um ar de tristeza.

-Mas o que você faz aqui, a luta já acabou?-perguntou Yue.

-N-Não...na verdade o que aconteceu foi que...

Aisaka então explicou a elas o que havia acontecido.

-Então você não sabe pra onde eles foram?-perguntou Tatsumya.

-Não infelizmente...-respondeu a fantasma.

-Provavelmente eles estão na dimensão abstrata.-respondeu uma voz conhecida das meninas.

-Evangeline?-disse Asakura.-Você não tinha fugido da preparação da casa mal assombrada?

-É claro que sim!Eu não tenho tempo pra essas coisas inúteis!-respondeu a vampira que estava acompanhada de Chachamaru e Chachazero.-Mas desde cedo eu estava suspeitando de algo e tive a certeza quando senti a presença do moleque e da Konoe desaparecerem .Além de ter sentido o ki daquele garoto...-e essa ultima frase foi dita apenas no pensamento da vampira.

-Então você já está sabendo do tal Galbor e dos outros?-perguntou a repórter novamente.

-Sim já estou sabendo.-respondeu a vampira meio sem paciência.-Aquele safado usou um tipo de magia de camuflagem muito especial,só consegui sentir a presença deles, pouco antes de irem para dimensão abstrata..

-E não tem como irmos lá e resgatar o professor Negi e o pessoal?-perguntou Yue.

-Não há como chegarmos a essa dimensão sem as chaves.-respondeu Eva.-Apenas eles podem sair de lá.Mas é bem provável que tenhamos alguns convidados indesejáveis mandados pelo tal Grupo Fantasma para atacar Mahora.

-Eles podem fazer isso de outra dimensão de gozaru?-perguntou Kaede.

-Sim eles podem.-respondeu a vampira.-Ainda mais se eles tiverem assumido o controle da essência do sukuna, o que é bem possível.

-O moleque é muito incompetente...bem feito...-dizia Chachazero enquanto Evangeline explicava a situação.

-Nesse caso é melhor nos prepararmos, por que não sabemos quando serão os ataques deles.-comentou Tatsumya.

-Nin,nin.-foi o que se ouviu de Kaede.

-Será melhor se reunirmos todas as meninas novamente aqui.-comentou Yue.-Se eles planejam mesmo vingança como o Takuya disse, então eles poderão começar por nós que somos alunas do professor Negi.

-É você tem razão Yue.-concordou Asakura enquanto pensava.-Droga,tenho a impressão que perdi a reportagem do milênio...

Sendo assim as meninas se separaram.Yue e Asakura foram reunir novamente as companheiras de classe na sala do 3-A com Aisaka as acompanhando,e Kaede e Tatsumya foram se preparar para uma provável ameaça do Grupo Fantasma.Apenas Evangeline e suas ministers ficaram no local.

-O que pretende fazer agora mestra?-perguntou Chachamaru.

-Eu não tenho tempo para desperdiçar com isso!-respondeu Evangeline.-Eu vou para casa dormir!E depois...os únicos que podem ajudar a reverter essa situação são o moleque e a Konoka.

E continuou:

-E além do mais aquele moleque leikô está junto com eles...se ele tiver herdado um pouco do cérebro daquele cretino do Junichi Tsurugi,não há com o que se preocupar.

-Você está preocupada com o professor Negi,ou com o Takuya Sagara mestra?-perguntou Chachamaru.

-Eu não estou preocupada com nenhum deles!-respondeu ela irritada e meio corada.

-A mestra tem mudado muito...que chato...-comentou Chachazero.

Voltando a dimensão abstrata,Takuya,Negi e Kotarô se preparavam para ajudar as meninas em batalha.

-Será que vamos conseguir derruba-los a tempo?-perguntou Negi com dúvidas.

-Nós temos que conseguir.-respondeu Takuya.-Nas condições atuais de Galbor,ainda existe uma chance de impedirmos sua fusão.Mas se ele se unir ao sukuna antes disso,será muito complicado ou quase que impossível vence-los.

O jovem leikô tentou dar uns passos, mas sentiu o corpo meio fraco e perdeu o equilíbrio sendo amparado rapidamente por Konoka.

-Takuya você está bem?-perguntou Nodoka preocupada.

-Eu disse que você deveria descansar um pouco.-aconselhou Konoka.

-Não tem problemas eu ficarei bem.-respondeu ele.

-Eu não abusaria tanto da sorte se fosse você.-alertou o arminho.O seu corpo pode estar curado, mas o seu desgaste físico foi muito grande.Você não vai conseguir manifestar o seu ki dessa maneira.

-Não se preocupe quanto a isso.-respondeu Takuya.-Eu posso usar a força mágica para lutar então não terei tantas dificuldades.

-Você sabe como usa-la?-perguntou Negi meio que surpreso.

-Sim sem problemas.-respondeu ele sem querer entrar em detalhes.

-Espera um pouco então.-disse Kamo.-Leva isso com você.

O arminho entregou a carta de pacto para o rapaz.

-Vê se não vai perder-la.Eu ainda não fiz uma cópia!-alertou o arminho.

-Não se preocupe eu cuidarei bem dela.-respondeu Takuya.-Não quero prejudicar o seu ganha-pão.-frase que deixou Kamo surpreso ele não imaginava que Takuya soubesse disso.Depois o leikô olhou para a Konoka e disse:

-Lady Konoka...

-Sim?

O jovem leikô ficou calado por uns três segundos e disse:

-Obrigado...por me salvar...

-Tudo bem.-respondeu ela.-Só não se sobrecarregue muito como daquela vez em Kyoto, tá?

Takuya teve um leve estalo na mente.Konoka agora sabia quem ele realmente era.O rapaz então dei um suspiro forte e disse:

-Eu acho que lhe devo umas explicações... prometo que farei isso quando a luta terminar...

-E eu vou cobrar viu?-respondeu Konoka com um sorriso.

Takuya fez um aceno com a cabeça e partiu correndo em direção a Night Blade.

-Espera!-alertou Kamo.-Você nem sabe como...

-ADEAT!-gritou em tom de raiva o leikô fazendo a carta brilhar.

-Usar a carta...-completou o arminho a frase desacreditado.Takuya realmente conhecia mais dos magos do que ele imaginava.

Setsuna enfrentava Kai furiosamente.A situação não era muito favorável, por que mesmo com ela voltando a si, ainda sentia as conseqüências de seu ki ter sido liberado a exaustão por Galbor.Em um movimento de Setsuna com a espada,Kai esquiva-se e dá um contra golpe com sua espada quebrando a defesa da Shinmei.Após esse feito ele partiu para um ataque que a atingiria praticamente da mesma forma que fizera em Takuya.Mas antes que o fizesse, alguém defende o ataque de Kai.Era Takuya, usando seu artefato mágico que revelou-se ser um bastão de luta.

-Sagara!-disse Setsuna.

Ao ver seu ataque defendido,o mestre leikô renegado deu um salto para trás se afastando.

-Garoto...-disse ele.-Deveria ter morrido naquele ataque...

-É eu deveria...-respondeu Sagara.-Mas Lady Konoka me salvou a vida e me deu mais uma chance de ajustar contas com você.

-Ajustar contas comigo?Seu tolo!Se não foi capaz de me derrotar quando estava em perfeitas condições, como vai me derrotar agora que seu ki está ridiculamente baixo?Só por que conseguiu esse artefato mágico?Acha que a magia será suficiente?

Nessa hora Setsuna reparou no bastão que Takuya segurava nas mãos.

-Sagara isso é...

-Sim é um artefato.Agora eu sou o minister magi de Lady Konoka.-respondeu Takuya que disse mais:

-Sakurazaki,descanse um pouco.Eu cuidarei dele.

-Descansar?Acha que eu vou deixar um cara que tentou assassinar a Milady impune?Eu mesma vou cuidar dele!

-Hu...parece que não dá pra argumentar com você...-comentou o leikô.-Mas dessa vez é crucial que descanse um pouco mais até seu ki se estabilizar.

Setsuna percebeu algo de diferente no olhar de Sagara e resolveu fazer o que ele queria.

-Então vai lutar contra mim sozinho nessas condições?-perguntou Kai em tom de menosprezo.

-Deveria se preocupar mais com você!-respondeu Takuya girando o artefato e partindo em sua direção.

Enquanto isso Ku Fei deparava-se em uma situação não muito boa.O combate já havia se prolongado demais e a chinesa estava muito ofegante mas não tirava o sorriso dos lábios.Maya por sua vez não estava em melhores condições,havia usado muitos ataques poderosos de ki contra ela.

-Como você...consegue resistir tanto...-perguntava a mercenária surpresa.

-_Pelto_ do que eu passo com a Tatsumya isso não é nada.-respondeu Ku Fei.-Eu não vou ser _delotada _por você!

A chinesinha partiu novamente contra Maya aplicando golpes precisos que a guerreira defendia com muita destreza.Em um determinado momento, Ku Fei dá uma seqüência de dois socos na altura do rosto, dois próximos ao peito e mais um chute com a perna direita na diagonal que a guerreira defende segurando a perna dela.Ku Fei então pega impulso com a esquerda e acerta um chute com esta bem no rosto de Maya, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.Ainda no ar,a chinesinha habilmente gira a perna direita agora livre, acertando mais outro chute em Maya fazendo-a rodopiar no ar devido a força do golpe.A guerreira ainda consegue cair de pé e aplicar um soco de ki tão poderoso no ato que atingiu Ku Fei em cheio sem chances de defesa lançando-a a três metros e quarenta de distância.

-Sua miserável!-disse Maya ofegante, mas ainda com uma certa vantagem.-Eu vou por um fim em você agora!

A guerreira se lançou contra Ku Fei que estava se levantando,mas antes que conseguisse acertá-la, sentiu uma aproximação e foi imediatamente lançada para trás depois de levar dois chutes ao mesmo tempo de dois clones de Kotarô.Como ela conseguiu antecipar o ataque, usou dos braços para bloquear os golpes.

-Você de novo moleque!-disse Maya irritada.

-Parece que você está passando uma barra não é Fei?-disse Kotarô.-Não esquenta não que eu cuido dela.

-Nem pensar...-respondeu Ku Fei levantando-se.-Não vou deixar toda a _divelsão pala _você!

-Então vão ser os dois contra mim?Não irá mudar suas chances em nada.

-Há,há!É muita arrogância pra quem não tava se agüentando com apenas uma oponente!-respondeu Kotarô tirando um sarro que irritou a guerreira ainda mais.

-Vamos ver quem não agüenta com quem!-gritou Maya liberando o restante de seu ki e partindo para cima de Kotarô que fez o mesmo.

Já a luta de Asuna contra Saito não prosseguia de uma forma tão favorável ao guerreiro mágico.A verdade é que ela era bem controversa.Quanto mais Saito atacava mais Asuna ficava cansada, porém sua resistência aumentava ainda mais e pouco a pouco ela começava a acompanhar os movimentos de seu oponente.Pode se dizer que Asuna estava agindo realmente como a "red" das baka rangers.

-Essa jovem é surpreendente.-pensava Saito enquanto se esquivava dos ataques dela.-Além de suas habilidades de shikibarai ela parece esconder muitos outros segredos.

Ainda evitando os ataques ele concluía sua reflexão:

-Acho que temos que agradecer por não termos enfrentado no passado alguém com as habilidades dela ou dificilmente estaríamos aqui hoje.É uma pena acabar com alguém tão promissor mas não tenho escolha.

O guerreiro mágico concentrou uma quantidade de magia de cor laranja na mão direita e lançou-se contra Asuna em uma grande velocidade.Sem piedade ele acertou um soco com a mão esquerda em seu estômago,seguidos de um chute com a perna direita novamente no estomago e mais um com a esquerda em seu rosto lançando-a ao ar.Foi quando ele saltou em direção dela prestes a acerta-la com a mão direita.

-Adeus minha jovem!-disse ele.-DESRUPTOR!!

O soco foi quase que certeiro.De alguma forma Asuna ainda conseguiu usar o Harisen para defender o ataque porém o impacto gerado pela pressão do golpe foi tão forte que a lançou ao chão em grande velocidade.A moça teria se esborrachado se Negi não a tivesse socorrido naquele instante usando uma magia de vento para segurar a sua queda.

-Asuna!-gritou ele.-Tudo bem?

-Estou sim...valeu Negi.-respondeu ela tentando firmar o corpo.-Droga eu quase consegui revidar o golpe dele!

Ainda no ar, Saito repassava em sua mente as cenas do que havia acontecido desconcertado.

-Foi em uma fração de segundos...-concluiu ele.-Aquele pirralho usou o deflexio para evitar que meu golpe a atingisse em cheio...mas o mais surpreendente foi o que essa garota fez...

(O fato é que no momento em que Asuna usou do Harisen para bloquear o golpe dele ouve uma colisão de cinco segundos e meio.Foi bem rápido mas nesse instante o harisen de Asuna converteu-se em uma grande espada que tornou a defesa desta ainda mais forte.)

-Se ela tivesse um ângulo melhor de defesa ou ainda mais experiência de luta,sem dúvida ela teria conseguido revidar o meu ataque e eu estaria em sérias complicações...-completava Saito a sua reflexão.-Devo admitir que tenho um tanto de inveja de você Negi Springfield.Essa jovem é uma minister que todo mago adoraria ter.

O guerreiro mago concentrou a mesma magia laranja em volta de seu corpo e lançou-se como uma bala em direção ao chão.Asuna e Negi rapidamente saltaram meio que sem jeito para frente, evitando assim de serem atingidos por Saito que cinco segundos após a queda partiu em direção a eles.

-Droga esse cara não dá trégua!-reclamou Asuna.

-Asuna se prepara que lá vem ele.-alertou Negi.

-Eu já sei,eu já sei!-disse ela.-Quem você acha que estava enfrentando ele enquanto você brincava com o Kotarô?

-Mas eu não estava...

Negi nem terminou a frase, pois Asuna já havia partido em direção de Saito.Só restava ao professor-mirim ajuda-la e torcer para que Galbor não terminasse a fusão com o sukuna antes deles conseguirem derrotar seus oponentes.

Entretanto um dos combates já pareciam ter uma definição.Kotarô e Ku Fei combatiam Maya furiosamente.Apesar de Kotarô sentir o corpo um tanto pesado, devido a sua metamorfose ter sido forçada e Ku Fei já estar um tanto exausta da batalha,ambos ainda persistiam em seus ataques.Em um desses momentos, Maya levou uma seqüência de chute e socos aplicados simultaneamente por seus oponentes o que a lançou a dois metros e cinqüenta de distância.Quando os dois partiram para um ataque decisivo,a mercenária liberou todo o seu ki causando uma explosão que fez com que Kotarô e Ku Fei recuassem.Depois com os pés lançou inúmeros disparos de energia contra eles forçando-os a se esquivarem.

-Vocês não vão dar nem mais um passo!-dizia ela em gargalhadas enquanto disparava uma quantidade enorme de golpes de energia.

-Ela ficou doida por acaso?-comentou Kotarô enquanto saltava de um lado a outro se esquivando.-Só está desperdiçando energia dessa forma!

-Não ela não está.-respondeu Ku Fei que também se esquivava.-Ela sabe que nós não estamos em _melholes _condições que ela.Não _podelemos _nos esquivar desses ataques _pala semple_.

-Então avançamos e acabamos com ela de uma vez!-concluiu Kotarô.

-Sim,mas temos que ter uma _calta _na manga.-alertou a chinesinha.-Com _celteza _ela já deve estar _plepalada pala _isso.

-Hum...acho que eu tenho uma idéia.-comentou Kotarô.-Consegue chegar a ela sem ser atingida?

-Acho que dá _pla _tentar.-respondeu Ku Fei.

-Beleza, então vamos nessa!-disse o meio youkai.

Em um ataque de Maya,a dupla de guerreiros se separam.Ku Fei então chama a atenção da guerreira e começa a avançar enquanto é alvejada pelos seus disparos de ki.Era uma distância de três metros até ela, mas a chinesinha consegue se aproximar pouco a pouco.Porém, ao chegar a 1 metro de distancia de sua oponente,a baka yellow escorrega.

-Toma!-gritou Maya preparando um soco poderoso contra ela,mas nesse mesmo instante cinco Kotarôs aparece por trás,prestes a ataca-la.Maya libera de novo sua explosão de ki acertando os cinco e aplica um chute no estomago de Ku Fei antes que esta conseguisse contra ataca-la.A chinesinha habilmente detém o golpe de Maya segurando sua perna

-_Palece _que desta vez eu _segulei _a sua _pelna_.-respondeu Ku Fei.

-Humpf!E acha que isso te dá alguma vantagem?-respondeu a guerreira preparando-se para contra ataca-la mas antes que fizesse isso é atingida por trás pelo golpe Rôga Shôshôda de Kotarô.

-Mas...como...argh!!

Nesse meio tempo Ku Fei largou da perna de Maya e com a palma da mão direita,aplicou-lhe no estomago com a palma da mão direita a técnica Shintôkei .O seu golpe de danos internos somado ao ataque de ki de Kotarô,fez um estrago tão significativo que a mercenária não resistiu.

-Você apenas atacou os meus clones, mas se esqueceu do original.-respondeu Kotarô.

-E eu _escoleguei _de _plopósito_!-disse Ku Fei.

-Não...acredito...

Foram as ultimas palavras da guerreira antes de cair vitima do ataque dos dois.Era um problema a menos para os guerreiros de Mahora.

As demais lutam prosseguiam.Takuya enfrentava Kai Amakusa com tudo o que possuía.Usando do bastão de luta ele dava inúmeras investidas contra o Leikô renegado que se esquivava dos golpes com uma certa facilidade.Em um momento Takuya tentou atingi-lo com uma investida que Kai evita girando o corpo para a esquerda.Valendo-se disso o mestre renegado sacou da espada para dar um golpe certeiro no pescoço do jovem samurai que por um milésimo de segundo ainda conseguiu girar o bastão por trás de si para defender o ataque.Porém como isso foi feito quase que no susto,e devido ao cansaço, o jovem leikô perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão devido ao ataque.

Takuya nem teve tempo de "aproveitar a queda",pois Kai já vinha com um chute certeiro no chão fazendo com que ele rolasse para o lado direito desviando do golpe.Nisso ele deu uma firmada com a mão esquerda ainda no chão para pegar impulso e se levantar dando um chute no ar para fazer com que Kai recuasse.Mas ao recuar do ataque Kai dispara um golpe de ki de nome Slash Canom que vai de encontro a Takuya.

Mas o golpe atinge uma ilusão do rapaz.Nesse exato instante o verdadeiro Takuya aparece a direita de Kai Amakusa pronto para acertá-lo com um golpe direto no estomago.O leikô renegado esquiva-se dando um mortal para trás mas nesse salto Takuya já estava em cima dele.

-Pega essa!-grita Sagara firmando a arma branca como se fosse um bastão de beisibal.O golpe atingiu de cheio o rosto de Night Blade...ou ao menos era isso o que Sagara esperava.

O "Kai" atingido revelou-se uma ilusão.Takuya ficou surpreso quando viu seu oponente a um metro de distância preparando os cem cortes da luz para atingi-lo,mas antes que isso acontecesse um Shin Zankusen faz com que ele recue dois metros atrás.

-Sa-sakurazaki?-o que pensa que está fazendo?!-reclamou Sagara.

-Eu já te disse antes.-respondeu ela-Não vou deixar alguém que tentou matar a Lady Konoka sair impune!Já descansei o suficiente para lutar.

Kai parou por uns segundos repensando os movimentos de Takuya durante a luta.Ele lembrou-se que durante o combate ele constantemente trocava as posições das pernas (colocando a direita a frente da esquerda e revezando a mudança).

-Aqueles movimentos...poderiam ser a Dança Fantasma?-pensava Kai.-Não imaginava que ele tivesse aprendido essa técnica...Hã?

Kai sentiu algo no rosto e passando a mão no lado esquerdo sentiu um roxo como se tivesse sido atingido por algo.

-Ele ainda conseguiu desvendar a minha ilusão e me acertar?!-surpreendeu-se ele.-Isso é realmente incrível...Um domínio excelente do ki e da energia mágica,técnicas que normalmente só mestres graduados podem usar e ainda aquela personalidade...acho que já vi tudo o que eu precisava desse rapaz e dos outros...

Nesse meio tempo, Takuya parou por um minuto e chamou a jovem shinmei:

-Sakurazaki...

-Eu já disse que não vou ficar fora da luta!-respondeu ela.

-Não,não é isso.-explicou o leikô.-Você consegue aplicar um golpe bem mais poderoso do que esse?

-Hã?Sim...claro...-respondeu Setsuna sem entender tal pergunta.-Por que?

-Então eu vou tentar mais uma coisa contra ele...-disse Sagara fazendo seu artefato voltar a ser uma carta e guardando-a no bolso de trás da calça.

-Mais uma coisa? -perguntou Setsuna .

-Sim uma das técnicas do mestre Tsurugi.-respondeu ele enquanto posicionava-se a frente da shinmei.Em seguida assumiu uma postura com o braço esquerdo mais a frente e o direito um pouco recuado num ângulo de 90 graus.A perna direita estava a frente da esquerda e as mãos estavam em uma forma como de garras de um felino.

-Que postura é essa?-pensou Setsuna.

-Oh...-pensou Kai.-Interessante...

De repente o jovem começou a liberar sua energia mágica.Seus poderes começaram a aumentar de uma forma estranha o que deixou Kai meio apreensivo.

-Conto com você Setsuna.-disse o jovem que imediatamente se lançou em direção ao leikô renegado dizendo:

-Arte máxima do estilo Leikô!A Ira da Tríade do Tigre!

(Essa era uma técnica proveniente da arte chamada "Três Faces do Tigre",nome este dado ao estilo de luta leikô sem armas.Essa técnica consistia em três seqüências de ataques distintos.Cada seqüência correspondia a um tigre (tigre,tigre branco e tigre negro),e cada tigre poderia ser acionado em qualquer ordem nessa técnica.Sendo assim o ataque variava muito já que cada um tinha um tipo de ataque diferente, de acordo com a posição em que era usado.Vale lembrar que o ki ou energia mágica nesse caso, ia sempre acumulando-se a cada seqüência, para ser disparado com força total no golpe decisivo)

Takuya atacou valendo-se de um shundo-jutsu e Kai tentou mover-se rapidamente para defender, mas o jovem leikô o surpreendeu aparecendo a sua direita.

-Um shundo-jutsu em múltiplas direções?!-pensou Kai ao ver o leikô se movimentando daquela forma.-Bem esperto...

Ciente da tática de seu oponente,Night Blade concentrou-se para visualizar por onde o Unidade Especial viria já que esse tipo de shundo-jutsu espalhava o ki para todos os lugares.Em um determinado momento ele pressentiu o ataque de Sagara pela sua esquerda.

-Não vai me pegar com uma técnica desse nível.-pensou Kai firmando a espada para usar o Corte Veloz,porém Takuya fez um movimento rápido com a palma da mão esquerda para desarma-lo,atingindo o braço direito dele com sucesso.Na seqüência, Sagara girou o corpo acertando-o no peito com as costas do braço direito,e deu um segundo giro com o corpo atingindo-o novamente com as duas mãos entreabertas,e terminando com um chute vindo de cima para baixo acertando Kai com os dois pés simultaneamente.O mestre renegado recuou devido ao impacto.

-Primeiro ataque...Tigre...-pensava Takuya cuja energia mágica aumentara depois da primeira seqüência.-Agora o segundo ataque...Tigre Negro!

O jovem leikô lançou-se de novo contra Night Blade para aplicar-lhe a segunda seqüência de golpes com uma extrema velocidade, porém antes que seu chute o acertasse, o mestre renegado desapareceu.

-Hã,o que?!

-Você não é o único que pode usar o Falso Teleporte ou a Ira da Tríade do Tigre.-avisou Night Blade ao aparecer em uma fração de segundos em sua esquerda com a mão direita preparada para um golpe certeiro.No entanto antes que o fizesse,ele recebeu um soco estrondoso e poderoso no estomago.

-Urgh!Mas...o que é isso?!-disse ele ao cuspir uma grande quantidade de sangue.

-Técnica do mestre Tsurugi...Phantom Tiger Punch...-respondeu Takuya com um sorriso.

(O Phantom Tiger Punch é uma das técnicas do estilo Phantom Tiger que concentra toda a força do ki nos punhos multiplicando em muito a força de um soco de ki normal.Os danos no corpo do seu oponente são significativos.Esse é um estilo próprio de Junichi Tsurugi,que ele criou a partir do estilo de luta Leikô das Três Faces do Tigre.É um estilo bem complexo e apesar de ter sido treinado por ele nessa arte, Takuya domina apenas alguns golpes)

-Urgh...Não acredito...-disse Kai com muita dificuldade.-Usou a Ira da Tríade do Tigre como chamariz...e depois se valeu da quantidade de energia acumulada no primeiro golpe...

Kai ainda tenta recobrar-se para um revide, mas os danos do golpe são terríveis.E nessa mesma hora Setsuna já aparece por trás dele,preparando um poderoso golpe.

-Kyokudai...Raimenken!-grita Setsuna dando um poderoso ataque com todas suas forças.Takuya num rápido movimento evoca seu artefato e aplica a técnica da Espada Incendiária que somada ao golpe da shinmei,fulmina Night Blade lançando-o a dez metros de distancia sem deixar traços.

-Será que o derrotamos?-perguntou Setsuna ofegante.

-Não sei...-respondeu Takuya mais ofegante ainda,havia usado tudo o que podia da força mágica para dar os dois ataques com o máximo de poder.O jovem ainda perde o equilíbrio e se apóia no bastão.

-Sagara!Tudo bem?-pergunta Setsuna preocupada chegando até ele.

-Eu...to legal...-responde Takuya.-Ainda temos muita coisa pra resolver.

Nesse exato instante os dois jovens sentem uma explosão poderosa de energia maligna.

-Ih ferrou!-alerta Kamo.-A fusão já está completa!

-Droga!-disse Negi que estava junto de Asuna enfrentando Saito.-Parece que Galbor já está pronto para atacar!

-Essa não...-pensou o jovem leikô ao sentir a poderosa quantidade de magia que era emanada de Galbor.E nesse exato momento, um sorriso maligno era visto no líder do Grupo Fantasma.Agora restavam apenas os magos do Grupo Fantasma ou seja ele,Saito e Mist.Teriam os nossos amigos uma real chance de vitória?E poderia Galbor realmente atacar Mahora de dentro daquela dimensão?A batalha agora estava próxima de seu clímax.E em Kyoto, enquanto a luta de Tsurugi e Motoko contra Onishadow prosseguia...


	11. Motoko,Junichi e Hinata Rangers!

_**Saga Shinmei:Os espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga 11:Fase Love Hina.**__**Motoko, Junichi.E Hinata Rangers?!**_

Em uma região de Kyoto,numa localidade simples,as pessoas corriam assustadas diante do ataques dos samurais oni de cerca de 40 deles atacando o local.

-Vamos arrasem com tudo!Não façam prisioneiros!-ordenava um samurai-oni de aparência monstruosa trazendo consigo uma espada gigantesca.

-Mamãe!Mamãe!-gritava uma garotinha de cabelos negros,tinha uns cinco anos de idade,e estava sozinha no meio das pessoas que fugiam.

-Filha!-respondeu a mãe tentando encontrá-la no meio das pessoas.

A garotinha estava a uns cinco metros de distância da mãe quando tropeçou e caiu no chão.A mãe conseguiu livrar-se da multidão e chegar até ela,mas assim que tentou levanta-la,um samurai oni de aparência similar a um gárgula veio para cima delas com duas espadas na mã ódio ele desferiu um golpe com as duas espadas para corta-las no meio,e a mulher instintivamente se colocou por cima de sua filha para protege-la.

No entanto, as espadas pararam a cinqüenta centímetros de distancia a mãe olhou para o samurai oni,ele estava parado a frente dela imóvel,como que se tivesse sido atingido por repente ele caiu do lado esquerdo delas,desaparecendo logo em seguida.

-Como?!Quem foi que fez isso?!-gritou o tal líder deles.

De repente os onis sentiram um ki poderoso e muito intenso vindo em sua direçã silêncio se fez no local enquanto passos eram escutados.E eles vinham de uma bela jovem de cabelos longos e vermelhos que passavam da cintura e balançavam no ar devido a leve usava um kimono similar ao de Motoko, mas de cor azul e branca,e trazia no ombro direito um arco, e uma espada curta na bainha que se posicionava na sua cintura mas atrás,tipo a espada de Nakoruru do Samurai aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de Tsurugi (25 anos,talvez um pouco mais velha) e seus olhos permaneciam fechados,na verdade ela era cega de nascença.

-Quem é você?-perguntou o tal líder.

-Apenas uma samurai Leikô,encarregada de livrar essa região de seres como vocês.-respondeu a jovem (que por sinal tinha uma linda voz)de forma calma mas firme, tendo se posicionado a frente da mulher e de sua filha.

Todos os samurais onis riram zombando dela e o líder respondeu:

-Você,se livrar de nós?!Não me faça rir!Só por que conseguiu derrotar um de meus homens mais fracos já está se achando?

A jovem não respondeu.

-Ei chefe parece que a garota ficou sem fala!-comentou um dos onis.-Ou além de cega,não escuta muito bem?

-E ela é bonitinha!-disse outro.-Chefe!Podemos nos divertimos com ela antes de mata-la?

-Façam como quiserem, mas não demorem muito.-respondeu o líder.-Nós ainda temos muitos lugares para aterrorizar.

Os dois onis sorriram e se viraram para partir em direção dela,mas antes que dessem um passo já foram atingidos por duas flechas,ambas acertando-os no peito morrendo logo depois.

-O que?!-espantou-se o líder oni ao ver os dois serem derrotados ergueu o olhar em direção da jovem e a viu envergar o arco com uma flecha na direção dele sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

-Ora sua...ataquem!

-Escondam-se...-disse ela alertando a mãe que correu com sua filha para trás de uns caixotes próximos a uma casa.

Em um instante a leikô se concentrou liberando o seu questão de segundos disparou cinco flechas,com extrema agilidade,acertando em cheio os cinco samurais onis que vinham em sua direção.

Em seguida vieram mais dez onis para cima dela.A jovem esquivou-se para a direita do golpe de espada do primeiro,e lhe deu uma flechada saltou para o ar e flechou mais três onis,caindo no meio dos seis restantes.

-Agora você não poderá atirar dessa distância.-disse um deles.

Todos sacaram da espada para retalha-la, mas algo como uma barreira de ki impediu que eles a a técnica Defesa da Lua Nova.A garota usando das duas mãos girou o arco que tinha duas lâminas afiadas em cada extremidade no melhor estilo Ina (dos games Samurai Warriors e Warriors Orochi) retalhando os seis levantou-se partindo em direção de mais sete incrível a forma que ela evitava os ataques deles tentou acerta-la com uma lança e ela esquivou-se do ataque indo para a deu um pequeno salto para trás para evitar os ataques de nunckaku que um oni mais duas flechas e deu cabo dos dois para esquerda evitando um golpe de ki vindo de um samurai oni de aparência meio humana,meio lobo e sacou da pequena espada com a mão ela a jovem partiu em direção dos cinco onis e valendo-se dos movimentos usados no golpe Dança da Espada da Luz eliminou-os(mas não usou o golpe em si).Em seguida colocou a espada na bainha novamente e aumentando o seu ki partiu para cima de mais cinco com as mãos nuas.

-Mas que garota é essa?-comentou o líder da tropa oni abismado ao ver a jovem destruir os cinco guerreiros sem usar armas (a samurai usou apenas a palma manipuladora do ar acertando os cinco de uma vez).-Já deu pra notar que ela é cega,mas mesmo uma guerreira habilidosa não poderia lutar tão bem assim sem a visão...é como se ela estivesse vendo cada um dos movimentos de seus oponentes....

-E essa sensação estranha...-continuava ele ao vê-la sacar de seu arco contra quatro guerreiros que saltaram em sua direção.-É como se toda essa região fossem os olhos dela!

A jovem se concentrava e em sua mente aparecia quase que detalhadamente o seu oponente como se pudesse vê-lo mesmo.(A verdade era que ela era a melhor Samurai Leikô em termos de uso de conseguia usa-lo habilmente e graças a um árduo treinamento ela havia desenvolvido uma habilidade única e raríssima de nome Visão Espiritual Leikô.Deixando o seu ki fluir por todo o campo de batalha ela conseguia ver quase que perfeitamente o local onde lutava e seu oponente,identificando sua altura,peso e até mesmo o habilidade espantosa era tida como uma das "lendárias técnicas perdidas" dos grandes clãs,que apareciam no nada em esta ou naquela geração de samurais.)

Em um piscar de olhos do tal líder samurai oni,a jovem já tinha vencido não só os quatro que saltaram em sua direção com os cinco que ainda cinco últimos ela havia derrotado com apenas uma flecha carregada de de tal façanha a leikô caminhava lentamente em direção dele.

-Agora só restou você...-disse ela de forma calma mas séria enquanto preparava-se para atirar uma flecha.

-Ora sua maldita...-irritou-se ele sacando de sua gigantesca espada.-Eu vou te partir ao meio!

O tal oni apesar de gigantesco era bastante ágil.E um segundo já estava a frente da jovem pronto para parti-la no meio.A espada desceu ferozmente contra a leikô em um corte vertical, e uma grande nuvem de fumaça levantou-se ali.

O oni sorriu apenas por um segundo.O golpe não fora certeiro.A jovem samurai usou da própria flecha que trazia na mão esquerda para bloquear.E fazia isso com apenas uma mão e sem o menor esforço.

-S-sua...QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ AFINAL?!

Esta abriu seus olhos vermelho-acizentados e respondeu friamente:

-Samurai Leikô...Unidade Especial...Kiyone Azuma....

-A-AZUMA?!-o oni tremeu dos pés a cabeç suas memórias vinha uma cena de um passado muito distante onde ele,em sua forma humana(que por sinal não era lá muito diferente de um monstro),lutava contra um rapaz de 17 anos,cabelos pretos que iam até o ombro lembrando o Hector do Samurai Warriors,(não me recordo o nome dele no original),com uma cicatriz na altura dos olhos e outra na face esquerda,usando trajes que lembravam os do ninja Rikimaru do game Tenchu.O rapaz defendia sua gigantesca espada da mesma forma que Kiyone fizera, excetuando o fato de que ele usava apenas uma espada de tamanho normal para lutar.

-Não pode ser...-disse o samurai oni.-Eu não vou...PERDER PRA UM AZUMA NOVAMENTE!!!

Com fúria o oni aumentou seu ki tentando quebrar a defesa da Azuma e meio que "conseguiu" de certa forma.A jovem saltou para trás e o oni veio rapidamente em seu encalço tentando esquivou-se para um lado e para o outro dos golpes que vinham na horizontal,ainda com a flecha na mão esquerda e o arco na ultima investida do samurai oni a Leikô saltou para o ar,mas este apareceu atrás dela pronto para atingi-la.O golpe acertou uma ilusão de Kiyone que rapidamente foi para o chão,mas assim que aterrissou o oni já estava na sua frente com a gigantesca espada jorrando energia.

-Você não é a única veloz por te peguei!-disse ele ao girar a espada disparando um golpe de ki que fez uma rachadura em forma triangular de 1 metro de largura por dois de comprimento antes mesmo que a própria espada tocasse o chã que a leikô havia sido atingida em cheio pelo ataque.

-Hm...parece que eu não consegui matá-la...-pensou o oni.-Mas no mínimo ela saiu bem ferida.

O líder do grupo caminhou em direção a rachadura lentamente olhando para todos os lados tentando encontra-la ou sentir a sua presença.

-Até quando você vai se esconder Azuma?-dizia ele em tom desafiador com a espada no ombro.-Apareça!!!Eu vou esmagar você e o nome de sua família de uma vez por to...URGH!

Antes que terminasse a sentença o samurai oni foi ele se deu conta, uma flecha havia varado o seu peito e caído no chão mais a frente.

-Co-como...isso é...

Só então o samurai oni sentiu a presença da leikô.Ela estava de cabeça pra baixo,grudada no que poderíamos identificar como a "parte de baixo da espada"já que o oni a havia repousado no ombro esquerdo.A jovem direcionou o ki para as plantas dos pés prendendo-se na espada e tornando sua própria presença nula (que por sinal era uma técnica da Unidade Especial).Depois de fazer isso,Kiyone calmamente armou seu arco e disparou a tal flecha no peito do oni.

-Umas das regras do estilo leikô.-disse ela friamente enquanto saía da posição que se encontrava.-Se você pode vencer um combate com golpes e técnicas simples então não desperdice energia com golpes poderosos só pra se mostrar.

E ao terminar de dizer a frase, o oni desabou no chão desaparecendo logo em seguida.

-Parece que mesmo com o passar dos tempos você ainda não estava preparado pra derrotar um Azuma...-concluiu ela de forma calma enquanto o último sinal da presença do samurai oni se extinguia.

Terminada a luta a jovem virou-se para o lado esquerdo fitando um amontoado de caixas de madeira.

-Já podem sair agora.-avisou gentilmente a mãe e a filha que haviam se escondido.

-Obrigada!Muito obrigada!-disse a senhora a samurai.

-Não precisa agradecer.-respondeu Kiyone.-Só fiz o meu trabalho.

-One-chan!Você é muito forte!-disse a garotinha com os olhos brilhando.-Será que um dia eu poderei ser tão forte quanto você?

-É claro que sim.-respondeu a leikô com um sorriso.-Desde que você seja sempre boazinha e obedeça a sua mãe.

-Legal!Eu prometo!-respondeu a menina feliz.

Kiyone então dirigiu-se a senhora dizendo:

-Parece que não há mais perigos por aconselho que a senhora e a sua filha se dirijam a um abrigo naquela direção.O percurso está seguro e pelo caminho a senhora encontrará pessoas que te escoltarão até lá.

(Kiyone dizia isso por que havia sentido a presença de samurais shinmeis que vinham correndo em direção de onde ela estava)

-Então nós iremos por ali.-respondeu a senhora fazendo o tradicional cumprimento japonês.-Mais uma vez obrigada.

-Tchau one-chan!-despediu-se a menina.

A leikô acenou para a menina que foi junto com a mãe na direção indicada por ela.

-Bom a minha parte aqui está feita.-pensou Kiyone.-Mas para tudo isso acabar de uma vez dependerá apenas de vocês, Junichi e Motoko Aoyama.É melhor eu ver se posso mais alguém.

Voltando ao campo de batalha principal,os dois mestres samurais travavam seus combates contra os dois a supremacia dos dois samurais onis começava a aparecer pouco a começava a ter uma dificuldade grande em bloquear os golpes de Onishadow Nº ou outro corte começava a ficar visível no corpo da samurai,enquanto os ataques de seu oponente se também era mais e mais pressionado pelos golpes do Onishadow Nº2 e mesmo tendo conseguido um ou outro acerto,não parecia significar grandes coisas para seu é que em uma hora os dois jovens ficam de costas um para o outro encarando os dois Onishadows.

-E agora Tsurugi o que podemos fazer?-perguntava Motoko.

-É complicado...-respondeu ele.-Não podemos usar a técnica shinmei-leikô se não tivermos certeza de que vamos acertá-los.E o pior de tudo é que se a luta continuar assim nosso ki irá cair drasticamente.

-E mesmo que acertemos um dos Onishadows,o outro poderá refazer o Yami Bushin.-completou a shinmei.-E não teremos como destruí-lo dessa forma.

-Então só tem um jeito.-disse o leikô.-Não importa o que aconteça temos que ficar juntos.

-Ficar juntos?-Motoko não pode evitar de corar levemente ao ouvir essa frase de duplo sentido.

que dar o máximo em nosso trabalho de não tendo um entrosamento legal conseguimos fazer uma luta razoável antes dele usar essa técnica lutarmos juntos podemos criar uma chance de finalizar o combate.

-Mas existe a chance de que eles possam ter um entrosamento maior que o nosso não é?-comentou Motoko com um típico sorriso de lutadora.

-Bom,se fosse fácil não seria divertido.-completou Junichi com o mesmo sorriso.

-E então?-disse Onishadow 1 em tom de menosprezo.-É só isso que os mestres de agora tem a me oferecer?

-Ainda não acabamos com vocês!-gritou Motoko partindo para cima dos dois, seguida de Tsurugi.

Nesse exato momento,Ayane e Mieko continuavam sua luta contra Baidax e Wing Shadow.O ponto negro no braço esquerdo da Leikô causado pela técnica Ferrão da Morte, já havia se estendido por quase todo ele,tornando quase que impossível para ela de usá-lo em combate.

Seu oponente no entanto,usava os dois braços pra dobrar a força de seus ataques com a espada,o que tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis para a leikô que defendia-se com apenas um braçé que em um momento a samurai recebe um ataque tão forte que acaba dando uns pulos meio sem jeito para trá consegue retomar o equilíbrio do corpo,Baidax já vem em sua direção com um golpe tão forte quanto o , Ayane leva a mão esquerda a espada para auxiliar na defesa,mas ao fazer isso uma dor aguda se irradia por todo ele fazendo com que ela perca a força e não consiga manter sua defesa,sendo lançada pelo golpe a uns três metros e trinta de distancia.

-O que foi?Não consegue defender meus golpes?-disse Baidax em um tom bem sádico até pra ele.

-Maldição...-disse a leikô apoiada sobre a perna direita e a esquerda ajoelhada.-Meu braço esquerdo se tornou inútil agora!

-E isso não é tudo.-completou o oni.-Veja!

A jovem olha para o braço e vê que o ponto negro (agora uma enorme mancha) havia se espalhado uns 5 centímetros em direção de seu peito e pescoço.

-Não preciso nem dizer o que acontecerá quando essa mancha chegar no seu coração e tomar o seu pescoço, preciso?

Ayane concentrou uma quantidade de energia azul na mão direita e passou ela por cima de seu braço esquerdo pensando:

-Isso não vai impedir da mancha se espalhar, mas ao menos impedirá que eu use o meu braço por uns tempos.

E levantando-se séria pensou:

-Vou ter que atacar sem me preocupar com minha ser arriscado mas não tenho tempo pra outro tipo de alternativa.

Por sua vez Baidax pensou diante do que a leikô havia feito:

-Aquilo que ela usou no braço sem dúvidas foi magia...será que ela também pode usar ataques mágicos?

O samurai-oni nem teve tempo de concluir seus pensamentos, pois Ayane veio logo em sua direção com uma técnica leikô de nome Fulgor do Corte Congelante,um tipo de ataque mais rápido e furtivo que o Corte Gelado do só teve tempo de dar um salto para a direita.

-A fisionomia dela mudou...-observou ele ao ver uma aparência mais séria no rosto da jovem.-Seria o desespero da morte ou a sua verdadeira força...mas o que é isso!?

Mal o samurai oni tinha terminado o salto, um tipo de pressão poderosa no ar lançou-o a dois metros de distância.Não foi uma pressão forte para afastá-lo a grandes distâncias mas sim para feri-lo e foi isso o que ele sentiu em seu corpo.

-Essa não parece a tradicional manipulação do ar...-pensou Baidax ao ver a jovem com o pé esquerdo como se tivesse dado um chute nele.O fato é que incapaz de usar o braço esquerdo, Ayane agiu rapidamente usando o pé para dar um tipo de chute somado a Manipulação Avançada do Ar,golpe que dava um tipo de pressão muito forte no ponto força estava mais em atingir do que em lançar o oponente a distância.(Similar a técnica que Kiyone usou)

A leikô retomou sua postura, gingou um pouco como se estivesse lutando Tae Kon Do, e lançou-se novamente contra Baidax atacando com tudo o que mais decidida do que o normal e disparava golpes e mais golpes de espada rápidos e intensos contra ele seguidos de uma combinação de por sua vez não se intimidou com essa mudança de postura por parte de sua oponente e contra atacava com golpes poderosos, muitas vezes acertando o corpo da Ayane retalhando sua roupa e ferindo-a,mas a guerreira avançava como se não fosse nada.

Sendo assim o samurai-oni arma um ça a esquivar-se dos ataques da samurai até que fica a uns três metros de distância desta,dando um salto para trá salto ele propositalmente perde o equilíbrio e Ayane pensando ser uma chance parte para um golpe mais poderoso,o Espada Incendiá então,valendo-se da confiança de Ayane em definir a luta com aquele ataque dispara de súbito uma grande magia de cor vermelha com a mão esquerda.A leikô se surpreende mas ao mesmo tempo não se intimida e invés de se defender,avança em direção do golpe de Baidax como se fosse de cara com a morte.

BUM!!!!

-Tola!Achou mesmo que poderia resistir a isso?-riu o samurai oni achando que tinha a destruído até que Ayane saiu de dentro do golpe em sua direção.A moça estava ferida devido ao golpe mas parecia não se importar.

-Iááá!-gritou ela ao posicionar a espada para um corte vindo da diagonal direita.O samurai oni defendeu com sua espada deixando a leikô desequilibrada,mas quando foi acertá-la a mesma desapareceu, deixando um rastro de sombras.

-Sua "Esquiva das Sombras" não vai funcionar contra mim.-disse o oni de forma calma e desafiadora prevendo o próximo ataque de Ayane ao senti-la se aproximar por trás o seu poder Baidax aplicou um golpe poderoso do estilo Shinra de nome Extinção Negra que destruiu tudo num ângulo de 360 graus.(Essa técnica era como a Defesa da Lua Ascendente,mas ao invés de proteger a pessoa ela atacava o seu adversário.)

-Hum...parece que esse não foi o seu fim afinal...-disse ele ao ver a leikô mais a frente com o braço direito havia conseguido se esquivar na ultima hora,mas o preço foi o seu braço direito ferido de forma que a leikô não poderia mais usá-lo para lutar.

-E então o que vai ser?-perguntou o samurai oni.-Você não está em condições de me enfrentar agora,está?Pode até retirar a magia anestésica que usou em seu braço esquerdo para lutar, mas só irá fazer com que morra vítima do Ferrão da Morte.

-O que foi?Surpresa por eu conhecer tal magia?-continuou Baidax ao ver o semblante de espanto da jovem.-Eu vivi muito mais do que você e conheço muito mais da magia e da arte da escorpião é um animal perigoso mas arranque o ferrão dele e que é uma oponente poderosa e perigosa mas no momento,não importa quais táticas use não terá sucesso.

-E tem mais uma coisa...-completou apontando para o braço esquerdo dela.-Você não poderá manter essa magia por muito tempo poderá?

Ayane olhou para o braço esquerdo e viu que os efeitos da magia estavam se dores já se tornavam perceptíveis pelo seu corpo,mas a mesma não se intimidou e desapareceu da frente de Baidax.

-Pretende usar um Falso Teleporte?-disse o vilão com um sorriso ao perceber a intenção da leikô.-Boa tática...mas não é o bastante!

Ao dizer isso ele acerta com toda força um golpe de espada carregada de magia e ki ao lado esquerdo deste,que atinge e fere Ayane no peito.O impacto deveria jogar a guerreira longe mas ao invés disso e para surpresa de Baidax,a leikô continuou parada a sua frente.O cabelo da jovem ficou como que cobrindo os seus olhos.

-Usou o pouco do ki que lhe resta pra se firmar ao chão?Pois bem vou parti-la ao meio aí mesmo!-gritou ele preparando-se para o golpe final quando de repente...

-URGH!

O peito de Baidax havia sido perfurado por algo naquela hora.E não era uma poderoso feixe de magia de luz em forma de lança,aplicado por Ayane atravessou as costas do havia usado sua mão esquerda para tal façanha.

-Isso foi...isso foi...

-Hu...-deu um grande sorriso a leikô.-Você estava certo em uma coisa:Eu usei um tipo especial de magia anestésica em meu braço,para não poder usá-lo mesmo que eu esse não era meu único objetivo.

E continuou enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se visíveis ao levantar um pouco a cabeça:

-A magia que eu usei entre outras coisas tinha como finalidade tornar imperceptível a meus oponentes notar alguma concentração de poder no lugar afetado por pra você meu braço parecia inútil,eu secretamente concentrava o máximo de poder mágico nele esperando que você baixasse a guarda...é claro que se eu falhasse ou não correria o risco da mancha negra chegar ao meu coração muito mais rápido,mas já que era o jeito mais víavel de vencer...

Baidax começa a sangrar muito devido ao golpe e escuta a leikô completar sua frase:

-Você foi derrotado...pela técnica mágica da família Imamori, Lança de Luminus!

-Parece...que mesmo não querendo eu a subestimei...-disse Baidax com dificuldade.-A vitória é sua garota.-e desaba no chão desaparecendo logo depois.

-Hu...você é um idiota...quem o subestimou foi eu...-respondeu Ayane enquanto a mancha crescia pelo seu peito,caindo no chão logo depois de levar a mão esquerda na altura do coração com fortes dores.

Nesse instante Mieko sentiu o ki da jovem leikô se dissipar, mas ainda não tinha encontrado brecha para ao menos olhar para onde ela que Ayane havia vencido,mas suas condições físicas na melhor das hipóteses eram críticas.

Wing Shadow intensificava seus ataques contra Mieko.A shinmei conseguia defender-se dos golpes e contra atacar a ela quanto seu oponente estavam ofegantes, devido a ambos estarem praticamente lutando no mesmo nível,apesar da vantagem aérea do samurai oni.

Ambos continuam seus ataques em uma fúria incrível.A shinmei aplica um Zankusen do qual o samurai-oni se esquiva aplicando um Demonic Atack a um metro da shinmei levantando uma nuvem de poeira em sua Shadow aproveita-se disso e vem do ar de encontro a Mieko que reage a tempo de defender seu medem forças por um tempo,mas Wing Shadow consegue ser mais forte,e fazer a shinmei perder o equilíbrio.O samurai oni aplica novamente o golpe Ira Extrema e lança a samurai para o espaço,partindo em direção a ela pronto para definir a luta com um corte certeiro.

-Morra agora!-grita ele prestes a acertar a samurai que pra sua surpresa desvia-se no ar do ataque usando um koku-shundô e aparece a esquerda deste para atacá-lo.

-Seu koku-shundô é inútil!-grita ele defendendo o golpe e atacando Mieko que desviou-se do golpe com outro koku-shundô.A shinmei repetiu a façanha mais quatro vezes vindo da direita,pela frente,por trás e mais uma vez pela ultimo ataque o samurai oni se antecipa e acerta um golpe em cheio no estomago dela lançando-a ao chão,seguido de uma rajada de ki que esta ainda defende usando a entanto a jovem aterrissa no chão meio sem jeito e sente a perna direita.

-Há!Se você não sabe voar seria melhor ficar plantada no chão!-grita Wing Shadow partindo em direção a ela em um rasante.-Vamos ver se é párea para esse ataque!Lampejo da Morte!!

O ki negro do samurai oni tomou conta de todo seu corpo começando a se intensificar.A decida deste era rápida como uma meio tempo tentando esquecer a dor da perna direita Mieko tenta se firmar sobre ela,mas sente uma forte fisgada.

-Vá para o inferno shinmei!-grita Wing Shadow armando a sua hora os olhos de Mieko brilham e uma explosão acontece no grande nuvem de fumaça se levanta e quase nesse instante, os samurais shinmei e leikô que haviam se afastado enquanto enfrentavam os comandados de Wing Shadow e Baidax,retornam a cena de batalha,bem a tempo de verem a definição.

A fumaça se extingue e Wing Shadow permanece de pé um pouco mais a frente,de costas para a por sua vez está no chão,muito ferida.

-Que golpe foi esse?-perguntou o samurai oni.

-Cem...Cortes...Ocultos...e Destruidores...da Cerejeira...-respondeu a shinmei com dificuldade.

-Não imaginava que os shinmei estivessem assim tão poderosos...-comentou Wing instante as asas dele se desintegraram totalmente,e inúmeros cortes apareceram pelo seu corpo ficando todo retalhado.Várias penas caiam no chão como uma chuva.

-Você...poderia ser a Mestra Suprema do seu clã...-disse ele ao cair no chão e desaparecer logo em seguida assim como Baidax antes.

-Ser a Mestra Suprema?-pensa ela.-Impossível...Mestra Aoyama teria sido mais rápida do que eu ao usar esse golpe...

(A técnica Cem Cortes Ocultos e Destruidores da Cerejeira era uma forma mais apurada dos Cem Cortes Formosos e Estrondosos da Cerejeira,golpe muito usado por Setsuna ataque além de mais forte e intenso requeria um destreza,postura e controle de movimentos e ki ainda maior do que no outro além dos danos serem maiores em seu utilizou-o no ultimo instante meio que sem postura firme para executa-lo com presição.)

-Mestra Tamura!-gritaram os samurais se aproximando dela e levantando-a do chão.-A senhora está bem?

-Sim...ainda vou viver...-respondeu ela sendo amparada por duas shinmeis.-E a Ayane?

-Estou aqui...-avisou ela com dificuldade se aproximando instante ela perdeu o equilíbrio mas foi amparada por um casal de jovens leikôs.

-Fui salva por um milímetro.-completou a frase com um meio sorriso referindo-se ao golpe de Baidax.O Ferrão da Morte ficou a um milímetro de atingir seu coração.E a essa altura com a morte dele a magia tinha sumido.

-Não poderia esperar menos da leikô mais forte da geração de Mestre Tsurugi.-comentou Mieko.

-Mais forte...humf!

-Ora isso não é verdade?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Sou a mais forte daquelas...com idade igual ou inferior a Junichi.-respondeu a leikô com dificuldade.-Só sou tida...como a mais forte da geração...por que a one-san insiste que é mais fraca do que eu....apesar de que sinceramente pra mim isso é uma grande mentira.

-One-san?Até onde eu sei você é a filha mais velha de Shizuka Imamori.-comentou Mieko.-A quem você se refere?

-Hu...-sorriu Ayane.-Acho que falei demais...considere um prêmio de confiança saber disso.

-Um prêmio de confiança contado na frente deles?-disse a shinmei referindo-se aos demais.

-Ah cala a boca e aceite a gentileza!-reclamou a leikô.-Urgh!

-Mestra você não deve se esforçar.-alertou o jovem leikô que a amparava.

-Eu estou bem!-respondeu ela irritada.-Vamos...temos que ir até Junichi e Motoko Aoyama.

-Mas...

-Vocês ouviram,não ouviram?-disse Mieko.-E isso vale para todos até os mestres Tsurugi e Aoyama.

Sendo assim as mestras amparadas por seus subordinados começaram a caminhar para onde Junichi e Motoko se encontravam.

Por lá a luta ainda aplicou um Zanganken nos dois saltaram e vieram para sua direção um a sua direita e outro a sua esquerda para golpeá esses estavam a um metro de distancia, a shinmei se abaixa e Tsurugi vem por cima dela com um chute duplo somado a um ki elétrico acertando os dois dois são lançados a dois metros e ao tocar no chão desaparecem logo em uma fração de segundos para que Motoko e Tsurugi serem atingidos por um golpe de espada carregado de ki vindo dos dois ainda teve tempo de gritar "Pule!" para Motoko que consegue dar um salto para trás evitando o corte da espada, mas não o ki vindo desta sendo lançada a cinco também sente o efeito do ki mas como já estava preparado apenas recua dois metros e dez meio sem equilíbrio e é logo perseguido pelos dois vilões.

-Preparem-se para morrer!-grita o Onishadow 1 aplicando um golpe rápido com Yami em direção consegue recobrar o equilíbrio rapidamente e contra ataca com Hikari defendendo o golpe,mas Onishadow 2 vem por cima aplicando o Corte do Relâmpago Negro.O leikô não tem tempo de armar uma defesa e é atingido pelo golpe de grito de agonia por causa do golpe elétrico se faz audível no local e ainda desorientado recebe três cortes certeiros dados por Onishadow 1 causando ferimentos sé disso o samurai oni recua para junto do outro e juntos concentram uma grande quantidade de ki.

-É o seu fim leikô!-gritaram eles.-TROVÃO OBSCURO DO SABRE MALDITO!

Esse era um golpe mais mortal que o Corte do Relâmpago Negro e iria de cheio ao leikô quando de súbito...

-OMEGA RAIMENKEN!-grita Motoko disparando o mais poderoso golpe dos golpe porém está muito mais forte do que quando ela usou na primeira vez e consegue superar o ataque dos dois samurais-oni e ir de encontro a eles.

Junichi recobra o controle do corpo um pouco depois e com a espada, lança quase que por instinto o golpe de exorcismo do estilo leikô de nome Sentença Suprema da Luz.O ataque pega os dois Onishadow sem chances de defender e somado ao efeito do primeiro os lança a mais de cinco metros de distância..

-Então aquele é o golpe leikô que rivaliza com o meu Zanmaken.-pensou Motoko um tanto ofegante.-É incrível!

-O Omega Raimenken não é um golpe que qualquer shinmei pode usar com tanta facilidade.-pensa Tsurugi igualmente ofegante.-E esse foi de longe mais poderoso que o primeiro e ainda conseguiu superar um ataque duplo daqueles...Motoko é tão forte quanto eu pensei...não!É mais forte ainda do que eu imaginava!

-Dessa vez eles saíram muito feridos...-diz Motoko.

-É...-concorda Tsurugi.-Esse ataque nosso foi forte até para eles.

Mas tanto ele quanto Motoko se surpreendem ao verem os dois Onishadows de pé.De fato eles estavam feridos mas não tanto quanto os dois jovens mestres esperavam.

-Droga!Nosso esforço praticamente deu em nada!-disse o jovem mestre leikô.

-Todo aquele ataque e só fizemos isso neles?-comenta Motoko

-É só isso que podem fazer?-perguntou Onishadow 2.-Eu esperava mais de um golpe que pode rivalizar com nosso ataque duplo e do golpe máximo de exorcismo da escola leikô.-Vejo que essa técnica não evoluiu muito quanto eu pensava...

-Como é que é?-disse Tsurugi.

-Aliás, meu rapaz pela sua cara eu presumo que essa técnica você não pode copiar estou certo?-pergunta ele.

Tsurugi não responde.O fato é que aquele golpe era muito diferente do Corte do Relâmpago Negro,e um tanto mais para Tsurugi não havia como copiar e aperfeiçoar aquele ataque.

-É inúês são talentosos mas não chegam nem perto de Kiyosuke Azuma e Takeshi Aoyama.-comentou o outro Onishadow.

-Kiyosuke?Takeshi?-disse Junichi.-Esses não são os nomes dos...

-Sim são os samurais que acompanhados da maga Akane Konoe infernizaram a vida do clã Shinra no passado.-respondeu o primeiro.-E eles nem eram mestres do clã na época.

-Mas esses nomes são os nomes dos três heróis da "Guerra Esquecida". -disse Motoko.

-A guerra cujos relatos nunca foram contados.-comentou Tsurugi.-Até hoje ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu nessa guerra a não ser o nome dos três heróis...não imaginava que a Guerra dos Três Grandes e a Guerra Esquecida fossem a mesma guerra.

-Aliás garota, pelo seu sobrenome eu presumo que você seja no mínimo uma descendente de Takeshi Aoyama não é?-perguntou o segundo Onishadow a Motoko.

-Isso não é da sua conta!-respondeu ela.-Se gostam tanto assim de falar do passado vamos te mandar para junto de seus amigos do passado em pedacinhos!

Nessa hora os dois samurais-oni explodiram o ki lançando Motoko e Junichi a cinco metros de distância.

-Vão nos matar?-gargalhou Onishadow 1.-Não nos faça rir!Somos imortais!

-Vocês são inúteis!Não vale nem a pena lutar contra vocês.-comenta o segundo com um sorriso de superioridade.

-O que?-diz Junichi levantando-se.

-Já vai entender.-responde ele.

-Vai usar aquilo?-pergunta o primeiro.-É uma ótima idéia.

Ambos concentram o ki e começam a recitar uma prece inaudível pelos jovens é que o céu começa a escurecer e a ultima parte da prece se torna compreensível.

-Oh,Espada Maligna que trás a Destruição conceda nos a força e traga de volta nossos irmãos amargurados que partiram nessa guerra!

A espada Yami começa a ressoar como um grito aterrorizante.Vários relâmpagos se irradiam no local e mais de 50 samurais-oni e youkais aparecem.

-Mas que droga é essa?-espantou-se Motoko.

-Técnica de Onishadow!Chamado do Além!-dizem os dois Onishadows.

Junichi e Motoko ficam 60 inimigos dos mais poderosos para que não fosse muito difícil,mas o grande problema era que essa luta só faria com que eles perdessem tempo e energia.

-Droga!-reclama Motoko.-Se um de nós cuidar desses youkais,o outro terá que enfrentar os dois Onishadows sozinho!E dá pra sentir que o ki desses youkais invocados são muito mais fortes que o dos samurais oni que derrotamos até agora!

-E isso não é tudo.-comentou Junichi.-Se essa técnica for como o Yami Bushin,eles poderão evoca-los tão rapidamente quanto nós os eliminarmos.-e completa em pensamento.-Nossa única chance é selar essa habilidade maligna da espada Yami mas enquanto ela for duas será inútil tentar...

Os onis começam a gritar e vir para cima dos arma sua postura de luta decidida a vence-los.

-Considerando a força de Motoko ela deve ter condições de manter a luta contra os dois Onishadows por um tempo,e talvez até derrota-los,mas se eles fizerem mais um clone a coisa pega.Não tenho escolha a não ser apelar para "aquilo".-pensa Tsurugi colocando a espada na bainha e cruzando as mãos em forma de X.-Mesmo tendo prometido não usar...odeio quebrar promessas!

-Tenho a impressão de que Tsurugi esconde mais do que mostra até agora.-pensa Motoko firmando a espada nas mãos e ficando mais a frente dele.-Se eu cuidar desses onis ele pode encontrar uma forma de vencer os dois Onishadows...se ele é realmente um gênio já deve ter descoberto uma forma de duplicar a técnica shinmei-leikô,só que ainda não disse...é arriscado...mas não há outra saída.

Individualmente os dois arquitetam algo e então dizem quase que ao mesmo tempo:

-Escute!Deixe esses caras para...

Nesse instante um grande raio laser,(sim um grande raio laser)é disparado em todos os samurais onis fazendo 40 deles dezenove são destruídos por uma rajada menor de tiros similares a pistolas laser.

-Mais o que?-espantam-se os dois samurais.

De repente uma fumaça aparece a frente deles,uma música começa a tocar enquanto uma voz anuncia:

-Quando a maldade impera,o Godzilla ataca,a Crise Mundial aumenta e o Vasco vai pra segunda divisão...,surgem aquelas com a solução!Destruidoras do Mal,Defensoras dos Humildes e Penetras de Omiais...as HINATA RANGERS!!!!!

A fumaça se extingue e se escuta claramente uma música de fundo típica de séries frente dos samurais estão,Shinobu de Hinata Blue,Kitsune de Hinata Orange,Mutsumi de Hinata Pinky e Emah (agarrada a ela) de Hinata Red fazendo um tipo de pose de heróis de séries Super delas,estavam Kaolla de Hinata Yellow,e Sara de Hinata Green.

Uma gota astronômica aparece no local,além dos dois jovens guerreiros ficarem com uma boca enorme de verdade até os dois vilões estranharam tudo aquilo.

-Mas o que é isso?!-disse Junichi supreso.-Carnaval?

-Hinata...Rangers?-espantou-se Motoko recobrando a razão.-Mas o que vocês fazem aqui?!

-Ora viemos para o seu Omiai!-explicou Kaolla.-E para dar o troco em Junichi!

-Trouxemos até um traje pra você!Como você é a noiva será a Hinata White!-completou Sara.

-Eu não vou ser noiva droga nenhuma!-esbravejou ela.

-Dar o troco em mim?-perguntou Tsurugi fazendo pouco caso da primeira explicação.-Por que?

-Por que você derrotou o Mecha Tama Thirty sem nenhum esforço, provando ser digno de se tornar um candidato a meu comandante na dominação do mundo!-frase de Kaolla que causou uma gota em Tsurugi enquanto ouvia.-Mas você só será aceito se derrotar esse novo e melhorado Mecha Tama Thirty Versão Anti Leikô!-gargalhou.-Aperfeiçoado com a tecnologia Imamori!

-I-Imamori?!-surpreendeu-se Motoko.-Tsurugi!Esse Imamori tem a ver com a...

-Sim tem a ver com Ayane...na verdade com a mãe dela.-explica o leikô.-Há muito tempo atrás,houve uma invasão de Youkais no reino de Moru alternativa o rei pediu auxilio aos samurais leikô e foram enviados duas mestras para lá:Elas eram Mestra Tomoyo Imamori conhecida como a maga-samurai andarilha que sempre viajou pelo mundo ajudando quem precisasse e Mestra Shizuka Imamori conhecida como a samurai são respectivamente a avó e mãe de Ayane.

-Eu já havia ouvido falar de uma mulher de sobrenome Imamori que andava pelos países ajudando quem necessitava, mas não sabia que era a avó de Ayane.-comentou Motoko

-Sim é ela mesma.-continuou Junichi.-As duas exterminaram os Youkais,mas no fim o reino de Moru Moru ficou arrasado devido aos ataques que algo assim pudesse acontecer novamente e que não houvesse tempo de chamar os leikô para protege-los,mestra Shizuka preparou uma coisa:Usando de seus conhecimentos de magia e ciência somadas as técnicas leikô,criou um aparato tecnológico que pudesse ser usado para eliminar todo tipo de criatura maligna caso um novo ataque como isso nunca mais aconteceu, a tecnologia ficou escondida em algum lugar de Moru Moru...

- Nyahahahaha!-gargalhou Kaolla.-Sim é verdade!E eu encontrei essa tecnologia em minha ultima viagem pra casa!Mas como ela só surtia efeitos em youkais achei que seria inútil...até agora!

-Peraí!Até agora?Tava achando que eu era um Youkai?-contrariou-se Tsurugi.

-E você não é?-perguntou ela com naturalidade.

-Claro que não!-respondeu ele.-E depois vocês não deviam estar aqui!Mesmo que essas armas surtam efeito nos samurais-oni ainda assim é....

-Ora,ora deixem disso vocês dois ainda temos um convidado indesejável no Omiai.-diz Mutsumi de forma bem natural interrompendo-os.

-A-aquilo não é convidado é um monstro!-exclamou a apavorada Ema.

O fato é que nesse instante um oni (o ultimo que restara) veio em direção dos samurais e das "Hinata Rangers".Motoko e Junichi prepararam-se para atacar mas nessa hora o oni foi destruído ao ser atingido por três kunais.

-Essas kunais...-disse Motoko.

-Essa não!-disse Junichi meio que receoso.-Nã-Não me digam que ELA também veio?

-JUNICHI!-ouviu-se uma voz cheia de ira vinda do Kanako vestida de Hinata Black.

-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kanako!? -assustou-se o leikô.A moça saltou do Mecha Tama e caiu em cima dele,derrubando-o no chão.

-Finalmente te achei maldito!-disse ela segurando em seu colarinho.-Você que arruinou meus planos e acabou com minha inocência!Hoje é o dia de sua morte!

-Planos?-Espantaram-se as meninas.

-Inocente você?-argumentou o leikô.-Pelo que eu sei de suas investidas ao Keitarô,você nunca teve nada de inocente sua Cosplay de Ero-Mestra!

-Acabou com sua inocência?-estranhou Shinobu.

-Ah então era isso!-disse Kitsune com um sorriso.-Quer dizer que você foi o primeiro homem de Kanako?Tá escondendo o jogo né Junichi?

-O que?!Não eu não!-defendeu-se Tsurugi.-E depois eu ainda sou virg...é...não importa, mas eu não fui o homem dela não!

-É mesmo?-perguntou Kitsune com um ar de zombaria e concluindo em pensamento.-Então ele ainda não teve sua primeira vez...muito interessante...

-Então o que você e a Kanako fizeram posso saber?-perguntou Motoko não escondendo um ar de ciúme.

-Eu não fiz nada do que você está pensando!-disse ele.

-Fez sim!-exclamou a Urashima enraivecida.-Naquele dia...durante meu treinamento na floresta...você...você...

Todos estavam prontos para ouvir a revelação da Kanako quando de repente mais onis começaram a aparecer no local.

-Desculpe interromper esse reencontro.-disse Onishadow 1.-Mas nós temos que matar vocês se esqueceram?

-Maldição...-disse Motoko.-Ele invocou mais youkais!

-É,com os leikôs e shinmeis distantes daqui não tem jeito.-respondeu Junichi enquanto Kanako saía de cima dele.-Escutem,Hinata Rangers!Quero que usem de suas armas e habilidades para derrubar esses onis!Eu e Aoyama cuidaremos daqueles dois.

-Vai confiar a destruição dos onis a elas?!-perguntou Motoko contrariada com aquela idéia.

-Sim eu vou.-respondeu ele.-Aquelas armas foram confeccionadas pela Kaolla com a tecnologia da mestra que a mestra nunca fez nenhum invento inútil e o poder destrutivo que Kaolla coloca em suas invenções,elas não terão problema.É só elas os segurarem até podermos dar um jeito neles.

E virando-se para a Urashima perguntou:

-Sei que se elas tiverem algum problema poderei contar com você não é?

-Humf!Muito bem então.-respondeu ela depois de relutar por uns cinco segundos.-Mas depois que essa situação for resolvida será você a encontrar o seu óbito!

-Ok,ok...-concordou ele caminhando para próximo de Motoko.-Depois cuidaremos de nossos assuntos.

-E então preparado Tsurugi?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Sim.-respondeu ele.-Será a luta decisiva.

-Mas depois que tudo isso acabar quero ouvir os detalhes desse seu rolo com Kanako entendeu?-disse ela em tom ameaçador.

-M-Mas por que você ta tão interessada nisso?-pergunta Tsurugi.

-Vamos!Temos um combate a vencer!-diz ela sem dar bola para a vê que não tem jeito mesmo então respira fundo e parte pra cima dos onis.

-Vamos dar cobertura a eles!-grita Kaolla preparando um míssel.

-Kaolla!É pra dar cobertura e não cavar a sepultura dos dois!-alerta Shinobu.

-Ops!-diz a morena com naturalidade.-Então vamos usar as pistolas mesmo!

As armas conseguem abater os onis devido a magia com que foram fabricadas e ao mesmo tempo Kanako avança valendo-se do seu estilo Urashima derrotando vários meio desse corredor de guerra,Motoko e Junichi avançam contra seus oponentes.

-Preparados?-exclamou Motoko.

-Agora é o embate final!-exclamou também Junichi.

Os dois Onishadows deram um sorriso maligno e partiram para cima dos dois samurais.A luta entre eles finalmente chegaria ao fim?E quem sairia vencedor?Os combates chegavam a parte final,tanto em Kyoto quanto em Mahora.E falando em Mahora...


	12. O Embate Final

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô**_.

_**Saga Negima:O Embate Final.**_

-Uhahahahahaha!Estão preparados para morrer?

Foram essas as primeiras palavras ditas por Galbor após unir-se a essência do poderes mágicos estavam a um nível muito acima do normal e agora ele estava mais do que pronto a exterminar os jovens destemidos que se opunham contra ele.

-Droga e agora!?-disse Asuna.-Vai ser igual aquela vez em Kyoto!

-Não...será muito pior.-comentou Takuya.

-Pior?!-exclamou a ruiva.

-O mano está poderes desse sukuna não se comparam a aquele que a tal Chigusa controlava.-respondeu Kamo.-Vai ser muito complicado vence-los ainda mais sem a mana Evangeline por aqui.

-Mas não podemos fazer nada não é?-afirmou Negi.-Se a mestra Evangeline não está aqui temos que cuidar das coisas nós mesmos e proteger as pessoas do festival!

-Falou tudo Negi.-concordou Kotarô com um sorriso.-Vamos detonar esse monstrengo e os outros dois!

-Hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-gargalhou Galbor.

-Qual é a graça o esquisito?!-disse Asuna em tom desafiador.

-A graça são vocês dizendo que podem me vencer.-respondeu ele.-Acham mesmo que podem?

-Não conte vantagem só porque absorveu a essência do _monstlo e ainda _tem a esses dois _pala _te ajudar!-gritou Ku Fei.

-He,he,he pois bem vou facilitar as coisas para vocês.

Ao dizer isso Galbor levantou a mão direita para o alto e começou a energizá-la dizendo:

-Voltem a mim meus servos!Dêem a mim sua essência mágica!

Ao dizer isso Mist e Saito ficaram de pé de frente a eles.

-Agora será o fim de vocês.-disse Mist.

-Galbor irá pegar de novo o que nos foi dado.-respondeu Saito.

-Pegar de volta?-indagou Takuya sem entender.

Logo depois os dois vilões se desmaterializaram-se virando pura energia de cor verde e roxa depois, essas duas energias circularam em volta de Galbor sobre os olhares perplexos de Negi e dos demais.

-Que raio está acontecendo ali?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Os inimigos que estávamos enfrentando...não eram seres vivos.-respondeu Setsuna.

-Não eram reais?!-surpreendeu-se o rapaz.

-Esse tipo de magia que ele usou é um tipo muito raro de arte de necromancia.-explicou a shinmei.-Em resumo,o Saito e Mist que vimos já estavam mortos ou a beira da morte.

-Mas os golpes de Saito não eram de quem estava a beira da morte.-disse Asuna checando um hematoma no braço esquerdo.

-Permitam-me explicar melhor.-disse o próprio Galbor.-Da ultima vez que enfrentamos o grupo do Thousand Master,todos os meus homens caíram mortos ou derrotados perante e Saito,meus subordinados mais poderosos, foram os únicos que sobreviveram,e mesmo assim não durariam muito,graças a maldita Shinmei Mayumi Tomoe.

-A Mestra Tomoe?-indagou Setsuna e Galbor prosseguiu o seu relato:

-Apesar de Saito ser um guerreiro mago poderoso e Mist uma maga de alto nível, aquela samurai os derrotou sozinha e só não os matou por que eu interferi na entanto, eles saíram tão feridos que nem uma magia de cura resolveria a situaçãão me vali de uma arte de necromancia como você mesma disse para mantê-los "vivos".Através dessa arte dividi minha energia vital com precisaria de suas habilidades para traçar a minha vingança e não poderia descartá-los naquele momento.

-Mesmo assim fiquei surpreso que as habilidades dessa garota do harisen pudessem superar os poderes da barreira mágica de Mist.E ainda por cima que houvessem talentos tão promissores entre os shinmeis e os leikô.Eu pediria a vocês para se unirem a mim pacificamente,mas é perda de ão farei uma coisa.-disse ele ao receber as energias dos dois magos em seu corpo.-Vou acabar com vocês e usar a necromancia em seus os deixarei ainda mais fortes e tomarei a essência de seus poderes!O que acham?-completa com uma gargalhada aterrorizante.

Ao ouvir isso Takuya começou a liberar sua energia mágica.

-Takuya!O que você vai fazer?-exclamou Konoka preocupada.

Takuya não responde e parte para cima de Galbor com seu artefato mágico pronto para atacá-lo.O bastão aumenta de tamanho e ele acerta um golpe de cheio no pescoço do líder do Grupo Fantasma.

-Ele conseguiu!?-disse Ku Fei esperançosa.-No estilo Son Goku?!

-Hu...isso é tudo o que pode fazer rapaz?-disse Galbor em tom de zombaria.-Estou desapontado com você...

Galbor acerta um soco poderoso e estrondoso no estômago de Takuya que vai parar dois metros depois de onde Negi e os demais eles correm até onde o leikô estava caído.

-Takuya tudo bem?-perguntou Nodoka preocupada.

-Eu estou bem...-respondeu ele tossindo um pouco e cuspindo um pouco de sangue.-Esse cara...esse soco não é de um mago normal...

-Isso não é o que eu quero ver de você leikô!-exclamou Galbor.-Quero ver a sua força...aquela que você usou contra a shinmei!

-Aquela força?-indagaram Setsuna e Kotarô que não sabiam do que ele falava afinal na hora do ocorrido eles estavam sobre o controle do vilão.

-Mas por que ele está dizendo que quer ver aquela força se era ele que estava fazendo o Takuya liberar aquele ki sinistro?-perguntava-se Negi.-Ou será que...será que o Takuya não estava sendo controlado por Galbor naquela ocasião?

-Se eu estivesse sozinho e soubesse liberar aquele poder, adoraria usa-lo contra você.-pensou o leikô.-Mas não há forma de fazer tal coisa.-e responde.-Desculpe,mas não farei o que me pede!

-É mesmo?Então que vou dar um incentivo para você usar esse poder então.-respondeu o mago vilão elevando sua mão ao ar.-Apareçam agora!Sombras do Pesadelo!

De repente tudo começou a escurecer e inúmeras sombras apareceram tomando uma forma humanóide semi-sólida.

-Agora vão meus servos...ataquem Mahora!

-Como é?!-disse Kotarô.-Ele vai manda-las pra Mahora?

As sombras tomaram uma forma espectral e começaram a voar,atravessando um tipo de fenda dimensional e saindo daquela dimensão abstrata.

-Maldito!-exclamou Setsuna.-O que pretende fazer?

-Ora o que mais?-respondeu ele.-Enquanto cuido de vocês,minhas sombras irão até Mahora prepararem o terreno para a minha volta triunfal assassinando a todas as pessoas que estão no festival!Depois eu derrotarei a todos os magos de Mahora e os tornarei meus escravos com a magia de necromancia!

-Não seja ridículo!-gritou Takuya.-Não vai conseguir dominar a todos com essa magia mesmo que ela seja uma arte rara!

-Sim eu não conseguirei...ou melhor não conseguiria se não tivesse a essência desse sukuna em meu com essa energia somada a minha posso não só usá-la como também irei de encontro aos dois magos que lutaram contra mim no passado!

-O que?Vai de encontro ao meu pai e o de Konoka?-perguntou Negi.

-Sim eu do que todos dizem tenho certeza que o Thousand Master ainda está vivo em algum lugar desse mundo.E vou encontra-lo e destruí-lo com minhas próprias mãos!

-Eu não vou deixar você encostar um dedo no meu pai!-gritou Konoka com um ar de decidida.

-Há!ha!ha!ha!O que uma maga branca em treinamento pode fazer contra mim?

-Sozinha nada...-diz Takuya com uma expressão de raiva encarando-o firme.-Mas com todos nós auxiliando-a, iremos destruir você e proteger a todos de Mahora!

-E enquanto eu estiver viva,protegerei a Milady com minhas mãos!-respondeu Setsuna.-Não permitirei que faça nada a ela!

-Então a jovem Konoe tem dois guardiões que sabem como usar a boca.-comentou Galbor em tom sarcástico.-Mas palavras assim só deveriam ser ditas por aqueles que tem capacidade de cumpri-las.

E conclui:

-Aquelas sombras são rápidas e furtivas.Só serão percebidas pelos magos de Mahora quando for tarde vocês se quiserem salvar ao menos uma dezena de pessoas terão que me destruir a tempo!Mas sabemos que isso nunca irá acontecer!

Ao dizer isso, Galbor começa a liberar um poder de nível estrondoso e ataca com uma rajada poderosa de um dos garotos escapam como ,com Kamo segurando firme em seu ombro cai a esquerda do ataque,juntamente de saltou para a direita carregando Konoka ,junta de Ku (carregando Nodoka)e Kotarô deram um grande salto para o ar para evitar o golpe que criou uma rachadura de três metros de largura por quinze de comprimento.

-Tá louco!-disse Kamo.-Se um golpe desses pegar na gente,vamos virar história!

-O jeito é partir pra cima com o que temos!-disse Negi.

-Mas mano a força dele é muito para nós.-disse o arminho.-Agir sem planejar será ir pra terra do pé junto via sedex!

-Mas se não fizermos nada,além da gente todos que estão em Mahora serão mortos!-avisou Kotarô.-Não há tempo pra pensar agora!

-Kotarô tem razão.-comentou Takuya.-Vamos todos pra cima dele!

-Até você Takuya?-espantou-se Kamo.-Pensei que um Unidade Especial era mais cauteloso!

-Nodoka...-disse ele sem dar atenção as palavras do arminho.

-Sim?-perguntou ela a Takuya.

-Pode monitorar os pensamentos de Galbor pra mim?

-Mas a mente dele está muito obscura para ser lida.-respondeu Nodoka.

-Faça isso, por favor.-pediu o leikô.-Qualquer coisa que você descobrir mesmo que seja insignificante me avise tudo bem?

-Sim...pode deixar...-respondeu a livreira.

-Muito bem entã vamos a luta!-disse Negi que partiu pra cima de Galbor seguido de todos os lutadores do grupo.

Começava então o combate final contra jovens heróis atacavam ô usou de um chute a esquerda de Galbor que se veio com três socos,começando com o punho direito,depois o esquerdo e o direito de novo,que foram desviados pelo Fei vinha quase que ao mesmo tempo com uma seqüência de golpes com as palmas das mãos abertas somada a uma combinação de chutes que o líder do Grupo Fantasma habilmente bloqueava.

Logo depois deles veio golpes de kung fu do mago-mirim eram habilmente bloqueados e nessa hora Galbor decidiu contra atacar com socos e tinha dificuldade em defender-se e dava pra ver que Galbor estava não só mais forte como mais rápido.O poder do sukuna brotava de seu corpo e em um momento,ele desaparece da frente de Negi e aparece por trás dele para golpeá-lo.

Entretanto, um golpe do harisen de Asuna faz o vilão saltar desistindo de sua investida contra o professor mago.A baka ranger parte em sua direção e este esquiva de cada ataque e logo em seguida vem Takuya e Setsuna prontos para dois revezam-se em golpes com suas armas que são evitadas por Galbor até que este usa das duas mãos para segurar a yunagi de Setsuna e o bastão de o líder do Grupo Fantasma girou os dois no ar e os lançou a cinco metros de dois ainda conseguem recobrar o equilíbrio do corpo no ar aterrissando sem problemas distantes um dez metros um do outro.

-Droga ele só está brincando conosco!-disse Setsuna.-E segurou a lâmina da espada como se fosse nada!

Galbor então deu uma gingada para os lados e partiu em direção de Ku Fei e Kotarô.Antes que eles reagissem são atingidos no estomago com um único chute poderoso carregado de ki.

-Esse golpe.-pensou Asuna ao ver a cena.

-Parece com o estilo de luta de Saito...-completa Negi.

Kotarô e Ku Fei são lançados a três metros do entanto ao partir pra ofensiva, Galbor deixou sua guarda -se disso, Takuya e Setsuna vem cada um por um lado diferente do vilão para acertá-lo mas seus golpes são detidos por uma barreira mágica.

-A barreira mágica de Mist!-exclamou Setsuna.

-Ele está usando a técnica de seus subordinados.-alertou Takuya.

-Pois agora vou usar uma técnica minha!-disse o vilão causando uma explosão com seu poder mágico lançando os dois samurais a uns seis metros no ar.-O mesmo lançou cinco golpes de magia em forma de esfera na dupla de samurais e enquanto estavam no ar,Galbor voou rapidamente agarrando-os pelo pescoço e descendo juntamente com os dois cravando-os no chão.

-Set-chan!Takuya!-gritou Konoka ao ver tal cena.

Galbor ainda mantinha os dois no chão apertando o pescoço deles.E começou a energizar ainda mais seus dois braços para por um fim no instante Asuna e Negi vieram em sua direção. A jovem partiu bravamente contra Galbor, com um golpe ligeiro de seu dá um breve pulo para trás,largando Setsuna e Takuya e esquivando-se de todos os golpes da baka aproveita da situação pra disparar uma magia poderosa contra o vilão,mas este defende com apenas uma mão.

-Estava querendo me ferir com esse ataque?-diz ele com ar de superioridade.-Se quiser me derrotar terá que fazer algo desse tipo!

Galbor lança uma rajada de magia ainda mais forte do que o golpe de Negi em direção a ele e dois são quase atingidos pelo golpe mas são salvos por Takuya e Setsuna no último minuto.

-Está tudo bem professor Negi?-perguntou Setsuna.

-Sim obrigado.-respondeu ele.

-E você Asuna?-pergunta Takuya.

-Estou bem valeu.-responde a ruiva.

-Temos que continuar atacando até encontrar uma brecha.-alertou o leikô.-Acha que dá pra agüentar?

-Há deixa comigo!-respondeu ela com um sinal de tudo bem.-Vamos arrasar com esse imbecil!

E mais uma vez eles partiram contra isso em Mahora,algo começava a sombras enviadas pelo líder do Grupo Fantasma saíram do portal dimensional e começavam a ir em direção de pessoas que estavam no festival conseguiam ver as sombras, mas julgavam se tratar de mais um evento que ocorria no local.

No telhado de Mahora, duas jovens esperavam as sombras.

-Parece que Evangeline estava certa no fim das contas.-disse uma delas ou seja Mana Tatsumiya,que vestia o mesmo traje que usava na patrulha da árvore do mundo.

-Sim.-respondeu a outra ou seja Kaede com seu tradicional traje ninja, este de cor azul.-E pelo jeito teremos muito trabalho de gozaru.

Tatsumiya já sacou de suas pistolas e preparou-se para atacar.

-Temos que resolver isso antes que essas sombras ataquem as pessoas!

-Certo, vamos a luta de gozaru!-completou Kaede.

As duas jovens se lançaram contra as sombras tentando atraí-las para o sombras vieram em direção de Tatsumiya que usou habilmente de suas armas pra derrota-las,valendo-se do fato de que as sombras eram semi-sólidas e que as balas disparadas eram revestidas de também usava habilmente de kunais e shurikens contra outras onze sombras derrotando-as sem muito esforço.Lá embaixo,no pátio, as pessoas assistiam e se impressionavam achando ser um evento do festival.

-Droga!De onde foi que essas sombras vieram que nem percebemos?!-espantou-se Takane D. Goodman uma das magas de Mahora que fazia a patrulha da árvore do mundo juntamente de Mei Sakura.

-Aquelas sombras não parecem vir dessa dimensão.-avisou Mei.-Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

-No momento só podemos continuar a proteger a árvore do mundo.-respondeu ela.

-Proteger?Numa hora dessas?!

-Não podemos descartar que o alvo delas possa ser a árvore do mundo.-explicou Takane.-Se elas a alcançarem teremos problemas.

As duas magas continuaram em suas posições e viam Kaede e Tatsumiya irem eliminando as sombras uma a ém em um momento algumas delas desviam-se indo em direção das pessoas.

-Essa não de gozaru!-disse Kaede.-Temos que detê-las!

-Elas estão vindo Takane!-avisou Mei.

-Vamos acabar com elas!-disse Takane, mas antes que o fizesse as sombras desapareceram.

-Hã?Quem fez isso?-perguntava-se Mei.

-Parece que eu vou ter que dar uma mãozinha a vocês.-disse uma voz bem conhecida.

-Evangeline?!-exclamaram as magas ao verem-na chegando com Chachamaru.

-Vai lutar mesmo estando desse jeito?-perguntou Tatsumiya referindo-se a maldição do Thousand Master que estava na vampira.

-Sombras como essas eu posso cuidar mesmo sem todo o meu poder!-respondeu a vampira.-E depois eu tava afim de me exercitar um pouco.

Todos que assistiam a cena gritavam de euforia,ignorando o perigo que haviam passado.

-Agora até o Evangelho Negro está no combate!-disse Mei.

-Droga!Justo agora que eu ia mostrar minha habilidade!-reclamou Takane.

-Chachamaru,vamos eliminar essas sombras daqui e ir avançando até o ponto de origem!-ordenou Evangeline.

-Sim mestra.-respondeu a robô preparando-se para a luta.

Sendo assim as guerreiras começaram a derrotar todas as sombras que vinham do portal avançando conforme elas eram eliminadas.

De volta a dimensão abstrata, os ataques de Galbor prosseguiam de forma não dava ataques curtos e precisos,o mago se valia de ataques maciços de habilidades eram de longe superiores as deles e os garotos tinham que se valer de tudo para não serem gravemente feridos pelo mago.

Nesse momento Negi e Kotarô contra atacavam seguidos de Asuna e Ku havia recuado por um minuto,seu corpo demonstrava sinais de estafa devido ao fato de ter "surtado" a um tempo atrás.(ver capitulo 8)

-Sagara, seria melhor você guardar suas forças e deixar que nós cuidemos dele.-aconselhou Setsuna.

-Eu não posso.-respondeu o leikô ofegante.-Todos estão em situações semelhantes,você mesma não consegue usar suas habilidades de eu poderia recuar numa hora dessas?

-Pode ser verdade mas ainda assim você é o que está em piores condições de luta!Mesmo usando a força mágica no lugar do ki,não vai poder fazer muita coisa se o seu corpo não coopera com você só colocará os outros e a si mesmo em perigo!-alertou a shinmei.-Fique descansando ao menos um pouco!

E dizendo isso Setsuna partiu em direção de Galbor.

-Mano Sagara,não se preocupe com isso.-disse Kamo aproximando-se dele.-Tem horas que é melhor esperar a hora certa de atacar ou então só vai acabar dando bobeira.

-Eu sei disso Kamo.-disse ele.-Sei disso muito não posso me dar por vencido enquanto não...

Nessa hora Takuya estacou algo de errado naquela luta contra enfrentava a todos seus oponentes,esquivando-se ou ém Asuna era a única da qual ele apenas se esquivava ou então usava magias do tipo arrasa quarteirão para impedi-la de chegar ele temendo a baka ranger?Mas os poderes de um sukuna daquele nível não deveriam sucumbir mediante a um ataque daqueles mesmo que a responsável por eles tivesse habilidades de será que sim?

Takuya ainda ponderava isso quando viu a baka red conseguir acertar a Galbor com seu harisen, depois dele ter sido distraído por uma combinação de ataques de Kotarô e depois desse ataque, veio Ku Fei que concentrou todo o seu ki em um chute poderoso que atingiu o mago de baixo para cima, e Setsuna finalizando a investida com um Zankusen.O golpe fez com que Galbor recuasse uns três metros levando a mão no local onde havia sido atingido pelo golpe de Setsuna ou seja no peito.

-Por essa eu não esperava.-pensou ele.-As habilidades de shikibarai dessa garota são de fato um incomodo.A minha sorte é que eles não pegaram o tempo certo desse golpe ou seria um problema para mim.

Nesse instante...

-Eu li...-disse Nodoka surpresa.-Eu consegui ler a mente dele!Takuya!-chamou o leikô rapidamente.

-Descobriu alguma coisa?

-Sim.-respondeu ela.-Quando ele foi atingido pela Asuna seus pensamentos ficaram visíveis!

-Ta falando sério?E você viu mais alguma coisa?

-Parece que a fusão com a essência do sukuna ainda é vulnerável ao harisen da Asuna.-explicou a livreira.-E quando é atingido por ele, Galbor torna-se vulnerável aos ataques.

-Então ainda resta uma saída.-disse o leikô.

-Já pensou em um plano?-perguntou Konoka.

-Sim,já sei o que vou fazer.-respondeu Sagara.-Será arriscado mas não tem outro jeito.

Os garotos pararam por uns instantes estudando o líder do Grupo Fantasma que permanecia tranqüilo apesar do "susto" com instante Takuya chega até eles com uma idéia.

-Sagara eu disse pra você descansar.-contestou Setsuna.-Você ainda não está em condições.

-Eu sei,mas eu acho que podemos derrotar Galbor.

-_Delotar_ ele?Já _descobliu_ um jeito?-perguntou Ku Fei.

para isso teremos que dar o máximo de nós e contar com as habilidades de Asuna.

-Minhas habilidades?-perguntou a baka ranger.

Takuya fez um sinal com a cabeça de "sim" e apenas falou em um diálogo bem curto:

-Primeiro vamos aumentar o ritmo de ataques contra mantenha sua mente concentrada em ataca-lo quando houver uma brecha,mas não ataque na primeira chance.

-Como assim não atacar na primeira chance?-pergunta Kotarô.-Se o inimigo vacila não devemos derruba-lo?

-Se ele fosse um bandidinho de segunda classe do mundo da magia sim.-explica Takuya.-Mas se tratando de um cara mais experiente como Galbor,toda cautela é faça como eu disse que o motivo se explica depois tudo bem?

-Tudo bem deixa comigo!-respondeu Asuna.

Enquanto isso no local de onde Negi e o pessoal teriam desaparecido, Evangeline,Tatsumiya e Kaede acabavam de sombras restantes no local acabavam de ser eliminadas de uma vez com a gigantesca shuriken de Kaede.

-Então é daqui que essas sombras estão saindo.-comentou Tatsumya ao ver um tipo de portal.

-O cebolinha e os demais devem estar lá de gozaru.-disse Kaede.

-O que pretende fazer mestra?-perguntou Chachamaru a Evangeline.-Vamos entrar naquele portal?

-Não podemos.-respondeu a vampira.-Esse portal é exclusivamente feito para a saída desses youkais sombras, não há como entrar por ali.Só podemos cuidar das sombras que saem de lá até que eles derrotem o tal Galbor.

-Aí vem mais delas!-avisou Tatsumiya preparando-se pra luta.

-Moleque espero que mostre sua competência.-pensou Evangeline.

Voltando a dimensão abstrata todos partiam novamente contra o líder do Grupo a hora do embate Takuya atacou com o bastão na linha reta dando várias investidas que Galbor habilmente se um momento a arma do leikô estica para atacar mas Galbor a segura com a mão esquerda e prepara um ataque contra entanto,Kotarô aparece do nada correndo por cima do bastão e aplica-lhe um chute,que Galbor defende com a mão Fei aparece do alto com um soco que para evitar o mago vilão é forçado a dar um salto para trá o bastão livre Takuya firma o pé e prepara o que seria o Corte Veloz,e Galbor já assumi uma postura para interceptar.

Ele obtém sucesso...em termos.O golpe na verdade era uma ilusão e faz com que Galbor fique de guarda -se disso Setsuna aproxima-se dele juntamente de Negi e Asuna.

-Zantetsuzen Duplo!-gritou Setsuna ao aplicar um golpe juntamente com seu artefato mágico ou seja sua adaga,que Galbor contra ataca com um tipo de espada de magia sem muito esforço, mas dá uns três passos pra trá aplica no mesmo instante um golpe com a mão entreaberta que o mago detém segurando o braço gira o mesmo braço do mago-mirim e o lança-o em direção da shinmei fazendo com que esta o largue de sua espada para segura-lo.

E Asuna?Bom conforme Takuya havia pedido ela não atacou na primeira chance, apenas acompanhou a depois de Galbor ter se desvencilhado de Negi e Setsuna, ainda teria que lidar com Kotarô,Takuya e Ku Fei que se lançaram contra o mago vilão novamente,sendo que os três chutavam e socavam revezando seus ataques ou indo ao mesmo tempo.O líder do Grupo Fantasma se vê pressionado e dá um grande salto para trás depois de algumas defesas. Neste salto ele já vai disparando vários golpes de magia contra os garotos,que não conseguem entanto Negi,já recobrado do ultimo golpe vem em direção a Galbor no ar e acerta um soco com toda a força no vilã sente o golpe mas contra ataca com um soco direto e com tanta pressão que chega a fazer o Negi se curvar.O mago vilão ainda arma um golpe com as mãos juntas para acertar as costas do professor-mirim que da um pulo para trás rapidamente se esquivando e contra ataca com o Honshin Fukko,golpe que ataca o oponente de cima para baixo com os braç defende-se de súbito mas Negi concentra rapidamente as flechas mágicas no punho direito e aplica com o golpe Raikahôken em cheio no peito de é lançado a uma certa distancia mas detém a pressão exercida pelo golpe em seu corpo liberando uma grande quantidade de magia fazendo com que o sukuna apareça atrás dele como uma sombra isso ele voa para o espaço e prepara um poderoso ataque.

-Morra com seus parceiros, miserável!!MARTÍRIO DA ESCURIDÃO!!-grita Galbor e lança um ataque mágico de cor negra que desce em direção do mago mirim com fúria.

-Jovis Tempestas Fulguratis!-é a magia relâmpago usada por Negi para contra dois ataques batem um contra o outro e "medem forças" por uns cinco segundos,para surpresa de todos o poder de Galbor prevalece e acerta o chão com toda força e rapidez que Negi escapa no último instante assim como os demais.

A principio o líder do Grupo Fantasma achou que tinha causado um grande estrago nos seus oponentes e ao mesmo tempo estava surpreso por Negi ter usado uma magia que embora fosse teoricamente mais fraca, foi o suficiente para bater de frente com o golpe mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Porém, do meio da grande nuvem de fumaça gerada pelo ataque, Setsuna sai voando em sua direçã alguma forma a shinmei conseguiu usar suas asas subitamente.O lider do Grupo Fantasma tenta atacá-la, mas Setsuna desaparece de sua vista e aparece por trás dele aplicando um Shin Zankusen com toda sua força lancando Galbor ao chão devida a pressão do mal aterrisa no chão e vê Asuna vindo contra ele aproveitando a tempo pra uma reação rápida,Galbor é atingido pelo harisen da baka ranger com toda a força.

-Argh!-foi a expressão de dor de Galbor.E em volta dele o poder mágico do sukuna se desestabilizou ainda mais deixando o vilão desguarnecido.

-AGORA!-gritou Asuna avisando aos já havia aterrisado esperando por seu ki e:

-Estilo Shinmei!Zanmaken Ni no Tachi!-aplica o golpe contra o mago.

-Golpe das Presas do Lobo!-golpe de ki aplicado por Kotarô que somado ao ataque de Setsuna vai de encontro a Galbor atingindo-o em cheio.

-Acabou Galbor!-gritou Takuya.-Estilo Leikô Sentença...

-NÃO ME SUBESTIME!!!-bradou Galbor.

Antes que Takuya tivesse chance de fazer alguma coisa os olhos do vilão brilharam e ele depois de bradar enraivecido, aplicou um ataque de magia em forma de uma onda gigantesca que atinge o jovem leikô de cheio.

-Takuya!-gritaram os demais, mas não tinham tempo de se preocupar por que a onda de magia de uns 7 metros de altura já estava praticamente em cima deles.

-Essa não nós vamos ser _validos_ por esse ataque!-exclamou Ku Fei.

-Eu tenho que...urgh!-Setsuna queria contra atacar mas o esforço em liberar suas asas e as duas técnicas shinmei a deixou sem folego por um minuto.

-Set-chan?!Tudo bem?-aproximou-se Konoka preocupada.

-Sim Milady,só estou um pouco cansada.-respondeu ela.

-Droga essa onda vai nos mandar daqui pro além!-avisou Kotarô.

- E logo hoje que eu não trouxe meu calção de banho...-disse Kamo.

-E isso é hora pra piada Kamo?-reclamou Negi.

-Desculpa mano não resisti...-respondeu o arminho mas logo estacou.-Mana?O que você vai fazer?

Asuna lançou-se do nada a frente dos ser a primeira deles a ser tragada pelo tsunami de magia.

-Asuna é perigoso volte!-gritou Negi.

-Eu não vou deixar...não vou deixar esse cara levar a melhor!-gritou Asuna que deu um salto corajoso em direção ao tsunami com seu uma vez inconscientemente,Asuna transforma sua arma em uma espada que parte o tsunami em dois destruindo o ataque deixando todos perplexos.

-O QUE?!-exclamou Kamo boquiaberto

-Asuna mas como você...-disse Negi sem entender nada.

Galbor ficou sem palavras ao ver seu ataque poderoso ter sido destruído por uma que ela tivesse habilidades de shikibarai, isso não era o suficiente para destruir aquela entanto, a energia usada por Asuna naquela hora era muito maior que a primeira e com ela a moça conseguiu destruir o tsunami arrasador de Galbor.A jovem ainda avançou em direção dele e com a espada deu um golpe tão avassalador que feriu seriamente o mago vilão no peito pra surpresa de todos.

-Essa foi demais!-disse Kotarô.

-Ora sua peste!-gritou Galbor levando a mão no peito sentindo o ferimento.-Vou te mandar para o outro mundo dessa vez!

-Asuna cuidado!-gritou Ku Fei.

-Desculpe, mas quem vai para o outro mundo é você!

-Takuya?!-exclamaram eles.

O fato é que Takuya no momento do ataque de Galbor, usou habilmente da técnica de Falso Teleporte e do Punho da Fúria Leikô para esquivar-se do golpe a queima roupa e criar um buraco no chão para se momento exato em que a espada de Asuna partiu o tsunami no meio,o leikô reuniu toda a magia nos pés dando um enorme salto saindo do alto ele girou seu bastão de luta enquanto concentrava todo seu poder mágico nele.

-Segura essa!-grita o Leikô.-Estilo Leikô Bastão da Grande Muralha!-aplica um golpe poderoso contra Galbor causando um grande estrondo e impacto.

No entanto Galbor usou os dois braços para defender o golpe,de forma que seus efeitos se espalharam para os lados causando grandes rachaduras no chã assim seus braços ficaram feridos devido ao golpe.(Galbor não conseguia concentrar toda sua força mágica por causa da ferida causada pela espada de Asuna.)

-Seu cretino!Vou exterminá-lo aqui e agora!-esbraveja o mago vilão e concentra um ataque de magia.-Infernus Fulguratis!-grita enquanto dispara um golpe de fogo que envolve o leikô mandando-o a dez metros de onde estava no ar.

-Takuya!-gritou Asuna.

-Ele já era!E agora é a vez de vocês!-gritou Galbor liberando mais de seu poder e preparando um outro ataque contra os garotos até que sente uma presença vinda do alto.

-O que?Ainda está vivo?!-espantou-se ele.-E que barreira de proteção é essa?

Galbor olha para baixo e vê Konoka,com a mão estendida em direção do samurai,como se ela fosse a autora de tão uma reação instintiva da moça ao ver seu minister em perigo.

-Você?!-exclamou ele.

-O que foi está surpreso idiota?-disse Takuya que continou:

-Eu e Lady Konoka temos uma promessa.E um leikô não volta atrás no que promete.-continuou ele que vinha descendo em sua direção.-Enquanto eu não cumpri-la...Eu não vou...EU NÃO VOU PERDER! instante seus olhos brilharam e o seu ki que estava praticamente a zero desde que havia levado aquele golpe mortal de Night Blade no lugar de Konoka, volta com muito mais força do que antes.

-Mas o que é isso?-disse Galbor.-Parece ki...mas não é o mesmo que ele usou antes contra a droga esta acontecendo aqui!?

-Esse será o ultimo ataque!-disse Sagara concentrando todo o seu ki e poder mágico que possuí reuniram-se em volta de seu corpo num brilho intenso.

-TÉCNICA OCULTA!SACRED METEOR!-berrou Takuya enquanto descia como um míssil em direção de seu alvo.

-Um ataque de ki e magia?Dois podem jogar esse jogo!-disse o líder do Grupo Fantasma reunindo uma grande quantidade de ki e magia em suas mãos criando um golpe poderoso.-Vamos ver o quão forte você é!-zomba quando de repente...

-Estilo Shinmei!SHIN RAIKOUKEN!!-foi o golpe que Setsuna usou com toda a força contra o líder do Grupo Fantasma.

-Sagitta Mágica Series Lucis!-convocou e aplicou o golpe o dois ataques foram ainda mais poderosos do que antes e acabaram ferindo o mago vilão nas costas.

-Arrrrrrghh!!!!Ne-Negi?!S-Setsuna?!Como conseguiram ultrapassar a barreira magica?-espantou-se Galbor e antes que ele pudesse recobrar-se do golpe sente fortemente a ferida no hora Takuya já descia de encontro a ele com seu ataque.

-MORRAAAAAA!!!!-gritou ao aplicar o golpe que pegou Galbor totalmente ainda tentou usar da barreira mágica de Mist, mas ela foi destruída pelo golpe acertando-o de cheio.

-AAAAARRRRGHHHHH!Não pode ser!Depois de todos os meus planos de vingança...NÃÃÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KABUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Uma grande explosão tomou conta do nuvem de fumaça tomando a forma de uma cara monstruosa ( a cara do sukuna) apareceu e a essência do sukuna se dispersou por todo o uma ventania enorme ocorreu no lugar e a essência maligna foi como que tragada para a lápide.

-A essência do sukuna.-disse Kamo.-Foi selada de novo!

E quase que no mesmo instante algo aconteceu naquela dimensão.

-O que está havendo?-perguntou Asuna.

-Quando Galbor pegou os poderes mágicos de mano Negi e mana Konoka ele passou para si as habilidades de "chave da dimensão".Agora que ele morreu estamos sendo levados de volta ao nosso mundo.-explicou o arminho.

A dimensão começou a se distorcer e de repente todos sentiram como se o corpo se uma questão de segundos e em meio aos gritos,Negi e os demais foram levados de volta ao mundo real.

-Nós voltamos?-disse Nodoka ao abrir os olhos e ver as ruínas do local de onde eles haviam sido levados a dimensão abstrata.

-Sim.-respondeu Setsuna.

-E nós vencemos!-comemorou Kotarô com um salto acompanhado de Ku Fei.

-É isso aí demos aquele imbecil o que _melecia_!-completou a chinesa.

-Parece que vocês tiveram uma grande luta não?-perguntou uma voz feminina.

-Essa voz...Mestra?!-disse Negi.-Kaede e Tatsumiya também?

-O que vocês fazem aqui?-perguntou Asuna.

-Só estávamos jogando o lixo fora.-respondeu Evangeline.-Já que vocês não foram competentes o suficiente para impedir que as sombras mandadas por Galbor atacassem Mahora.

-Desculpe,mestra...-respondeu Negi meio que choramingando.

-Ei dá um tempo Eva!-disse Asuna defendendo-o.-Todos nós tivemos uma trabalheira pra derrotar aquele pessoal,e no final foi por causa do Negi que conseguimos vencer!

-Bom Asuna na verdade foi o Takuya que deu o golpe final...

-Vê se fica quieto pirralho não ta vendo que eu to tentando livrar sua barra?!-respondeu Asuna.-E depois se você e a Setsuna não tivessem atacado Galbor naquela hora o golpe de Takuya não ia acabar com ele não é Takuya?-diz procurando o rapaz entre eles.-Ué cadê o Takuya?

Eles ainda não percebido que o Takuya não estava no meio deles até essa hora.

-Será que ele ficou na dimensão abstrata?-disse Kamo.

-Mas isso é impossível.-respondeu Setsuna.-Todos nós fomos trazidos de volta para cá!

Nesse instante Konoka avistou uma carta mágica no chão,próxima de umas ruínas.A maga branca avisou os demais e correu com eles até o local.

-Takuya!-disse ela ao encontrá-lo caído próximo a carta.

Todos se abaixaram preocupados com o rapaz,mas Evangeline se aproximou dele,e abaixou-se para checar.

-O selamento está aberto,como eu imaginava...-pensou ela.-E ao julgar suas condições AQUILO deve ter acontecido outra vez.

-Eva?O que foi?-perguntou Ku Fei.

-Takuya está mal?-perguntou Nodoka preocupada.

-Hã?Ah, deixem de ser tão pessimistas!-brigou a vampira ao ver a cara de preocupação do pessoal.-Ele está bem, mas está leva-lo para o meu refú...

-Sim mestra.-respondeu ela pegando o rapaz.

-E eu vou levar essa mulher até o diretor.-disse Tatsumiya pegando Maya que estava caída desacordada a uns 3 metros de onde Takuya estava.

-Eu vou ver como estão as outras meninas de gozaru.-avisou Kaede.

Assim as duas se separaram do grupo.A batalha finalmente havia e o Grupo Fantasma não existiam entanto ainda havia perguntas a serem que pairavam na mente de jovens agora se dirigiam ao refúgio de Evangeline,levando o leikô desmaiado que libertaram o clã amaldiçoado não poderiam mais ameaçar a Mahora,no entanto em Kyoto esse mesmo clã enfrentava seu combate derradeiro contra os shinmeis e os leikô Motoko e Junichi vence-los?


	13. A derrota do clã amaldiçoado

_**Saga Espadachins Leikô**_

_**Saga Love Hina:A derrota do clã amaldiçoado.**_

As lutas nos vários locais de Kyoto chegavam ao outros apenas estavam começ todos os samurais tanto shinmeis quanto leikôs lutavam coisa rara de se ver,as duas escolas de samurais mais poderosas lutando lado a lado.

No campo de batalha principal,além da aparição inusitada das "Hinata Rangers",que lutavam de forma até heróica e muito engraçada contra os youkais,(Kaolla e Sarah agiam como se tivessem se divertindo,Kitsune curtia o momento assim como a própria Shinobu,Mutsumi apenas sorria e Emah continuava agarrada a Kanako lutava a sério e muito a sério)acontecia o embate definitivo entre Junichi e Motoko contra os dois Onishadows.

-TOMA!-gritou Onishadow 1 aplicando um golpe com a espada que destruiu parte do chã pulou para a direita e valendo-se de sua espada contra ele,aplicou um golpe pela diagonal direita,de baixo para 1 esquiva-se do golpe que é seguido de outros cinco vindos de direções diferentes.O oni não se intimida com a pressão exercida pela shinmei naquele momento,ainda fica tirando um sarro dela enquanto esta ataca.

-Zankusen!-Motoko aplica um golpe poderoso que é defendido tranquilamente por Onishadow 1.A shinmei não fica abalada e ataca novamente com o mesmo golpe umas três vezes, sendo todas elas defendidas com maestria pelo samurai terceira defesa,Onishadow 1 contra ataca novamente com o golpe Corte da Destruição (vide capitulo 9).Motoko movimenta habilmente sua espada para defender as inúmeras espadas que vinham contra ela,mas os golpes se intensificam forçando-a a recuar,até que em uma falha da shinmei os ataques a pegam de cheio.

-E então está muito ferida?-ironiza o vilão ao ver a shinmei ofegante com vários ferimentos no instante Motoko desaparece da vista dele aparecendo atrás de Onishadow 1.

-Como?-surpreende-se ele.

-Não pense que Tsurugi é o único que pode se mover rapidamente!-disse a jovem mestra.- Hien Battou Kasumi Giri! (Corte das brumas da andorinha em vôo com espada desembainhada). O ataque acerta Onishadow 1 com toda a força,e este recua um pouco.A shinmei parte em sua direção com um outro golpe de espada acertando-o diretamente mais uma vez pela direita e depois pela frente.O samurai oni movimenta Yami para defender-se dos golpes mas não consegue e acaba com um ferimento no braço esquerdo.

-Maldita shinmei!Isso já está se tornando um saco!-pensou ele ao vê-la com uma postura firme de combate.

Enquanto isso...

-Droga estamos encurralados!-disse um jovem leikô.-Urgh!-é ferido no braço esquerdo por um youkai.

-Toya!-gritou a leikô de cabelos curtos de cor de chocolate.-Mestre Koichi e agora?

-Espere mais um pouco Kei.-respondeu ele.-Mais um pouco...

O mestre da Unidade Especial permaneceu de olhos fechados concentrando-se na presença das pessoas inocentes que ficavam cada vez mais afastadas dos é que...

-Nós não podemos recuar mais estamos num beco sem saída!-disse a leikô ao ver a situação em que estavam.A sua frente estavam mais de 70 samurais onis e youkais e atrás de si uma grande elevação de instante Koichi sentiu que as pessoas estavam a salvo e abrindo os olhos lançou-se contra os samurais oni com a espada em mãos.

-Estilo Leikô!Espada Incendiária Focalizada!-uma forma avançada de se usar a espada incendiária de maneira que o golpe centrasse apenas em determinados oponentes.O ataque atinge vários dos samurais onis de cheio.

O golpe na verdade era um sinal para os demais membros da Unidade Especial que estavam escondidos acompanhando a luta saíram imediatamente de seus esconderijos,e atacaram os demais onis e unindo-se aos outros membros da Unidade Especial que lutavam ao lado de Koichi,eliminaram-nos grito eufórico se fez audível no local.

-Conseguimos!-disse Kei sorrindo.-Mestre o seu plano deu certo!

-Com todos trabalhando em equipe não tinha porque dar errado.-respondeu ele e em seguida deu ordens:

-A batalha ainda não acabou!Kei pegue um grupo e cuide dos que estão feridos!Os demais vem comigo vasculhar a área e destruir os youkais restantes!

-Sim senhor!-responderam eles.

E no campo de batalha principal,Junichi travava o seu combate contra o Onishadow 2.O leikô tentava acerta-lo com um golpe de espada vindo de cima para baixo pela diagonal esquerda e este defendeu usando sua dois meio que medem forças por uns instantes mas o samurai oni prevalece e lança Tsurugi a quatro metros de distância com sua forç jogar o jovem mestre para longe o samurai oni parte imediatamente em sua direção tentando cortá-lo ao meio,mas Junichi consegue de alguma forma girar o corpo e seus pés tocam no chão,o leikô pega impulso e aplica a Espada da Grande Muralha contra Onishadow 2, mas este defende o ataque sem problemas firmando a perna direita no chão um pouco atrás e a esquerda na -se da espada maligna, o oni usou a própria força gerada pelo golpe do jovem leikô contra ele desequilibrando-o e em seguida aplica um contra golpe com um ataque chamado Assassino gera um ataque como um ferrão que teria sido fulminante se Junichi não tivesse agido rápido para bloquear a técnica com a ajuda da técnica Defesa da Lua entanto o golpe é mais forte e quebra a defesa de ki do leikô que sente na pele a dor causada por ser atingido pelo piorar ele é atingido no estomago em uma fração de segundos,por uma joelhada de Onishadow 2 bem no estilo Muai Tai.O impacto do Golpe faz o leikô soltar sua espada que o samurai oni pega para si.

-A lendária Hikari...-disse ele.-Sei que não posso usar essa espada contra você,mas ao menos posso mantê-la presa comigo te impedindo de usa-la contra mim.-e a coloca na faixa que tinha na cintura.

-E então leikô?O que vai fazer?Não tem a sua espada.-completou com um sorriso tão irritante ainda mais ao ver o leikô se levantando sem equilíbrio.

Enquanto isso vários samurais onis chegavam ao dojo dos leikô e dos shinmeis e eram bravamente derrotados pelos samurais entanto, no dojo leikô,um dos inimigos mostrava-se muito mais forte que os outros, tanto que foi derrotando os guerreiros que apareciam em sua frente até chegar dentro do pátio do dojo.

-Há!Isso é tudo que as escolas leikô e shinmei tem a me oferecer?-dizia ele, ou seja, Granzer.-E aquele imbecil do Baidax dizendo pra não subestima-los e no entanto perdeu para uns lixos como esses!

E de forma imponente disse:

-Vamos!Apareçam onde estiverem!-Eu sei que nesse dojo imundo estão os mais poderosos dos dois clãs!Apareçam seus covardes!

-Quer mesmo que apareçamos?-respondeu uma voz feminina que era a de Tsuruko.

-Oh...então temos alguém de peito...e pelo jeito é uma shinmei.-disse Granzer com ar de desprezo.

-Você deveria ter escutado a voz dos seus amigos e ter ficado em seu lugar.-disse Tsuruko caminhando em direção dele com sua espada na bainha.

-Hu...Então deseja me desafiar?-respondeu o samurai sorriu mas antes que pegasse sua espada...

-Espere um momento, Tsuruko.

-Hã?

Nessa hora passos se escutaram vindos de dentro do Genzo Tsurugi,que vinha caminhando lentamente.

-Mestre Genzo?-disse a shinmei.

-Tsuruko você já se aposentou de seu clã e além do mais é minha visita.-disse o velho mestre.-Não seria correto você ter que cuidar dos intrusos.

-Mas mestre eu posso...

-He,he,he eu sei que pode.-sorriu o velho mestre.-No entanto,nós temos que cuidar da nova geração da escola shinmei que você espera não temos?

Tsuruko teve um estalo ao ouvir o velho mestre descobriu que ela estava grávida?Ela já havia confirmado a gravidez, mas não tinha contado a Motoko ainda.

-Bom já que é assim eu deixarei por sua conta,mestre Genzo.

-Eu agradeço Tsuruko.-respondeu o velho mestre e se pos a frente do seu oponente com seu ele no chão e disse:

-E então meu amigo,você não queria enfrentar os mais fortes do clã?Pois bem eu acho que chego bem perto dos mais fortes...

O samurai oni observa a Genzo e diz:

-Há!Você?Não zombe da minha cara seu velho caduco!Posso eliminá-lo com apenas meu braço esquerdo!

-Mesmo?Então vejamos...

Granzer corre para cima de Genzo tentando socá-lo,mas o velho mestre se esquiva tranquilamente de cada um de seus ataques sem sair do lugar.São inúmeros socos com o braço esquerdo,mas o mestre não se abala em nenhum é uma hora em que Granzer se irrita e lança um ataque de ki poderoso a queima grande estrondo acontece mas pra surpresa dele...

-O... que?!

Genzo havia usado a mão esquerda pra bloquear o golpe.

-Apesar do seu nível de poder ser alto,esse seu ataque parece mais uma fumaça de motor de carro velho...é com esse poder que você vai vencer a todos do clã leikô e shinmei?

A pergunta de Genzo enfurece o samurai oni que saca de sua espada e ataca o lendário samurai com todas as forç ainda se esquiva no mesmo local sem mexer um pé de onde estava.

-Seu velho caduco!-gritou o samurai oni.-Eu fazer você sair do lugar!

Dizendo isso Granzer usa a mão direita e saca de sua espada para aplicar um ataque de ki destruidor no local.A técnica era um tipo de golpe que cortava em todas as direções e vários sinais do ataque ficaram espalhados no chão.

-Há!há!há!-Parece que eu o parti em mil pedaços agora!-gargalhou ele.-Muito bem mulher você é a próxima!-disse apontando para Tsuruko que apenas sorriu.

-Qual é a graça?!Acha que não posso matá-la?

-A julgar por sua força você definitivamente não pode matá-la.-disse uma voz masculina.

-O que?

-Quando Granzer olhou Genzo que estava de cócoras bem na frente dele.O velho mestre fez um aceno com a mão direita para o samurai oni.

-Como você chegou ai?!-espantou-se ele.

-Ora me abaixando.-respondeu o velho mestre.-Eu vi uma pedra bem diferente aqui...sabe quando eu era criança eu adorava colecionar de todas as formas e eram bem raras de se encontrar...

-Eu não tenho tempo pra suas recordações idiotas sua múmia!-gritou Granzer e deu um golpe com a espada onde Genzo estava,mas este deu um salto para trás.

-Hu...então o "grande mestre leikô" teve que sair do lugar para evitar meu golpe jeito a idade está pesando não é vovô?-disse o samurai oni em tom de zombaria.

-Vovô?Velho?Você vive desde os tempos da colonização do Brasil e ainda me chama de velho?-responde Genzo.-E ainda por cima tem orgulho de um golpe desses...tsc, tsc.

-Ora seu miserável eu vou...

Granzer nem termina a sentença quando vê uma pedrinha passar por ele seguida de uma estranha ventania.

-Uma pedra?Jogou uma pedra para me incomodar?Isso é tudo o que pode fazer?E se aquilo foi um golpe de manipulação do ar foi péssimo!

-Então você conhece o golpe...estou vendo que já enfrentou um leikô antes...mas eu lamento dizer que você está enganado em duas coisas.

-Hum?

-Primeiro que a pedra que eu joguei está aqui na minha mão; eu só queria ver se ela era boa de se lançar.-responde o velho mestre.-E depois aquilo não foi uma manipulação do ar foi apenas um golpe que eu dei...

-Golpe?Aquilo?Há!Há!Há não seja...urgh!

Nessa hora Granzer sente algo e quando olha vê que seu corpo com diversas marcas como se tivesse sido atingido por algo umas cem vezes.

-Como foi...como foi...- e nem termina a fala e desaba no chão havia sido derrotado.

-Como foi?Apenas usei uma de minhas técnicas preferidas...Stealth of Death...-responde Genzo.-Mas acho que não adianta dizer isso você nem está mais aqui...

O velho mestre começa jogar a pedrinha para o ar como se estivesse brincando com ela e diz:

-Realmente meu corpo não é mais o mesmo...antes conseguia usar essa técnica sem que a pessoa percebesse um único movimento de ar...é quando se passa dos setenta anos a coisa muda de figura,se fosse a uns anos atrás ele teria morrido na hora que eu defendi seu ataque...o tempo será o único inimigo que não poderei vencer...mas em todo caso ainda tenho força pra ensinar uma lição a esses tipos arrogantes.

Tsuruko observou a cena viu que Genzo lançou a pedra em direção do inimigo e antes que a mesma chegasse nele,o velho mestre passou por ela,acertou o oponente em cem lugares diferentes do corpo atingindo a todos os pontos vitais e pegou a pedra logo o velho mestre mentindo quanto a sua força ter decaído com a idade?Então como seria a sua verdadeira força quando jovem?Perguntas que Tsuruko adoraria ter a resposta,mas infelizmente ela não conhecera o mestre Genzo em sua juventude.

-Tsuruko eu vou descansar meus velhos me avisar da luta de Junichi e Motoko quando tiver alguma noticia?

-Sim mestre deixe comigo.-respondeu a shinmei.-Mas como sabia que eu estou grávida?

-Ho,ho,ho eu sou avô,sou pai e antigo mestre do clã leikô.Além de minha falecida esposa e minha nora eu já vi várias alunas do clã virarem mães.A alegria de uma futura mãe é a mesma em qualquer rosto,não importa a personalidade da mulher.

Sendo assim o velho mestre se retirou.

-A força de Genzo é incalculável...-pensava ela.-Mesmo assim ele diz que Junichi e Motoko serão muito mais fortes do que ele jamais foi...

E a shinmei olha para a direção onde se encontraria o local da luta.

-Só espero que essa força a qual ele se refere se manifeste agora...Motoko...mostre a sua bravura!

De volta ao campo de batalha...

-E então Mestre Leikô?-pergunta feita por Onishadow 2 em um tom de menosprezo.-Já sabe como me enfrentar?

Junichi continua a tentar se equilibrar.E de repente ele começa a bambear pra lá e pra cá.

-Hum?-estranha o samurai oni ao vê começava a gingar para um lado e para o outro como se fosse um bêbado.

-O que você está planejando seu infeliz?Acha que vai me derrotar com essa dança estranha?

-Dança não...Drunken Boxe.-responde o leikô.-Mesmo que eu use contra você o estilo das Três Faces do Tigre,é bem provável que essa sua espada impeça o golpe fatal...então nesse caso vou tentar algo diferente...

-Tentar algo diferente?Acha que sou tão fraco que posso ser vencido com tentativas?

Junichi não contrário, avança contra seu oponente rapidamente. Primeiramente acerta um golpe com a mão direita aberta que passa ao lado direito de Onishadow Junichi passa por ele, já gira o corpo tentando acerta-lo com um chute com a perna esquerda,mas o samurai oni seguida ele aplica mais um ataque girando o corpo e dando um chute com a perna direita e outro com a esquerda. Onishadow 2 esquiva-se dos três golpes,muito seguro e ao mesmo tempo surpreso com essa mudança de estilo de luta do seu oponente.Já se prepara para sacar de sua espada para um golpe quando recebe uma cabeçada de Tsurugi.O leikô deu um salto em direção a ele e o acertou enquanto rodava no em seguida,Junichi parte novamente contra o samurai oni,desta vez com uma seqüência de socos vindos de direções aleatórias além de golpear com os cotovelos enquanto girava o corpo, tornando difícil para o samurai oni dar um contra ataque assim,Onishadow consegue detectar uma chance de atacar e a aproveita usando um golpe de nome Punho das Trevas que o leikô desvia com uma técnica de nome "Esquiva das Sombras",técnica evasiva que deixa um rastro de sombras ao ser aparece a frente de Onishadow 2 que já se antecipava a esquiva para defender-se,mas não foi rápido o suficiente.O jovem mestre o ataca com um golpe de nome Three Tiger Fists uma seqüência de três socos poderosos usando cada uma das Artes do Tigre (ou seja Tigre,Tigre Branco e Tigre Negro) que compõe o estilo leikô de luta sem armas.O samurai oni sentiu fortes dores ao receber o golpe enquanto Junichi ficou parado,em pé sobre a perna direita com a esquerda dobrada a mão esquerda e a direita próximas do corpo em uma postura que lembrava o Jackie Chan.O jovem mestre leikô ficou naquela postura por uns três segundos liberando rapidamente o seu liberando o seu poder ele abaixou a perna esquerda e a colocou na frente da direita com o braço esquerdo esticado a frente, com a palma da mão virada pra cima e o braço direito também esticado para cima,lembrando um pouco a postura de Neji do Naruto a não ser o fato que os braços estavam em posições contrarias aos do apenas dois segundos para Junichi lançar-se contra Onishadow 2, rapidamente atingindo-o com um soco com a palma da mão direita aberta,carregada de ki como se estivesse eletrificado.

-Relâmpago!-diz o leikô enquanto o acerta com mais um chute pela esquerda,um soco com as costas da mão direita e um chute com a perna direita levando-o ao ar.-Gelo!-Mais um soco acertando diretamente no rosto de Onishadow2 com a mão esquerda,e dois chutes ainda no ar vindos de cima para baixo com as pernas esquerda e direita,simultaneamente,lançando-o ao chão.-Ar!-Aplica uma joelhada com a perna direita no estomago do samurai oni,um chute com a perna esquerda lembrando o somersault do Guille e mais um golpe com o cotovelo direito.A pressão gerada pela cotovelada é maior que o ataque normal de manipulação do ar e lança o vilão a cinco metros de distância.

Enquanto o vilão está sendo jogado longe pelo ultimo ataque,Junichi avança contra ele rapidamente para o golpe final concentrando o ki onde pode-se ver chamas em sua mão 2 tenta se recobrar do ataque já armando um contra golpe,mas o leikô já está a um metro apenas um instante para que as chamas de sua mão apaguem e ele ataque com outra técnica.O leikô sorri antes disso e então...

-Estilo Leikô!Cem Cortes Supremos da Luz!-Tsurugi surpreende a Onishadow 2 ao usar esse tipo de golpe sem a espada.O ataque retalha o samurai oni totalmente.

Junichi passa por Onishadow 2 que cai no chão e para uns três metros depois.O golpe também rasga a faixa que prendia a espada de Tsurugi e esta cai a um metro de distancia do samurai oni.

-Eu não poderia usar o "Combo dos Elementos" plenamente ainda mais com Yami nas mãos desse miserável.-pensa ele.-Ao menos pude me valer dessa tática.

Em sua mente ecoa a voz de um homem dizendo:

-Aprenda um golpe e o aperfeiç o tempo você desvenda os segredos por trás dele bem como sua essê essa essência e poderá usa-lo como quiser!

-O papai abandonou o estilo leikô,mas sabia dar grandes conselhos como qualquer mestre em atividade...-pensava Tsurugi virando-se em direção de seu oponente que se ergue lentamente.

-Esse ataque...foi muito bom garoto..mas está longe de me derrotar!

Enfurecido Onishadow 2 eleva o seu ki e evoca vinte samurais onis poderosos que cercam o leikô.Junichi apenas observa a situação mas naquela hora vários disparos de pistola eliminam os vinte guerreiros.

-Kaolla?-surpreendeu-se o leikô.

-Tudo bem aí Junichi?-disse ela do Mecha Tama juntamente de uns dez metros de distância por quinze de altura do local onde estavam os dois.

-Suas formigas insignificantes!-esbravejou Onishadow ele parte contra Junichi e dá um golpe de ki poderoso acertando o estomago deste,e mais uns dois socos no rosto e mais golpe um com as mãos juntas que o lança ao chã Onishadow 2 parte em direção das meninas sacando a espada.

-EU VOU MANDAR VOCÊS PARA O OUTRO MUNDO!-grita ele ao defender com Yami os tiros das armas laser mágicas.

-O que a gente vai fazer Kaolla?-pergunta Sara enquanto a morena atira um míssil carregado de magia.

-Vamos ver se ele agüenta essa!-disse ela sorrindo.

-Kaolla!Você vai matar Junichi também!-advertiu Sara.

-Essa não, Motoko vai ser viúva antes de casar!-disse a morena coçando a cabeça.-O míssil foi de frente contra Onishadow 2,e este saca de Yami e parte o míssil ao meio.

-Ele acabou com o míssil!-disse Sara.

-Puxa aquela espada daria um belo cortador de pão!-comentou Kaolla.

-Sim e vamos ser destruídas por ele!-disse a loira enquanto Onishadow 2 já estava a dois metros delas com um sorriso diabólico.

-Tolas!Seus truques não são páreos para Yami!-disse o samurai oni.

-Kaolla!Sara!-gritou Motoko que no meio de sua luta viu o ocorrido.

-Droga, essas duas foram se meter em encrenca!-pensou Kanako que livrando-se de um youkai tentou correr em direção das nessa Junichi aparece de repente na frente de Onishadow 2 preparando um golpe com Hikari nas mãos.

-O que?!

-Tenta defender esse truque...-disse o leikô.Ele firmou a espada nas mãos e atacou Onishadow 2.O samurai oni preparou-se para defender mas o leikô passou por dentro dele e apareceu do lado esquerdo para ataca-lo e mais uma vez fez isso umas cinco vezes deixando Onishadow 2 confuso até que finalmente apareceu vindo de baixo do samurai oni(vale lembrar que este ainda estava no ar.)Nessa hora seu corpo ficou todo repleto de uma luz azul que foi passando para a lâmina da espada e então:

-ESTILO SHINMEI-LEIKÔ!FÚRIA DA ESPADA SAGRADA!NÍVEL EXTREMO!

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!-grita Onishadow 2 ao receber o impacto certeiro do poderoso não conseguiu bloquear e se desintegrou após receber o ataque.

-Como?!-espanta-se o Onishadow era um golpe que Yami não fora capaz de deter ou anular.

Junichi aterrissa depois do golpe bem ofegante.

-Usar o Fake Ilusion Atack no ar mais o golpe shinmei-leikô foi demais...mas eu precisava distraí-lo para ter êxito...-pensava ele.

(O Fake Ilusion Atack é uma técnica de nível extremo do clã leikô. Essa técnica consiste em disfarçar o próprio ki enquanto ataca o adversário fazendo com que sua presença seja inexistente como a de uma ilusão e tornando a ilusão uma "presença real". Assim a vítima pensa que está sendo almejada por um golpe ilusório e que o verdadeiro ataque virá em seguida quando é exatamente o contrá caso Junichi usou a base dessa técnica cinco vezes para confundir Onishadow 2, mas no final atacou com o golpe shinmei-leikô em vez do ataque final da técnica).

-Não acredito!-pensou Onishadow 1.-Eles desenvolveram uma arte capaz de destruir Yami como podem?!

-E então o que achou agora que seu Yami Bushin foi eliminado?-disse Tsurugi pra ele com um sorriso.-Parece que sua espada poderosa está enferrujando com o tempo!

-Dessa vez você não será selado.-completou Motoko.-Agora temos como acabar com você e destruir a espada maligna!

As palavras dos dois jovens mestres deveriam chocar Onishadow,entretanto:

-He,he,he...HA,HÁ,HÁ,HÁ,HÁ!

-Qual é a graça agora?-perguntou Tsurugi ao samurai-oni.

-O que vocês me contaram agora!-respondeu ele.-É digno de rir!Acham mesmo que poderão me vencer com essa técnica?

E começou a analisar a situação.

-Esse golpe é muito que se for atingido por ele não poderei ém ele não é perfeito!

-Como é?-estranhou Motoko a afirmação do vilão.

-Observe o seu namorado leikô!Pode-se ver que está ofegante demais.É bem provável que essa técnica apesar de poderosa só possa ser usada uma vez,e que depois será necessário um bom tempo para poder usa-la de novo,quem sabe umas 24 horas sejam o suficiente?

Junichi se surpreendeu ao ver que o samurai oni tinha descoberto o ponto fraco do golpe com tanta facilidade e com a tranqüilidade com que o vilão explicava como se a derrota de seu Yami Bushin não significasse nada para ele.E Onishadow prosseguiu:

-É claro que pra um combate desses,uma técnica dessa importância não deve ter sido ensinada apenas para um leikô.Então deduzo que você sabe como usa-la também.-aponta para Motoko.-No entanto o seu limite deve ser o mesmo desse infeliz aí mas...

E ele começa a aumentar o seu ki drasticamente nesse instante.

-Existe uma coisa boa ao ter matado o meu clone.A essência de sua energia é somada a minha graças a Yami,o que significa que eu dobro os meus poderes.E se eu usar mais um Yami Bushin...

E nessa hora ele começa evocar a técnica:

-Vocês não poderão me vencer!-e ao dizer isso a técnica começa a ser executada.

-Droga!-diz Motoko.-Se ele fizer isso de novo não teremos como destruí-lo.

Mas naquele mesmo instante ela vê Junichi agir rápido.O leikô crava a espada no chão e concentra o seu ki nas duas mã isso ele faz quatro movimentos rápidos.O primeiro dando um "golpe"com a mão direita aberta aparecendo no ar escrito em japonês a palavra "Norte",depois com a esquerda também aberta a palavra "Sul".Depois a direita dessa vez escrevendo "Leste" e a esquerda novamente, escrito "Oeste".O leikô junta as duas mãos e no centro das quatro palavras japonesas aparece a palavra "Selamento".A tal arte usada por ele aparece em volta de Yami e então Junichi diz:

-Arte Suprema Leikô!Selamento Da Cruz!

Ao dizer isso as letras entram na espada maligna e Onishadow não consegue terminar o Yami Bushin.

-Mas que diabos é isso?!-reclamou Onishadow sem entender.-Por que não consigo usar a minha técnica?!

-Uma segunda carta que eu tinha na você não poderá usar as técnicas da Yami por um tempo.-disse Tsurugi que mantinha as mãos abertas.-Assim se o destruirmos agora será para sempre!

-Seu moleque miserável...-pensou Onishadow.-Já tinha armado tudo desde o começo!Mas se eu te matar agora...

E avança contra ele.

-Eu poderei usar Yami Bushin novamente!

Motoko se interpõe a Onishadow acertando um poderoso chute no rosto do vilão que recua.

-Vai me enfrentar garota?-pergunta ele com menosprezo limpando o sangue da boca.-Minha força duplicou com o fim do Yami mata-la facilmente!

-Eu sei disso...-responde a shinmei.-Mas você esqueceu de uma coisa...

-O que?

-Que eu também posso matá-lo facilmente.-responde com um sorriso que irrita o samurai oni.

-Então veremos o que poderá fazer!Mas para que seu amigo não fique só...

O samurai oni estala os dedos e aparecem mais youkais.

-Eu deixarei esses amigos com ele!

Os youkais,todos com aparência monstruosa partem em direção a hora um dos samurais-oni evocados antes,é lançado de encontro a dois Kanako que ao ver a cena correu em auxílio do rapaz.

-Estilo Urashima!Ryuuga!-dá um golpe com as mãos que elimina três dos isso os outros recuam e nesse breve momento de fôlego ela se aproxima do rapaz.

-Por que você não revidou?-perguntou ela com um ar sério.

-Se eu revidar perderei a conexão com a arte de selamento.-responde o leikô.-Se fosse outro tipo de inimigo até daria pra lutar mas se tratando dessa espada a coisa é é uma espada maligna muito tenho que me concentrar em mantê-la selada até Aoyama a destruir ou teremos problemas!

-Hum...então você não pode se mexer?-perguntou a ninja aproximando-se dele com um ar meio sinistro.

-Sim,por que?

-He,he,he...seria muito bom acabar com você agora.-completa passando delicadamente os dedos da mão direita no queixo do samurai.-Mas não posso deixar a vingança subir a minha cabeça nessa hora...

Junichi não deixa de corar ao ouvir Kanako falar tal coisa de uma forma bem provocante,(na verdade soou meio masoquista).E fica ao mesmo tempo surpreso por ela ter feito outro lado Motoko percebeu a cena e havia ficado uma pilha de ciúmes.

-Tsurugi...-disse ela olhando-o de relance.-Você REALMENTE não pode se mover?

-Ao menos não enquanto você não destruir esse cretino!-respondeu ele.

-Se é assim então ta tudo bem...-responde a shinmei com um ar que deixa Tsurugi meio observa a cena de onde lutava e faz um comentário para o leikô:

-É parece que aquela mulher encontrou um amor que a fizesse esquecer o meu irmão.

-Do que você está falando?-pergunta o leikô fingindo não entender, mas não deixando de corar.

-Eu sei que você entendeu.-responde Kanako.-Em todo o caso,vou te dar cobertura até que Motoko derrote Onishadow completamente.

-Valeu fico te devendo essa.-responde Tsurugi com um sorriso.

-Não me entenda mal.-explica ela com um leve corar.-Só vou fazer isso por que é lógico que esses caras poderiam destruir a tudo em Kyoto e talvez até o Japão você e a Motoko são as únicas esperanças de deter esse imbecil então temos que protege-los até que possam derrota-lo!

-É...mas eu já fiz a tudo o que podia...-respondeu ele.-Agora depende apenas da Motoko...digo da Aoyama.

Os dois olharam para o campo de batalha onde Motoko e Onishadow se hora dos dois entrarem em combate.

-IÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-grita Motoko e parte em direção do vilão que também avança contra primeiro golpe de espada é defendido por ele valendo-se de Yami.O samurai oni contra ataca com um golpe que Motoko se esquiva e revida com um Zanganken. Onishadow bloqueia o golpe e acerta um soco no estomago da da vinte golpes rápidos de espada que retalham a roupa da shinmei alem de feri-la e mais um ataque de ki que a lança a cinco metros de cai com a manga direita de seu kimono destruída mostrando a faixa que cobria os peitos e a calça do kimono rasgada na perna esquerda e a na direita sendo que nela o rasgo ia até o joelho.

-Você vai morrer agora sua maldita!-disse ele.-TROVÃO OBSCURO DO SABRE MALDITO!

O golpe iria acertar a shinmei de cheio sem chances dela contra atacar com um Omega Raimenken como da outra vez (capitulo11).No entanto o golpe acerta o chão cinco metros a esquerda.

Motoko havia colocado a espada Hina a frente do corpo para minimizar o impacto do ataque e não tinha visto o que ela desfez a guarda observou um Onishadow muito irritado olhando para Junichi.

-Quando...quando foi que você conseguiu descobrir isso seu miserável?!-disse ele.

-Desde quando você e sua cópia idiota usaram esse ataque contra mim.-responde Tsurugi.

A verdade é que um pouco antes de Onishadow atacar...

_**Flash back**_

-Você vai morrer agora sua maldita!-disse ele.-TROVÃO OBSCURO DO SABRE MALDITO!

Nesse exato momento...

-HIKARI VAI!-foi o grito de Tsurugi exatamente na hora que o golpe viria contra Motoko.A espada saiu de onde estava como um raio e acertou Yami de cheio quando Onishadow iria fazer um movimento para executar o golpe e desvia o ataque para o lado esquerdo da shinmei.

_**Fim do Flash back**_

-Tem uma coisa que eu esqueci de dizer sobre mim.-explicou Tsurugi.-O meu dom não está em copiar golpes e sim na minha capacidade analí que eu não possa aprender a técnica de meu oponente eu sempre descubro uma forma de contra atacar.

-Como é?!

-Esse seu golpe é muito poderoso, mas tem um ponto fraco crítico que está no momento antes de ser executado.-concluiu o leikô com um sorriso.-Não seria difícil evita-lo se você o usasse com o seu clone,sozinho então é como ler um livro de apenas uma página.-tira um sarro.

-MALDITO!!-Onishadow vira-se para atacá-lo, mas um golpe de espada o faz recuar.-Era Motoko golpeando com Hikari.

-Pelo que eu saiba a nossa luta ainda não acabou.-disse ela.-Tsurugi!Vou pegar sua espada emprestada!

A shinmei trazia agora Hikari na mão esquerda e Hina na direita.

-Vai usar o estilo de duas espadas?-ri Onishadow.-Acha que será suficiente?

-Hina a espada a espada sagrada dos leikô.É mais do que eu poderia querer para te destruir!-responde Motoko confiante.

-Então terá que correr com isso.-avisa Onishadow.

-Hã?

-Esse selamento tosco usado pelo leikô não durará !-diz apontando para o campo de batalha.-Mesmo eu não podendo usar a evocação de youkais,chamei os samurais onis que lutavam em outros lugares para cá!Sua amiga ninja não será capaz de cuidar deles e o garoto será obrigado a ajuda-la .Quando ele fizer isso estarei livre para realizar outro Yami Bushin e acabar com vocês!

Devido a influência maligna de Yami,vários youkais haviam sido despertados.E estes guiados por essa energia maligna se dirigiam em montes ao local da luta dos jovens mestres.

-Essa não.-disse Shinobu.-As armas estão descarregando!

-Kaolla!Não tem munição?-perguntou Kitsune.

-Claro aqui vai!-disse ela jogando algo para a garota com olhos de entanto quando esta pegou a tal coisa era uma banana.

-Kaolla!Eu quero munição pra arma e não pro estomago!-reclamou Kitsune.

-Xi...acho que eu trouxe a caixa errada...

-CAIXA ERRADA?!-exclamaram as meninas.

-Ora,ora,isso é bem ruim não é?-disse Mutsumi sorrindo.

-Que parte do ruim você entendeu pra estar sorrindo desse jeito?!-disse Kitsune.-Nós vamos morrer!

-Mas é nessas horas que o Keitarô pode chegar e salvar a gente.-responde ela.

-E como o ronin vai vir aqui se o escritor da fic não o escalou pra essa temporada da saga shinmei!?-perguntou Sara.-E depois não sei o que ele poderia fazer numa situação dessas...

(Seja lá onde estivesse na hora da batalha, com certeza o Keitarô deu um espirro.^^)

-Ele não foi escalado?Puxa mas que maldade...-disse a senhorita tartaruga quando justamente nesse instante 30 youkais cercavam apareceu no meio do cerco para lutar.

-É isso ai Hinata Black!Dá neles!-disse Kaolla encorajando-a.

-Falar é fácil.-pensou Kanako em sua postura de luta.-Mas derrota-los e protege-las será muito complicado.

-GWARRRRRR!-gritaram os youkais partindo em direção a elas quando foram atingidos por várias flechas.

-Esse ataque parece com as Cem Flechas da Luz...-pensou Tsurugi ao ver.-Não pode ser!Kiyone-senpai?!

-Eu não iria vir até aqui,mas achei estranho quando senti presenças peculiares neste lugar.-respondeu a leikô calmamente com o arco na mão como se tivesse atirado a pouco tempo.-Junichi,você sabe muito bem que esse lugar não é pra civis.

-Bom eu...-antes que o leikô explicasse alguns youkais dirigem-se para ataca-lo,porém Kiyone aparece de súbito na frente deste e usa o golpe de manipulação de ar de forma explosiva,eliminando todos os inimigos.

-Por hora concentre-se em manter Yami selada.-avisa ela.-Vamos esperar que a Mestra Aoyama resolva a situação.

-Você...-diz Junichi.-Você não me engana já havia chegado aí a muito tempo não é?

-E você continua não percebendo a minha presença.-responde ela em tom calmo mas frio.

Onishadow observa surpreso por não ter sentido a presença da samurai até o instante em que as flechas já haviam acertado os youkais e o pior de tudo,ela parecia estar no mesmo nível dos dois jovens mestres se não fosse até mais forte.

Mas o samurai oni não tem tempo de considerar sobre essa nova ameaça e o fato de seu ki e forma como usou a manipulação de ar lembrarem o de um inimigo que enfrentara seu antigo clã na época em que este ainda era já partia para cima dele com ataques mais do que decidida a vencer aquela luta de um jeito ou de que seu golpe não estava no nível do de Junichi,mas não desistiria enquanto houvesse chances de vencer.

-Zantetsuzen duplo!-aplica o golpe contra Onishadow.

-Corte da Escuridão!-revida o samurai oni com um golpe de mesmo dois golpes colidem e se dois oponentes correm na mesma direção se enfrentando com uma troca de ataques de mesmo nível por uns dez é que Motoko percebe que não conseguirá revidar um golpe de ki de Onishadow e salta indo de encontro ao vilã desvia a tempo da shinmei cravar as espadas no chão e gira-las em torno de usa o ataque Sabre das Trevas imediatamente para pegar a shinmei desguarnecida mas no entanto o golpe assim que acerta a jovem é repelido.

-Como?!-espanta-se ele esquivando do ataque por quase um milimetro.

Quando o vilão olha vê Motoko movimentar as espadas em sentidos opostos fazendo um movimento termina a frente em posição de ataque e Hikari fica acima do ombro lembrando um tanto a postura de luta do Mushashi Miyamoto do game Samurai Warriors 2.

-Estilo shinmei de lâmina dupla...Círculo do Julgamento!-diz ela mostrando um dos golpes do mais alto nível da escola shinmei.

-Como é?Esse golpe?!-surpreendeu-se Tsurugi.

-Conhece esse ataque?-perguntou Kanako que veio caminhando em direção a ele.

-Já ouvi falar.É um dos golpes mais complexos da escola mesmo a Mestra Tsuruko conseguiu dominar essa téém ele só pode ser usado plenamente com duas por isso que ela pegou Hikari, planejava usa-la nessa tática.

-No entanto é um golpe arriscado que vai exigir muito do ki dela.-completou Kiyone com um sorriso frio.

-Por que esse sorriso?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Você vai entender quando ver o que Motoko fará.-respondeu ela sem entrar em detalhes.

Motoko começa a mexer o pé direito lentamente.Dá um impulso e ataca o samurai oni revida no mesmo nível e aplica uma técnica de nome Fulgor da Morte.O golpe é mais uma vez repelido contra ele que acaba bem ferido sem entender o que acontecera.

Junichi observa a cena,juntamente dos demais.

-Entendeu agora?-perguntou Kiyone.

-O Primeiro Princí e Acusação.-disse Tsurugi.-Absorve a técnica lançada pelo oponente com Hina e a devolve por meio de Hikari.

uma lenda que Hina se tornou esse tipo de espada devido a uma luta travada pelo seu primeiro mestre contra o youkai que possuía Yami.É claro que todos acreditam que isso é um conto da carochinha, mas Motoko resolveu pagar pra ver.

-Ou seja, Hina tem capacidade de absorver os golpes carregados de energia negativa vindos de Yami.-conclui Tsurugi.-Aoyama usa essa habilidade somada ao primeiro principio do golpe,purifica-o e lança o ataque através de Hikari contra Onishadow.É uma tática excelente!

-Você está bem impressionado com sua namoradinha não é?-comenta a leikô de forma fria e sem sorrir.

-Ela não é...

-Eu sei que não é sua namorada,mas sei que você gosta dela.-responde Azuma deixando o rapaz meio corado.-E antes que pergunte como eu sei já respondo que posso ser cega de nascença,mas percebo muito bem as coisas.

-Esse seu jeito de Kaori Yukimura,tem horas que me irrita sabia?-resmunga ele.

-E você sempre fazendo uma propaganda pra fic original do Kurosaki Nunes...-retruca Kiyone.

-É essa leikô é boa...-pensou Kanako ao ouvir a conversa.

Depois disso todos ali continuaram a observar a já havia percebido o que acontecia e havia resolvido mudar para golpes focados em retalhar o oponente ao invés de um ataque que visasse mais o uso do aplica o Retalhação da Noite contra Motoko,um tipo de golpe shimra que retalha tudo a sua frente tanto o oponente quanto o que esta a sua frente.O ataque era impossível de se bloquear mas a shinmei o anula com o Hyakuretsu Ouka Zan entanto a força desse golpe era muito maior que a normal usada por um mestre shinmei e aumenta ainda mais quando acerta o samurai oni.

-Urgh!Mas o que foi isso?-surpreende-se Onishadow .

-Segundo Princí.-comenta Kiyone.-A força dos ataques usada antes são em parte armazenada pela espada e devolvida em forma de outro golpe do estilo do usuário.

Motoko assume agora uma postura definitivamente não se intimida com isso e ataca com uma fúria sem usa o Messatsu Zan Kuu Zan Ma Sem Ni No Tachi (fulgor aéreo desintegrador do mal– segunda talhadura) contra ele e consegue atingi-lo de cheio.A shinmei aproveita para atacar com a técnica de finalização do golpe,ou seja o Terceiro ém Onishadow reage antes e fere a jovem mestra com um golpe é ferida no braço direito e o samurai oni ainda aplica mais um ataque de ki que ela evita com dificuldade e mais um golpe de nome Demonic Dragon Blade que Motoko usa as duas espadas para entanto ela não consegue manter a defesa devido ao ferimento no braço sendo lançada a quatro metros e cinqüenta de distância.

-Motoko!-gritaram as Hinata Girls.

-Droga!-disse Tsurugi que quase desfez a técnica para ir até ela, mas foi impedido por Kiyone.

-Por que senpai?!-pergunta ele.

-O que você pretende fazer?Usar a técnica Shinmei-Leikô?É impossível no seu estado atual.

-Mas então por que você não vai?

-Uma das coisas que causa o desentendimento entre os leikôs e os shinmeis é a falta de confiança.E só de lutar ao lado dela você já deve ter percebido o quanto Motoko é pode ser mais forte até do que nós dois.

-É...tem razão...mas é que...

-Preocupar-se com quem se ama é natural...mas não deixe isso subir a sua mente.-explica com tranqüilidade não deixando de mexer com Tsurugi ao mesmo tempo.-Por hora concentre-se em sua técnica.

Motoko levantava-se com dificuldade e ofegante devido a técnica que havia também não estava em boas condições,devido aos golpes que recebera.

-Você é forte garota...-admito que a subestimei mas ainda está longe de poder me vencer.

-Eu...ainda não perdi a luta.-respondeu ela ofegante e começa a liberar o ki de forma lenta.

-Há!Pretende me derrotar com esse ki insignificante?-responde ele mas se surpreende ao ver que o ki de Motoko começa a ficar mais intenso.

-Tsurugi já cuidou da parte dele derrotando o seu clone e não é só isso ainda selou as habilidades de sua eu vou concluir o trabalho!

E a jovem lança-se contra ele com toda a forç defende-se com dificuldade.A shinmei está mais rápida e com fúria ataca com golpes quase indefensáveis.O samurai oni também tenta contra atacar mais recebe dois golpes poderosos no peito com as duas espadas e recua.

-Muito bem sua miserável!-responde ele liberando o seu ki.-Você vai ver o que é um golpe poderoso!Vou acabar com você e seus amigos!ESTILO SHIMRA!RETALHAÇÃO DO VENTO DEMONIÁCO!-e aplica um ataque violento que empurra Motoko por cinco metros e vinte de distancia,mas surpreendentemente ela não é derrubada.

-O que?!

-Terceiro Principio...-diz a shinmei lentamente com sombras cobrindo os olhos.-EXECUÇÃO!-e lança-se contra Onishadow com o corpo emanando ki.

-Isso ainda não é o suficiente!-diz ele.-ARTE OCULTA DO ESTILO SHINRA!CURSED METEOR!-e um ki maligno envolve o seu corpo e parte contra Motoko em uma poderosa investida.

-ESTILO SHINMEI-LEIKÔ!FÚRIA DA ESPADA SAGRADA!NÍVEL SUPREMO!-grita ela e dispara um ataque com as duas espadas.

-SUPREMO?!-surpreendeu-se Tsurugi.

O ataque de Motoko é muito mais forte que o usado por Junichi anteriormente e derrota o golpe de Onishadow atingindo-o de cheio.

-NÃO PODE SER NÃÃÃOOOOO!-grita o samurai oni sendo totalmente eliminado pelo ataque de Motoko.A lâmina da espada Yami se quebra,e um grito aterrorizante se faz audível por todo o samurais onis gritam pelos vários locais onde estavam e desaparecem.

-Eles sumiram!-comemoravam os shinmeis e leikôs nos dojos e espalhados pelos locais.-Os mestres Tsurugi e Aoyama conseguiram!

Voltando ao campo de batalha,o golpe de selamento usado por Tsurugi é desfeito e ele meio que perde o equilíbrio do corpo sendo amparado por Kiyone.

-Você está bem?-perguntou a leikô.

-Sim eu estou...e a Aoyama?

-Veja por si mesmo.-disse ela com um sorriso frio.-Motoko estava levantando a perna direita que estava com o joelho no chão ficando de pé.A mestra shinmei olhou para os pedaços de Yami que desapareceram logo em virou-se para onde eles estavam e andou lentamente na direção deles com as espadas ainda em sua mão até parar próxima a Tsurugi.

-Acho que essa espada é sua.-disse Motoko.-Obrigada por me empresta-la.

-Hu...Aoyama...você foi incrível.-elogiou ele.-Sua técnica foi muito superior a que eu usei contra Onishadow!

-Que nada, ainda não consegui aperfeiçoar o golpe.-respondeu ela.

-Não se menospreze tanto.-disse Azuma.-Você usou o Terceiro Principio para aumentar a intensidade do Golpe Shinmei-Leikô e somada ao seu próprio ki fez com que usasse o nível Supremo do Golpe.Não é uma coisa que qualquer um conseguiria...

-É...obrigada...-disse a shinmei.

-A desculpe eu não me uma samurai leikô da Unidade Azuma, muito prazer.

-O prazer é meu mestra Azuma.-respondeu Motoko.

-Motoko!-gritaram as Hinata Girls chegando até ela comemorando.-Você venceu!Você venceu!

-É isso ai essa é a nossa samurai!-disse Kaolla.

-Puxa isso foi demais quase não acredito no que eu vi.-disse Emah com um ar de total surpresa.

-Motoko...-disse Kanako.

-Sim?

-Foi uma boa luta.-respondeu ela de um jeito que só a Kanako falaria.

-Valeu.

-Agora que tudo está certo é melhor voltarmos para o dojo leikô.-disse Kiyone.-Vocês todas são nossas convidadas.

-Oba!-disseram as Hinata Girls.

-Bom sendo assim então...-dizia Tsurugi mas foi interrompido por uma voz.

-JUUUNIIIICHIIIII!

-Essa não...-pensou ele virando para onde escutou a voz,meio receoso de quem Ayane que saltou de súbito em seus braços.

-Junichi meu amor!Que bom que você está bem!-disse ela.

-Mestra Ayane, a senhora precisa se cuidar!-aconselhavam os leikôs que estavam juntos com ela.

-A fiquem quietos o poder do amor que Junichi tem por mim já me curou totalmente!-respondeu a leikô.-E então?Como foi?Você venceu?

-Nós vencemos.-respondeu ele desvencilhando-se da leikô.-Mas eu não teria conseguido sem a verdade foi ela que cuidou do Onishadow no fim das contas.

-Ela?!Hum...então a mestra shinmei é alguma coisa afinal...

-Alguma coisa?-uma veia saltou na testa de Motoko.

-Ayane!-repreendeu Tsurugi.

-Ah não fica estressado era só brincadeira!-disse a leikô.-Bom...acho que só posso dar meus parabéns pela boa luta...-disse de forma bem normal.-No fim das contas a parceria entre os shinmeis e leikôs era realmente necessária para a vitória definitiva contra esse clã maldito.

-Não poderia ter dito melhor Ayane.-respondeu Azuma.

-One-san!Você também foi chamada para lutar?

-Bom essa luta cabia a todos nós eu não poderia ficar de fora como o conselho queria.

Mieko,que também chegara no local junto com Ayane, amparada por uma shinmei,observava a leikô cega conversando com Ayane.-"Então esta é a pessoa que é mais poderosa do que a Imamori."-pensa.-"Só de olhar percebe-se algo de diferente nela."

-E então Mieko como foi a luta de vocês?-perguntou Motoko.-Eu presumo que tudo deu certo.

-Não foi nada fácil mestra.-respondeu Mieko tirando o seu braço do ombro da leikô que a amparava.-Mas conseguimos nos sair vitoriosas depois de tudo.

-Isso é ótimo.-disse Motoko com um leve sorriso.-Fez um bom trabalho Mieko.

-Eu não teria feito sem Ayane e os demais.-respondeu a shinmei.

-Bom,acho que é hora de voltarmos não é?-aconselhou Azuma.

-Certo!-responderam todos ali.

E assim os jovens samurais e as Hinata Rangers seguiram o seu caminho até o dojo leikô.Uma batalha antiga tinha o seu e Junichi fizeram o que os mestres anteriores de suas escolas não o que viria daqui pra frente?E qual será a reação deles ao souberem de tudo o que aconteceu em Mahora?Descubram no Epílogo!


	14. Mistérios e Revelações parte1

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga 14:Epíérios e Revelações.(parte 1)**_

_**Dojo leikô**_

Onishadow não existia mais.O clã amaldiçoado també todos estavam reunidos na escola leikô para comemorar a grande vitó uma grande confraternização e uma recepção incrível para os heró dojo leikô, Koichi,Tsuruko e Genzo recepcionavam a chegada triunfal de Motoko,Junichi,Ayane e Mieko acompanhado das Hinata Girls, estas deslumbradas com a beleza do prédio do dojo leikô.Kiyone não estava no meio deles havia desaparecido pouco antes deles se aproximarem de lá.

Um pouco depois...

-Todos vocês lutaram muito bem.-dizia Genzo com um ar de satisfação,no salão maior do dojo leikô.-Ayane e Mieko,Junichi e Motoko deram o máximo de si como mestres samurais.E é claro a ajuda de vocês Hinata Rangers,apesar de inusitada foi crucial para a vitória.

-He,he,he tudo que a gente queria era participar do Omiai.-responde Kaolla com um sorriso.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não tem Omiai nenhum?-diz Shinobu meio chateada.

Todos riram.

-Bom,vocês meninas são nossas hóspedes aqui.-disse Genzo com um sorriso.-Mas agora se nos dão licença eu e Tsuruko temos que resolver assuntos particulares com esses a vontade tudo bem?

-Sim obrigada.-responderam as Hinata Girls.

Sendo assim Genzo,Tsuruko,Motoko,Junichi,Koichi,Ayane e Mieko dirigiram-se para o salão de trás usado para reuniões particulares.Lá já haviam três pessoas os era Kiyone Azuma,a outra uma senhora aparentando uns 45 anos,de cabelos azuis no tom de Shinobu,cujo penteado era no estilo do cabelo da personagem usava um jaleco de cientista por cima de um kimono de samurai tipo o de Motoko e das mesmas cores e uma espada samurai no lado direito.A ultima era uma senhora de aproximadamente 70 anos de idade,cabelos brancos presos em um penteado bem ao estilo japonês e usando um vestido de cor verde clara.

-Então foi pra cá que a Azuma veio.-pensava Motoko.

-Ela não é de se mostrar muito.-respondeu digamos que não permitem que ela se mostre tanto.

Motoko ia perguntar o motivo quando ouviu Ayane se dirigir as duas senhoras:

-Mamãe!-disse ela.-A senhora aqui?E vovó!Não deveria estar deitada?

-Eu já estou bem minha filha.-responde a avó cujo nome era Tomoyo Imamori.-Foi apenas uma febre passageira.

-A senhora deveria cuidar melhor de sua saúde mãe.-responde a outra mulher de nome Shizuka Imamori.-Sabe que a sua neta se preocupa muito com você.

-E a propósito.-continua ela.-É um prazer conhece-las Mestras Motoko e Mieko.E é bom revê-lo novamente Junichi!

-O prazer é nosso.-responderam as duas jovens shinmeis.

-Já faz um tempão mestra Shizuka!-cumprimenta Tsurugi.-Mas eu achei que a senhora estava no trabalho.

-Eu estava num experimento importante,mas assim que recebi o comunicado do Mestre Genzo tratei de vir pra cá ém eu vim ajudando quem encontrava pelo caminho e acabei demorando a chegar aqui.

-Desculpa a pergunta, mas é verdade que a senhora criou a tecnologia usada pela Kaolla no seu novo Mecha Tama e nas armas dela?-perguntou Motoko.

-Tecnologia?Kaolla?-indagou a leikô e depois se lembrou.-Ah sim, fala da princesa do reino de Moru Moru?É verdade eu criei aquela tecnologia quando fui chamada com minha mãe para um trabalho lá.Tenho que dizer que estou surpresa em como a sua amiga conseguiu desenvolver aquelas vou conversar com ela.

-Mas por hora.-completa a leikô.-Gostaríamos de ouvir sobre a batalha de vocês contra nos contou que queriam conversar conosco assim que chegassem aqui.

-Sim.-respondeu Motoko.-O fato é que...

Sendo assim Motoko e Junichi começaram a relatar tudo o que havia acontecido,sobre Onishadow,o fato dele ser um shimra e sobre tudo o mais que aconteceu,seguidos dos relatos de Ayane e terminaram todos estavam surpresos.

-Onishadow ser um shimra,e a Guerra dos Três Grandes e a Guerra Esquecida serem a mesma guerra...é surprendente.-comenta Tsuruko.

-Isso explica porque o samurai oni que derrotei agir estranhamente quando ouviu meu sobrenome .-disse Kiyone lembrando que seu antepassado Kiyosuke Azuma fora um dos heróis da Guerra Esquecida.-E provavelmente,Baidax,WingShadow e Granzer eram antigos samurais do clã shimra.

-Um clã tão honrado que um dia se tornou maligno.-lembra Tomoyo.-Eles foram a pior ameaça que nossos clãs enfrentaram piores até que o clã amaldiç não sabemos muitas coisas deles...

-É tudo o que eu descobri foi naqueles documentos antigos.-disse Junichi.

-Documentos que você não deveria ter lido escondido.-respondeu Genzo com um ar de reprovação.-Mas isso não importa você conseguiu descobrir algo sobre o relatório que Takuya passou?

-Bom de fato o Grupo Fantasma foi o responsável pela liberação do clã amaldiç tem algo de estranho...

-Como assim ne-san?-pergunta Ayane.

-Eu investiguei tudo o que consegui e o Grupo Fantasma não teria razão nenhuma para que seu desejo de vingança fosse enorme, só essa atitude já demonstraria inexperiência já que por causa disso Takuya descobriu que foram eles os responsáveis.É como se isso tivesse sido feito de propósito por outro motivo mas infelizmente ainda não sei qual é.

-Poderia ter outra pessoa por trás disso?-perguntou Mieko.

-É o mais provável.-respondeu a Unidade Especial.-Mas se tiver ainda não sabemos.Não tenho nenhuma pista sobre ela.

-Se você não sabe senpai,então a pessoa que o fez é das boas.-comenta Tsurugi deixando Motoko com a pulga atrás da orelha quanto a que Junichi chamava a Kiyone de senpai afinal?Mas no momento queria perguntar outra coisa:

-E o Takuya?Será que ele descobriu algo durante sua missão em Mahora?

-Bom se ele descobrir comunicará assim que for possível.-respondeu Genzo e nessa hora eles escutam um barulho como de um bip.

-De onde vem isso?-estranha Mieko.

-Ah isso é o bipe do Magicomunicator de Mahora.-explica Shizuka abrindo uma parede falsa e mostrando o que seria uma tela de plasma de 21 polegadas e um painel de controle que se materializou naquele instante.-É como uma vídeo conferencia usada com magia.

-Isso é surpreendente.-disse Motoko.

-Você não sabe da metade!-comenta Ayane.-Minha mãe é uma cientista reconhecida por muitos dentro e fora do ramo da magia e inclusive teve aulas com a maior cientista do universo!

Motoko fica sem entender,mas Junichi explica:

-É uma cientista local de diria que é um gênio louco desconhecido assim como a Kaolla,porém muito mais perigosa.

-Como ela se chama?-pergunta a shinmei enquanto Shizuka liga o aparelho.

-Washu Hakubi.-responde o leikô.

E ao ligar o comunicador:

-Shizuka?É você?-pergunta uma voz de mulher cuja imagem aparece na tela.

-Puxa que surpresa.-responde Shizuka.-Espera vou ligar o modo reunião.

_**Mahora**_

As batalhas já haviam acabado e os preparativos para as festas já estavam no e os demais que haviam participado da batalha contra o Grupo Fantasma estavam reunidos no refúgio de Evangeline onde já era de já haviam sido devidamente tratados, no entanto um deles continuava sobre observaçã Takuya Sagara que estava em um quarto tendo Konoka sentada ao seu lado e Evangeline usando um tipo de magia nele.

-Quando será que o Takuya vai acordar?-perguntava-se Asuna.

-Já se passou um bom tempo desde que a mestra Eva está lá dentro.-respondeu Negi.-Segundo ela Takuya só precisava descansar.

Exatamente nessa hora Evangeline saía de dentro do quarto.

-Como ele está mestra?-perguntou Negi.

-Ele vai ficar bem?-perguntou Nodoka.

-Parem de se preocupar o selamento dele já está ativo!-responde a vampira ao ver a cara de preocupação de todos.-Agora só falta ele acordar.

-Selamento?-estranham todos ali..

-Achei que ele estivesse assim devido a um efeito _colatelal_ de ter sido dominado por Galbor.-comenta Ku Fei.

-Dominado?-Evangeline não entende.

-Foi quando ele tava enfrentando Setsuna.-explica Asuna.-Galbor o controlou por diversão para que ele os dois se matassem em não fosse por Konoka ele teria matado Setsuna.

-Foi muito estranho o ki dele parecia o de outra pessoa.-comentou o professor mirim.-Estava muito sinistro e obscuro.

-Então aquilo aconteceu outra vez.-disse Evangeline com a mão direita no queixo refletindo.

-Aquilo?Outra vez?Como assim Mestra?-perguntou Negi.

-Já tenho que informar a um chato...digo a uma pessoa sobre o ocorrido.

A vampira mexe em uma parte oculta da parede e tira dela um aparelho similar ao mencionado anteriormente.

-Que trapezonga é essa?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Parece com uma das invenções da Chao.-observou Negi.

-Na verdade essa é uma invenção de uma pessoa tão inteligente quanto a Chao e a minha criadora.-explica Chachamaru.

O aparelho é ligado e então:

-Shizuka?É você?-pergunta Evangeline.

-Puxa que surpresa.-responde Shizuka.-Espera vou ligar o modo reunião.

Shizuka liga o "modo reunião" e uma imagem digitalizada quase que real de Negi e os demais aparecem na frente de Motoko e dos que estavam com ela como se estivessem todos na mesma sala.O mesmo acontece no resort da Eva deixando aos que não tinham visto isso antes bem surpresos.

-Vejo que estão todos reunidos.-diz a vampira ao ver os samurais.-Inclusive esse chato aí.

-Ora,mas se não é minha vampira nanica favorita.-responde Junichi com um sorriso.-Não esperava ver seu belo rosto tão cedo!

-Poupe-me de seus elogios falsos.-disse Evangeline.-Estou ligando para tratar de um assunto sério.

-Mas pelo jeito você não está sozinha.-comenta o leikô.-Seu refúgio está cheio.

-Setsuna?-diz Motoko.-É você mesma?

-Mestra Aoyama!Mestra Tsuruko!Mestra Tamura!-responde a shinmei ajoelhando-se na frente delas em respeito.-É uma honra revê-las e ver que estão bem!Mestre Genzo,Mestre Tsurugi!É um prazer conhecer mestres tão honrados!

-É muito bom ver que você está bem Setsuna.-diz Motoko sorrindo.-Mas não precisa se ajoelhar na minha frente você sabe muito bem disso.

-Sim mestra minhas ém gostaria de informar que o Grupo Fantasma foi derrotado.-responde a shinmei voltando a posição de antes.

-Realmente nesse sentido ela me lembra o Takuya.-pensa Junichi.

-Mas terem derrotado o Grupo Fantasma é realmente uma boa notícia.-responde Motoko.-Bom trabalho entanto ainda não fomos apresentados aos seus companheiros.

Começa então as devidas apresentações de ambos os grupos.

-Hum...e você menininha qual é o seu nome?-perguntou Junichi deixando Negi e os demais (menos Evangeline) sem entender.

-É desculpa perguntar mas com quem o senhor está falando?-perguntou o professor mirim.

-C-comigo...-respondeu a Aisaka que em sua aparição deu um tremendo susto no pessoal.

-Caramba quase que eu tenho um ataque do coração!-disse Asuna.

-Desculpe...-respondeu a fantasminha de forma triste.

-Mas e então como se chamas?-perguntou novamente Junichi.

-Sayo...Aisaka...-respondeu ela.

-Puxa é um belo nome.-comentou o leikô.-Aliás acho que eu me lembro de ter visto você perambulando por Mahora da ultima vez que eu fui lá...

A fantasma deu um tímido sorriso.

-Puxa eu pensei que apenas Takuya pudesse ver Aisaka sem dificuldades.-cochichou Asuna com Setsuna.

-Ele é o mestre supremo do clã,não é de se esperar menos dele.-respondeu a samurai.

-Aliás tenho que confessar que estou surpresa não esperava conhecer o filho do Thousand Master.-comentou Tomoyo.

-A senhora conheceu meu pai?-perguntou Negi.

-Sim ele nos visitou algumas vezes.-respondeu a velha mestra.

-Puxa eu não sabia dessa...-pensava o professor mirim.

-Agora que estamos devidamente apresentados,a que se deve essa sua ligação Evangeline?-pergunta Junichi.

-Eu fiz um trato com vocês lembra?-respondeu a vampira.-E não costumo voltar atrás em um trato.

-Principalmente se te favorecer não é?-comenta o leikô tirando um sarro.

-Como é que é?-irrita-se Evangeline.

-Parem vocês dois não é hora para isso.-adverte Genzo.-Evangeline eu presumo que para você ter nos contatado aconteceu algo com Takuya não foi?

-Sim, o lado assassino dele foi libertado outra vez durante a luta contra o Grupo Fantasma.

-Ah entendo...-diz o velho mestre.-E como está o rapaz?

-No momento a magia de selamento está funcionando e ele está de repouso.-responde Evangeline.-Mas como da outra vez o seu ki se tornou mais instável.

-Desculpa interromper todo papo de vocês, mas eu to curioso.-diz Kamo.-Por que todo esse cuidado com o mano Takuya afinal?

-É sim, e o que quer dizer isso de "lado asassino"?-pergunta Negi.

Junichi para por uns instantes em resolve perguntar:

-O que vocês pensam do Takuya?

Todos estranham a pergunta, mas Asuna responde:

-Bom ele me pareceu um cara legal,apesar de um pouco distante.E depois alguém que faz o que ele fez para salvar a Konoka definitivamente não é uma pessoa ruim.

-A Konoka?Fala da senhorita Konoe?-pergunta Motoko.

-Sim.A Lady Konoka está cuidando dele nesse momento.-responde Setsuna.

-Bom vocês me parecem todos preocupados com Takuya.-comenta Junichi com um sorriso.-Então acho que posso contar a vocês tudo o que nós sabemos sobre ele.

E enquanto isso no quarto,Takuya olhos foram abrindo lentamente até focar o sorriso de Konoka.

-Como vai seu dorminhoco?-diz a Konoe com um sorriso.

-Hum...já estive melhor.-responde ele.-Aqui é o refúgio da Evangeline?

-Sim.A Chachamaru o trouxe para cá.

Takuya tentou se levantar, mas a maga branca o impediu advertindo-o sobre suas condições.

-Você tem que ficar em repouso Takuya.-ordena ela.

-Parece que estou aos seus cuidados por agora...-disse ele.

-Sim.-sorriu Konoka.-Agora é hora de cumprir a sua promessa lembra?

-As explicações...acho que devo começar do principio então...

E então Takuya começa sua narração:

-Pra ser sincero eu não tenho lembranças de minha infância antes dos cinco anos de que me lembro era de uma garotinha com quem eu brincava,muito parecida com você.

-Comigo?

são apenas flashs de memó entanto existe um que me assombra como um pesadelo toda a noite.

E começa a contar:

-Nesse pesadelo eu sou afastado dessa menina e levado a algum lugar por homens estranhos usando um jaleco mesmo tempo que eles faziam isso havia uma mulher observando nas sombras com um sorriso maligno aparentando ser a superior deles.A menininha gritava desesperadamente me chamando enquanto eu era levado e depois apareciam outras pessoas para pega-la.

-O que acontece depois?

-Eu não sei.-responde ele.-Na verdade depois dessa cena a coisa mais recente que lembro foi quando eu fui encontrado na entrada de Mahora pelo antigo mestre leikô, Genzo Tsurugi e pelo seu avô o senhor Konoe.

-O vovô?

-Sim.

_**Primeiro Flash back**_

**-**Ho,ho,ho o que faz aqui garotinho?-pergunta gentilmente o diretor-geral, mas o garoto que estava descalço e usando uma calça e camisa bem sujas não responde.

-Você sabe falar?-pergunta Genzo, mas o garoto fica em silencio.

-Ele parece um tanto assustado.-comenta o diretor-geral.

-Tem razão.-e de repente eles escutam o som de uma barriga roncando.

-Está com fome?-pergunta gentilmente o mestre leikô e o garoto balança a cabeça concordando.

-Hum...eu tenho um bolinho de arroz aqui comigo você quer?-oferece Genzo a ele e o garotinho aceita e começa a comer com muito apetite.

-Está gostoso?-pergunta o velho mestre enquanto via ele comer.

-Sim...obrigado...-responde o garotinho de forma meio séria.

-Ora não tem de que.-responde sorrindo Genzo.-Você tem um nome?Onde você mora?

-Meu nome é...Takuya...Sagara...-responde ele.-Mas eu não lembro onde eu moro nem de onde vim...

-Não lembra dos seus pais ou onde esteve na noite de ontem?-pergunta Konoemon.

-Não...-responde o garotinho.

-Hum...tem um posto médico aqui perto vamos leva-lo para lá.-aconselha o diretor-geral.

Assim eles levaram Takuya para lá que ficou aos cuidados de uma enfermeira durante aquela noite.E no dia seguinte os dois foram visitar o garoto.

-Aqui está ele senhor Konoe.-diz uma enfermeira ao trazer Takuya bem arrumado.

-Ho,ho,ho agora sim está bonito.-disse Genzo com um sorriso.-E então garotinho você tem o sotaque de vindo de lá?

-Eu não sei...-respondeu ele.

-Entendo ainda não recuperou sua memória...e então Konoe você descobriu algo sobre ele?-perguntou o velho mestre.

-Nã pedi uma investigação na rede de magia, dei uns telefonemas,mas ninguém deu nota de desaparecimento de uma criança com as descrições dele,nem mesmo nos orfanatos.-responde o diretor geral.-É como se ele tivesse aparecido de lugar nenhum aqui em Mahora.

-Nenhuma pessoa deu entrada procurando Takuya Sagara?

-Não...isso se esse for o nome real dele.-comentou Konoemon.-Talvez seja algo de que ele se lembre ou alguém...Seja como for temos que deixa-lo aos cuidados de uma pessoa responsável.

-Sim tem razão.-responde o velho mestre começando a caminhar para a entrada do posto médico onde estavam, mas nessa hora o garoto segura na perna da calça dele.

-Hum?O que foi Takuya quer vir comigo?-pergunta gentilmente Genzo e o garoto responde que sim timidamente.

-Deslocá-lo daqui para Kyoto pode ser desaconselhável.-adverte Konoemon.

-Sim, mas se não há pistas dele aqui poderemos encontrar algo em Kyoto,devido ao seu sotaque ser de lá.-responde Genzo.-E depois acho que sei quem pode cuidar do garoto e dar lhe uma família.

_**Fim do primeiro Flash back**_

-Depois disso eu fui levado a Kyoto e fui entregue aos cuidados dos mestres Gensuke e Naoko são os pais do atual mestre leikô Junichi são muito bons para mim e me criaram como se eu fosse filho deles apesar de eu nunca me sentir assim.-termina Takuya.

Konoka ficou um tempo calada após o leikô terminar o que ao mesmo tempo Junichi terminava o mesmo relato aos demais.

-Crescer sem lembranças de seus pais ou de sua família...-pensava Asuna sobre o assunto.-Takuya teve uma infância complicada...

Negi também refletia sobre o que fora infância não fora das melhores assim como Takuya e parecia que o leikô tinha um passado tão complicado quanto o dele.

-Aí ele se tornou um samurai leikô,certo?-perguntou Kotarô.

-Na verdade não.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Takuya estava livre pra ser o quisesse,mas acabou se interessando pela não levava jeito, na verdade o seu nível era de regular a ruim.-Então algo aconteceu...a primeira vez que ele "surtou".

Junichi fez uma ém perguntava nada então ele prosseguiu:

-Foi durante um combate de kendô.Takuya tinha oito anos de sendo muito pressionado pelo seu oponente até que algo conseguiu em um rápido movimento desarma-lo mas havia algo de diferente em seu olhar.E não era só isso:a intensidade do golpe foi forte o suficiente para quebrar a proteção que o garoto usava no peito,deixando uma marca enorme a sorte de Takuya as crianças de sua época não se assustaram ao ver aquela cena, até ficaram impressionadas com a sua forç o garoto nunca se interessou em ter muitos amigos tinha um jeito meio anti-social difícil de lidar.

-Decidido a ficar mais forte Takuya pediu para ser alistado na Unidade Especial.-continuou Koichi.-Ele não tinha aptidão para isso mas treinou muito para chegar ao nível de um Unidade Especial e no fim entanto nem tudo foi depois aconteceu algo muito perigoso...e teve a ver com uma amiga de vocês.

-Perigoso?Nossa amiga?-perguntaram eles sem entender.

Ao mesmo tempo Takuya continuava a relatar sua história a Konoka,que lhe perguntava exatamente a mesma coisa sobre o tal fato perigoso.

-Eu tinha 14 anos de idade.-prosseguia o leikô.-O Mestre Genzo foi até Tóquio visitar o Mestre Tsurugi e depois deu uma passada em Mahora para ver o seu avô.Nessa ocasião,eu fui junto com ele.

_**Segundo Flash back**_

-Ho,ho,ho como vai Genzo?-perguntou o diretor-geral cumprimentando-o.-Faz muito tempo.

-É sim.–respondeu o velho mestre que usava um terno e calça de cor bege,gravata de cor vermelha e uma camisa branca.

-E você deve ser o jovem Takuya Sagara não é?-perguntou novamente o Konoe.-Como você cresceu!

-O senhor parece estar indo muito bem senhor Konoemon.-responde Takuya de forma educada.O rapaz trajava uma calça marrom tipo as do Negi e um camisa verde com detalhes brancos na gola.-É um prazer poder revê-lo.

-E então você agora é um samurai estou certo?-perguntou Konoemon.

-Sim sou da Unidade Especial.-responde o leikô.

Nesse instante Konoka,usando um belo vestido de cor azul clara,chega querendo falar com seu avô.Imediatamente Genzo e Takuya desaparecem de vista.

-Vovô eu vim avisar que está na hora de eu ir.-disse Konoka.

-Oh,já está na hora?-perguntou ele.-Puxa como o tempo voa...mas tudo bem querida,cuide-se no caminho ok?E mande minhas lembranças aos seus pais.

-Pode deixar.-respondeu ela com um sorriso enquanto se retirava do isso Genzo e Takuya reaparecem.

-Suas técnicas de se ocultar são surpreendentes.-elogiou o diretor-geral.

-Obrigado, mas isso é algo normal para nós.-respondeu Genzo.-No entanto Takuya você quase desfez sua técnica ao ver o rosto daquela acaso ficou apaixonado?-brinca.

-N-não.-fica envergonhado.-Desculpe-me mestre.É que...aquele sorriso...

-O que tem aquele sorriso?

-Não, não é nada...eu acho...

-Ho,ho,ho então o Takuya se apaixonou pela minha neta?Isso é uma boa noticia.-disse o diretor geral.

-N-Não...eu não estou...só achei que o rosto dela...

-Sabe eu queria contratar você.-disse Konoemon o interrompendo.

-Me contratar?-Takuya não entendeu.

ê trabalharia com investigações do mais alto nível no mundo da magia,além de atuar como guarda costas de minha neta quando fosse necessário.O que acha?

-Bom se me acharem digno de tal trabalho eu aceitarei mas...

-Já a Konoka irá viajar para ver os pais e a guarda costas dela está em missão no momento.O que você acha de ser o guarda costas de minha neta nessa viagem?Assim posso te avaliar.

-Eu...me sinto honrado com isso.-responde o rapaz de forma polida.

-Tudo bem pra você Genzo?-pergunta o diretor.

-Por mim tudo bem,o garoto já recebeu o treinamento adequado,precisa apenas de autoconfiança.

-Muito bem Takuya conto com você.

-Sim!

E assim Sagara saiu imediatamente em sua primeira missão como membro da Unidade Especial.O rapaz vigiou a Konoka das sombras,desde sua saída do complexo de Mahora até desembarcar do trem em para sua casa, a jovem Konoe decidiu trilhar uma parte do caminho a pé como costumava fazer, até que, ao passar em um parte deserta,três seres estranhos,dois deles youkais e o outro um mago de capa e chapéu de bruxo marrons (o líder dos três)a abordaram.

-Ora,ora vejam só o que temos aqui não é a filha do Eishun?-disse um com cara de raposa.

-Sim,aquele desprezível Eishun que nos humilhou várias vezes.-disse um outro bem alto e forte com algumas plumas no corpo.

Konoka não deu atenção e tentou caminhar mais um pouco,no entanto o mago se interpôs em seu caminho dizendo:

-Aonde acha que vai garotinha?

-Queremos que venha conosco já está ficando tarde.-disse o raposa segurando no braço dela com força.

-Ai me solta!-respondeu a Konoe.

-Ai me solta!-repetiu o youkai imitando-a.-O mesmo dá um golpe no estomago da garota afim de a Konoe desmaiada o youkai está pronto pra leva-la,mas é impedido por Takuya que aparece do nada dando um chute certeiro no rosto do youkai raposa que vai parar uns três metros e quarenta a cai no chão e o leikô rapidamente assume uma postura de ataque similar ao caratê ficando a frente dela.

-Quem é você seu cretino?-pergunta o youkai mais alto.

-O meu nome não é importante.-respondeu o leikô de forma fria.-O que importa é que vocês não colocarão um dedo sequer nessa senhorita.

-Acha mesmo isso?-perguntou com sarcasmo o mago.-Por acaso acha que vai nos derrotar só por causa de um golpezinho desses?

Takuya avança rapidamente contra o youkai com cara de raposa que já havia se levantado sacando de sua espada e cortando-o em questão de parte para o youkai "emplumado".Este tenta socá-lo mas é derrotado com mais um golpe de espada vindo de cima para termina o golpe o leikô sente uma pressão de ki em seu corpo e é lançado a uns três metros de distancia por um soco do mago.

-Você não vai nos impedir garoto.-disse ele.-Fomos mandados para levar a filha de Eishun e não iremos falhar.

-Não iremos?-indagou o rapaz e de repente apareceram mais dez youkais assustadores,três deles cercando a Konoe desmaiada.

-Exatamente.-Achou que éramos apenas três?-continuou o mago.-Esses youkais estão sobre minhas ordens e iremos levar a garota, quer você queira ou não!

Takuya tentou se mover, mas foi logo atingido por um chute de um youkai similar a um tipo de gárgula.O rapaz ainda usando de sua espada, partiu contra ele quando foi atingido por uma adaga rasgando sua camisa no youkais eram mais fortes do que os dois primeiros e juntos seriam difíceis de serem vencidos por esquivava-se e vez por outra era alvo de um soco ou um ataque com arma branca de um deles.O rapaz pensava sobre o por que de onis de elite como aqueles terem sido evocados para pegar a Konoka e quem seria o de finalizar o combate,Takuya concentrou todo seu ki na espada para o golpe Sentença da Luz,mas um dos três youkais que cercava Konoka sacou de um machado e levantou-a enquanto colocava um machado no pescoço dela.

-Hã?-Takuya segurou-se ao ver aquilo.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você.-avisou o mago.-Aquele youkai ali é um tipo complicado que não costuma seguir ordens do tipo "entregue a moça ilesa".E além do mais eu reconheço a sua forma de lutar,é um samurai leikô.Acredito que para eles será muito prazeroso acabar com um membro desse maldito clã.Agora largue a espada!-ordenou.

Takuya viu que as condições agora eram desfavorá proteger Konoka ele largou a espada e foi logo feito de saco de pancada pelos ,chutes,golpes com armas brancas foram usados contra o rapaz que já não tinha como se defender,até que leva um soco tão forte que o lança a uns cinco metros de distancia seguido de um golpe cortante de ki enquanto este ainda era lançado muita dificuldade,Sagara ainda tentou se levantar mas recebeu um golpe de magia que o imobilizou.

-He,he,he...Parece que você é ainda mais fraco do que eu pensei.-respondeu o mago.-Agora não poderá mover-se com esse golpe e não é só isso sua energia será drenada para o meu corpo.

Sagara começa a enfraquecer devido ao golpe de drenagem usando magia e ao mesmo tempo é espancado por um dos youkais varias youkai de máscara pega a espada de Takuya para cortá-lo e surpreendentemente o leikô consegue mover a mão esquerda sua mão ainda segurando a espada começa a sangrar.

-Hum...ainda conseguir se mover mesmo sobre os efeitos de uma magia desse tipo...retiro o que disse sobre ser um fraco.-disse o mago se aproximando dele.-Mas resistir contra a sua morte é inútil.

Enquanto Takuya lutava para sobreviver, o youkai com o machado pegava Konoka, colocando-a em seu ombro direito para levá-la dali.

-Droga...-pensava ele.-Eu não posso morrer aqui...prometi ao senhor Konoe que cuidaria de sua neta...eu...-nesse momento ele começou a perder a consciência já que sua energia já estava quase toda drenada e suas pernas fraquejando pouco a pouco.-tenho que salvar a Lady...Konoka...

-A ultima coisa que me lembro foi que na minha mente se passou a lembrança da tal garotinha de minha infância sendo levada assim como você.Depois disso eu apaguei.-relatava Takuya.

-E você não se lembra de nada?-perguntou Konoka.

-Quando eu voltei a mim estava parado a sua frente com a minha espada nas mãos...-respondeu ele.-Pelo que eu pude deduzir eu matei a todos os youkais...e talvez tivesse até matado você naquela hora...-palavras que causaram um palpitar forte no coração da Konoe.

( Bom o que aconteceu enquanto Takuya perdeu a consciência foi o seguinte:

Quando o youkai iria levar Konoka,um corpo passou na mesma hora voando ao lado direito o mago que fora atingido por um soco poderoso do samurai leikô.

-Líder!-gritou um dos youkais.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-disse o tal oni seqüestrador ao olhar para Takuya e vê-lo com sombras cobrindo os olhos ainda segurando a lâmina da espada com a mão entanto o youkai não estava mais lá, apenas uma fumaça cinza mostrando que ele havia sido eliminado rapidamente.O jovem leikô liberava um ki mais poderoso que o de todos os youkais dali sendo que esse ki era bem olhos do rapaz revelaram-se para todos ali com um olhar de assassino frio.

Levou apenas um minuto para Takuya destruir seis dos nove youkais restantes.O primeiro atravessou com um soco carregado de ki elétrico e o segundo com um chute de ki do elemento dois vieram para cima dele,e Takuya jogou rapidamente a espada que ainda estava em sua mão esquerda ao ar pegou-a pelo cabo com a mão direita e os derrotou com um rápido movimento desta ao passar por entre eles e os três demais com um soco similar a manipulação do ar mas tão explosiva que ao atingir os quatro eliminou-os em poucos restava apenas os três que guardavam Konoka.

-Nã-não chegue perto.-disse um deles assustado.-Ou matamos a garota.

Takuya não a caminhar na direção dois vieram contra eles e foram partidos no meio pela espada do parou bem na frente do youkai que rendia aplicou um golpe poderoso com o machado para acerta-lo,mas Takuya o bloqueou com a espada.O rapaz manteve a defesa sendo muito pressionado pelo oni até que em um momento, o tal youkai acerta um golpe que faz um leve corte no rosto de Sagara .Depois ele dá mais um golpe com o machado que Takuya defende.A força do youkai parecia que venceria a força do leikô enquanto eles mediam forças e o vilão já contava vitória até que ouviu as seguintes palavras do frio Takuya:

-Morra...

Apenas um movimento da espada foi necessário se livrar do machado e cortar o oponente ao caiu no chão a frente do samurai leikô,que deu mais dois passos ficando bem próximo a ela.

Friamente o rapaz preparou sua espada para executar a quando um barulho se escutou dois metros de distancia o mago muito ferido,tentando escapar mas é atingido nas costas pelo golpe Corte Extremo do Espaço Oculto e cai mais a frente como que volta-se novamente para Konoe e fita o seu hora ele sente algo de lembranças do passado ecoaram em sua mente assim como quando ele quase matou Setsuna (capitulo 8) e recobra os seus sentidos pouco depois.)

Quando veio a si o jovem se estava ele com uma espada parada pronto para executar uma pessoa inocente.O rapaz caiu de joelhos por uns instantes não conseguindo manter seu corpo de pé, sua mente estava que ele sentia naquele instante era uma tristeza muito grande dentro de seu corpo e lágrimas saíram de seus olhos por não saber o que se passava consigo.

Uns vinte minutos depois...

-Hã?-disse Konoka abrindo lentamente seus olhos e vendo que era carregada nas costas por alguém.-O que aconteceu?

-Que bom que acordou...-respondeu Takuya que a carregava.-Como você está?

-Bem...-respondeu ela.-Eu...naquela hora uns seres estranhos me atacaram e...

-São uma gangue local.-respondeu o leikô a interrompendo.

-Gangue local?

-Um bando de arruaceiros fantasiados que estavam aterrorizando as pessoas, principalmente não se preocupe a polícia deu um jeito neles.Não vão mais incomodar ninguém.

-Que bom...é...pra onde está me levando?

-Pra um lugar onde possa descansar.-respondeu Sagara sem entrar em detalhes.-Quando Konoka percebeu estava em frente da escadaria que levava a sua casa.

-Mas esse lugar é a minha casa.-disse ela surpresa.

-Mesmo?Puxa que sorte então.

A jovem saiu das costas do leikô.

-Tem certeza de que está bem?-perguntou ele.

-Sim obrigada.-disse a Konoe sorrindo.-Não gostaria de me acompanhar até em casa?É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecê-lo.

-Não precisa agradecer...-respondeu ele.-Foi o meu dever...digo você estar bem já é o suficiente.

-A sua mão!E o seu rosto!-disse assustada a Konoe ao ver que a mão esquerda dele estava ferida e o seu rosto machucado.-Como isso aconteceu!?

-Ah isso?Bom...é que...eu tive que brigar com os caras antes dos policiais chegarem e acabei me ferindo...o que está fazendo?

Ele fez essa pergunta por que enquanto estava explicando o que aconteceu Konoka tirou de sua bolsa um lenço azul e amarrou na mão de Takuya cuidadosamente.

-Eu não posso fazer muita coisa , mas ao menos isso irá evitar que seu ferimento seja exposto a infecção ou algo do tipo.-disse ela.-Tem certeza de que não quer ir até a minha casa para cuidar disso?

-Não...tudo bem...-disse ele tristemente ao lembrar que quase teria matado uma jovem tão gentil.-Eu não moro muito longe...

-Então nós poderemos nos encontrar de novo?

-É...eu não sei...talvez isso aconteça...

-Bom, então se nos encontrarmos de novo eu quero que você faça algo por mim.-disse Konoka.

-Sim, farei o que quiser.

-Que dê um lindo sorriso.

-Um sorriso?-Takuya não entendeu.

ê ficaria mais bonito se sorrisse.-explicou ela sorrindo enquanto subia a escada.

-Aliás, eu esqueci de dizer meu nome é Konoka Konoe.-disse a maga branca enquanto subia a escada virando-se logo depois.-E o seu?

Konoka não viu mais havia desaparecido assim que ela subiu alguns degraus.

-Naquele dia.-completou Konoka interrompendo o flash back.-Eu fiquei triste de não poder saber o seu nome.E decidi que se eu o encontrasse iria retribuir o seu favor de uma forma ou de outra.

Takuya ficou em silêncio ao ouvir isso Tsurugi também relatava o ocorrido para Negi e os demais.

-E o que aconteceu depois?-perguntou Motoko.

-Eu estava na casa de chá da pensão Hinata quando recebi uma ligação da mestra Shizuka sobre o ocorrido.-respondeu ele.-Foi assim que aconteceu:

-Quer dizer que Takuya quase matou a filha do Eishun?-perguntou Tsurugi falando no celular enquanto comia uma refeição da casa de chá.

-Sim.-respondeu Shizuka pelo telefone.-Ele está muito abalado com o ocorrido.

-Isso é um que fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

-Eu já tenho um plano.-respondeu ela.-Lady Konoka voltará a Mahora em dois dias e Takuya terá que concluir o seu trabalho de proteçã que você nos encontre em Mahora ok?

-A senhora também virá?

falar com o senhor Konoe.

Dois dias depois em Mahora,na sala do diretor-geral...

-Hum...realmente isso é um problema.-disse Konoemon.

-Senhor Konoe,eu imploro o seu perdão!-disse Takuya de joelhos.-Eu quase tirei a preciosa vida de sua neta e...

-Ho,ho,ho não se preocupe quanto a isso.-respondeu ele.-No fim das contas você a salvou,então não tenho porque te perdoar sobre nada.

-Eu...agradeço...-disse o jovem leikô.

-Em todo o caso você disse que queria falar comigo Shizuka?-perguntou o diretor geral.

-Sim, eu queria a sua permissão para pedir a ajuda de uma pessoa.

-Uma pessoa?

Pouco depois...

-Ah então é aqui que ela mora.-disse Shizuka chegando com Junichi e Takuya a uma casa afastada da republica estudantil.

-Tem certeza de que ela vai querer ajudar?-perguntou Junichi.-Afinal ela não é do tipo que ajudaria qualquer pessoa a menos que recebesse algo bem valioso pra ela em troca.

-Não se preocupe tenho um plano que vai dar certo.-disse a mestra leikô sorrindo.

-Sabe, eu ainda não entendi por que a senhora precisou que eu viesse aqui.

-Oras,pedir ajuda a uma pessoa como ela sem sua permissão seria digno de uma penalidade você é o Mestre Supremo do clã agora.

-E depois.-concluiu a leikô cientista.-Eu vou precisar de suas habilidades.

-Fala da minha capacidade analítica?

-Nã sua capacidade de irritar.-palavras que causaram uma gota em Tsurugi e em Takuya.

-Espera um pouco.-disse Asuna fazendo um intervalo no flash back.-Casa afastada?Vocês vieram até a casa da Eva?

-Exatamente.-respondeu a vampira.-Eles vieram até aqui e imploraram de joelhos a minha ajuda.É claro que eu aceitei depois que o mestre leikô jurou obediência eterna a mim.

-Olha pra uma nanica você mente como gente grande.-disse Tsurugi.

-Como é?-irritou-se ela encarando-o a imagem virtual dele que aparecia na sala do seu refúgio bem de á insinuando que eu estou mentindo seu imbecil?!

sempre faz.

-Ora seu...

-É...será que pode nos contar o que realmente aconteceu mestra Shizuka?-perguntou Negi com uma gota atrás da nuca ao ver Evangeline bem irritada e de pé, em frente de Junichi que permanecia calmo.

-Claro Negi.-disse ela sorrindo.

Voltando ao flash chalé da Eva...

-Ora se não é a maga samurai do ridículo clã leikô.-dizia Evangeline sentada em uma poltrona de forma imponente.-O velho me disse que viriam.

-Então essa é o Evangelho Negro.-pensou Tsurugi a observando.-Pela aparência seria difícil imaginar.

-A que devo essa visita inoportuna?-perguntou ela.

-Queria pedir a sua ajuda examinando esse rapaz.-disse a mestra leikô apresentando-lhe Takuya.

-Examinar?Tá achando que eu sou enfermeira?

Shizuka explicou-lhe a situação.

-Então é isso...bom você me deixou ê moleque deite-se ali.-apontou para o sofá.

Takuya deitou-se e Evangeline usou um tipo de magia de cor azul por todo o corpo dele.

-Hum...não vejo nada de errado ki está bem normal e por sinal é bem insignificante.

-Esse poder estranho só aparece quando Takuya está em perigo e o seu ki está nas últimas.-explicou Shizuka.

-Tipo um Cybercop.-comentou Tsurugi.-Ou então ele tem algo selado dentro dele...

-Tsurugi isso não é fanfic de Naruto.-disse Shizuka.-O fato é que seja lá o que for,provavelmente tem a ver com Takuya ter perdido as lembranças de sua infância.

-Moleque o que você sente antes e depois disso acontecer?-perguntou Evangeline enquanto o examinava.

-Eu não sinto nada antes...acontece de repente...e depois que acaba eu sinto uma estafa muito grande minha mente fica embaralhada e não consigo firmar o meu corpo.-respondeu Takuya.

-Hum...

-Descobriu do que se trata?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Nã lá o que for foi ocultado tão bem que é praticamente impossível de está fortemente ligado a mente dele,mas o gatilho para ser disparado é o estresse do próprio ki.

-Foi como eu presumi.-respondeu a mestra leikô.

-Então você já deve saber que existe uma maneira de selar entanto a magia que pode ser usada para isso também selaria o ki dele completamente.

-Bom a magia que conheço sim.-respondeu Shizuka.-Mas eu sei que você deve conhecer um outro tipo de magia que pode ser bem útil para essa ocasião.

-Vocês da família Imamori não são tão inúteis razão de fato eu conheç não pretendo usa-la.

-Como é?Mas por que?-perguntou Junichi.

-Por que eu não tenho a intenção de ajudar um clã cujos membros me perseguiram no passado visando a minha morte.-respondeu Eva.-E mesmo que esse não fosse o caso ajudar esse moleque não me ajudaria em nada.

Nessa hora Takuya se colocou na frente dela de joelhos,pra surpresa dos dois mestres leikô e disse:

-Por favor...se você pode me ajudar...faça alguma coisa!Eu prometi a mim mesmo que da próxima vez...protegeria a Lady Konoka com minhas próprias mã não posso fazer isso desse jeito!Não quero machucar um inocente!

-Acha que essas palavras vão me comover?-disse Evangeline com um tom de sarcasmo.-Se quiser protege-la faça como não tenho a intenção de ajuda-lo.

Takuya ao ouvir isso olhou para ela meio que desacreditado e fitou-o com um sorriso que daria raiva no leikô até que se ouviu essa frase vinda de Tsurugi:

-Não tem intenção?Ou seria não tem capacidade para usar esse tipo de magia?

-O que foi que disse?-perguntou ela virando-se para Tsurugi que mantinha um sorriso de zombaria.

-Que você não tem capacidade para ajudá-lo.-respondeu tranquilamente.

-Não tenho capacidade?Você por acaso sabe quem eu sou?

-Uma High Daylight Walker, o Evangelho Negro,uma das mais procuradas no mundo da magia...que foi derrotada pelo tal Thousand Master com uma simples tática de explorar suas fraquezas e usar uma maldição bem peculiar.-disse ele em tom bem tranqüilo não escondendo que tava tirando um sarro.-Uma vampira tampinha e enrugada, da época do Matusalém que vive brincando de cão de guarda de uma escola de magia.

-E-enrugada?!-a vampira corou de raiva.-Quer que eu arranque seu couro sua xérox de katana?-Não pense que não sei nada sobre você sabe muito bem que com meus poderes totais eu poderia te transformar em purê agora mesmo!

-Ainda assim continuaria sendo uma vampira enrugada que não pode sair da escola...-prosseguiu já estava quase metendo as mãos em seu pescoço quando estacou ao vê-lo colocar o dedo indicador da mão direita na frente dela.

-O que foi agora?-perguntou ela.

-Um trato.-respondeu o leikô sorrindo.-Façamos um você ajudar o meu irmãozinho aqui,eu peço a mestra Shizuka pra pesquisar uma forma de retirar sua maldição.A Unidade Especial Leikô é muito competente, podemos descobrir um jeito de te ajudar...

-Como poderiam me ajudar se nem podem descobrir a origem desse garoto?-disse Eva em tom de zombaria.-E depois você deve saber que esse tipo de magia só pode ser desfeita pelo próprio Thousand Master!.

-É verdade que não tivemos sorte em descobrir a origem de Takuya, mas nunca se sabe...-retrucou Junichi.-Entretanto quanto a tal maldição...

O rapaz olhou para Evangeline sério e prosseguiu:

-Pra ser sincero eu não acredito que uma coisa criada pela mão humana possa ser que o Infernus Scholatis seja uma magia de altíssimo nível,existem também outras formas de se quebra-la que não dependa do mago que a você poderia sugar o sangue de um membro da família dele,já que você é vampira daria certo.(palavras que deram um calafrio em Negi lembrando-se de quando Eva tentou sugar o sangue dele)Isso em si já é uma outra maneira de se quebrar a maldição e com certeza não é a ú outros métodos viáveis que podem ser usados,porém você sabe melhor do que eu que quanto mais rara e poderosa for um tipo de magia de selamento,mais raro e difícil também é um método para quebrá-la.

Evangeline calou-se por um minuto andando pra lá e pra cá.Depois perguntou:

-Se eu ajudar,você irá mesmo procurar uma forma de quebrar a maldição?

-Um leikô não foge de suas promessas.-respondeu Junichi.

Evangeline fitou-o por uns instantes e disse:

-Já sabe o que vai acontecer com você se furar comigo,não sabe?

-Seja o que for eu aceitarei.

-Muito bem eu farei os ém esse tipo de magia irá trazer uma conseqüência.

-De que tipo?-perguntou o leikô.

-Se eu usar essa magia de selamento Takuya ficará com o seu ki limitado a uns cinquenta por cento ou á difícil para um garoto de nível tão baixo conseguir vencer alguma luta caso venha a enfrentar alguém.

-E tem mais uma coisa.-prosseguiu Evangeline dirigindo-se ao próprio Takuya.-O tipo de magia que eu usarei em você também restringirá suas habilidades,velocidade e forçá como lutar com chumbo amarrado ao corpo.E há outro detalhe,enquanto você estiver sobre os efeitos dessa magia terá de se submeter a mim por uns assim deseja prosseguir?

-Sim.–respondeu Takuya.-Se eu não lutar não poderei descobrir as pistas sobre a minha origem e nem serei capaz de proteger algué de sua ajuda.

-Sabe até que eu gostei de sua cara de decidido,Mas gostei ainda mais de seu olhar de revolta quando eu recusei a te ajudar antes.-sorriu ela pediu a Takuya que olhasse nos seus que ele fez isso a vampira o levou ao espaço ilusório em Phantasmagoria,o mesmo lugar onde ela lutaria com Setsuna durante o torneio de artes marciais em Mahora.

-Hã?Onde estou?-perguntou-se ele ao ver que estava em um lugar similar ao refúgio de Evangeline.

-Em um mundo onde a maldição não me alcança.-respondeu Evangeline trajando sua roupa negra habitual e capa e usando a magia de ilusão que a fez parecer se aproximou dele dizendo:

-Somente aqui eu poderei selar o seu ki sem problemas.E também te passarei a palavra chave para remover esse selamento quando necessá entanto...

-No entanto o que?

Evangeline lançou uma magia que prendeu o corpo do samurai com uma espécie de laços invisíveis, a mesma que usou em Setsuna no torneio.

-Eu já disse antes,terá que se submeter a mim.-completou enquanto seu rosto ficava a cinco centímetros dele.-A vampira mostrou as presas que tinha na boca e com elas a mostra deu um beijo demorado no garoto.

Enquanto isso no mundo real...

-Ela está encarando Takuya já tem uns 30 segundos.-comentou Junichi.

-Eu não imaginava que esse tipo de magia só poderia ser usado em Phantasmagoria.-disse Shizuka.-Deve ser algo...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Nesse instante Takuya gritou sem repente os dois mestres leikôs viram uma luz branca circundar o corpo do essa luz tomou a forma de letras japonesas brancas significando "restrição" ficando localizadas no peito de essas letras desapareceram e ele desmaiou.

-Takuya!-disse Tsurugi preocupado.

-Não precisa se preocupar com ele.-respondeu Eva.-Essa magia de selamento causa um grande estresse no corpo da pessoa que foi breve ele vai acordar.

E continuou:

-Vamos levá-lo ao meu refú ele acordar começarei com seu treinamento para se adaptar ao selamento.

-Bom parece que você não era uma tampinha qualquer no fim das contas.-comentou Tsurugi que se abaixou para pegar Takuya e carrega-lo para o refúgio.-Fico te devendo essa.

-Há!Eu não fiz isso por você!-respondeu Evangeline.-Só espero que cumpram a sua parte no trato ou eu removerei o selo dele!E depois...

-E depois?

-Mesmo tendo sido cuidado por vocês esse garoto nunca teve um dia feliz em sua infelicidade...me trás uma certa simpatia por ele.

-Ta apaixonada pelo garoto?-zombou Tsurugi.-O que você fez com ele em Phantasmagoria antes de usar a magia de selamento nele hein?

-Eu não to apaixonada por esse moleque!-respondeu a vampira irritada.-Traz ele logo de uma vez!-completou indo para o refugio.

-É ela não gostou muito de mim.-disse Tsurugi olhando para Shizuka.

-Que nada.-respondeu ela sorrindo.-Ela não teria feito o trato se não fosse por você.

-Por que a senhora acha isso?

-Por que a sua forma de irritar alguém lembra um antigo amor dela.

-Ta falando do...

-Vamos deixar isso pra outra hora.É melhor levarmos o Takuya para o refúgio.

Voltando ao tempo real...

-Depois disso.-completava Shizuka dando mais um breve intervalo no flash back.-Eu instalei esse Magicomunicator para manter contato com Evangeline caso algo acontece com Takuya ou eu tivesse que informa-la sobre ter descoberto algo sobre sua maldição.

-E o Takuya?-perguntou Asuna.

-Bom o Takuya...

-Onde eu estou?-perguntou ele deitado em uma cama no refúgio.-Urgh!Por que o meu corpo está tão pesado?

-Por causa da magia de selamento que coloquei em você.-respondeu a vampira ao lado dele.

-O selamento?Está ativo?

que você acordou vamos.

-Vamos?Como se eu nem consigo mexer o meu corpo?!

-Você vai passar por um treinamento puxado para se acostumar a esse não fizer isso não poderá sair.E como eu não gosto de ninguém invadindo o meu espaço vou pegar pesado para que você saia logo daqui.E não me culpe se morrer no treinamento!

-Eu levei duas semanas aqui,para me adaptar a essa nova realidade.-relatava Takuya a Konoka.-E depois passei por treinamentos intensos para poder aumentar o meu ki de forma que eu não precisasse retirar o meu selamento a não ser em casos extremos.

E o jovem leikô continuou:

-Assim que saí de lá o diretor geral queria falar me contratou como agente da Unidade Especial Leikô como havia dito que entanto eu ainda tinha uma coisa a fazer antes de retomar o meu trabalho como um samurai leikô.

Era de noite na área da república leve brisa passava naquela noite.

-Foi um ótimo banho né Asuna?-disse Konoka sorrindo entrando em seu quarto com ela.

-Foi vou comer algo,amanhã tenho que levantar cedo pra entrega de jornais.

-Eu vou fechar a janela.-disse a Konoe quando viu algo na o mesmo lenço azul que ela havia amarrado nas mãos de Takuya.

-Hum?Esse lenço...mas como?

Imediatamente a jovem correu para a janela olhando para cada lado tentando encontrar o rapaz.

-Será que...ele esteve aqui?-pensava ela.

-Konoka!Você não vem comer?-disse Asuna.

-Já vou!-respondeu ela fechando lentamente a longe em cima de uma árvore, Takuya observava a jovem.

-Um dia...-pensava ele.-Eu irei retribuir o seu gesto de juro que farei isso.

_**Fim do Segundo Flash back**_

-Então foi isso.-disse a Konoe.-Você me devolveu o lenço naquele por que não quis se revelar quando me viu?

-Eu prometi que não faria isso enquanto não fosse capaz de protege-la.-respondeu ele olhando para o lado contrário de onde ela estava.-Mesmo tendo me fortalecido eu não sabia se seria capaz disso...e ter sucumbido ao meu lado assassino chegando a quase matar a Sakurazaki só prova que eu não estou pronto ainda...ter aceitado essa missão em equipe foi um erro, afinal eu não consigo ser sociável.

Nesse instante Konoka pegou a mão esquerda de Takuya.O rapaz olhou para a jovem e viu as lágrimas correndo nos olhos dela.

-La-lady...Konoka?

-Durante todo esse tempo eu não tive como agradecer a você por ter me salvado.E você não só fez isso uma, mas duas isso não diga que não é capaz.

Takuya ficou em silencio ao ver Konoka chorar.

-Do fundo do meu coração...muito obrigada!-completou ela sorrindo.

O rapaz ficou sem ação por uns um momento que ambos não tinham como expressar com estava feliz por ter cumprido a promessa que fizera a si mesmo e Konoka por sua vez feliz por ter retribuído o gesto que o leikô fizera no passado por ela.

[Continua]


	15. Mistérios e Revelações parte2

_**Saga Shinmei:Os Espadachins Leikô.**_

_**Saga 15:Epíérios e Revelações.(parte 2)**_

A história do passado de Takuya já havia sido -se ver lágrimas nos olhos de boa parte dos ouvintes.

-Puxa...não imaginava que o Takuya teve um passado tão doloroso.-disse Negi.

-É realmente muito triste.-completou Nodoka enxugando as lagrimas.

-Takuya também não conhece os pais...-pensava Asuna.

Junichi pigarreou e continuou o seu relato:

-Infelizmente ainda hoje não sabemos o paradeiro dos pais de Takuya ou a origem de seu "lado assassino".Mesmo com meus pais criando Takuya como um membro da família, ele nunca foi muito de se socializar e meio que até hoje ele se sente deslocado em uma roda de amigos por que esse foi um dos motivos dele ter escolhido a Unidade Especial.

-A propósito mestre Tsurugi...-disse Setsuna.-Há um fato de extrema importância de sua escola que preciso relatar.

-Pode dizer Sakurazaki.

-Entre os guerreiros do Grupo Fantasma havia um samurai de seu clã.Ele disse que seu nome era...Kai Amakusa.

Os leikôs se espantaram ao ouvir tal Kiyone não demonstrou reação se não fosse por uma sombrancelha que levantou de forma bem discreta.

-Sakurazaki você está realmente certa disso?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Sim.O próprio Sagara confirmou que era Kai Amakusa, o lendário Night Blade.

-Nigth Blade?O Night Blade?-perguntou Tsuruko.

-Sim.-respondeu Genzo.-Kai Amakusa era o seu verdadeiro desapareceu a uns 13 anos atrás e nunca descobrimos o seu paradeiro.

-Mas por que o Mestre Kai estaria junto com o Grupo Fantasma?-perguntou Ayane.-Ele foi um dos mestres leikôs mais honrados!

-Sakurazaki poderia nos dar a descrição desse homem?-pediu Koichi.

Setsuna passou a descrição de Night Blade e sobre como ele lutava.

-Não há dúvidas é realmente o Mestre Kai.-confirmou Genzo.-Esse estilo de lutar é próprio dele.

-Hum...

-Algum problema Mestra Imamori?-perguntou Motoko.

-Hã?Nada não eu falo sobre isso depois.-respondeu a velha mestra.

-Mesmo assim é difícil acreditar que um mestre tão famoso e honrado como Night Blade tenha virado a casaca.-comenta Mieko.

-Deixaremos esse caso para ser discutido depois.-disse Tsurugi.-Quando Takuya se recuperar vamos ouvir o seu relatório sobre isso.

-Ora, esse tal de Kai Amakusa não é mais motivo pra esquentar a cabeça.-disse Kotarô.-Afinal a samurai aí e o Sagara derrotaram ele.

-Derrotaram?Setsuna isso é verdade?-perguntou Motoko a ela.

-Sim uma combinação dos golpes Kyokudai Raimenken e Espada Incendiária.

-São duas técnicas poderosas.-comentou a mestra shinmei.-Mas não seriam fortes o bastante para destruir um mestre leikô de renome como Night Blade.

-Quer dizer que o Kai Amakusa está vivo?-perguntou Negi.

-Kai Amakusa é um dos mestres mais poderosos que já existiu na Unidade Especial.-explicou Kiyone.-Se tem alguém que sabe como "morrer" é vocês não viram o corpo,existe uma grande chance de estar vivo.-diz abrindo lentamente seus olhos.-Na verdade mesmo que tivessem visto o corpo ainda não seria uma confirmação de sua morte.

-E pra ser sincera.-completou Shizuka.-Se ele lutasse com toda sua força nem a jovem Sakurazaki e o Takuya juntos teriam conseguido derrota-lo.

-Então ele forjou a própria morte por algum motivo.-conclui Tsuruko.-Talvez esteja trabalhando pra alguém que não fosse Galbor.

-É bem possível.-disse Tomoyo.-A propósito como vocês derrotaram Galbor?

-Bom na verdade foi com um trabalho em conjunto de todos nós.-disse Negi.-Mas no fim o Takuya deu a cartada final.

-O Takuya?

-Sim senhora.-respondeu o professor mirim.-Foi com um golpe leikô de nome...é...Sacred Meteor.

-Sacred Meteor?-estranhou Tsurugi.

-Sim foi o golpe que ele usou.-confirmou Setsuna.

-Esse golpe...-pensou Motoko.-Podem nos dar mais detalhes sobre ele?-pediu ela.

Setsuna e Negi explicaram sobre o golpe.

-Mas não existe golpe desse nome entre os leikô.-respondeu Ayane.-E muito menos desse á que ele desenvolveu uma técnica nova?Ou teria algo a ver com sua descendência?

Motoko e Junichi estavam em silencio.

-Junichi?O que foi?-perguntou Tomoyo.

-Você e Motoko ficaram tão calados de repente.-disse Tsuruko.

-Bom seja como for uma técnica forte o suficiente para destruir Galbor...Devemos pedir a Takuya que nos mostre quando ele voltar pra cá.-disse Kiyone com um sorriso.

-Senpai?-disse Tsurugi ao olhar para ela, mas teve um estalo ao lembrar-se de que Kiyone também estava presente na luta final deles contra todos viram o comentário inusitado da jovem leikô perceberam que deveriam deixar o assunto para discutir depois.

-Algum dos vilões sobreviveu a luta contra vocês?-perguntou Mieko.

-Sim mestra Tamura.-respondeu Setsuna.-Uma mercenária chamada Maya que está presa em Mahora no momento.

-Maya...-comentou Koichi.-Essa mulher é osso caras realmente contrataram pessoas de á bom interroga-la assim que possível,talvez ela tenha alguma informação valiosa.

-É tem razão.-concordou Tsurugi e os demais mestres samurais.

-Bom,acho que podemos encerrar essa reunião por aqui.-disse Genzo.-Foi um prazer falar com todos você Negi você é um garoto com um grande potencial,espero que possa nos fazer uma visita no possamos te ajudar na procura pelo seu pai.

-Sério?Eu ficaria muito grato!-respondeu Negi com um sorriso.

-Setsuna espero que continue o bom trabalho em Mahora.-disse Motoko.-E não esqueça de ir a pensão Hinata quando possível, quero ver como está indo o seu progresso como samurai shinmei.

-Sim Mestra Aoyama, irei assim que puder.-respondeu Setsuna respeitosamente.

-Todos vocês fizeram um bom trabalho.-disse Junichi.-Passem isso a Takuya também.E...

-Mestre Tsurugi?-disse Setsuna.

-Obrigado por se preocuparem com o eu disse antes ele foi criado como meu irmão,mas ele sempre foi do tipo anti-social e sempre houve pessoas que nunca foram fãs do rapaz por feliz em saber que conseguiu pessoas que se preocupem com ele...e senhorita Asuna...

-Sim?

Junichi levantou-se e deu uma boa encarada na "imagem virtual" da jovem que ficou meio sem graça ao ver a "imagem virtual" dele a encarando.O leikô sorriu e disse:

-Você tem grandes habilidades e isso eu posso notar só de vê estiver afim de seguir o caminho da espada contate Takuya.O clã leikô está sempre procurando novos talentos.

-É...claro eu vou pensar...-respondeu ela meio corada.

-Então é deixo Takuya em suas mã até uma outra hora.-disse o jovem mestre leikô e a comunicação foi desligada.

-Quem iria imaginar que Night Blade estaria vivo e do lado do mal.-comentou Ayane.

-A propósito.-disse Motoko.-Sobre o que a senhora estava pensando naquela hora mestra Imamori?

-Ah sim.-explicou a velha mestra.-Estava pensando sobre Kai Amakusa...sabem quando chegou a hora de anunciar um sucessor para o mestre Genzo,o seu filho Gensuke Tsurugi foi escolhido como candidato a Mestre ele recusou e meses depois abandonou a esperavam que Kai seria escolhido como o novo mestre,mas aí o mestre Genzo decidiu pular aquela geração e dar o título de Mestre Supremo a alguém da geração seguinte ou seja a geração de Kiyone,Junichi e de nunca ter dito, Kai não gostou de ter sido deixado de lado duas vezes.

-Essa é uma coisa que eu nunca entendi.-comentou Tsurugi.-Night Blade era um grande mestre samurai e foi o mentor principal da Kiyone-senpai e de lembro que ele era um mestre bem rigoroso,mas ão por que ele não foi escolhido como Mestre Supremo?

Genzo respirou fundo e disse:

-É como você disse meu era um grande mestre leikô.Mas ainda faltava algo em seu caráter para ser uma grande que seja um grande mestre se não for um grande ser humano, nunca estará qualificado para ser o Mestre Supremo de nossa Escola Leikô.

-Então havia algo nele que precisava ser lapidado.-comentou Tsuruko.-E você Motoko?-perguntou ela.- Por que você e o Junichi ficaram tão calados na hora que Setsuna disse o nome do golpe que Takuya usou para vencer Galbor?

-Por que aquele golpe lembrava o que o Onishadow usou contra Aoyama.-respondeu Kiyone em seu lugar.

-Golpe de Onishadow?-estranhou Ayane.

-É verdade.-respondeu Motoko.-O golpe se chamava Cursed Meteor.E a forma do golpe confere com o que a Setsuna e o Negi nos informaram exceto o fato de que eles não relataram a presença de nenhum ki maligno.

-Então o Takuya usou uma técnica Shimra?-perguntou Mieko.

-Isso pode ser possível.-respondeu Junichi.-Ou de um clã derivado dos for esse o caso explicaria algumas coisas, mas ainda sim deixaria uma nuvem de mistério do ar.

-Então a única forma de "dissipar essa nuvem" é descobrir a origem de Takuya ou o paradeiro de Kai Amakusa.-disse novamente Mieko e todos concordaram.

-A única pessoa que pode nos dar uma pista no momento é a mercenária Maya.-lembrou Shizuka.-Vamos torcer pra que ela não tenha ficado "no escuro" quanto a Kai Amakusa e ver se conseguimos arrancar algo dela.

-Eu vou ligar pra Mahora depois e pedir ao diretor geral que de liberdade total a Takuya pra ele cuidar do interrogatório.-disse Junichi.

-Bom, acho que é hora de um descanso.-sugeriu Genzo levantando-se.-Eu presumo que vocês estejam cansados da ,Mieko vocês serão nossas hóspedes juntamente com as moças da pensão Hinata.

-Eu agradeço a sua hospitalidade,-respondeu Mieko.-mas eu preciso voltar a escola shinmei e relatar todo o ocorrido durante a batalha.

-Não precisa fazer isso hoje.-disse Motoko.-Por hora ê terá tempo pra isso depois.

-Sim mestra obrigada.-respondeu Mieko respeitosamente.

Os mestres saíram da sala de reuniã saiu para caminhar um pouco,Shizuka foi conversar com Tsuruko,Tomoyo voltou para sua casa,Koichi foi checar os samurais da Unidade Especial e Mieko retirou-se para checar os shinmeis que estavam apenas Motoko,Junichi, Ayane e Kiyone sendo que Ayane vinha agarrada no braço de parecia meio inconformada com a situação e Kiyone ao perceber o que se passava deu um pequeno sorriso frio.

-Ayane, dá pra você me largar?-reclamava Tsurugi.

-Mas nem tivemos um tempinho pra nós.-respondeu ela jogando um charminho.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Motoko.

-Tempo para nós?Mas que raio você ta falando?-perguntou Junichi meio desconcertado.

-Eu já sei!Que acha da gente tomar um bom banho juntos?A gente não faz isso desde que éramos crianças.

-Fora ás vezes que você quis usar táticas da Unidade Especial pra invadir o meu banho não é?-disse ele, mas se arrependeu do comentário ao sentir um ki meio sombrio ao seu lado.-Na verdade era Motoko que estava cheia de ciú entanto o rapaz nem teve tempo de se preocupar com isso quando ouviu alguém dizer:

-Junichi Tsurugi!Hoje você irá pagar pelo que fez comigo!

-Droga eu tinha me esquecido dela...-pensou o leikô ao ver Kanako a sua frente com as meninas da pensão ao lado.A menina trajava uma roupa negra (um conjunto de saia não muito curta e blusa).-Kanako será que pode deixar isso pra outra hora?

-Eu não vou esperar mais!Se não fosse por você eu teria o mano comigo agora!Você tirou de mim algo muito precioso que eu guardava apenas para ele!

-Algo de precioso?-disse Ayane.-Junichi o que você fez com essa aí hein?

-Não é nada do que você está pensando.-respondeu ele.

-Mesmo?-disse Motoko com um ar de desconfiada.

-Eu não fiz nada!-defendeu-se novamente o rapaz.

-Fez sim você tirou a minha virgindade!-protestou ela.

Todos se espantaram ao ouvir isso.

-Virgindade?Junichi você e ela já...-perguntou Kiyone de forma bem calma.

-NÃO!-interrompeu ele a leikô.-Até você senpai?

-Então por que você não nos conta o que realmente aconteceu?-pediu ela.

-Está bem eu conto.-disse o leikô.-Foi num dia que eu resolvi ir a Toudai ver como eram as coisas no iria estudar pro vestibular em breve e ainda estava decidindo em qual faculdade fazer.

-Naquele dia antes de ir a Toudai eu estava em uma floresta em Kyoto treinando.-prosseguiu ele.-Foi quando eu encontrei a Kanako meditando perto de um rio.

-E lá vamos nós pra outro flash back, já ta ficando chato isso.-reclamou Ayane.

_**Primeiro Flash Back**_

-Hã?Tem alguém ali.-concluiu Tsurugi ao sentir um ki nas proximidades.O leikô trajava um quimono tipo o de Motoko nessa ocasiã um pouco disposto a descobrir quem era e viu Kanako no meio do rio.A Urashima saiu de dentro da água que estava na altura de seus peitos,ficando em cima de uma pedra.A jovem usava um roupa tipo um quimono de cor branca,fina e transparente.

-É isso.-pensava a Kanako.-Amanhã eu estarei na pensão Hinata.E em breve eu vou conseguir o amor do meu irmã que purifiquei os meus lábios nas águas sagradas desse rio,quando eu der o primeiro beijo no Keitarô o nosso amor será selado eternamente!

-Hum...acho melhor deixa-la sozinha.-pensou Tsurugi meio corado ao ver o belo corpo da Urashima e ainda mais com toda aquela transparência da entanto,ao se afastar pisou num galho.

-Droga!Não acredito que tive um descuido tão clichê!

-Quem esta aí!?-perguntou Kanako ao escutar o barulho.-Apareça!

Levou uns cinco segundos pra Junichi se revelar meio sem graça.

-É desculpe eu estava treinando aqui perto e...-explicou ele se apresentando.

-Seu maldito estava me espionando?

-Não eu não estava eu apenas...

Kanako assumiu uma postura de luta para desafiar o ficou sem ação ao vê-la fazer tal coisa com aquele tipo de nesse instante algo inusitado aconteceu.A tartaruga Tama passou voando no local em um rasante levando uma carta na boca.A pequena tartaruga acertou a cabeça de Kanako que escorregou e bateu com a cabeça em uma outra pedra caindo na água.A pancada não foi forte pra causar um ferimento,mas a desmaiou.

-Essa não!-disse Tsurugi que rapidamente saltou no rio salvando a Urashima.O rapaz a colocou na margem a salvo,mas a jovem não Junichi fez uma massagem no peito e respiração boca a boca,conseguindo traze-la de volta.

-Você está bem?-perguntou o leikô ao vê-la tossindo.

-Sim...o que aconteceu?

-Nada, você só desmaiou quando caiu e eu a salvei de se afogar...puxa foi por pouco,mas quem iria imaginar uma tartaruga voando com uma carta na boca?

Kanako passou delicadamente os dedos da mão direita nos lá algo de errado.

-Ah sim, eu esqueci de me apresentar meu nome é Junichi Tsurugi do clã leikô.E você é?

-Espera!-disse ela.-Você...você fez....

-Respiração boca a boca?Sim.-respondeu coçando a cabeça.-Me desculpe mas eu não tive escolha se eu não fizesse você...

-Seu miserável!-disse ela assumindo uma postura de luta.

-Perdão?

-Você estragou os meus planos!Tirou a virgindade de minha boca!

-Bom você não pode encarar isso como um beijo...-respondeu ele.-E depois o meu primeiro beijo foi roubado pela Ayane a um tempo atrás e...

-Você vai me pagar!Se eu não conseguir o Keitarô a culpa será sua!

-Hã?Do que você está falando?

Ao invés de uma resposta Kanako saltou dando um chute que Tsurugi evitou saindo da mira ela tentou soca-lo várias vezes mas o rapaz simplesmente se é que em um golpe da Urashima, Junichi salta indo parar em uma árvore.

-Seu covarde!Acha que vai fugir de mim ai?-disse Kanako saltando em sua direção dando um golpe poderoso que quebrou o galho onde ele estava.O leikô na verdade já não estava lá.

-Isso foi uma ilusão.-pensou ela.-Não imaginava que ele conhecesse técnicas ninjas.-e gritou:

-Seu covarde!Vai se arrepender de ter aparecido no caminho de Kanako Urashima!

Tsurugi já estava a uns seis metros de distancia escutando a voz da ninja que ecoava no local.

-Cara que problemão.-pensou ele.-Só espero que ela não venha até o dojo leikô me procurar...

_**Fim do primeiro flash back**_

-Tempos depois...-concluía Tsurugi voltando do flash back.-Eu tive uma luta amistosa com o Seta a quem eu conhecia já há uns anos enquanto ele estava na Toudai e depois fomos a casa de chá. Foi quando eu conheci a Haruka e a Mutsumi.A Mutsumi até me convidou a ir a pensão Hinata cumprimentar os demais, mas quando eu soube pela Haruka que uma nova moradora havia chegado e que seu nome era Kanako Urashima, acabei recusando o convite.

-Verdade foi mesmo nessa época que nós nos conhecemos.-confirmou Mutsumi

-Eu não sabia que a Tama trabalhava de correio.-disse Ema.

-Ah sim é que eu havia pedido a ela que mandasse uma carta pra uma amiga minha em Kyoto.-explicou Mutsumi.-Ela estava voltando com a resposta nesse dia.

-Eu tenho que admitir que aquela tartaruguinha é surpreendente.-disse Tsurugi sorrindo.

-Espera um pouco!Então foi isso?-indagou Motoko.-A tal virgindade a qual Kanako se referiu era da boca dela?

-E de onde mais seria?-irritou-se Tsurugi.-Eu não sou nenhum pervertido!

-E depois.-disse Ayane agarrando no braço do rapaz com mais força.-Junichi prometeu que sua primeira vez seria comigo!

-Quando foi que eu prometi tamanha mentira?!-gritou ele.

-Quando prometeu casar comigo.-respondeu ela.-Afinal casamento significa tudo não é?

-Mas eu já disse que isso foi quando éramos crianças!

-Tsurugi!E o nosso duelo?-disse Kanako zangada.

-Vamos lá Junichi quero ver quem vai ser sua noiva no Omiai!-disse Kaolla com um sorriso.

-Eu aposto 20 ienes na Ayane!-disse Sarah.

-30 na Motoko!-respondeu Shinobu.

-Mas quem disse que eu to na disputa?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Eu aposto 25 na Kanako!-disse Kitsune.

-E desde quando eu quero algo com esse aproveitador?-protestou a Urashima.

-Puxa tantas apostas interessantes...-comentou Mutsumi.-E você Ema em quem vai apostar?

-Eu?

-Sim.

-Bom eu acho que...apostaria...25 na senhorita Azuma...

-Na Kiyone?!-espantaram-se todas ali.

-Mas ela não está apaixonada pelo Junichi.-disse Kitsune.

-E eu por acaso estou?!-gritaram Kanako e Motoko juntas.

-Bom é que a senhorita Azuma aparenta ser muito madura e não é só isso ela tem uma bela voz e é muito bonita...-explicou a Maeda.

-É até que você tem razão.-confirmou Kitsune,seguida das apostadoras.

-Puxa obrigada.-respondeu Kiyone de forma gentil mas com o mesmo ar meio calmo meio frio.-Será que eu deveria entrar nessa disputa também?

-Senpai?-corou Junichi ao ouvir isso.

-Ne-san?-disse Ayane meio preocupada afinal Azuma não era uma pessoa que se derrotaria facilmente em uma luta,pior ainda em beleza.A leikô ganhava com folga de todas as presentes ali.

-Cara, mas que roubada que eu me meti.-pensou Junichi.

Enquanto isso no refúgio de Evangeline...

-Você parece estar mais contente Setsuna.-comentou Asuna.

-Bom é que fazia tempo que eu não tinha contato com a Mestra Aoyama e ver ela juntamente com Mestra Tsuruko e Mestra Tamura me deixou muito mencionar que eles venceram a luta contra o clã amaldiçoado.

-Já você parece meio decepcionado Kotarô.-observou Negi.

-E quem não ficaria?-respondeu ele irritado.-Você não percebeu nada quando viu aqueles caras?Eles são nada mais nada menos que os mais poderosos samurais das escolas shinmei e leikô!Sabe quando você consegue reunir num mesmo lutar mestres desse naipe?Praticamente nunca!E eu queria tanto enfrentar um deles!-lamenta-se.

-Eles são tão fortes assim Setsuna?-perguntou Asuna.

-São sim.A minha mestra por nunca consegui derrota-la em mais forte eu fico mais ela se eu não posso reclamar afinal ela é a mestra suprema dos shinmeis.

-Ela é a mestra suprema?

-Sim,mas devido a seus compromissos com a faculdade e tal ela quase não assume essa responsabilidade,deixando isso nas mãos dos anciões e outros mestres da se ela estivesse em Kyoto o tempo todo, algumas coisas seriam diferentes na escola shinmei.

-Puxa ela deve ser alguém bem especial.-comentou Negi.

-É sim.-sorriu Setsuna.

-Pelo jeito ainda teremos que ficar mais um tempo por aqui.-disse Asuna levantando-se.-Eu acho que vou descansar um pouco...

-Eu vou treinar mais!-avisou Kotarô.-Negi quer vir comigo?

-Terei que deixar pra depois Kotarô.-respondeu ele.-Tenho que revisar algumas coisas pro festival sem falar que a idéia de descansar cai bem.

-A fala sério!-reclamou o kuzoku.

-Eu _tleino_ com você _Kotalô_!-disse Ku Fei animada.

-Tudo bem, mas não vou pegar leve com você.-respondeu ele com um sorriso de lutador.

-É o que eu _espelo_!E digo o mesmo _pla _você!-sorriu a chinesa.

-Acho que vou procurar um bom livro para ler.-disse Nodoka.

-Aliás cadê a Aisaka?-perguntou Asuna.

-Ela acabou de ir para o quarto de Takuya.-respondeu Setsuna.

-Também não é pra menos.-comentou Evangeline.-Takuya é um dos poucos que consegue vê-la sem se esforçar.É natural que ela vá até ele.

-Bom vamos indo Kamo.-disse Negi saindo seguido do arminho.

-Hunf!Meu refúgio agora virou um jardim de infância!-reclamou Evangeline Setsuna ficou no local pensando um pouco sobre o que havia escutado sobre o passado de Takuya.

Já era de noite no refúgio da havia dormido um pouco depois de toda a conversa com de um tempo o rapaz acordou e viu que a Konoe continuava sentada do lado de sua cama mas dormindo.O leikô ainda se surprendeu ao ver Aisaka em seu quarto flutuando em pleno sono se é que fantasmas dormem.O leikô levantou-se, pegou Konoka no colo cuidadosamente e a colocou em uma cama ao cobriu-a com um lençol e pensou:

-Eu vou ter problemas se você pegar um resfriado por minha causa.

Nessa hora Takuya teve um pequeno clarão de memó cena onde ele criança fazia o mesmo com um menina parecida com a Konoe, e dizia justamente a mesma coisa.O leikô recobra o sentido e perde o equilíbrio do corpo por um tempo,mas não a ponto de recobra o equilíbrio, vê a fantasma do seu lado acordada,preocupada com faz um sinal de silencio para que não eles incomodem o sono da Konoka e diz baixinho para a Aisaka que ele está bem e pra ela não se preocupar.A fantasma deita em uma outra cama do recinto e descansa enquanto Takuya sai silenciosamente do quarto.

Mal havia saído o leikô dá de cara com Setsuna que o encarava séria.

-Algum problema Sakurazaki?-perguntou ele.

-Você.-disse ela.-Deveria ficar em seu quarto ou a Milady vai se preocupar.

-Eu vou voltar só preciso resolver melhor duas coisas.

-Duas coisas?

tenho que ligar pro Mestre Tsurugi.

_**Kyoto**_

-Ufa...senpai fico te devendo essa.-disse Junichi.-Não sei como você conseguiu tirar a Ayane e a Kanako do meu pé.

-Não precisa agradecer.-respondeu ela de forma fria mas gentil como só ela conseguia fazer.-Mas eu não deixaria a Kanako tão distante de você.Ela é uma guerreira habilidosa e tenho quase certeza de que precisaremos da ajuda dela muito em breve,provavelmente até das outras "hinata rangers".

-É...eu também acho que muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer.-concordou Junichi.

-E então quando você irá cumprir a nossa promessa?-perguntou ela calmamente.

-Ainda não é a não estou pronto creio que em breve poderei.

-Estou ansiosa por isso.-respondeu a leikô cega.-E então quando você vai embora?

-Em descansar um pouco e partirei assim que resolver uns assuntos pendentes.

-Então pode ser que eu não o veja até lá.Caso isso aconteça eu me despeço de vocês desde já.Façam uma boa viagem.

-Obrigado senpai.

-E Mestra Motoko foi um prazer que possamos conversar um pouco na próxima vez.

-Sim eu adoraria Mestra Kiyone.-respondeu Motoko de forma respeitosa e gentil.

-E boa sorte para vocês dois.-disse a Azuma.-Lembrem-se de que não importa os desafios vocês devem crescer firmes e supera-los.Não deixem que ninguém atrapalhem a sua felicidade.E se precisarem de apoio eu estarei lá.

-É...obrigada...-disse Motoko meio sem ficou calado.A leikô cega sorriu e seguiu o seu caminho.

-Essa senpai não muda nunca.-disse o leikô.

-Aliás eu ia te perguntar sobre isso.-comentou Motoko.-Por que você a chama de senpai?Ela não é tão mais velha assim que você pelo que eu vi.E o que significa cumprir a promessa?Outro casamento?-e essa ultima frase foi dita de forma estranha meio que enciumada.

-Não nada a ver.-disse Junichi que não escondeu o seu corar diante de tal suposição.-Na verdade a promessa que eu fiz a ela e o fato de chama-la de senpai são duas coisas importantes em minha vida.

-Em sua vida?

de quando eu te contei de minha infância, de como eu era arrogante,e que uma garota um ano mais nova que eu me desafiou pra uma luta e eu perdi?

tal menina era a Ayane?

fui desafiado por ela para a tal no dia eu impus uma condiçã eu vencesse todos me aceitariam como o mais forte da escola leikô sem contestaçõ perdesse eu faria qualquer coisa que ela não me importava com as condições que fossem impostas por elaAcho que esse foi o meu erro de certa forma.

-E o que aconteceu depois?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Eu estava pronto para enfrentar Ayane certo de minha vitória, quando Kiyone-senpai apareceu reclamando o direito de me desafiar no lugar de a menosprezei e a insultei dizendo que ela não passava de uma cega que não deveria usar a espada e sim uma a senpai nem se importou com o que eu -me com uma destreza que só vendo e mesmo sendo cega e apenas dois anos mais velha que eu,me derrotou conhecia todos os golpes do kendô e suas variaçõ fiquei inconformado com aquilo e apliquei o Corte Único da Luz contra ela,uma técnica leikô que quase ninguém poderia usar com a idade que eu tinha.A senpai apenas esperou o tempo certo do golpe e não só anulou o ataque como me atacou com o Corte Veloz, uma técnica de nível inferior ao Corte Único da Luz.O contra golpe dela foi indefensável pra mim e acabei sendo vergonhosamente derrotado.

-Foi aí que você procurou o Mestre Genzo e ele te deu aquele sermão certo?

ainda aconteceria mais.

E Junichi continuava contando enquanto o flash back mostrava um garoto,ou seja ele, indo em direção a uma casa mais afastada do dojo.

-Como castigo pelo meu comportamento, a minha mãe me mandou até a casa onde a senpai morava para ajuda-la por um me deu uma faixa preta e disse que eu precisava ver as coisas como a senpai cheguei lá encontrei Kiyone-senpai bem mais fria do que o normal.

_**Segundo Flash back**_

-É ...oi Kiyone...

-Sua mãe falou que você viria...venha e vende o seus olhos com essa faixa.-ordenou ela friamente entregando-lhe uma faixa de cor preta.

-Será que ela esta chateada com o que eu disse?-pensou Tsurugi vendando os olhos para depois ir ajudá entrou na casa e levou o maior tombo na entrada.

-Você está bem?-perguntou ela ao ouvir o barulho da queda dele.

-Ai...droga quem consegue andar por aí assim?-reclamou o garoto,percebendo depois que poderia ter ofendido a Kiyone.

-Você terá o dia inteiro pra se acostumar.-respondeu ela com a mesma frieza de antes.

Foi um dia inteiro de trapalhadas,tombos,copos quebrando e muitas outras coisas como se sujar na hora de comer,ou melhor Junichi nem conseguiu fim do dia o garoto estava com fome e com alguns machucados.

-Acabou que não comi nada.- reclamou ele enquanto Kiyone colocava um band-aid na testa dele.

-Pode tirar a faixa agora.-disse ela de forma o garoto pode ver,tudo o que ele havia feito de trapalhada não estava lá.

-Mas e tudo o que eu quebrei?-indagou ele.

-Eu já cuidei verdade eram apenas uns pratos velhos e coisas que a mestra Naoko trouxe pra cá.-explicou Kiyone.

-Então a mamãe planejou tudo isso?

sente-se ali que vou trazer um lanche para você.

A leikô em treinamento preparou uns dois pães de yakisoba e um suco de laranja para o garoto,que ficou surpreso com ela ser capaz de fazer isso sem derrubar fez sua refeição em silencio e depois preparou-se para voltar para casa.

-O lanche estava delicioso, obrigado.-agradeceu ele.

-De nada fico feliz que tenha gostado.

-Como você consegue?Viver a vida assim?

-Eu sou cega de nascença e como você sabe sou órfã de pai e mãe.-respondeu ela.-Quando tinha uns cinco anos de idade eu ouvi as pessoas falando que a família Azuma, uma das mais tradicionais e antigas famílias leikô estava condenada a desaparecer e que não existiria mais um mestre leikô Azuma de nível que a ultima teria sido a minha bisavó Kuroko Azuma,a mestra de seu avô.

Junichi ficou em silencio enquanto ela prosseguia:

-Foi a sua mãe e o mestre Kai que me ajudaram a principio e vieram me treinando desde entã que o mestre Kai desapareceu eu to sendo treinada pelo seu avô e o mestre não sei quanto tempo vai levar mas eu prometi a mim mesma que a minha deficiência visual não me impedirá de viver a minha vida plenamente e vou mostrar a aqueles que falaram mal do nome Azuma que estavam totalmente enganados!

Junichi estava perplexo com as falas da pequena Azuma que tinha nove anos na época (ele tinha sete).O garoto então disse algo a ela:

-É Kiyone...

-Sim?

-Eu...eu quero pedir fui um completo idiota e ainda por cima eu fui pre...pre...

-Preconceituoso?

-Sim é essa a lamento muito.-disse fazendo uma reverencia em forma de desculpas.

não me importo com agora que você já reconheceu o que ainda temos um assunto pendente sobre a nossa luta.

-Tem razão...o que você quer de mim?Seja o que for eu farei.

-Tenho duas condições.-disse Kiyone.-A primeira é que de hoje em diante você me chamará de "senpai".

-De senpai?Mas por que?

-Para que você se lembre de que nunca deve menosprezar um oponente não importa quem seja ou como ele pareça,e que sempre existirão pessoas que podem ser melhores que você.

-Tudo bem...você tem razão...

-A segunda condição é que você treine muito.-disse a leikô.

-Treinar muito?

para se tornar um grande mestre leikô e que possa ser ainda melhor que o mestre ça como pessoa e como samurai e quando conseguir conquistar seus objetivos iremos lutar de novo.E então se você me vencer nessa ocasião não precisará mais me chamar de senpai e assim como você fez em nossa luta poderá pedir o que quiser a mim.

-Mas e se você ganhar novamente?

-Eu pensarei em alguma coisa até lá.-respondeu ela.-Eu treinarei muito para me tornar uma mestra samurai e quando chegar a hora nós teremos um duelo digno ok?

-Tá bom Kiyone,digo...senpai!-concordou ele e os dois firmaram a promessa.

-Foi assim que aconteceu.-relatava o leikô fazendo um breve intervalo no flash back.-Kiyone-senpai se tornou a melhor da Unidade Especial e desenvolveu uma das "lendárias técnicas esquecidas" do nosso clã.Pra ser sincero eu ainda acho que ela deveria ser a Mestra Suprema do clã em meu lugar...ela foi até indicada para ser a segunda no comando, mas recusou dizendo que seria mais proveitoso ela assumir a posição de membro do conselho leikô.Na verdade ninguém com a idade dela conseguiu ser membro do isso Ayane ficou com a segunda posição no clã.

-Ayane é a segunda?

é teimosa as vezes e banca a orgulhosa mas eu sei que é uma forma de eu não esquecer de como fui arrogante em minha infâ de que ela tem suas ambições como mestra leikô.

-Isso me lembra de perguntar, o que ela pediu a você?

-Bom isso...

-Isso?

-Quando eu saí da casa da Kiyone encontrei ela...

-Ayane?-disse o garoto.-O que faz aqui?

-Eu sempre passo a noite na casa da ne-san.-respondeu ela.

-Fala da senpai?

eu fui te procurar em sua casa e a sua mãe disse que você estaria aqui.

-É,mas eu to indo pra casa agora.

-E o nosso trato?

-Trato?Ah sim fala da luta?Eu prometi que atenderia a qualquer pedido seu não é?Pode dizer, seja o que for que eu cumprirei e...

-Quero que se case comigo!

-Como é?-espantou-se o garoto.-Casar?

-Sim!Eu gosto de você!Quando a gente crescer eu vou ser a sua esposa!

-Mas esse tipo de promessa...

-Você disse qualquer coisa!E um leikô não volta atrás em suas promessas!-respondeu ela.

-Mas eu...

-O que foi?A ne-san te pediu isso?-disse ela em tom triste.

-Não ela não pediu...

-Então está decidido!-respondeu ela feliz.-E até lá...

-Até lá o que?

-Torne-se um homem digno de ser um mestre de nosso clã!E digno de se casar comigo!-concluiu ela entrando na casa de Azuma deixando o garoto com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

-Por que eu tenho a impressão de que isso ainda vai me causar problemas?-pensou ele respirando fundo.

_**Fim do segundo flash back**_

-Então é por isso que Ayane diz que é sua noiva prometida.-disse Motoko.

hoje ela insiste que eu serei o noivo eu gostando...

-Gostando?

O coração de Junichi disparou e o rapaz também teve a mesma reação ao ver o rapaz titubear no que ia dizer.

-Aoyama!Eu queria saber se você...

Nessa hora o celular de Junichi a música tema do anime de Love Hina indicando uma mensagem.

-Mas que hora mais inoportuna.-pensou ele pegando o celular mas assim que olhou...

-O que foi?-perguntou Motoko.

-É uma mensagem de Takuya!-respondeu ele.-Vamos, temos que voltar pra sala de reunião.

Os dois voltaram a ligou o aparelho e o mesmo processo de conversa de antes se iniciou.

-Mestre Tsurugi,Mestra Aoyama!-é muito bom revê-los!-cumprimentou Takuya de forma respeitosa ao lado de Setsuna.

-É bom ver que você está bem.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Mas não deveria descansar mais?

-Eu estou em condições agora.E na verdade eu tenho algo importante a tratar com os senhores.

-Algo importante?

-É sobre o Mestre Kai.

-Ah sim, sobre isso a Sakurazaki já nos passou um relatório,não precisa se preocupar,depois você me conta.

-Mas tem mais uma coisa.

-Mais uma coisa?

-A Sakurazaki não sabe disso por que na ocasião ela estava sobre o domínio de durante a luta contra o mestre Kai ele revelou ser o autor do assassinato da Mestra Tomoe.

-O que?!-espantaram-se os dois mestres e Setsuna.

-Sagara você tem certeza?-perguntou Motoko.

-Sim mestra não posso confirmar a veracidade dos fatos mas não me pareceu que o mestre Kai estava mentindo.

-Se essa informação vazar teremos um problema.-comentou a mestra shinmei.-A mestra Tomoe foi uma das shinmeis mais poderosas que já existiu e uma das mais carismá shinmeis mais conservadores não vão aceitar isso e exigirão rigor do clã leikô em suas investigaçõ na melhor das hipóteses.

-Na pior delas poderemos ter sérios problemas para manter a confraternização entre nossas escolas, devido a tudo que ocorreu no passado.-disse Junichi.-Os membros mais conservadores do conselho leikô poderão retalhar qualquer exigência dos shinmeis.

-Mas isso tudo não é estranho?Night Blade era forte, mas ouvi dizer que a Mestra Tomoe era mais poderosa do que ele.-observou Setsuna.-Como ela pode ter perdido?

-De fato Mayumi Tomoe era mais poderosa,mas a diferença de poderes não era tão grande assim.-explicou Tsurugi.-E mesmo que fosse isso nunca impediu Kai Amakusa de vencer oponentes mais todo o caso isso agora é o menos ,Takuya eu quero que mantenham segredo disso.Não podemos deixar que essa noticia vaze ou teremos grandes hora vamos tentar descobrir o que realmente aconteceu e encontrar pistas.

O rapaz prosseguiu:

-Mais uma eu quero que siga o protocolo normal das missões da Unidade Especial,mas não mencione esse assassinato por enquanto tudo bem?Também quero que veja se a tal mercenária Maya sabe de algo.Nós vamos discutir com os Mestres Genzo e Tsuruko o que deveremos fazer e diremos a vocês como deverão agir depois.

-Sim senhor.-respondeu ele.

-Setsuna fique alerta a qualquer pista relevante sobre esse assunto.-pediu Motoko.-Se alguma coisa acontecer eu colocarei você ao lado de Takuya pra resolver a situação tudo bem?

-Sim mestra Aoyama.-respondeu Setsuna.

-Então nos vemos depois,até breve e não se esforcem ok?-disse Junichi com um sorriso.

-Obrigado mestre.-disse Takuya.-Com licença.-desligou o magicomunicator.

-Um mestre leikô ter matado uma mestra shinmei...-comentou Setsuna.-É quase difícil de se acreditar mesmo com o histórico de desavenças entre os clãs.

-Eu também não acredito, mas acho difícil ser uma hora só podemos esperar o que nossos mestres dirão.

-A propósito Sagara qual era a segunda coisa que você ia fazer?

-Te contar algo.-respondeu ele.

-Me contar?Contar o que?

-Sobre quando Konoka foi seqüestrada por Chigusa Amagasaki.-respondeu o rapaz.-Na hora, eu realmente queria fazer algo pra cheguei a liberar o selamento de magia e estava pronto para fui impedido pelo diretor-geral.

-Pelo diretor-geral?

melhor foi pela disse que o diretor estava tomando providencias para ajudar vocês e que eu não deveria agir não importasse o que acontecesse já a minha missão era a investigação sobre o Grupo quase não me segurei quando vi o que aquele garoto de cabelos brancos fez com o Negi e a Kagurazaka e ainda mais quando vi Konoka nas garras daquela mulher.Aí você revelou sua identidade verdadeira e depois Evangeline apareceu e...bom o resto você já sabe.

-Então foi por isso que você não nos ajudou...

-me por só contar isso agora.

-Eu é que te devo desculpas.-respondeu Setsuna.-Pelo que eu falei fui dura com você por nada.

-Não esquenta com isso você só não queria que machucassem sua amiga.-retrucou Takuya .-Eu vou descansar mais um falamos depois.

-Sim.E obrigada.-disse ela com o seu sorriso habitual.-Por proteger a milady.

-Eu só fiz o meu trabalho.-respondeu ele.

Longe dali e distante dos dojos shinmei e leikô exatamente onde Motoko e Junichi derrotaram Onishadow....

-Realmente foi uma grande batalha e um tanto inusitada.-falava sozinha uma mulher de cabelos curtos tipo o de Kitsune mas um pouco maiores,cujo rosto estava coberto pelas usava um sobretudo branco,uma calça marrom e uma blusa vermelha decotada trazendo uma espada samurai na bainha e caminhava por onde fora o campo de batalha de Motoko e Junichi contra Onishadow.-Ao menos eu pude ver as habilidades de membros importantes de ambas as escolas.

Nessa hora o celular tocou e ela atendeu.

-Não esperava falar com você tão cedo.-disse ela.

-Como foram as coisas aí?-perguntou uma voz de homem.

-Você é direto como foi tudo muito e Motoko são mestres tão poderosos quanto eu imaginava e também pude testemunhar um pouco da tecnologia desenvolvida por Shizuka Imamori e as habilidades de Ayane Imamori e falar de uma outra pessoa.

-Outra pessoa?

-É sim uma leikô ser sincero nunca vi alguém tão habilidosa em toda a minha você me falou sobre os melhores do clã leikô e shinmei não a que?

-Eu não tenho por que entregar todas as informações que eu tenho de mão beijada para vocês.-defendeu-se ele.-Se eu o fizesse que garantias eu teria?

-Nunca imaginei que você se preocupasse com "garantias".Realmente faz jus ao codinome de Night Blade.-disse a mulher ao celular com um sorriso.-E então como foi aí?

-Usar Galbor para ver as habilidades dos magos de Mahora foi realmente uma boa tática apesar de que apenas dois magos estiveram nessa missão.-respondeu ele que estava de um lugar como em cima de um prédio de onde dava para ver o colégio Mahora e boa parte do campus.

-Bom, isso não me importa desde que os dois tenham sido os que eu queria.

-Sim foram eles mesmo.E de fato fazem jus aos pais que possuem.

-E o que pode me dizer da luta?-perguntou a mulher.

-Tenho que dizer que apesar de que a minha vontade era de enfrentar o garoto Tsurugi,eu tive um bom momento enfrentando o Sagara e a uma luta bem interessante e eles até me deram um golpe muito forte,bom o bastante para eu "forjar" a minha morte.

-E quanto ao Takuya?-perguntou ela.

-Ele é como você jus a sua origem apesar de você acha-lo um fracasso total.

-A partir do momento que ele recusou seu destino se tornou um fracasso pra mim.E depois os outros que aceitaram o destino são muito mais poderosos do que Takuya.

-Mais poderosos do que os mestres samurais que você monitorou?-perguntou Kai.

-Isso você saberá na devida hora.-respondeu ela.

-Apesar disso ainda quer manter um certo monitoramento no Sagara estou certo?

-Por que até um fracasso pode vir a ter sua utilidade.-explicou ela.-E depois dele ter se tornado um leikô e interagir com Negi Springfield e seus companheiros pode ser que ainda tenha alguma utilidade no futuro.

-Bom o garoto é realmente intrigante.-comentou ele.

-E quanto aos demais?-perguntou a mulher novamente.

-Bom desde os lutadores até os que ficam na parte do apoio tem habilidades peculiares que eu te passarei quando nos encontrarmos entre eles tem duas pessoas que me chamaram atenção.

-E quais seriam?

-A samurai shinmei Setsuna Sakurazaki que eu já tinha citado antes,e uma jovem com habilidades de shikibarai, Asuna elas do seu lado Negi se torna um oponente difícil de ser derrubado.

-Então o moleque pode realmente vir a ser uma ameaça aos meus planos?

-Isso é bem possível.

-Muito terminarei de coletar os dados e retornarei a eu quero que me encontre lá e me passe um relatório detalhado de tudo.

-Ok...-respondeu ele desligando o celular e desaparecendo de onde estava.

-Em breve,-disse ela.-os clãs shinmei e leikô iram testemunhar o nosso retorno.E dessa vez nós cumpriremos a vontade de nosso antigo mestre conquistando o que nos pertence por direito!

E desapareceu.

E assim mais tarde em Mahora,Negi e os demais já haviam saído do resort da Eva e estavam de frente a entrada do festival com Kaede,Yue e ,usando uma calça jeans e camisa de mangas curtas de cor preta se encontrou com eles depois de reportar-se ao diretor geral.

-Nem acredito que lutamos tanto,fomos pro refúgio da Eva e por aqui só se passaram algumas horas.-comentou Asuna espreguiçando-se.

-A batalha em outra dimensão e o tempo naquele refúgio nos deram uma certa vantagem.-disse Kotarô.

-O que você vai fazer agora Takuya?-perguntou Negi.

-Tenho que ver se consigo descobrir algo sobre Kai Amakusa com a Maya,além de verificar o local onde lutamos a procura de eu voltarei imediatamente para Kyoto e farei uma reportagem final da missão para os mestres do conselho leikô.-respondeu ele.

-Isso quer dizer que nos despediremos aqui.-disse Setsuna.

eu não os verei tão cedo.

-Ah,por que você não fica mais um pouco?-disse Ku Fei.-Eu _quelia _tanto uma luta com você...

-É Takuya por que você não participa do torneio que eu e o Negi estamos?-comentou Kotarô.-Eu tava afim de te enfrentar lá.

-Infelizmente assim como os shinmeis os leikôs não podem se mais um membro da Unidade Especial.E além do mais é bem provável que eu saia em outra missão assim que eu chegar em Kyoto...

-_Dloga_...-reclamou a chinesa.

O rapaz então disse a todos ali:

-Pessoal eu quero agradecer ao apoio de todos vocês nessa missã não fossem por sua ajuda eu não teria conseguido concluí-la.

-Que isso não tem que agradecer.-respondeu Negi.-Qualquer pessoa que se arrisque pelas minhas alunas sempre contará com a minha ajuda não importa em que situação.

-E depois.-disse Asuna.-Você se tornou um de nós.

-T-Takuya...-disse Nodoka timidamente.-Quando a Setsuna estava sobre o controle de Galbor,você nos protegeu...eu agradeço muito...e queria que ficasse com isso...

A livreira entrega um livro para o leikô.

-É um de meus livros favoritos.-disse ela.-Espero que goste.

-É...obrigado...eu lerei ele pode ter certeza.

-Eu ouvi dizer uma vez que os leikôs usam algumas técnicas ninjas de gozaru.-comentou Kaede.-Gostaria de ver essas suas habilidades algum dia.

-É... eu acho que não tem problema.-respondeu ele.

-E-e eu quero pa-passear com você digo...conversar com você um dia...-disse a fantasma de forma tímida.

-Comigo?

-E-eu não posso?-perguntou ela de forma triste.

-Bom se minha companhia te agradar...tudo bem...-respondeu ele pausadamente.

-Legal!-disse ela feliz.

-E depois vou querer umas dicas suas na arte da espada.-disse Asuna.

-Mas você não tem a Sakurazaki?-perguntou Sagara.

-Claro e ela vem me ensinado muito entanto aprender golpes de duas escolas diferentes pode vir a ser muito útil!

-Bom eu acho que posso fazer algo do gênero quando puder....

-Esse é o espírito!-respondeu Asuna dando um tapa nas costas do rapaz.-Daí quem sabe da próxima vez a gente não bate uma partida num vídeo-game ou no boliche?

-Tá cantando ele Asuna?-perguntou Asakura em tom de zombaria.

-Claro que não!-respondeu ela com um leve corar.-Só acho que seria bom ele se divertir um pouco com a gente!

-Takuya...-disse Konoka no meio de tudo isso.

-Sim Lady Konoka?-respondeu ele.

-Não me chame de "Lady" só Konoka está quero te agradecer mais uma vez por tudo que você fez por mim desde que me protegeu a três anos atrás até o dia de aqui é pra você.

-A minha carta ministrals?

-Essa aí é a cópia que eu fiz pra ficar com você.-explicou Kamo.-A original ficara com mana ão sempre que você precisar poderá usar o artefato.

-Takuya eu sei do seu trabalho como membro da Unidade Especial,mas a Evangeline disse que você tem que vir todo o mês a Mahora devido a magia de queria que me visitasse quando estivesse aqui.-pediu a Konoe.

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas".Afinal você agora é meu minister e como tal temos que treinar nosso entrosamento como maga e parceiro.E isso não é tudo, você tem amigos aqui.Não acha que seria ruim se não parasse para ver os seus amigos?

O leikô olhou para todos ali que sorriam para ele.

-Amigos...pessoal...obrigado.

-Então nos vemos depois ta?-disse a Konoe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto do rapaz que ficou meio corado e isso meio que surpreendeu os Konoka afim de Takuya?Claro que não era apenas um gesto gentil da a Takuya o máximo que ele pode fazer depois dessa cena foi acenar com a cabeça concordando com o que ela disse sobre vê-la depois e sem seguida despediu-se deles com o tradicional cumprimento japonê o leikô colocou os óculos escuros que tinha de reserva e seguiu o seu caminho.

-Takuya Sagara...-disse Asakura.-Esse garoto realmente daria uma boa matéria!

-Acham mesmo que o veremos de novo?-perguntou Yue.

-Ele disse que sim.-respondeu Setsuna.-E um leikô não volta atrás no que promete.

-Mesmo que não tivesse prometido ele voltaria.-disse Negi.-Afinal somos todos seus amigos agora.

-É tem razão.-concordou a shinmei.

-Acho melhor voltarmos a sala de aula ou a representante vai ter um ataque.-alertou Asuna.

-Sim vamos.-falou o professor-mirim.-Ainda há muito o que se fazer e muito pouco tempo.

Takuya caminhava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, olhando para a sua carta de hora uma voz se fez audível.

-Vejo que está por ter cumprido sua promessa,por ter feito amigos ou por causa da sua carta de minister?

-Evangeline?-disse ele ao vê-la sair do lado de uma árvore.

-Não imaginava que você ficaria com uma carta de você recusou uma antes lembra?

-Eu não pretendia ser minister magi de Lady devo muito a ela e não posso recusar essa honra.-explicou ele.

-Sabe eu poderia requisitar prioridade sobre você,mas isso não está no contrato com os leikô,afinal aquele "pacto especial" era necessário para a magia de selamento ter assim faça o que lembre-se que você ainda me deve algo esse mês.

-Vampiros são insaciáveis mesmo não é?-comentou Takuya.-Mas se não se importar eu pagarei outra hora.Não me sinto a vontade para levar mordidas hoje.

-Muito bem por hoje eu deixarei quando voltar aqui terá que me procurar entendeu?

-Tudo bem... se me der licença...tenho que cuidar de uns assuntos...

Evangeline observou Takuya partir.

-Mestra acha que um dia ele usará essa carta?-perguntou Chachamaru ao ver uma carta ministrals de Takuya em suas mãos,com uma roupa chinesa antiga lembrando o Ling Tong do game Dinasty Warriors e usando tonfás.

-Se ele usará ou não isso não me eu disse antes esse pacto provisório especial só foi feito por que precisava disso para a tal magia de um dia veremos ela ser usada não é importante pra entanto...

-Sim?

-Tenho a impressão de que quando ele descobrir sua origem precisará mais do que duas cartas de pacto para ajuda-lo.-disse ela bem séria enquanto perdia o leikô de vista.

O jovem continuava caminhando tranquilamente em meio a todo aquele alvoroço do palavra de Konoka ecoava no seu ele havia conseguido várias poderia ele se dar ao luxo de te-las?Era o que Takuya pensava enquanto caminhava.

Enquanto isso em Kyoto,com tudo resolvido,o pessoal já se preparava pra partir...Genzo,Tsuruko,Shizuka e Ayane estavam com eles no local onde estava o Mecha Tama Thirty versão anti-leikô.

-Bom é hora de ir.-respondeu Junichi.

-Ah,você já vai?-disse Ayane triste.-Nós nem demos um passeio romântico!

-Como se eu fosse fazer tal coisa!-disse ele.

-Isso é jeito de se tratar a sua noiva?-perguntou ela jogando um charminho.

-Desde quando você é minha noiva?!-esbravejou Tsurugi.

-Há,há,há o Junichi ta me lembrando o ronin do Keitarô.-disse Sara.-Com tantas garotas afim dele!

-E quem mais ta afim dele?-perguntou Motoko.

-Puxa mesmo depois de tudo o que houve com o Urashima-senpai você não aprendeu e vai continuar negando o que sente?-perguntou Shinobu tirando um sarro.

-Shinobu!Do que você está falando?-disse ela corada e todos riram menos Ayane que ficou enciumada e Junichi que ficou meio envergonhado.

-Quem diria que a Shinobu teria mudado tanto com o tempo?-comentou Kitsune.-A tempos atrás seria difícil ela falar algo assim.

-É as coisas mudam.-disse Motoko em resposta a zombaria de Shinobu.-E mesmo assim ela continua sem namorado...

-A tá olha só quem fala!-respondeu ela.

-Ok,garotas,chega...-avisou então olhou para Motoko e Junichi e disse:

ê e Motoko lutaram bravamente e venceram saibam que isso é só o inicio de sua vida como Mestres como essa continuarão a vir e vocês terão que tomar decisões rá-se de seguir sempre o seu coração e juntos vocês levarão as escolas shinmei e leikô a um novo patamar.

-Motoko eu estou muito orgulhosa de como liderou nossa escola nessa batalha e de como trabalhou com Tsurugi.-disse Tsurko.-A cooperação de nossas escolas dependem apenas de você que trabalhem juntos para que possamos ter uma aliança que perdure por muito tempo.

-Sim!-responderam eles.

-Quanto a aquele assunto...-disse Genzo se referindo ao assassinato de Mayumi Tomoe.-Enquanto não houver provas será melhor que fique em segredo.O que eu e Tsuruko descobrirmos diremos a vocês.

-Tudo bem.-disseram os dois novamente.

-Kaolla o meu laboratório estará sempre aberto a você.-disse Shizuka.-Se quiser venha me visitar depois.

-Eba!Pode deixar que eu venho num minuto com o Mecha Tama!-disse a morena.

-Mestra Aoyama foi muito bom revê-la novamente.-disse Mieko.-E ter lutado ao seu lado.

-O prazer foi meu.-respondeu a shinmei.-Conto com você pra levar a minha irmã em segurança para casa.

-Do que você está falando?-disse Tsuruko.-Eu posso ir tranqüila para casa sem problemas!

-É, mas é o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha que está em seu ventre ê precisa se cuidar.

-Mas eu ainda estou nas primeiras semanas de gestação...

-Ho,ho,ho pelo jeito Motoko será uma tia coruja.-comentou Genzo.

-Tia com certeza ela será.-disse Ayane.

-Eu tia?Meu nome não é Ayane.

-Como é?

-B-bom pessoal vamos indo?-disse Tsurugi com uma "gota" atrás da nuca,e disse interrompendo elas afim de cortar o todos embarcaram no Mecha Tama que partiu com os samurais se despedindo deles.

-Sem dúvidas os nossos clãs estão em boas mãos.-respondeu Tsuruko.

-Sim com certeza.-concordou Genzo.-Mas daqui pra frente eles terão problemas.A verdadeira batalha vai começar agora.

-Refere-se aos membros do conselho dos nossos dojos?

-Na verdade eu me referia a vida pessoal você não deixa de estar certa.

No mecha Tama...

-Até que nossa visita foi bem rápida.-comentou Motoko.

-É mesmo eu gostaria de demorar mais um tempinho.-respondeu Junichi.

-Aliás Tsurugi o que você queria me falar lá em Kyoto?-perguntou a shinmei.

-Bem eu...eu...-o leikô corou.

-Vamos fala de uma vez!- disse Kitsune ouvindo a conversa.-Você quer sair com ela não é?

-Kitsune!-gritou Tsurugi totalmente vermelho.

-É...isso mesmo Tsurugi?-perguntou Motoko com um leve corar no rosto e com as batidas do coração disparando.

-É...é sim...-disse ele.-Mas não entenda mal!É que tipo eu queria discutir algumas coisas com você sobre as nossas escolas e vai ter uma exposição legal de espadas antigas daqui a uns dias e...bom eu...você sabe é...

-Eu adoraria ir.-disse Motoko rapidamente.

-Sério?

-Claro!Quero dizer...eu quero discutir umas coisas com você também e essa exposição de espadas antigas vai ser muito interessante então...por que não?

-Legal!Quero dizer...ótimo então!

Os dois ficaram meio sem jeito e os demais começaram a encarar os hora eles perceberam e Junichi desviou do assunto rapidamente.

-Puxa esse Mecha Tama é mesmo rápido.-comentou o leikô.

-Nyah, há, há, há, há!Você não viu nada!-disse Kaolla.-Espera só a gente chegar em casa e eu vou te mostrar o poder de fogo dele!

-Poder de fogo?Não poderia deixar isso pra outra hora?-disse o leikô já ciente de que Kaolla não o deixaria em paz tão cedo.

-Antes disso você tem um duelo comigo Tsurugi!-alertou Kanako.-Lembre-se que você prometeu me enfrentar quando voltássemos!

-Não pode ficar pra outro ano não?

-Não!

-Acho que preciso perguntar ao Keitarô como ele fazia pra lidar com tudo isso...-suspirou o rapaz e Motoko deu uma boa risada.

Assim terminaria a saga de aventuras de Motoko,Junichi,Takuya,Setsuna e entanto muitos mistérios ainda seriam revelados e novos desafios os isso é coisa pra se contar em uma nova saga.

_**Extra:Agradecimentos.**_

Um palco estava pronto no dojo leikô.Os personagens de Negima e Love Hina,além dos samurais das duas escolas estavam tambores rufaram e em dez segundos uma linda jovem com um vestido prateado apareceu:

-Olá pessoal tudo bem?Começa agora as Considerações Finais!E para apresentar aqui estou eu a bela e poderosa samurai Ayane falando!E junto comigo está o meu noivo Junichi Tsurugi!

-Quer parar de me chamar de "seu noivo"?-reclamou ele entrando no palco vestindo roupas normais ou seja calça jeans e uma camisa de manga curta branca.

-Ora,mas isso é a pura verdade e você sabe disso!E por que você não está vestido apropriadamente?

-Por que eu odeio me vestir com aquelas roupas de pingüim!E afinal por que eu estou aqui fazendo essa besteira?-comentou ele meio sem vontade.-O Kurosaki Nunes poderia ter agradecido de forma normal sem a nossa ajuda!

-Por que ele queria fazer algo diferente na seção de agradecimentos!Quer que ele o tire da próxima temporada?

-Opa!Não isso não!-respondeu Junichi pegando um microfone imediatamente enquanto vestia uma roupa de gala quase como que em uma transformação de herói de tokusatsu.-Vamos começar!

-Bom como eu dizia.-prosseguiu Ayane com uma gota na nuca.-Eu e Junichi estamos aqui para as Considerações Finais!

A leikô tirou do bolso um papel do autor da fic e dizia:

"-Bom a Saga Shinmei Os Espadachins Leikô chega ao 15 capitulos difíceis de serem escritos.(problemas com PC, entre outras dificuldades).Mas no final eu acredito ter conseguido um resultado satisfatório e estou muito feliz por finalmente completar minha fic.E aqui vão meus agradecimentos:

Primeiramente a minha amiga Lílian Kate Mazaki (Lilianegima) pela força que me deu desde o iní se não fosse você eu não teria escrito essa fic então um agradecimento e um abraço muito especial a você!^^"

-Devo dizer que eu também devo muito a Mazaki.-comentou Ayane fazendo uma pausa.

-Ah é?Por que?-perguntou Tsurugi.

-Por que sem ela eu não existiria!-respondeu a leikô.-Esqueceu que antes apenas você e Takuya haviam sido criados pelo Nunes-sensei?

-Ah é...puxa por que ele te criou assim hein?Eu era feliz antes e nem sabia...

-Como é que é?-irritou-se Ayane.

-E prosseguindo a leitura...-disse Tsurugi pegando a folha de agradecimentos de Ayane sem dar atenção a irritação dela.

"-Também não posso esquecer de agradecer ao Fox pelos reviews mandados e suas opiniões e dicas,como também a Atermys Ichihara pelos reviews(brigadão Temy-chan!).Além dos reviews de Lord Of Zero e...vlw mesmo!

-Um outro muito obrigado vai para Mariana Panda por estar sempre acompanhando a nossas conversas no msn me renderam muitas idéias e algumas idéias foram desenvolvidas com as suas perguntas^^ ! Outro obrigado vai pra minha amiga Mariana Wu pela forç e não posso esquecer da Se-chan e do Nescau.(Aliás Nescau seus comentários sobre a minha fic "Os Guardiões Dimensionais" me ajudaram e muito na conclusão dos últimos capítulos da saga shinmei.)E também agradeço a todos os que acompanharam a minha fic e os reviews que ainda virã mesmo!"

-Hum..onde está?-procurava Junichi.

-Onde está o que?-perguntou Ayane.

-A segunda parte do que o Kurosaki Nunes escreveu, oras!

-Elas estão comigo.-respondeu Kiyone.

-Senpai?

-Claro eu não poderia ficar de fora desses agradecimentos.-sorriu ela pegando uma folha escrito em braile.-Vejamos...-e começa a ler:

"-Como vocês viram a Saga Shinmei não termina por breve estarei lançando a nova fase de nome Saga Shinmei:Vingança De Um Clã Decaí fase estarei entre outras coisas revelando o passado de Takuya Sagara além de outros mistérios desafios esperarão Motoko,Setsuna,Negi,Asuna e o pessoal além dos personagens ém pretendo acrescentar mais alguns personagens novos,dois deles idealizados pela Mariana Panda e Lílian Kate Mazaki,como também acertar as coisas entre Motoko e é claro se Ayane se der por vencida hehehehe..."

-É claro que não!-interrompeu Ayane com raiva.-Eu não vou entregar meu Junichi pra ninguém!

-E desde quando eu sou carta pra ser entregue pros outros?-reclamou o leikô.

-Tantas pessoas disputando o Junichi é mesmo interessante.-comentou Azuma de forma bem normal.-Será que eu deveria entrar nessa disputa também?

-S-senpai?-disse Junichi corado ao escutar ela falar isso.

-Ne-san?-estranhou Ayane o comentário dela.-Você não pretende...

-Claro que não é só prosseguindo a leitura...

"Mas antes dessa segunda fase da saga pretendo escrever um capitulo extra dividido em duas partes (provavelmente será um só),que se colocaria entre a primeira e a segunda por que existem certas coisas que eu não poderia elaborar em um capitulo e coloca-lo dentro da primeira Saga Shinmei devido ao modo que essa saga se desenrolou.E não poderia colocar na segunda fase por que...bom se eu revelar o motivo seria spoiler he,he,he,he."

"Nesse capitulo entre outras coisas como o encontro de Motoko e Junichi também terá a luta dele contra Kanako.É claro que o pessoal de Negima não ficará de fora desse capitulo!"

-Encontro?!-surpreendeu-se Ayane virando para ele.-Junichi você vai ter um encontro?

Mas no lugar do leikô estava Takuya Sagara.

-Takuya?Cadê o Junichi?-perguntou Ayane.

-Ele disse que foi tomar uma água e já volta.-respondeu o rapaz.

-Ele sempre foge quando a coisa complica pra ele.-reclamou Ayane que começou a vasculhar seu paradeiro por todo o lugar.

-E então Takuya por que você não lê pra gente a próxima parte dos agradecimentos?-disse Kiyone gentilmente.

-Sim mestra,é para isso que eu vim.-Tira do bolso a outra parte das palavras do autor e começa a ler.

"Além desse capitulo extra tenho outras coisas a definir como dar prosseguimento a minha fic conjunta com o Fox e escrever mais alguns capítulos de minha fic original que está parada a muito ém tenho que definir algumas coisas como o par de Takuya,admito que já tenho alguém certo em mente,(devido a uma ajudinha da Mazaki) mas ainda to ponderando o desenrolar de tudo coisas mudaram quando essa fic foi pro papel, como Kiyone Azuma que só iria aparecer na segunda saga shinmei e acabou participando no fim dessa primeira saga e o epílogo que saiu bem maior do que eu esperava."

-É sobre a fic original eu estive conversando com o Ryuji Kobayashi e ele está furioso com o Kurosaki Nunes por que já faz um tempão que ele não escreve nada dela e o Kobayashi não sabe quando entrará em ação de novo.-comentou Junichi aparecendo no palco novamente enquanto era arrastado pelos pés pela gota aparecia em cada um dos que assistiam a cena.

-É mas sobre a fic conjunta eu tenho algo a dizer.-disse Ayane.-Eu to muito feliz!

-Feliz?!-disse o leikô se levantando.

-Claro!Lá a Motoko é bem mais nova que você sendo assim era não poderá se meter entre nós!

-Algo me diz que não vou gostar disso...-pensava ele.

-Por outro lado eu to curiosa.-comentou Ayane novamente.-Quem será o seu par na próxima saga Takuya?

-Eu não sei mestra...-respondeu ele meio corado.-O Nunes-sensei não me disse quem seria.

-Deve ser a Asuna.-respondeu Tsurugi.-Ou a Setsuna,ou a Konoka ou então a Nodoka ou a Ku Fei ou Evangeline ou Haruna...ou uma personagem nova...

-Isso não esclareceu muito Junichi.-respondeu Ayane.

-E o que você esperava de um fanfic harém?-retrucou ele.-Só nos resta esperar pra ver!

-Bom é apenas isso.-disse Kiyone.-A todos que nos acompanharam e curtiram essa aventura e gostaram dos personagens originais e da forma como os personagens de Negima e Love Hina foram apresentados o nosso muito obrigado e nos vemos na próxima!

-Valeu galera!-despede-se Tsurugi.

-Até mais!-diz Ayane.

-Até.-disse Takuya.

-Aliás...-pergunta Kiyone.

-Sim senpai?

-Por que não tem mais ninguém aqui?

*gota*

Bom pessoal é que tenham curtido essa temporada valeu mesmo!Se alguém tiver uma sugestão para que eu possa melhorar ainda mais na próxima saga,é só me contatar vlw?Nos vemos no capitulo extra!


End file.
